


O Preço da Fama

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, MMA AU, Weiss omega, Work dedicated to BillyRay, Yang Alpha, Yang and Neptune are one thing in the beginning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Weiss, uma ômega cantora mundialmente conhecida e atriz aclamada. Saída de uma família milionária, ela é uma perfeccionista de personalidade difícil. Como ativista da causa ômega, Weiss luta contra a desigualdade velada na sociedade em que vive. Muito desta força de vontade de mudar o mundo veio de suas próprias experiências com sua família conservadora e preconceituosa.Yang, uma alfa campeã mundial de MMA, uma verdadeira celebridade do esporte. Uma alfa de coração grande, mas de temperamento curto. Ela faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que ama. Apesar de parecer uma aventureira despreocupada com tudo, no fundo Yang tem um profundo desejo de ter sua própria família, mas ela sente uma grande angústia, pois jamais conseguiu manter um relacionamento duradouro com ninguém.Quando duas pessoas famosas tão diferentes descobrem uma incomum conexão, que preço a fama há de cobrar?
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


— Alba, o tigre branco, é o vencedor! — Uma voz alta ecoou pelo camarote anunciando o ganhador da luta mais recente.

Weiss deu uma rápida olhada no telão que ficava no lado direito da sala espaçosa um confortável sofá tomava o centro e ao lado, algumas mesas e cadeiras na frente de um pequeno bar onde várias bebidas e coquetéis eram preparados. Todas aquelas mordomias eram para os convidados vips da Arena Vytal.

Na tela, ela viu o lutador chamado Alba, ele estava com o nariz sangrando, mas um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, ele comemorava jogando os braços para cima e gritando para a torcida. Ela soltou um longo suspiro entediada.

— Me lembre de novo, como você conseguiu me convencer a vir nesse lugar. — Ela disse tomando um gole de uma bebida alcoólica bem adocicada que estava sendo servida.

— Por que somos amigos? — respondeu Neptune lhe lançando um sorriso torto, mas Weiss lhe deu um olhar gelado. — Por que somos melhores amigos? — Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo discretamente.

— Deve ser por isso, só mesmo você para achar que ver alfas se batendo dentro de uma jaula é um bom jeito de passar o sábado a noite.

— Eu não consigo pensar em uma forma melhor de passar o sábado a noite, quer dizer, esses alfas sarados e suados não são um colírio para os olhos?

— Fale só por você. — Weiss resmungou e colocou a taça quase vazia de lado, uma funcionária vestida em uma ridícula fantasia de coelho sexualizada, recolheu a taça em uma bandeja.

— Ah, você pode até ficar dizendo que não sai com alfas, mas deveria pelo menos, admitir que eles são atraente. — Neptune falou tomando o último gole de sua bebida, visivelmente mais forte do que a que Weiss estava bebendo, ele colocou o copo na bandeja da garota/coelha e lhe deu uma piscadela sorrindo. — Obrigado, querida.

— Você é um beta e, mesmo assim, é a pessoa mais obcecada por alfas que eu conheço.

— Que culpa eu tenho se eles são tão quentes?

— Você não dispensa ninguém. — Comentou Weiss sarcástica.

— Gosto de deixar minhas opções em aberto… e sem falar, a gente nunca sabe onde vai encontrar o amor de sua vida, né?

— Quem ouve você falando assim, até pensa que é romântico.

— Eu sou romântico. — afirmou Neptune.

A garçonete coelhinha voltou segurando uma bandeja com mais bebidas, ela primeiro serve Neptune, a mesma bebida destilada e cheia de gelo dentro.

— Te conheço, você só está atrás de sexo! — Weiss disse e a funcionária a serve com uma nova taça do mesmo coquetel de antes.

— Assim você me ofende… — Neptune fez uma falsa cara de ofendido. — Eu quero um relacionamento sério, mas até achar a pessoa certa… vou me divertir com as erradas.

Weiss acabou rindo, foi quando ela percebeu que a garçonete estava a seu lado segurando a bandeja vazia perto de seu peito e trocando os pés parecendo nervosa.

— Posso ajudar? — Ela perguntou avaliando a moça.

Com um farejar rápido e discreto, ela deduziu que era uma ômega, deveria ter imaginado, aquele tipo de serviço geralmente era jogado para jovens ômegas como ela. Bonita e sexualizada para servir a bebida para pessoas mais importantes.

— É que… eu e minha irmã, somos muito suas fãs e… — Ela começou a dizer tímida.

— Vai começar a próxima luta! — Neptune gritou pulando em sua cadeira todo empolgado.

A garçonete se mexeu desconfortável, ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas e foi se virando para sair, mas Weiss a impediu.

— Espera! Me diz seu nome e o de sua irmã. — Ela sorriu simpática e a funcionária abriu um sorriso tão largo que dava para ver que ela mal se continha.

— O meu é Lis e o de minha irmãzinha é Maia!

Weiss pegou a caderneta e a caneta da mão dela, ela faz questão de escrever uma dedicatória e uma mensagem positiva para as duas.

— Sua irmã, também é ômega?

— Ainda não sabemos com certeza, ela só tem 12 anos.

— Entendo.

— Weiss, presta atenção, você tá perdendo toda a apresentação! — Neptune gritou ao seu lado, mas Weiss o ignorou.

— E para enfrentar a desafiante Vega, nós temos nossa atual campeã invicta a dois anos! — O locutor exclamava alto através dos microfones pelo ginásio inteiro. — Pesando 65 quilos de puro fogo e paixão, Yang Xiao-Long!

Nessa hora o ginásio inteiro, com mais de 5 mil pessoas gritaram histericamente, um barulho tão ensurdecedor que Weiss teve de virar o rosto para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Pelas janelas de vidro ela não podia ver nada, a plateia estava de pé gritando e pulando, parecia até seus fãs durante seus shows.

— Aqui, muita sorte para você e sua família. — Ela devolveu a caderneta autografada para a garçonete que a segurou de forma emocionada e disse várias vezes obrigada. — O que está havendo? — Weiss perguntou para Neptune.

— É ela, a garota alfa que eu tinha te falando! — Ele respondeu gritando por cima do barulho. — A gente tá se falando a um tempo!

— Você já me contou isso!

Weiss se virou para o telão do camarote, algumas pessoas estavam já na frente também torcendo empolgadas, mas ainda dava para ver um pouco da arena pela tela. Ela pode ver a mulher alfa que seu amigo tinha falado, para Weiss, ela não parecia muito diferente das outras lutadoras que ela havia visto naquela noite, era alta como qualquer alfa deveria ser, seus músculos ressaltados por anos de treino, usava apenas um top amarelo e um short apertado, em suas mãos, duas luvas amarelas e acolchoadas. Se havia algo de particularmente notável era seu cabelo loiro muito longo e desgrenhado que balançava por suas costas parecendo quase uma chama-viva.

— Ela não é incrivelmente quente? — Neptune comentou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Weiss teve de revirar o olhos novamente.

— Vega é uma lutadora muito boa, especialmente rápida com seus socos e chutes, ela fez um longo caminho até chegar aqui e ganhou grande afeição do público. — Um dos apresentadores falou enquanto as duas lutadoras estava ainda se preparando para começar.

— É verdade, ela teve muitos méritos para chegar até aqui e ter a oportunidade de lutar pelo cinturão, mas devemos lembrar que do outro lado temos nossa imbatível Yang. — O outro apresentador comentou, Weiss estava escutando apenas parcialmente, ela preferiu puxar seu celular e mexer em algumas mensagens velhas. — Yang não é a primeira do rank de sua categoria por nada! Ela simplesmente derrotou todas as lutadoras do segundo lugar até o décimo do rank, ela não perde uma luta a mais de dois anos.

— É verdade, Sully, mas sabe como dizem, tudo pode acontecer quando se está dentro do octógono.

— Presta atenção, Weiss, vai começar! — Neptune puxou o aparelho telefônico de sua mão.

— Hey!

— Quando você quer ir aqueles recitais chatos ou ver aqueles filmes “cult/alternativo” eu vou com você, ai te trago para uma coisa que eu gosto e você fica no telefone?

— Certo, desculpe, já entendi, vou prestar atenção. — Weiss cruzou as pernas e olhou atentamente para a janela que dava uma visão da arena logo abaixo, estava distante, mas ela ainda podia ver as suas lutadoras no meio do octógono encarando uma a outro, um homem baixinho estava entre elas falando e gesticulando algo. — O que está havendo? O que elas estão fazendo?

— Se provocando, para dar mais emoção a luta. — Neptune respondeu animado novamente. — Esse ar de rivalidade é importante.

— Certo… então vamos ver esses alfas batendo um no outro, viva… — Weiss falou sem um pingo de empolgação e recebeu uma careta de Neptune.

Mas ele preferiu assistir a luta a brigar com a amiga, Weiss também se voltou para a arena…

A mulher alfa chamada Vega começou o primeiro ataque, ela lançou um soco ascendente na direção do rosto de Yang, mas a loira pulou para trás evitando o punho dela. Vega girou em seus calcanhares e lançou um chute alto, mas Yang se defendeu com o antebraço, o golpe foi bem forte e a fez cambalear para trás, Vega se aproveitou e encaixou outro chute, e depois mais um, logo Yang ficou contra as grades do octógono, encurralada. Sentindo o bom momento, Vega distribuiu um soco atrás do outro enquanto Yang se defendia colocando o braços cruzados na frente da cabeça, Vega passou a atacar seu abdome desprotegido e Yang caiu de joelhos, nesse momento, o juiz parou a luta e separou as duas.

— Parece que sua campeã, vai perder. — Weiss comentou parecendo se divertir com a possibilidade.

— Ha, ha! Você que pensa, fica só olhando para ver o que acontece agora. — falou Neptune completamente confiante.

Weiss voltou a olhar para o octógono, parecia esta havendo algum tipo de conversa entre Yang e o juiz, ela olhou para o telão ao lado, algumas pessoas ainda estavam na frente comentando sobre a luta.

— Agora que o show começa. — Um deles disse.

Ela estava um tanto confusa com o que estava acontecendo, ela prestou atenção no telão e viu o close dramático que as câmeras fizeram na face de Yang, Weiss viu um filete de sangue descendo pela lateral esquerda de seu rosto vindo de um corte em seu supercílio, mas isso era um mero detalhe, o que chamava atenção era o sorriso confiante e debochado que se arrastava largo pelo rosto da lutadora loira e seus olhos brilhando como uma criança no parque de diversões.

— A Vega deveria saber que não se provoca um dragão! — Neptune disse ao seu lado o que chamou a atenção de Weiss de volta para seu amigo.

— Dragão? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Yang é conhecida como o dragão dourado, você vai ver o porquê agora.

O segundo round teve início, os juízes deram vitória para Vega no primeiro, Weiss prestou atenção com uma curiosidade verdadeira agora, as duas lutadoras ficaram novamente no centro do octógono, o juiz entre elas, Yang e Vega tocaram seus punhos e a luta recomeçou.

A primeira coisa que Weiss reparou, foi que agora a luta estava com um ritmo bem diferente. Vega continuava investido com socos e chutes contra Yang, mas seus movimentos estavam mais lentos, a loira desviava de quase todos, deixando sua adversária atacando o vento. Além disso, parecia que Yang ficava cada vez mais confiante conforme os ataques de sua oponente não lhe atingiam, ela abria os braços, fazia caretas para a outra, balançava as mãos a chamando para vir atacá-la e ficava pedindo para a plateia gritar mais.

— O que ela está fazendo? Um show? — Weiss perguntou por cima do barulho que ficava mais e mais alto.

— Não deixa de ser, a galera adora, veja como todos a amam? — Neptune disse e logo em seguia ele mesmo se levantava para torcer.

Weiss olhou para o telão, as pessoas pareciam mais animadas que nunca, nas imagens, ela viu Vega rosnando e mostrando os dentes, aquela mulher alfa estava completamente enfurecida, ela partiu animalescamente para cima de Yang, agarrando suas pernas e as duas caíram no chão, Vega tentou usar o fato de esta por cima e atingir sua adversária na cabeça, mas Yang girou em um movimento perfeitamente treinado e passou suas pernas pela cabeça de Vega a jogando contra o chão, a loira segurou o braço da oponente a prendendo imobilizada. Weiss se pegou sorrindo ao ver a cena, Vega se contorcendo e rosnando tentando se livrar do aperto de aço de Yang enquanto a loira ria e fazia gracinhas para a câmera.

As pessoas gritaram e comemoram, o juiz interrompeu dando a vitória para Yang, agora as duas estavam empatadas, pelo menos, era isso que Weiss imaginava.

— É empate? — perguntou para Neptune mesmo correndo o risco de soar boba.

— Sim, vamos para o terceiro round, é sempre o melhor, eles sempre dão tudo de si.

Mais uma vez, elas foram para o centro do octógono, Yang levantou os punhos para o cumprimento amistoso, mas Vega ignorou, ela preferiu rosnar e mostrar os dentes para Yang que apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada.

— Agora eu sei, por que ela é tão popular. — Weiss comentou.

— Ah, sabia que você ia gostar! — Neptune falou presunçoso.

— Argh! Não disse que estava gostando, só disse que entendia o porquê ela ser popular, conheço esse tipinho ai! — Weiss tomou sua postura arrogante novamente.

— Que tipinho? — Neptune cruzou os braços olhando para ela.

— Esse tipinho de alfa que se acha, pensa que o melhor, pretensioso e cheio de si, não sei porque as pessoas adoram isso, mas… elas adoram.

— Mas você é diferente? — Ele disse sorrindo torto para ela.

— Claro que eu sou! — Ela pareceu quase ofendida.

— Você nem conhece ela.

— Parece que eu já vi o suficiente.

Uma sineta tocou indicando o início oficial do terceiro round. Vega não perdeu tempo e atacou Yang de uma forma quase selvagem, isso deixou o público louco, gritando e jogando os braços para cima nas arquibancadas. Yang desviou, mas isso só deixou sua adversária mais enfurecida, seus golpes ficando cada vez mais desordenados e primitivos.

— Nossa, isso não é perigoso? — Weiss perguntou vendo a cena bárbara a sua frente.

— É sim, por isso que é excitante! — Neptune respondeu. — Vega tá abrindo mão da técnica em prol da força bruta, ela já perdeu a cabeça faz tempo, ela já era, Yang tava com essa luta na mão desde o começo.

Weiss não entendia tanto de lutas, mas achou difícil de acreditar naquilo que seu amigo estava dizendo, ela olhou de volta para o centro da arena onde Vega continuava a atacada Yang de forma bestial, até que ela acertou um chute especialmente forte que levou a loira a cair de joelhos. Vega deixou seus braços caírem pensando já ter vencido, ela estava ofegando muito, mas então, Yang se levantou, o corte em sua sobrancelha voltou a se abrir e verter sangue pelo seu rosto, mas ela estava com aquele mesmo sorriso e olhar frenético cheio de fogo de antes.

Yang caminhou até sua oponente, que pareceu completamente surpreendida pela recuperação dela, Vega tentou levantar as mãos a cabeça para se proteger, mas Yang simplesmente tirou as mãos dela do meio e acertou um único soco em seu rosto a fazendo cair no chão imediatamente.

O juiz correu até lá e se ajoelhou perto dela, ele se levantou e cruzou os braços na frente de Vega, depois apontou para Yang.

— VITÓRIA DE YANG XIAO-LONG POR NOCAUTE! — Um apresentador gritou, mas, mesmo assim, foi difícil ouvi-lo devido ao barulho ensurdecedor de milhares pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo.

— Eeeeeh! Isso ai! Isso foi demais!! — Neptune gritou a seu lado, ele pulou de um lado para o outro derramando até mesmo sua bebida. — Você viu aquilo? Um golpe só! Caramba, isso foi totalmente demais! — Ele estava eufórico, e, aparentemente, todos ali também estavam.

Weiss olhou para o telão novamente, entre as pessoas que comemoravam na frente, ela pode ver a imagem de Yang comemorando a própria vitória na tela, ela gritava e se jogava nas grandes fazendo o público enlouquecer ainda mais.

Demorou vários minutos para as coisas se acalmarem novamente e, em cerca de 15 minutos, o público começou a se retirar.

— Acho que agora, podemos ir embora? — Ela perguntou deixando sua bebida de lado.

— O que? Não!

— Por que não? O que estamos esperando?

Neptune abriu a boca para responder, mas parou de súbito e olhou fixamente para a porta, Weiss já ia perguntar o que houve, já que ela não viu nada de estranho, mas bem na hora, um cheiro forte muito característico atingiu seu nariz, ela controlou o impulso de se encolher em sua cadeira.

A porta abriu e algumas pessoas entraram, entre elas, se destacava a mulher alfa loira que Weiss havia acabado de ver nocauteando outra alfa ao vivo a pouco tempo atrás. Yang estava usando roupas larga e um moletom amarelo com um enorme coração flamejante no centro, ela exalava feromônio de alfa para todo lado, impregnando todo o lugar.

Neptune acenou para ela e Yang se aproximou deles.

— Você veio. — Yang disse sorrindo largamente e se sentando ao lado deles.

— É claro que sim, você foi tão incrível lá em baixo. — Por acaso, obrigado pelo convite. — Neptune disse se aproximando o máximo que podia.

— Imagina, você sabe que eu gosto de você. — Yang dá uma piscadela para ele e se aproximou um pouco mais, Neptune pareceu gostar da proximidade.

Weiss revirou os olhos, ela disse para si mesma que se eles começassem a se beijar, ela largaria o amigo ali e iria embora sem pensar duas vezes.

Eles tiveram uma conversa rápida sobre a luta, Weiss não estava interessada, ela mal prestou atenção, preferiu se afastar um pouco mais, o cheiro de Yang estava realmente a incomodando. Alfas podia exalar feromônios de forma proposital, mas provavelmente, Yang não estava fazendo por querer, em estado de excitação ou de grande esforço físico, o corpo dos alfas faziam aquilo naturalmente. Pontando, seria mal-educado de sua parte dizer alguma coisa a respeito.

— Eu sabia que Vega gasta muita energia no primeiro round, se desse para passar do primeiro, eu sabia que poderia vencer tranquilamente. — Yang disse toda confiante.

— Ah, eu acho que você teria acabado com ela logo de cara!

Ela riu alto o que fez Weiss olhar diretamente a alfa, o ferimento em sua sobrancelha esquerda havia sido tratado com um curativo improvisado, do outro lado de seu rosto, havia um hematoma vermelho, mas nada daquilo parecia perturbar Yang, ela estava relaxada e sorrindo contente.

_ Só mais uma alfa com comportamento típico de um alfa, nada de novo. _ — Weiss pensou consigo.

— Deixa eu te apresentar, essa é minha amiga, eu já tinha falado dela para você. — Neptune disse apontando para Weiss.

Yang se voltou para ela com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e Weiss pode ver melhor que ela tinha olhos de uma cor púrpura clara muito bonita:

— Uou, olha só quem temos aqui, se não é a rainha do gelo de Guerra Musical.

Weiss olhou para ela de forma suspeita, mas Neptune caiu na gargalhada ao seu lado.

— Não acredito que você assistia a esse programa! Quer dizer, era horrível, mas fazia um sucesso absurdo entre os pré-adolescente e a personagem da Weiss era uma completa cachorra nojenta. — Neptune comentou. — Lembra que você infernizar a vida da mocinha?

— Claro que eu lembro, Neptune. — Weiss respondeu virando o rosto chateada.

— E todo mundo te chamava de rainha do gelo, você foi até eleita a rainha do baile e te deram uma coroa de gelo! — Ele riu alto e Yang riu junto com ele fazendo Weiss corar com as lembranças do começo de sua carreira.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com a Jess! — Weiss disse se referindo a sua personagem na série de TV que já foi cancelada a muito tempo.

— Como não? O diretor olhou para você e disse “ela é perfeita para o papel”! — Neptune gargalhou deixando Weiss ainda mais desconfortável.

— Pare com isso! — Ela ralhou irritada.

— Eu acho que você foi muito bem. — Yang disse, o que chamou a atenção de ambos. — Que dizer, sua personagem era uma vilã, né? Normal isso de não gostarem de você. — completou Yang quase sem jeito, ela pegou uma latinha de energético de um balde de gelo e começou a beber.

— Bom ou ruim, ajudou a te dá fama, né? — Neptune disse quebrando o silêncio desconfortável.

— Sim, creio que sim… — Weiss falou com uma voz baixa. — Por mais que a qualidade de Guerra Musical fosse questionável, ajudou a alavancar minha carreira na música.

— Não era tanto ruim, algumas das músicas que você cantava na TV fizeram muito sucesso… — Yang comentou parecendo empolgada. — Como era o nome daquela… você cantava assim:

_ Você está pensando que eu vou correr atrás de você? _

_ Está enganado! _

_ Não estou sofrendo! _

_ Não estou correndo! _

_ Não estou precisando de afago! _

_ Eu sou mais eu! _

_ Corajosa! Poderosa! _

_ Em cima do meu salto alto, ninguém me segura! _

Weiss ficou de boca aberta por alguns segundos vendo a fêmea alfa a sua frente cantando uma de suas músicas, talvez a canção que lhe lançou de vez no estrelato, sua personagem, Jess, cantou aquela música depois que terminou com o namorado babaca na trama da série e Weiss não esperava que a canção fosse fazer tanto sucesso, mas parecia que a letra, apesar de simplista, teve um grande apelo com ômegas e virou um tipo de hino alguns anos atrás. Dez anos depois, e Weiss continuava sendo vista como um ícone para ômegas em todos os cantos do mundo e tudo havia começado com aquela música.

Neptune começou a cantar junto com ela e os dois riram cantando desafinadamente a música.

Aquilo estava errado, aquela música era sobre um ômega seguro de si, se autoafirmando e se libertando de um relacionamento terrível que teve um alfa, e lá estava um alfa cantando ela como se fosse um  _ jingle  _ de comercial de sabão… na sua frente!

— Parem! Parem imediatamente!

Tanto Yang como Neptune pararam e olharam meio assustados para ela, Weiss havia se levantado e sem perceber, gritou a ponto de todos ali terem ouvido. Ela se envergonhou por um instante, as pessoas esperava inconscientemente, que ômegas como ela, fossem naturalmente passivos e educados, levantar a voz já era mais do que o suficiente para as pessoas começarem a falar, mas Weiss não podia abaixar a cabeça, não quando ela era um exemplo para outros ômegas.

— Essa música não foi feita para alfas! — Ela rosnou entre os dentes olhando diretamente para Yang.

Ela podia sentir seu corpo tremendo, parte era de raiva, outra era de medo, a alfa loira franziu o cenho para ela, Weiss podia sentir o cheiro forte e dominante de alfa exalando de cada centímetro do corpo da outra mulher fazendo um calafrio percorrer por sua espinha. Alfas tinham esse poder, seus feromônios eram capazes de ter forte influência sobre os outros, inclusive, fazer pessoas abaixarem a cabeça para eles e esse poder era especialmente forte para ômegas, Weiss teve de lutar contra isso para manter sua postura firme e desafiadora.

— Weiss? — Neptune chamou parecendo tenso, ele olhou em volta e viu as pessoas olhando para cena, a própria Weiss podia sentir os murmúrios a sua volta. — Weiss, por favor, não arrume motivos para você sair em tabloides sensacionalistas de novo. — Seu amigo disse parecendo extremamente preocupado.

Mas Weiss não desviou o olhar, ela continuou encarando Yang que a olhava de volta com uma expressão ilegível.

— Não, Neptune… Essa música é importante não para mim, mas para todos os ômegas, eu não vou ficar passiva enquanto um alfa se diverte a nossas custas. — Weiss disse e longe de seu campo de visão, a moça de antes, que estava servindo as bebidas, estava a olhando admirada.

Foi quando aconteceu a coisa mais inesperada que Weiss poderia imaginar…

— Me desculpe. — Yang disse.

Weiss deixou seu queixo cair, ela já havia vivido aquele tipo de situação um monte de vezes e era sempre o mesmo resultado, as pessoas diminuíram e ridicularizavam suas palavras, porque ela era “apenas mais uma ômega histérica exagerando tudo” se havia uma coisa que ela sabia, era que alfas eram as criaturas mais orgulhosas que existiam, eles nunca davam o braço a torcer, nunca recuavam, nunca pediam desculpas. Mas aí estava um alfa na sua frente se desculpando.

— Eu não sabia que isso era ofensivo, me desculpe. — Yang falou.

Weiss olhou desconfiada para ela, claro que ela já havia encontrado alfas legais, mas ela tinha uma tendência a pensar o pior, por isso que majoritariamente, todas as pessoas que trabalhavam com ela eram betas ou ômegas, alfas eram notoriamente criaturas complicadas de se lidar. Por isso, lá estava Weiss tentando processar se havia alguma coisa a mais por trás das palavras de Yang.

— Eu não queria te chatear, eu juro. — Yang disse depois que Weiss passou muito tempo em silêncio.

— Eu… tudo bem, eu acho. — Ela parecia atordoada pelo que aconteceu.

— Yang! Achei você! — Um homem alfa muito alto entrou no camarote.

— Hey, Marshall, eu só tava relaxando um pouco. — Yang respondeu.

— Eh, mas você sabe do nosso negócio de amanhã.

— Ah, claro. — Yang se levantou. — Depois a gente se fala, Neptune, me manda uma mensagem ou algo assim e a gente se encontra.

— Você sabe que eu vou fazer isso mesmo. — Neptune respondeu com uma cara provocadora e Yang lhe dá um sorriso travesso.

— Vou ficar esperando, então.

— Me desculpe por ela! — Ele disse apontando de leve para Weiss que ficou com vontade e bater no amigo por isso, ele tava tentando dizer que ela que estava errada?

— Não tem problema nenhum. — Yang olhou para Weiss. — Me desculpe de novo, espero que não fique pensando mal de mim.

— Yang, vamos! — O Alfa de nome Marshall chamou na porta.

— Tenho de ir agora.

— Tchau, adorei a luta. — Neptune falou quando Yang já se afastava.

— Na próxima, te mando mais convites vip! — Yang falou por cima do ombro.

— Eu amaria isso! — Ele gritou quando ela já estava longe.

— Agora podemos ir embora? — Weiss perguntou de mal-humor.

— Podemos, senhorita estraga clima! — Neptune respondeu no mesmo tom azedo que ela.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

O relógio de cozinha já marcava quase oito horas da manhã, Summer cantarolava uma música boba enquanto quebrava mais um ovo dentro da frigideira. Dois braços envolveram sua cintura e um corpo se aproximou por trás encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Olha quem resolveu se levantar sozinha sem precisar ser chutada para fora da cama como uma boa menina crescida. — Summer disse bem-humorada e virando seu rosto para encontrar um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando.

— Alguém me deixou em paz a noite passada para que eu dormisse. — Raven respondeu com uma leve sugestão de um sorriso no rosto.

Raven era uma mulher alfa, e como era próprio de seu gênero, ela era alta e se tornava ainda mais ao lado de Summer, uma mulher ômega de estatura baixa, ela tinha cabelo longo e de uma cor negra profunda, como as penas de um corvo, sua pele branca contrastava com seus olhos cor de sangue. Uma aparência bem típica e intimidadora, mas Summer gostava disso e não conseguia deixar de se sentir atraída pela sua companheira alfa e por suas características dominadoras.

— Ah, então a culpa é minha por você dormir demais?

— Bem, eu tenho de culpar alguém, como não vou culpar a mim mesma… vou culpar você!

— Muito engraçado. — Summer afastou ela com a cintura enquanto usava uma espátula para virar os pedaços de bacon na frigideira. — Se continuar assim, vai ficar sem café.

— Eh… está fazendo isso aí para mim? — Raven se animou e chegou mais perto de novo, ela tentou pegar um pedaço de bacon, mas Summer bateu na mão dela com a espátula. — Ai!

— Nem pense nisso, esse aqui é para Yang, o seu tá ali.

— Eu vou ter de ficar nessa dieta até quando? — perguntou Raven mal-humorada olhando para seu prato onde tinha nada além de duas fatias de pão integral com abacate e tomates e dois ovos cozidos.

— Para sempre. — Raven fez uma careta para as palavras de Summer. — É o tipo de coisa que acontece quando você fica velho.

— Não me chame de velha! Eu estou muito bem, ok? Você deveria saber melhor disso que qualquer um!

Raven se inclinou afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Summer e beijou a pele exposta, uma de suas mãos vagou para debaixo da saia de sua esposa e ela a ouviu suspirar.

— Argh! Eu deveria ter ficado na cama! — Ruby exclamou ao entrar na cozinha. — Ou melhor, vocês deveriam ter ficado na cama! — Ela riu da própria piada.

— Muito engraçado, mocinha. — Raven se afastou de Summer sem humor. — Espero que essa disposição continue ao longo do dia, temos muita coisa para fazer na loja.

— Eeeeh, falando de trabalho já tão cedo? — Ruby resmungou. — Podemos falar disso depois de comer?

— Vou te dá créditos porque você já está de uniforme. — Raven disse dando a volta na ilha da cozinha e se sentando à mesa.

Ruby se sentou na cadeira ao lado, pratos e talheres já estavam dispostos e uma cesta de frutas ao centro da mesa, a garota pegou um morango da cesta e comeu.

Ruby era muito parecida com Summer, ambas eram brancas e mantinham o mesmo corte de cabelo curto e de pontas irregulares, mas o da filha era mais ousado, um pouco mais curto e desalinhado, assim como Ruby mantinha mechas pintadas de vermelho em seu cabelo, ao contrário de sua mãe que tinha o cabelo naturalmente castanho bem escuro. Tanto Summer como Ruby eram ômegas e tinha uma estatura baixa.

— Eu deveria ganhar a mais só por usar esse uniforme feio. — Ruby comentou comendo outro morango.

— Que feio o que, menina? Uma camisa de um tecido bom desses que eu paguei caro e você dizendo que é feia! — Raven ralhou descontente pelo comentário da filha.

— Mas não podia ser um pouco mais colorida? — Ruby disse apontando para sua camisa toda preta com uma única cor diferente vinda do emblema na altura do peito direito onde se lia “Signal Sport” em amarelo junto de um desenho que lembrava um dragão.

— Não! — Raven falou e abriu seu notebook em cima da mesa.

— Ei… nada de brigas pela manhã! — Summer falou por cima do ombro ainda no fogão.

— Não estamos brigando, mãe! Isso a gente guarda para as reuniões de equipe! — Ruby disse e depois riu, ela viu Raven fazer uma careta por detrás da tela do computador.

— Por que essas divergências? — Summer perguntou chegando na mesa com dois pratos, um cheio de ovos e o outro com torradas.

— Gerenciar uma loja de departamento esportivo não é uma tarefa… hum… — Raven pareceu pensar na palavra que usaria. — Relaxante!

— Ah… ninguém disse que ser empresária de sucesso era fácil. — Summer riu.

— Ainda mais quando se trabalha com a própria família. — Raven falou.

— Ruby? — Summer chamou soando severa. — O que você andou aprontando?

— Eu? Eu não fiz nada!

— Não é ela que estou falando! Apesar de tudo, Ruby é uma boa funcionária e está se saindo bem na gerência. — A menina sorriu com as palavras de Raven. — Estava falando de Yang!

Ruby se encolheu sabendo que viria um grande resmungo pela frente, ela puxou seu aparelho celular do bolso para se distrair.

— Ah, Raven, deixa a menina, ela está tendo uma boa carreira como lutadora, é o que ela ama fazer. — Summer argumentou voltando para a cozinha.

— Menina não! Adulta! E deveria agir como tal! — afirmou incisiva. — Eu não ligo que ela queria fazer como o pai dela e ir para essas  _ lutinhas  _ a noite, mas ela tem responsabilidade e se Yang não quer nem chegar perto da loja, deveria pelo menos ser mais séria com relação à academia, ela praticamente está jogando toda a administração e finanças em cima das minhas costas! — Raven bateu o punho da mesa.

— A Yang nunca foi chegada nessa área burocrática, você sabe disso. — Summer disse.

— Não importa, ela disse que cuidaria da academia e não está cuidando como deveria porque está perdendo tempo com essas lutas e em festas! — Raven quase gritou. — Ela voltou quatro horas da manhã ontem e eu nem quero saber o que ela estava fazendo.

— Yang já é adulta, você mesma acabou de dizer isso! Não podemos nos meter nas coisas que ela faz dessa forma. — Summer disse. — Não é da nossa conta se ela sai para se divertir a noite, beber e namorar!

— Eu sei, eu sei… — Raven fechou a cara irritada. — Melhor ir chamar aquela garota, se deixar, ela dorme até as seis da tarde. — Ela começou a se levantar, mas Ruby gritou repentinamente.

— DEIXA QUE EU VOU! — Até Summer se virou para olhá-la. — Quer dizer… eh…. Deixa que eu vou chamar a Yang! — Riu nervosamente e corou de vergonha pela sua súbita explosão.

— Táaaa, certo… então. — Raven voltou a se sentar parecendo meio desconfiada.

Ruby pegou seu celular e saiu correndo escada acima para o quarto de sua irmã mais velha. Ela passou feito uma bala pelo corredor onde ficava vários troféus e medalhas de torneios e campeonatos que Yang já havia vencido, Ruby chegou na porta com uma placa amarela dizendo “Perigo, afaste-se”, ela abriu a porta sem cerimônias e com alguns passos rápidos se jogou na cama de sua irmã que ainda estava roncando.

— Ooooh! — Yang arfou alto quando sentiu algo pesado caindo sobre ela.

Ela mal estava acordada direito quando uma voz estridente chegou a seus ouvidos.

— Yang! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda!

— Tá bom, Ruby! Eu já acordei! — A loira gritou e só então sua irmã parou de sacudir seus ombros. — Que droga, a casa tá pegando fogo para você tá me acordando assim? — Yang perguntou esfregando os olhos.

— Não! — Ruby respondeu gritando. — É sobre isso! — Ela colocou o aparelho celular na cara de Yang.

— Isso o que? Eu não estou vendo nada, Ruby, tirar isso na minha cara!

— Estão dizendo que você tá tendo um rolo com Weiss Schnee!

— ÉOQUE?! — Yang exclamou puxando o celular da mão da irmã.

Ela se sentou para ver melhor, estava lá, uma notícia pequena mais cheia de malícia, uma foto ilustrativa de Yang e Weiss ao fundo. Ela leu rapidamente a matéria de um site que ela conhecia muito bem, dizia que Weiss havia gritado com Yang no camarote da arena Vytal após sua luta, o texto terminava com uma interrogativa onde deixava o questionamento se havia sido uma briga de casal ou não.

Os olhos de Yang foram para a assinatura de quem escreveu a matéria, não tinha nada mais do que o pseudônimo “Cat” assinado. Ela suspirou alto e se deixou cair de costas na cama fechando os olhos.

— Você não vai me dizer nada? — Ruby perguntou.

— O que você quer que eu diga, mana?

— Você tá saindo com a Weiss, ou não?

— O que? Não fode, Ruby! Você sabe que não! — Yang começou a se levantar da cama e Ruby a seguiu. — Se eu tivesse saindo com alguém, eu te contaria, ainda mais se fosse ela. — A loira entrou em seu closet para trocar de roupa.

— Mas mesmo assim… eu não acredito que você conheceu Weiss Schnee em pessoa! — Ruby disse animada. — Se eu soubesse, teria mandando você levar meu pôster de Guerra Musical para ela autografar!

— Ah, não! Nem vem! Eu não vou fazer isso nem amarrada! — Yang falou de dentro do pequeno cômodo cheio de roupas.

— Por que não?

— Porque, maninha… — Yang apareceu já em roupas normais, uma calça  _ jeans  _ e uma camiseta preta com uma estampa amarela de dragão. — Isso queimaria totalmente o meu filme.

— Eeeeh, já entendi tudo. — Ruby riu em tom de zombaria.

— Ah, o que você quer dizer com isso? — Yang chegou perto dela e bagunçou o cabelo de sua irmãzinha.

— Eu estou dizendo que você soltou uma de suas cantadas horríveis e ela ficou brava e gritou com você!

— Eeh?! Como se atreve a chamar as cantadas de sua irmã mais velhas de horríveis?! Você terá de ser punida!

— Nooo!! — O protesto de Ruby não foi nada, Yang a agarrou em uma chave de braço e esfregou sua mão na cabeça dela bagunçando ainda mais seu cabelo.

As duas riram até a loira soltá-la.

— Isso vai ter volta, Yang. — Prometeu Ruby. — Vamos descer, e vou logo dizendo, Raven já estava brigando com você sem nem você está lá, então, se prepare.

— Ahhh meu Deus… — Yang gemeu.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Yang se sentou na cadeira de frente para Raven, sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar pouco amistoso por cima do notebook, logo Summer apareceu contente e colocou um prato bem grande na sua frente.

— Parabéns pela vitória. — Summer disse se inclinando e deu um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça, depois ela se sentou ao seu lado.

— Obrigada, mãe, mas… você assistiu mesmo? — Yang falou sorrindo desconfiada, ela sabia que sua mãe não gostava de ver coisas violentas.

— Eeeeh… não. — admitiu sorrindo.

— Eu assistir! E foi muito legal! O público estava gritando feitos uns loucos! Você foi demais, mana! — Ruby falou toda empolgada.

— Valeu, maninha! — Yang disse, depois olhou para Raven que ainda estava cutucando em seu computador com a cara fechada. — E você, mãe? O que achou?

— Se refere aquele seu showzinho de ontem? — Raven disse entre os dentes.

— Sim, mãe, é disso que estou falando. — Yang respirou fundo, um pequeno rosnado se formando no fundo de sua garganta.

— Desliguei a TV no começo do segundo round, não aguento ver aquela sua palhaçada, por que faz isso? — Raven disse irritada. — Por que não a derrubou logo de cara? Qual o sentido dessa sua estratégia estúpida e arriscada?

Yang respirou fundo, o terreno era perigoso, ela sabia que qualquer coisa poderia desencadear outra briga. Ter dois alfas adultos dentro de uma casa significava disputas e brigas constantes, geralmente, terminavam com gritos e rosnados para ambos os lados, mas Raven era sua mãe, era a mais velha e a provedora, ela que mandava ali, não restava muito para Yang a não ser… ter paciência.

— Quanto melhor for a luta, melhor eu ganho, é bom para o marketing e…

— E para o seu ego! — Raven a interrompeu e Yang cerrou os dentes.

Ruby se contorceu tensa em sua cadeira, seu nariz foi invadido por um cheiro forte de feromônios alfa vindos de sua irmã e sua madrasta, ela odiava se sentir intimidada, mas era difícil de controlar essa sensação quando dois alfas se encaravam daquela forma. Ela já havia visto inúmeras vezes as duas brigando, mas Ruby nunca deixava de se assustar, apesar se ter plena consciência que não havia nenhum perigo real, Yang e Raven nunca se machucariam, muito menos deixariam algum mal acontecer com ela e sua mãe, mas ainda sim, não deixava se ser assustador, seus instintos de ômega gritando para que ela saísse dali, por sorte, sua mãe tinha mais experiência em lidar com aquilo.

— Raven! — Summer chamou soando impaciente. — Chega!

A mulher alfa mais velha olhou para sua companheira, imediatamente, Ruby sentiu uma onda de feromônios ômegas exalando de sua mãe enchendo o ambiente com um cheiro doce e calmante. A expressão facial de Raven se suavizou rapidamente e tão rápido quando a aura agressiva se abateu sobre a mesa, ela sumiu.

— Tanto faz. — Raven disse fazendo pouco caso, ela voltou a seu trabalho no notebook e Yang suspirou aliviada.

— Vocês sabem como eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso. — Summer disse.

— Desculpe, mãe. — Yang murmurou mexendo com o garfo no bacon de seu prato.

As três olharam para Raven, mas a alfa mais velha apenas revirou os olhos ignorando, Summer soltou um suspiro conhecendo a esposa que tinha, ela se voltou para suas filhas sorrindo e tentou engatar outro assunto.

— E você, Ruby? O que tem de novo para contar?

— Hum? Eu? — Ruby se virou com uma torrada melecada de geleia de morango ainda pendurada em sua boca.

— Sim! — Summer riu para ela.

Ruby engoliu apressadamente sua comida e respirou fundo:

— Sabe que abriu uma loja de eletrônicos no outro lado da rua, não é? Bem, eu fui até lá e tinha um monte de coisas legais, tipo, coisas personalizadas com led e jogos de videogames, e tinha uma garota lá, Penny! Ela é tãaaaao legal! Falamos sobre Delta Space X e… eu jogo esse jogo! Ela joga esse jogo! Nós jogamos esse jogo! Eu nem acredito! Marcamos para almoçar juntas e… eu quase perdi o horário e fizemos isso a semana toda, foi incrível, até estávamos falando sobre ir juntas na conversão de Sci-fi que vai ter daqui a quatro meses, nem acreditei, e gostamos do mesmo personagem, o Ka-Kay!

— Ruby! — Yang interrompeu a metralhadora que a boca de Ruby parecia. — Respira! Você vai morrer assim. — A loira riu como um rubor se formou no rosto de sua irmãzinha.

— Deu para ver que você ficou bem animada. — Summer comentou contente. — Fico feliz de ter feito uma nova amizade compatível com seus gostos, querida.

— Aaah… hehehe… sim… — Ruby parecia bem constrangida. — Mas a Yang também conheceu uma pessoa especial! — Ela disse de repente toda animada.

Yang engasgou e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

— É mesmo? E quem seria? — perguntou Summer dando uma olhadinha se soslaio para Yang que enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

— Weiss Schnee!

— A cantora? — Raven disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Siiim!

— Gente, não foi nada demais, ok? — Yang falou rapidamente antes que mais alguma pergunta surgisse. — Um amigo que eu conheci recentemente é amigo dela e convidou ela para assistir a luta, ela nem gostou e nós não devemos ter trocado duas palavras.

— Da próxima vez, você tem de pegar um autógrafo para mim! — Ruby insistiu.

— Não! Já disse que não!

— Aaaah, Yaaaang… — Ruby choramingou.

— Não! Nem vem com essa, não vai rolar! — A loira deu um ponto final.

Raven e Summer trocaram um olhar bem suspeito, de repente, a mulher alfa se levantou.

— Vamos, Ruby, temos de chegar cedo na loja hoje, para a revisão de estoque semanal — Ela colocou seu notebook debaixo do braço e pegou o paletó que descansava nas costas da cadeira até então.

— Aaaaaah… tão cedo, nem acabei meu sanduíche… — reclamou Ruby.

— Deixe disso, eu compro um doce para você durante o caminho.

— Mesmo? — Os olhos de Ruby brilharam animados. — Pode ser de chocolate e morango?

— Pode. — Raven revirou os olhos, mas acabou esboçando um sorriso para ela.

Ruby pulou contente e saiu correndo na direção da porta:

— Tchau, mãe! Tchau, Yang!

A alfa suspirou enquanto ouvia Summer e Yang rindo, Raven deu a volta na mesa ficando por trás de sua esposa, ela se inclinou e esfregou seu rosto no pescoço e rosto da ômega que se virou para fazer o mesmo com sua companheira, elas estavam se marcando com seu cheiro, reforçando a marca de acasalamento.

Yang olhou para o outro lado, não que ela tivesse vergonha em ver demonstrações de afeto, mas ela se sentia incomodada porque tinha secretamente inveja desses casais, ela também queria alguém especial para marcar com seu cheiro, talvez criar uma família. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Yang pensava nisso, ela podia se imaginar criando seus filhos, os ensinando a lutar, os levando para acampar em algum lugar distante ou indo a jogos de futebol deles na escola… ela quase se podia ver ao lado de uma ômega…

— Yang? — Raven chamou a tirando de suas fantasias.

— Sim? — A loira olhou para sua mãe que estava com a mão em seu ombro e a olhando severamente.

— Vamos nos encontrar essa semana para falarmos sobre a academia, sem falta! — intimou Raven, não restou muito para Yang a não ser assentir com um leve rosnado no fundo da garganta.

Raven estalou a língua em desaprovação:

— Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas entenda que é tudo pelo bem da família.

Ela deu as costas e saiu na direção da porta, Yang torceu o nariz.

— Não seja assim com sua mãe, Yang. — Summer disse com uma voz pacífica e a raiva da loira se dissipou.

— Foi mal, mãe.

— Tudo bem, me conta, querida, como foi seu encontro com Weiss Schnee? — Ela perguntou meio sugestiva o que fez a loira corar um pouco.

— Não foi um encontro! — Se apressou a corrigir. — Que dizer… Ah, foi terrível, deu tudo errado, mãe!

— Oh, por que? — Summer chegou mais perto parecendo preocupada.

— Ela parecia entediada o tempo todo e eu tentei quebrar o gelo com uma piada e até cantei uma de suas músicas, achei que ela ficaria impressionada, mas ela ficou foi brava comigo, até gritou na minha cara na frente de todo mundo, foi bem ruim.

Yang se encolheu na mesa deixando sua comida de lado, sua expressão ficou muito abatida de repente:

— Eu acho que estraguei tudo!

— Ah, querida, que pena. — Summer a abraçou e começou a exalar um cheiro floral calmante que deixava Yang se sentindo melhor só por está perto dela. — Você finalmente conhece a pessoa que você tem uma queda a anos e acontece isso.

— Eu não tenho uma queda por ela! — Yang disse se afastando embaraçada.

— Hum… e você não é loira. — Summer passou a mão de forma carinhosa pelos fios loiros e desgrenhados da filha rindo da própria piada e Yang acabou rindo também.

— Tá ceeeeerto, talvez…. hipoteticamente falando, eu tenha uma quedinha por ela… o que eu faço agora?

— Hum… — Summer se afastou colocando os dedos no queixo fazendo uma cara pensativa. — Eu acho que você deve… não faço a menor ideia!

— Mãe! — Yang riu.

— Desculpe, mas eu não sei nada sobre esse negócio de cortejar ninguém, eu nunca fiz coisas assim!

— Oh, não, sua cara fazer isso! — Yang riu e Summer a abraçou novamente. — De qualquer forma, obrigada, mãe, ajudou muito.

— De nada, querida, precisando, estou aqui e coma o resto de seu café da manhã depois vá dormir, você chegou às quatro da manhã, precisa descansar bem.

Summer deu um beijo afetuoso em Yang que retribuiu contente.

Apenas algumas horas depois… Yang se deitou em sua cama com um único plano em mente… voltar a dormir pelas próximas oito horas seguidas. Mas antes, ela precisava fazer algo, Yang puxou seu aparelho telefônico e abriu a caixa de mensagem, digitou um texto rápido e clicou em enviar, não houve resposta imediata e ela jogou o aparelho em algum canto e se deitou pegando no sono rapidamente.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Lá pelas voltas das dez da manhã, Weiss estava tendo um café da manhã tardio, porém, tranquilo. Ela comia uma grande tigela de frutas frescas cortadas com iogurte e cereais quando a porta se seu apartamento abriu subitamente e um rapaz alto e de cabelo pintado de azul entrou em sua residência com uma cara furiosa.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para Neptune que estava a encarando com os braços cruzados e com uma careta no rosto.

— O que você quer? — Weiss perguntou mal-humorada.

— Parabéns! — Ele respondeu ironicamente. — Você conseguiu mais uma vez.

— Do que você está falando? — disse limpando sua boca com um guardanapo.

— É disso que eu estou falando! — Neptune puxou seu smartfone de dentro do casaco e colocou a tela na frente de Weiss, ela não precisou de muito para notar o site estava aberto na tela.

— Ah, não! Eles de novo, não! — Ela empurrou a comida para longe de si.

— Sim e sim! Você saiu de novo na Boop! O mesmo colunista de pseudônimo “Cat” que sempre escreve notas maldosas a seu respeito, falou sobre o que aconteceu ontem no camarote da arena Vytal!

Weiss rosnou irritada, ela bateu um punho na mesa fazendo os pratos e copos tremerem:

— Inferno! Eu juro que no dia que eu descobri quem é esse tal de “Cat”, eu vou processá-lo até que ele esteja se arrastando na sarjeta!

Ela soltou o ar para se acalmar.

— Eu vou ler para você! — Neptune falou.

— Não! Eu não quero nem saber! — Weiss interrompeu ele, mas seu amigo ignorou e começou a ler:

_ Na noite deste sábado, estava acontecendo um evento esportivo de grande comoção em nossa amada cidade. Na arena Vytal, palco de muitos momentos importantes, presenciou a atual campeã de luta mistas, Yang Xiao-Long, defendendo seu título contra uma forte oponente, Vega. As duas mulheres alfas travaram um verdadeiro combate de gladiadores que deleitou o público presente e aqueles que estavam acompanhando pela televisão ao-vivo. _

_ Tudo terminou com um único soco preciso de Yang, que nocauteou sua oponente, mas, mal se sabia, que nossa campeã, travaria uma nova luta, apenas alguns minutos depois. _

_ Longe do octógono, nos camarotes vips, uma presença conhecida chamava atenção dos convidados, não era ninguém menos do que Weiss Schnee. Estrela de vários filmes de sucesso como; O Paraíso é Aqui e Cidade do Futuro, ganhadora do prêmio de melhor canção por três anos e dona de vários hits de sucesso entre os jovens, Weiss parece ter descoberto na luta mista um novo tipo de entretenimento. _

_ O que poderia-se esperar do encontro dessas duas? Certamente que eu posso imaginar muitas coisas, mas sem dúvida, a que aconteceu foi surpreendente de várias formas. _

_ Não se sabe ao certo o conteúdo da conversa entre a campeã Yang com a princesa popstar, Weiss, mas o final pôde ser visto por todos os presentes. A amada ômega com rostinho angelical, gritou enfurecida para a única alfa presente no recinto! _

_ Uh, que acontecimento mais instigante, caros leitores! _

_ A pergunta que fica em minha mente nesse momento é… teria sido uma discussão de casal? Será que finalmente um alfa conseguiu laçar a ômega mais desejada da pista? Estaríamos diante no novo casal do momento? _

_ Ficaremos aqui ansiosas para descobrir as respostas! _

_ Cat. _

  
  


— Inacreditável! — Weiss praticamente cuspiu as palavras ao se levantar da mesa. — É inacreditável como eu não posso passar perto de um alfa que as pessoas começam a falar que eu estou namorando!

— Eu que tenho de dizer isso! — Neptune falou aparecendo complete furioso. — Eu estou paquerando a Yang à semanas! Se-ma-nas! E você aparece uma vez com ela e todos ficam dizendo que vocês são um casal?!

— Eu entendo que você esteja se sentindo ofendido.

Neptune caiu esparramado na cadeira jogando os braços em sinal de derrota.

— Todo mundo pensa que alfas e ômegas são um tipo de combinação perfeita e que qualquer coisa fora disso é estranho, anormal ou apenas uma brincadeira. — Ele disse claramente chateado. — Se as pessoas veem um alfa e um ômegas juntos, já acham que é um casal, é como se nos, betas, nunca tivéssemos uma chance.

— Neptune… — Weiss se apiedou do amigo.

— Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes… está tudo indo bem, estamos nos curtindo, nos divertindo, o sexo é ótimo e eu penso que “agora vai” ai aparece um ômega e eu sou trocado assim, eu um estalar de dedos. — Ele estalou os dedos para demonstrar.

— Neptune… — Weiss se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, exalando um pouco de feromônios para ele se acalmar, pareceu ter o efeito desejado e seu amigo de cabelo azul relaxou. — Tudo que você disse, é verdade e… isso é uma merda! Eu também odeio isso! Não passa de um padrão social estúpido que diz que alfas devem ficar com ômegas, mas na realidade, as coisas não são assim, você pode ser feliz com qualquer um, tanto que haja respeito e amor entre vocês.

Ele se inclinou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Weiss procurando ainda mais conforto, ela o abraçou deixando ele sentir um pouco mais de seu cheiro.

— Esses jornalistas são tudo um bando de abutres, não se importe com o que eles falam. — Weiss disse. — Você sabe que nada disso é verdade e eu não faria isso com você.

— Obrigado. — Neptune esboçou um sorriso. — E desculpe por ser um chato, você sabe que eu fico nervoso fácil e falo umas merdas, mas eu gosto de você porque você me entende.

— Sim, entendo com você se sente, podemos até brigar e ter nossas diferenças, mas somos amigos e eu vou está do seu lado, não contra você. — Ela sorriu lhe passando o máximo de segurança que podia.

— Você não me trocaria nem por um alfa bem gostoso? — Ele riu voltando ao seu bom humor.

Weiss revirou os olhos e a única resposta que saiu de sua boca foi:

— Aff!

  
  


~**~

  
  


Em um escritório cheio e bagunçado, várias pessoas falavam e andavam de um lado para o outro, papéis, telas eletrônicas e todo o tipo de coisa piscava e fazia barulhos, Blake agradeceu quando pôde fechar a porta se sua sala pessoal deixando boa parte da algazarra abafada pelas paredes de gesso e as janelas de vidro.

Ela jogou a caixa com os restos da sua comida que havia sido entregue por encomenda na lixeira, sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa que estava um caos com os mais variados objetos de papelaria que ela tanto amava, mas mal tinha tempo para organizar tudo.

Sua paz durou pouco, Emerald entrou sem bater e foi logo dizendo:

— Cinder quer te ver na sala dela! A-go-ra!

Um suspiro escapou da boca de Blake, ela terminou de amarrar seu cabelo escuro em um coque improvisado, quando ela foi pegar suas pastas, viu seu celular com uma pequena luz piscando indicando que ela havia recebido uma mensagem de algum dos seus contatos pessoais.

Ela pegou o aparelho rapidamente.

— Vamos! — Emerald chamou novamente impaciente.

Blake desbloqueou a tela e abriu a mensagem quase que instantaneamente:

**_Eu vi o que você escreveu! Vou te matar na próxima vez que te encontrar! >:(_ **

Ela riu da mensagem e guardou o celular no bolso indo para a porta.

— O que era? Algo importante? — Emerald perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Não, era só uma velha amiga me fazendo ameaças de morte, nada de novo!

  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Apesar de haver controvérsias, Blake não se via como alguém particularmente ambiciosa e sim como alguém que tinha objetivos e sonhos na vida e que estava mais do que disposta a lutar por eles. Nada diferente de tantas outras pessoas no mundo.

A diferença é que agora, com 28 anos, ela já havia deixando as ilusões juvenis para trás e sabia a realidade do mercado, as dificuldades e surras que levou durante sua carreira não a deixaram pessimista, mas sim realista. Pelo menos, Blake pensava desta forma.

Ela trabalhava como repórter no grupo corporativo SLM-Comunicaçães , que contava com um total de três revistas mensais, um jornal de grande porte, dois portais de notícias on-line e um canal de TV. Quando Blake foi contratada, ela pegou um cargo que ela realmente desprezava, na época, a SLM havia aberto seu segundo portal, a Boop, voltada praticamente para o entretenimento, entenda com isso, que era um tabloide midiático sensacionalista feito para alienar as grandes massas sem compromisso com verdade ou responsabilidade social.

Blake o desprezava com todas suas forças, mas sendo uma recém-formada cheia de grandes aspirações no jornalismo, ela disse a si mesma que seria algo provisório e que os primeiros passos tinham de ser humildes. Com vergonha demais das coisas que ela mesma escrevia, Blake se disfarçou com o pseudônimo de “Cat”.

Para a surpresa de muitos, a Boop fez um enorme sucesso e se tornou um dos meios mais rentáveis da SLM – Comunicações. Quanto a Blake? As matérias da Cat se tornaram as mais acessadas do portal e ela ganhou uma fama que não queria para si: A de colunista venenosa.

Era humilhante para ela admitir, mas parecia que Blake havia se acostumado com aquela situação. Escrever vestida com o alter ego “Cat” simplesmente ficou natural, quando Blake parou de se incomodar com o que ela escrevia era verdade ou não?

— Você está bem? Parece um tanto dispersa… — Emerald comentou a seu lado. — Isso tem algo haver com aquela mensagem que você recebeu?

— Não, absolutamente não. — Blake respondeu imperturbável, seus olhos cor de âmbar se fixaram na porta metálica do elevador.

Emerald semicerrou os olhos para ela, pensou em tentar descobrir mais, porém, era inútil, Blake era reservada demais, e quando estava disposta e ficar com a boca fechada, não havia jeito de a fazê-la falar.

As portas do elevador abriram para os lados, dando para uma sala de um setor bem mais tranquilo do que Blake trabalhava, Emerald caminhou a frente, seu salto alto clicando no chão de mármore, ela usava um terninho verde que lhe caia bem e combinava com sua pele escura.

Elas chegaram na frente de uma grande porta de madeira nobre, como secretária pessoal de Cinder, Emerald não teve problemas em abri-la sem bater, ela entrou e Blake a seguiu logo atrás.

— Garanto que não há com o que se preocupar, sei que isso dará certo. — Cinder dizia ao telefone, ela se virou na cadeira giratória de sua mesa para ver as duas mulheres recém-chegadas. — Não, não, eu não estou baseando isso em mera intuição, e mesmo que fosse, caro senhor, por acaso alguma vez minha intuição se mostrou falha? — Ela fez um gesto de mão dispensando Emerald que abaixou a cabeça obediente e saiu da sala.

— Essa foi uma situação completamente diferente, não me venha fazer uso de falsa simetria comigo, sabemos muito bem que não adiantará, ah, ótimo, então vamos levar isso para a próxima reunião do conselho! Passar bem! — Ela desligou o telefone irritada. — Desculpe por isso, Watt tira minha paciência, ele faz isso de propósito.

Blake nada disse, ela observou as sobrancelhas bem-feitas de sua chefe se franzindo, mas tirando isso, era tudo muito impecável, tanto ela como tudo na sala. A mesa de vidro com pernas vermelhas, os móveis de madeira escura, a lareira embutida na parede oposta, as janelas que ficavam perto de uma pequena área de estar, com um sofá de cor branca e uma mesa onde alguns comes e bebes eram vistos, tudo era elegante e perfeitamente organizado.

O completo oposto ao setor caótico onde Blake trabalhava.

— Por favor, venha comigo. — Cinder falou se levantando voltando a exibir uma expressão impassível no rosto, ela tinha o cabelo escuro muito sedoso, com um corte elegante, ela usava uma roupa social, saia e meia-calça preta, uma camisa vermelha de cetim e um salto alta completava o  _ look _ executiva.

Blake se sentou no sofá e Cinder se sentou a seu lado pegando uma garrafa que estava na mesa, despejou o líquido transparente em metade de um pequeno copo, com um gesto, ela ofereceu a Blake que recusou com um balanço de cabeça.

— Você é muito séria, Blake. — Cinder comentou com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas ela se manteve imperturbável. — Você sabe que eu gosto de você, gosto do seu trabalho… — Ela bebericou o copo olhando para ela de canto.

— Obrigada, senhora…

— Já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhora. — Cinder interrompeu se virando completamente para ela. — Você sabe por que gosto tanto de você? — perguntou levando uma sobrancelha e mantendo um sorriso simpático.

Blake avaliou suas opções de resposta, mas acabou não se decidindo por nenhuma, ela realmente não queria arruinar suas chances.

— Sabe… vejo muito de mim em você… — Cinder disse balançando o líquido dentro de seu copo. — Somos duas mulheres betas, seguras de si e que lutam para conseguirmos o que mais queremos, não é? — Ela lhe sorriu.

Blake estava se irritando com aquela enrolação, então percebeu que Cinder queria que  _ ela  _ que fosse direta.

— Sim, falando nisso, pensou naquilo que conversamos da última vez? — Blake disse sabendo bem que estava correndo um risco controlado, ela já havia falando com sua chefe antes, então se sentia mais segura em pressioná-la um pouco. — Sobre minha ida da Boop para a Grimório.

Cinder levantou uma sobrancelha para ela e Blake ficou tensa, ela deixou o copo sobre a mesa e se virou para ela:

— Eu lhe disse que esse é um salto grande e uma transferência de funções assim é algo… complexo.

Blake foi paciente e aguardou em silêncio ela continuar:

— Mas… pensei bem em seu caso, você já fez trabalhos incríveis e vejo um potencial enorme em você, por isso… estarei te dando uma chance.

— Ah, obrigada, eu…

— Não comemore ainda. — Cinder a cortou fazendo o sorriso de Blake sumir em um segundo. — Entenda uma coisa… — Ela se levantou e começou a andar em sua frente. — Eu sei que não é isso que você quer fazer da sua vida, porém, seu trabalho na Boop nos rende um retorno financeiro precioso e não temos ninguém a altura de substituir você… ou a Cat, como preferir.

— Não me diga que estou presa a isso para sempre? — Blake mal pôde disfarçar a angústia em sua voz.

— Oh, não, claro que não. — Cinder fez um gesto vago com as mãos. — Mas não será fácil.

— Nunca pensei que seria. — Blake disse. — Sobre essa chance… do que se trata?

— Direto ao ponto. — Cinder levantou uma sobrancelha aprovativa. — No final deste mês, acontecerá a festa beneficente anual da Schnee Company, e minhas fontes ficaram sabendo que Jacques Schnee fará um anúncio muito importante deste evento.

— Temos ideia do que seja?

— O que tudo indica é que ele promoverá sua filha alfa, Winter, ao cargo de diretora-executiva. — Cinder se virou e olhou inquisitivamente. — Quero que você vá cobrir o evento.

Blake franzindo o cenho:

— Talvez Weiss esteja lá.

— E daí? Ela não sabe que você é a Cat. — Cinder falou.

— Eu… eu entendo…

Cinder percebeu a mudança no humor de sua funcionária, ela voltou a se sentar no sofá ao lado de Blake.

— Eu estou te dando carta branca, essa é uma grande oportunidade, você estará no lugar certo, aproveite e faça algo surpreendente e você estará mais perto de seu sonho. — Blake subiu seu olhar para ela. — Pense em tudo que você teve de abrir mão para está aqui? Faça valer a pena!

Cinder se levantou e Blake ouviu parcialmente ela lhe dispensando, ela caminhou até a porta sentindo um gosto amargo na boca e uma imagem persistente em sua mente lhe atormentando. Ela passou pela porta e se dirigiu ao elevador, teve de recusar Emerald que se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. Blake puxou seu aparelho telefônico, a mensagem de Yang ainda piscava na tela, a porta do elevador fechou e ela começou a digitar uma resposta.

“ _ Pense em tudo que você teve de abrir mão para está aqui” _

Aquilo tinha tido um efeito bem diferente do que Cinder esperaria, Blake podia sentir um monte de decisões que ela tomou no passado lhe pesando nos ombros… Não! Ela tinha que se lembrar de seus objetivos, não podia se arrepender daquela forma, não a ponto de prejudicá-la.

Ela enviou a mensagem.

  
  


~**~

Blake fechou a porta do táxi atrás de si, ela caminhou atravessando a rua, já era noite, havia pessoas nas calçadas, rindo e conversando, a maioria tinha copos de cerveja nas mãos. Era uma cena comum, nos fins de semana, todos queria tirar o estresse do trabalho em algum bar local… era isso que ela estava indo fazendo. Se bem que era bem possível que sua visita ao pub que ela estava se dirigindo não fosse muito “relaxante”.

Ela desviou de algumas pessoas que estavam na entrada estreita do estabelecimento, do lado de fora só se via suas paredes de tijolos pintados de preto e a madeira escurecida que formava a porta e janelas, no vidro havia um corvo vermelho desenhado e logo em baixo o nome do bar: The Crow's Eye.

Do lado de dentro, o lugar ainda mantinha o clima envelhecido do exterior, móveis de madeira escura com o estilo do começo do século, o assoalho de mogno chegava a brilhar com as luzes amarelas das lâmpadas de estilo “Thomas Edison”. Havia um grande balcão com torneiras de onde saiam os mais variados tipos de bebidas, estas, vinham de dezenas de barris de madeira envelhecida que tomavam por completo a parede de trás.

Em uma mesa no canto, Blake reconheceu a cabeleira loira que ela estava procurando.

— Esse lugar tá ocupado? — Ela disse provocativa chegando na cadeira na frente de Yang.

A alfa apenas ergueu seus olhos púrpura para ela e com um bochecho disse:

— Estava guardando para caso um ômega solteiro entrasse aqui, mas… Você serve.

Blake bufou, ela sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas mesmo assim, não gostava quando Yang usava seu humor ácido para cima dela. A alfa era dada a qualquer tipo de brincadeira, ela era uma piadista nata, mas também tinha um lado mais perverso que era guardado apenas para algumas situações e para um grupo restrito de pessoas… Blake era uma dessas pessoas.

— Betas, sempre sendo a segunda opção, já deveria está acostumada. — Blake disse satirizando sua própria situação.

Yang estava acostumada com o sarcasmo dela, o que não significava que a loira gostava disso.

Blake se sentou na cadeira na frente de Yang, logo reparou em seu prato, a alfa estava comendo algum tipo de carne vermelha assada com um molho escuro e espesso, havia legumes e cogumelos de acompanhamento, ela bebia algum tipo de ale avermelhado. Yang sempre teve um paladar para sabores fortes e intensos.

— Você não tem o direito de falar sobre isso, até onde eu sei, é você que coloca tudo que não tem a ver com sua carreira em segundo lugar! — Yang disse agora visivelmente chateada. — Por que escreveu aquilo? Você sabe que não é verdade.

— Mas eu não afirmei nada, só estava especulando. — argumentou Blake na defensiva.

Yang revirou os olhos, ela levou um bom bocado de comida a boca em seu garfo.

— Nós duas sabemos que o que você faz não tá certo, Blake!

— Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho! — Se defendeu um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.

— O seu trabalho é infernizar a vida da Weiss?

Blake soltou um risos quase cínico.

— Por isso que você tá brava? Por causa da Weiss? Protege uma pessoa que, literalmente, até ontem, nem sabia da sua existência!

Yang empurrou o prato para longe de si rosnando baixo, Blake não se intimidou, nem mesmo quando o cheiro alfa chegou a seu nariz. Betas eram menos afetados pelos feromônios, mas isso não significava que não haveria algum efeito, as pessoas se afastaram instintivamente de alfas irritados e Blake percebeu as pessoas evitando o local onde elas duas estavam, se ela não conhecesse tanto Yang, provavelmente, ela também teria se afastado.

— Algum problema, Foguete? — Um homem alfa alto e pálido apareceu, certamente que sentiu o cheiro azedo que vinha de Yang.

— Não, tio, não precisa se preocupar comigo, sei me cuidar.

Qrow, o tio de Yang, a avaliou com seus olhos pequenos e vermelhos, seu cabelo escuro já aparecia vários fios cinzas lhe deixando com um grisalho suave, os botões de cima de sua camisa estavam abertos deixando uma parte de seu peito aparecendo.

— Eh, desculpe, ainda é duro para o seu velho tio, aceitar que suas pequenas sobrinhas cresceram e são adultas. — Ele disse com uma voz rouca, mas divertida.

— Já acabei. — Yang lhe ofereceu o prato que ainda não estava vazio.

— Certo… — Ele recolheu o prato sem questionar. — E você, gatinha, o que vai querer? — O homem alfa perguntou se voltando para Blake.

— Vocês agora estão servindo comida decente aqui? — Ela perguntou ignorando a cara emburrada de Yang.

— Sim, tudo graças a meu novo sócio. — Qrow disse limpando a garganta e deixando um sorriso orgulhoso se espalhar em seu rosto.

— Novo sócio? — Foi a vez de Yang falar. — Está falando do Ren?

— Dele mesmo, o garoto é muito talentoso com as panelas, agora estou atraindo as pessoas não só com bebida boa, mas com comida boa também.

— Tá parecendo que o The Crow’s Eye vai virar um pub gourmetizado. — Yang zombou do tio recuperando um pouco de seu humor que Blake havia arruinado.

— A modernidade chega para todos, até mesmo para um caipira como eu. — Qrow riu da própria piada. — Esse lugar só precisava de um cozinheiro novo para recuperar o seu antigo prestígio, mas claro que não posso atribuir todo o sucesso apenas a isso… esse charmoso e irresistível  _ landlord  _ também tem atraído publico, ainda mais de ômegas fogosos. — Qrow passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo todo cheio de si.

Yang e Blake acabaram rindo dele, o alfa mais velho tinha feito um trabalho incrível para desfazer o clima tenso.

— Me traz outra ruiva gostosa igual a essa, oh,  _ landlord  _ irresistível! — Yang zombou dele empurrando seu copo vazio para tio.

— Você vai ficar bem para dirigir depois? — Qrow perguntou sorrindo e pegando o copo.

— Relaxa, não é como se eu ficasse bêbada fácil.

— Sei, sei… puxou seu tio maneiro aqui. — Ele riu. — Então, vai pedir algo, ou não? Por que eu também cobro para apreciar o ambiente.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Blake falou.

— Claro que eu posso, se os museus fazer, por que eu não posso fazer?

Blake ficou sem resposta, ela apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo e fez seu pedido:

— Salmão grelhado e uma taça de vinho branco. 

— Certo, sai em cinco minutos, qualquer coisa, é só chamar. — Qrow disse olhando diretamente para a sobrinha e ele só saiu quando Yang assentiu para ele.

— Desculpe por aquilo, eu não queria te prejudicar… — Blake disse solidária depois que estavam a sós.

— Mas prejudicou, agora a Weiss não deve querer me ver nem pintada de ouro! — ralhou Yang parecendo aflita.

— Então… — Blake levantou uma sobrancelha divertida. — O que aconteceu mesmo? Você contou alguma de suas piadas ruins? Ou deu em cima dela..?

— Hey! Por que todo mundo pensa que eu fiz isso? — Interrompeu Yang indignada. — Posso ter um pouco mais de crédito? Eu não fiz piadas e não dei em cima dela!

— Quem mais… ah, Ruby! — Blake respondeu a própria pergunta. — Por acaso, tenho uma coisa para ela.

Blake tirou algo de sua bolsa e colocou em cima da mesa, Yang se inclinou para ver o que era:

— Um livro?

— Sim, diga que é uma recomendação minha, muito bom, ele ainda está em pré-lançamento.

— “A Inesperada Aventura do Senhor Mosca” — Yang leu o título levantando uma sobrancelha. — Não tem nada indecente nesse livro, não é?

Ela riu, Blake ficou tentada em fazer um comentário sarcástico pelo fato de Yang ainda ser tão super protetora com a própria irmã, mesmo depois que Ruby era adulta e já tinha provado que podia se cuidar sozinha.

— Claro que não, eu sei que Ruby não gosta de romances, se estou recomendando esse livro para ela é porque ela gostará.

— Hum… certo… — Yang murmurou desconfiada e guardou o livro das suas coisas.

— Diz para ela que estou com saudade…

— Então apareça para visitar, se não tiver muito ocupada escrevendo sobre a vida dos outros.

Blake franzindo o cenho:

— Você só está brava porque foi com Weiss, se tivesse sido com outra pessoa você nem ligaria.

Yang levantou seus olhos para ela e a encarou por um instante.

— Tá! Não dizendo que você está certa, mas…

— Mas eu estou certa. — Blake disse arrogante e ganhou um olhar injuriado de Yang.

— Tá! Como se já não bastasse eu me encontrar pela primeira vez com ela depois de uma luta! — Yang disse irritada. — A minha cara deveria está mais inchada que uma bola de vôlei e nem vou falar do cheiro de suor que por si só, já foi super constrangedor, aí eu tinha de abrir o meu bocão e cantar aquela droga de música, ela deve tá achando que eu sou uma otária agora, e para completar. — Alfa apontou um dedo acusador para ela. — Você escreve essa merda, ela não vai quer nem passar perto de mim! O-bri-ga-da, Blake!

— Espera só um instante, você cantou uma música para ela? Uma música dela? — Blake começou a rir, ela foi obrigada a colocar suas mãos sobre a boca para abafar o som.

— Eu achei que ela ia ficar impressionada! — Yang argumentou sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

— Mas que droga, Yang! — Ela ainda estava lutando contra o riso. — Qual música você cantou?

— Dona da minha Vida… — respondeu constrangida.

Blake riu ainda mais alto:

— Droga, Yang! Não me admira que ela tenha ficado brava com você!

— Eu não entendo, ela disse que aquela música não era para alfas. — Yang disse aflita. — Acho que ofendi ela.

— Ah… Yang…

Qrow voltou com seu pedido e logo reparou no abatimento da sobrinha:

— Ei, você tá legal?

— Sim, tio, só problemas com ômegas, você entende.

— Ah, sim, sabem como dizem, lidar com ômegas é como tentar ensinar um esquilo a voar.

— Eu nunca ouvi isso. — Blake disse olhando estranha para ele.

— Você não entende, você é beta. — Qrow deu de ombros e saiu para atender um homem que gritava no balcão.

— Weiss é muito engajada na luta pelos direitos dos ômegas. — Blake disse pegando seu prato com salmão e a taça de vinho.

— Eu sei… a última coisa que eu queria era parecer um alfa idiota. — falou Yang tristemente trazendo para perto de si seu novo copo de ale vermelho.

— Pelo que eu sei dela… provavelmente ela deve ter achado que você estava debochando. — especulou provando de seu peixe.

— Eu… ah, não, você deve ter razão, eu não pensei direito.

— Que novidade… — disse sarcástica.

Yang ficou cabisbaixa olhando a pequena espuma de sua cerveja desaparecendo no copo alto.

— Tudo bem, não é como se fosse uma grande coisa. — Ela disse bebendo e dando de ombros.

Blake revirou os olhos:

— Ok, vamos fingir que você não  _ tem _ uma paixonite pela Weiss desde a adolescência.

Yang engasgou com sua bebida, ela começou a tossir e bater com o punho em seu peito, depois de dois segundos, ela recuperou o fôlego e se voltou indignada para sua amiga beta.

— Isso não é verdade! — ralhou irritada e Blake riu dela.

— Certo, certo, vou fingir que acredito para o bem de seu orgulho alfa ferido.

— Você poderia deixar o seu sarcasmo de lado? Que merda! — Yang disse visivelmente chateada. — Você está ficando insuportável! E é tudo culpa dessa mulher.

Blake mordeu o lábio suprimindo outra resposta cáustica, ela estava ciente que às vezes exagerava e isso era especialmente irritante para Yang. Elas duas tinham uma amizade bem antiga, desde a época da escola e a alfa loira sempre odiou o lado sarcástico dela e Blake tinha consciência que ela estava falando coisas maldosas com mais frequência do que antes, mas ela culpava a Cat, não Cinder como Yang insinuou.

— Me desculpe. — Ela ainda pensou em contestar a acusação de Yang, mas sabia que brigariam, então Blake preferiu migrar a conversa para outro assunto. — E quanto a Neptune? Como estão indo?

— Bem nós… Você não vai por isso naquele seu maldito blog, vai? — Yang perguntou desconfiada.

Blake teve de revirar os olhos pela enésima vez naquela noite.

— Primeiro, é site, não blog, segundo, não é meu, é da SLM, terceiro… claro que não! Neptune hoje é uma subcelebridade sem importância.

Yang apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, mas pareceu aceitar a explicação e sua expressão ficou bem mais relaxada.

— A gente tá se curtindo.

— Você me disse a mesma coisa duas semanas atrás. — Blake falou terminando de comer e colocando os talheres sobre o prato. — Nada mal, acho que virei aqui mais vezes. — Pegou a sua taça que estava pela metade e se colocou a beber esperando que Yang voltasse com a palavra.

— Não sei o que você estava esperando, não temos nada sério.

— E nem vai ficar? — perguntou Blake e Yang deu de ombros. — Qual o problema? Você não quer nada sério com ele?

— O Neptune é legal, eu gosto dele, mas como amigo.

— Mas vocês estão ficando.

— E qual o problema? Eu gosto de ficar com meus amigos, já fiquei até com você! — Yang disse presunçosa e terminando sua cerveja.

— Aquilo foi completamente diferente. — Blake deixou sua taça, agora vazia, de lado.

— Tá, então. — Yang se levantou puxando sua carteira.

— Seu tio não é o dono desse lugar? Ele te cobra? — Blake disse sorrindo.

— Ele diz que parentalidade não é isenção fiscal. — Yang falou sorrindo torto.

— Ainda mais para parente que pode pagar! — Qrow disse aparecendo na frente de sua mesa. — Já vai? Ainda vamos fazer a brincadeira da caixa misteriosa.

Yang riu do tio.

— Quero capotar na cama cedo hoje, para está inteirona pra voltar a rotina de treino amanhã, tenho de honrar meu cinturão, não é?

— É assim que se fala, Foguete! — Qrow abraçou a sobrinha. — Manda um abraço para a chata da sua mãe e para a Summer e a Ruby, diga que assim que possível, aparecerei para jantar com vocês.

— Tá certo, aqui por tudo. — Yang disse tirando algum dinheiro da carteira.

— Vamos dividir, eu posso pagar pelo que eu consumi. — Blake falou se levantando rapidamente e puxando sua bolsa.

— Deixa, já disse que pago por nos. — Yang foi incisiva.

Blake franziu o cenho, mas não tinha jeito, Yang pagou tudo. Em um passado não muito distante, havia uma estranha regra social implícita que dizia que se havia um alfa na mesa ele que deveria pagar por todos, nos dias atuais, a maioria das pessoas achava tal coisa ridícula e ultrapassada, mas por experiência própria, Blake sabia que a maioria dos alfas se sentiam compelidos a puxarem a responsabilidade para si. Tentar contestar tais atitudes só acabavam resultando no famoso orgulho alfa ferido.

Ela seguiu Yang até a saia em silêncio, as pessoas se afastavam naturalmente para ela passar.

— Quer uma carona? — Yang ofereceu, Blake olhou meio torto para a moto da amiga alfa.

— Acho que vou pegar um táxi.

— Ah, para com isso, muitos desses taxistas nem confiáveis são, eu vou devagar! — Yang argumentou montando em sua custom amarela, ela colocou o capacete aberto sobre a cabeça. — E se você quisesse um táxi mesmo, teria chamado um lá dentro, deixa de bancar a gatinha manhosa e sobe aqui logo. — disse dando uma piscadela e esticando os braços no guidão.

— Tá. — Blake revirou os olhos e se sentou atrás de Yang. — O que aconteceu com a sua outra moto, a preta?

— Deixei em casa! — respondeu ligando o motor que fez um barulho alto e grave. — Comprei esse nenenzinho a pouco tempo, quero aproveitar ela um pouco. — Yang disse sorrindo com a cabeça virada para Blake.

— Você e suas obsessões! Lutas, motos… Weiss. — Blake provocou com um sorriso debochado e o rosto de Yang se azedou imediatamente.

A loira praticamente jogou o capacete extra nas mãos de Blake e ralhou irritada:

— Para com isso!

Ela se virou e começou a manobrar a moto para a rua, Blake encaixou o capacete em sua cabeça e abraçou Yang se preparar para a arrancada que certamente viria logo.

— Eu não sou obcecada por ela… — Yang murmurou baixo e antes que sua amiga beta tivesse qualquer chance de responder, ela disparou pela rua com o motor rugindo pela noite.

  
  


~**~

  
  


A luz de led iluminou a rua escura, o único barulho que se ouvia era o ronco potente do motor da motocicleta de Yang, o veículo parou na frente do portão de ferro do prédio que Blake morava, ela desmontou enquanto a loira tirou seu capacete.

— Entregue, sã e salva, como uma boa donzela deve ser. — Yang brincou.

— E você é o cavaleiro montando em cavalo de metal com rodas? — Blake disse e a alfa riu alto.

— Bem isso, mas você não faz exatamente o estilo princesa.

— Sim, deixo essa função para sua outra  _ crush _ ! — Blake riu quando Yang piscou sem entender por um instante, depois a alfas fechou sua expressão fazendo uma cara irritada.

— Odeio você! — Ela disse colocando seu capacete.

— Não esquece o meu presente para Ruby! — Ela disse alto quando Yang ligou a motocicleta fazendo um grande barulho.

— Certo! — A resposta veio abafada, mas a beta pode ouvir, ela viu Yang se afastar rapidamente com o motor zumbindo alto em uma velocidade muito maior do que ela estava usando quando Blake estava na garupa.

Blake suspirou e entrou no prédio, era uma construção antiga, apenas quatro andares, ela subiu pelas escadas chegando no terceiro andar onde seu apartamento alugado ficava, ela abriu a porta e imediatamente o cheiro de pizza invadiu seu nariz, uma rápida verificada e ela identificou de onde vinha.

— Bem-vinda de volta, Blake! — Velvet a cumprimentou com um pedaço de pizza na mão e o notebook em seu colo, ela estava sentada no sofá da sala com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Fugindo da dieta? — Ela perguntou sorrindo e se aproximando de sua colega.

— Achei que merecia isso depois da semana que tive, e você? Tava em um encontro?

— Tava com a Yang. — Blake respondeu tirando seu casaco e jogando em qualquer canto, ela caiu no sofá ao lado de Velvet.

— Eu ouvi, aquela moto dela faz muito barulho, vocês estão saindo de novo? — Ela perguntou com cuidado.

— Dispenso! — Afirmou fazendo uma careta, ela pegou uma fatia de pizza da caixa que estava na mesa. — Tenho novidades ótimas, Cinder me escalou para cobrir o evento beneficente anual da Schnee Company, parece que algo importante será anunciado e… quero que você vá comigo.

— Uou! Sério? Isso é incrível! — Velvet se animou e até deixou sua pizza de lado. — Obrigada por esse voto de confiança.

— Que isso, não escolheria nenhuma outra fotógrafa nesse mundo que não fosse você. — Blake a abraçou com um braço e Velvet sorriu e retribuiu.

~**~

Yang soltou um suspiro alto quando enfim caiu de costas em sua cama, encarando o teto de seu quarto, ela murmurou:

— Eu não sou obcecada por ela…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ Eu não sou obcecada por ela… _

Que grande mentira!

Obsessão poderia ser definida por alguns dicionários como apego excessivo a algo ou a uma ideia fixa a ponto de fazer algo ilógico e insensato em nome disso. Era exatamente assim que Yang era. Claro que ela se controlava a maior parte do tempo, e os anos a fizeram ser mais equilibrada com sua paixão platônica por Weiss.

Mas quando Yang era mais jovem, ela fez algo que definitivamente entrava na descrição de “insensato”.

Ela tinha dezoito anos recém-completados, era verão e todos os clubes e casas de show da cidade estavam cheios por conta das férias. Yang saiu uma noite de sexta-feira junto com um grupo de amigos, todos alfas e alguns betas, estavam indo para o show de uma das bandas de rock mais populares no momento, a Ignite. Mesmo depois de anos, Yang ainda adorava aquela banda de rock que tinha mais do que apenas um pé no heavy metal.

— Isso vai ser totalmente demais! — Kevin falou todo animado, ele se virou para o grupo de jovens, todos vestidos como ele, de calça rasgada e camiseta preta. — Tô falando sério, oh seus otários! Esse vai ser o ponto alto de nossas férias!

— É bom que seja, porque depois disso, eu vou ter de ir para a faculdade. — disse Ash.

— Nem todo mundo tem a sorte da Yang, que vai viajar para a Ásia. — Brandon deu um soco no braço de Yang.

— Ha! Até parece que é a turismo, né? Sei idiota! — Ela socou de volta o braço dele.

— Ela vai fazer uma jornada espiritual para treinar e ganhar um troféu, como naquele filme: O Grande Dragão Ocidental. — zombou Kayla fazendo uma pose de karatê.

Todos riam. Era verdade que Yang viajaria no final do ano com o seu pai para a Ásia, ela treinaria juntos de mestres renomados e participaria do torneio mundial de sanshou que aconteceria exatamente em um ano. Claro que ela estava absolutamente animada com isso, luta era uma de suas obsessões, como bem apontou Blake. Mas ela sabia que sentiria falta de tudo, sua família, amigos, até sua cidade. Entrar em um regime de treino total, isolada do mundo, não era como Yang gostava de fazer as coisas. Pelo menos, ela teria seu pai por perto e tentou se convencer que era uma oportunidade de aprendizagem única que muitos lutadores por aí se matariam para ter.

O que restava a Yang era aproveitar os meses que tinha antes da viagem.

— Vamos deixar essa conversa mole e entrar logo! Esse show vai ser demais! — Yang disse fazendo um gesto de chifres com as duas mãos, os amigos gritaram animados.

Eles estavam todos se dirigindo a entrada, a maioria das pessoas já tinham entrado para o show de abertura, no corredor que levava ao imenso auditório, havia vários pôsteres de apresentações, espetáculos e shows que ainda aconteceriam ali, um deles logo capturou a atenção de Yang.

Ela parou ali, nem muito próxima, nem muito longe. No pôster, Weiss estava sentada no chão, tudo branco atrás dela, seu cabelo alvo como marfim, estava preso atrás por um rabo de cavalo desalinhado. Usava meias-calças pretas, uma camiseta branca com uma maçã estampada e uma jaqueta do tipo colegial. Ao redor de seu pescoço delicado, estava um par de fones de ouvidos bem grandes de cor vermelha. Sua expressão era absolutamente neutra, mas Yang notou aquele brilho no olhar, quase imperceptível, mas em sua imaginação, era um brilho de pura indolência.

— Ei! Yang? Você vem ou não? — Kevin perguntou gritando e parecendo bem irritando, ele e o resto do grupo já estavam na porta entregando os bilhetes para um homem.

— Eu… — Yang não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder, ela ficou ainda mais nervosa quando Kevin caminhou a passos largos para perto dela.

— O que você tá olhando aí? — O jovem rapaz alfa se aproximou enquanto os outros membros do grupo entravam.

— Nada! — Ela se apressou a dizer sentindo o constrangimento subir para sua face.

— Ah, olha só, não é aquela ômega sem graça que aparecia naquele programa idiota que só crianças e ômegas debilóides assistiam?

— Cala a boca! — Yang gritou irritada.

— Eeeh, ficou brava por que? Todo mundo já entrou e você aí olhando feito uma idiota para essa ômega magrela! — Yang sentiu seu sangue subir para a cabeça, ela estava muito tempo de socar a cara dele. — Não me leve a mal, ela é até gostosinha. — Ele riu. — Do tipo que dá para comer, esse tipo de ômega, a gente fode e depois…

Kevin não terminou a frase porque Yang acertou um soco direto bem no queixo dele. O garoto alfa caiu no chão sem nem saber o que lhe atingiu. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar completamente, Yang estava em cima dele com o punho fechado apontado para seu rosto.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou atordoado, um pequeno filete de sangue estava saindo de um corte eu seu lábio.

— Você é um idiota por tratar ômegas assim! Alfas como você me enoja!

Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Yang acertou outro soco dele, e depois outro, quando ia para o terceiro alguém agarrou ela por trás e a puxou para longe de Kevin. Era o homem que recebia os ingressos que correu para separar a briga assim que percebeu.

— Pare já com isso! Ou vou ter de pedir para que você se retire. — Ele falou e Yang se desvencilhou dos braços dele fazendo uma careta.

— Tá certo! Eu não faço a menor questão! — Ela disse com uma cara azeda e se afastando deles.

— Você é maluca! — Kevin gritou quando viu Yang saindo na outra direção.

Yang o ignorou, ela foi na direção da saída, diabos, o que ela estava pensando? Claro que as palavras do Kevin foram estúpidas, mas ela acabou de bater na cara de uma pessoa que ela conhecia a pelo menos quatro anos, e provavelmente arruinou a amizade, tudo por causa de uma garota que ela nem conhecia e provável que nunca fosse conhecer.

Ela percebeu que havia parado de andar, Yang olhou em volta para perceber que estava no saguão principal, bem de frente a bilheteria. Havia uma placa com os shows que aconteceriam e se tinham ingressos disponíveis ou não. Os olhos de Yang caíram imediatamente no nome de Weiss.

_ Front: Disponível _

Yang mordeu o próprio lábio claramente travando uma luta interna, mas ela nunca foi de pensar muito antes de agir. Seus pés se moveram e quando notou, estava na frente da bilheteria, um rapaz ômega estava do outro lado serrando as unhas com uma lixa colorida.

Ele olhou com cara de tédio para Yang, mas logo o nariz dele se contraiu quando seu cheiro chegou até ele. O ômega ficou tenso, os ombros enrijeceram e quando ele falou, pareceu nervoso:

— No que posso ajudar?

Yang rapidamente entendeu, quando ela se irritou e atacou Kevin, seu corpo deve ter liberado um monte de feromônios alfas. Ela estava assustando aquele ômega sem querer.

— Não é nada… me desculpe, eu já estou indo. — Yang se virou para sair, seu rosto deve ter sido mais penoso do que ela poderia admitir, pois imediatamente o ômega da bilheteria a chamou.

— Espere! — Yang se virou para ele e viu um leve rubor em seu rosto. — Pode… pode pedir, me desculpe por antes, eu não queria te ofender.

Yang quase sorriu ao entender que ele havia pensando que ela estava saindo por causa da careta que ele fez. A loira se aproximou de novo, ainda hesitante.

— Eu quero… um ingresso para o show da Weiss Schnee. — Ela disse bem baixo já sentindo arrependimento por aquilo quando seu rosto aqueceu.

— Desculpe, acho que não entendi bem, você quer um ingresso para o show da Weiss? — O rapaz ômega estreitou os olhos desconfiado, provável que fosse apenas curiosidade, mas na cabeça de Yang, ele estava a julgando.

— É para a minha irmãzinha. — Ela mentiu.

— Sua irmãzinha? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Okey, então.

Yang suspirou de alívio quando pareceu que ele havia aceitando sua história, por outro lado, ela se sentia meio culpada por Ruby. Sua irmã realmente adoraria ir para aquele show, mas a ideia de alguém conhecido a vê-la ali era humilhante demais.

— Aqui! Você vai pagar no cartão?

— Sim, vou! — Yang fez o pagamento e o ômega lhe entregou o ingresso.

— Quem sabe do dia que sua irmãzinha vir aqui. — Ele falou lhe dando uma piscadela com apenas um olho e sorrindo meio provocador. — A gente possa conversar melhor.

Yang engoliu a seco tentando descobrir se ele sabia de sua mentira ou não, acabou que ela decidiu que não dava para saber disso e apenas deu um sorriso sem jeito e murmurou um “com certeza” saindo o mais rápido que podia dali.

— Por que você estava dando em cima daquela alfa? — Uma garota beta que estava no outro guichê da bilheteria perguntou fazendo uma careta.

— Tirando o cheiro, ela era bem fofa. Você não achou?

A garota beta apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

Alguns dias depois, Yang estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, o ingresso estava em cima da mesa como se a desafiasse silenciosamente. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou quando Blake entrou.

— Você vai abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar para lá e pra cá. — A morena disse sorrindo.

Yang se virou para ela:

— Você tem de me ajudar, eu não posso contar com mais ninguém!

— O que houve? — Blake perguntou subitamente séria, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a amiga alfa.

— Eu fiz uma cagada!

— Como assim? — Yang apontou para o ingresso, Blake olhou confusa e foi até a mesa o pegando em suas mãos. — Você quer ir em um show da Weiss Schnee? Tá maluca?! Lá vai está cheio de ômegas!

— Eu sei! É por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda! — Yang falou em desespero.

— Como assim? Qual o seu plano? — Blake cruzou os braços.

Yang olhou em volta, não havia ninguém, mas ela verificou de qualquer forma, depois ela correu para o banheiro que ficava em seu quarto e voltou rapidamente com um pequeno cilindro de vidro.

Os olhos inquisitivos de Blake rapidamente focalizaram no frasco e sua mente aguçada ligou os pontos.

— Você só pode está de brincadeira? Inibidor de feromônio injetável? Sério?

— Não tem outro jeito! Outros tipos de inibidores de feromônios alfas demoram muito tempo para agir! — Yang falou apreensiva.

— Mas Yang… essas coisas são muito agressivas e perigosas, só podem ser usadas com prescrições médicas e compradas por maiores de 21 anos, como você conseguiu isso para começo de conversa?

— Eu dei o meu jeito ai… — Ela coçou a parte de trás da cabeça desviando o olhar.

— Eu preciso te lembrar da vez que você achava que estava demorando muito para se desenvolver e outros alfas da escola já tinham músculos e você queria porque queria tomar hormônios, seus pais não deixaram e você tomou mesmo assim e foi parar no hospital?

— Não precisa me lembrar disso… Não vai dá nada de errado, minha mãe usa isso quando ela entra no calor.

— Ah, então foi assim que você conseguiu. — Blake constatou voltando a cruzar os braços.

— Por favor… me ajuda a usar.

Blake a encarou por alguns instantes, depois soltou um suspiro muito longo e cansado:

— Você tem seringa aí?

Yang ficava o tempo todo olhando para os lados esperando que alguém lhe olhasse com cara feia, mas ninguém o fez. Parecia que o inibidor de feromônio funcionou perfeitamente e ninguém desconfiou que ela era um alfa, ela também não sentia os efeitos de está rodeada de ômegas. Yang podia sentir o cheiro doce e atrativo que certamente deixaria qualquer alfa imediatamente louco, mas ela não estava sentindo nada, nenhuma reação em seu corpo.

Ela sorriu animada, parecia que estava dando tudo certo.

As luzes apagaram e a voz de Weiss ressoou pelo auditório lotado, gritos foram ouvidos, ela surgiu no palco sob uma luz branca, nada além de um microfone da mão. Yang lembrava de ouvi-la agradecendo a presença de todos e começar a cantar uma música bonita que ela adorava. Ela só ficou ali olhando meio boba para o palco, mesmo quando músicas mais agitadas surgiram e um grupo de dançarinos apareceram para executar coreografias muito bem ensaiadas juntos com Weiss.

Pelo menos, aquelas lembranças ficaram. Yang acordou no hospital no outro dia, lhe disseram que ela teve uma reação adversa ao uso do inibidor. Nem precisou de esforço para imaginar que ela foi bombardeada com broncas dos seus pais, mas quando Blake veio visitá-la e perguntou se valeu a pena…

_ Sim… valeu… _ — Yang não respondeu, mas pensou apenas para si mesma.

Aquelas lembranças foram sacudidas para longe conforme Yang corria, sua rotina de treino da semana sempre começava com uma corrida de 30 quilômetros pelo parque que ficava perto de sua casa, o lugar era tranquilo e bem arborizado, perfeito para inciar o dia do jeito que Yang gostava: enchendo seu corpo com uma boa dose de endorfina.

Ela monitorou com cuidado seus passos e batimentos cardíacos através de um relógio de pulso especialmente projetado para essa função. Mantendo a velocidade constante e evitando superaquecimento.

Yang respirou fundo e manteve o ritmo da corrida, ela ajeitou o fone de ouvido de onde ela podia escutar a voz de Weiss, só mais cinco quilômetros.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Weiss pôde contar um, dois, três vincos que se formaram entre as sobrancelhas de sua empresária. Aquilo não era bom. Glynda a olhava de forma extremamente crítica com seus olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos, o cabelo loiro opaco estava amarrado em um coque e ela usava um terno formal impecável.

— Você entende grego? — Weiss franziu o cenho em confusão diante mulher beta à sua frente.

— Desculpe? O que?

— Eu perguntei se você entende grego? Porque estou pensando em falar com você nesta língua para ver se você escuta alguma coisa que eu falo para você.

Os olhos de Weiss reviram quase que automaticamente:

— Me poupe do sermão, nós duas sabemos que eu não tive culpa alguma, a impressa não me deixa em paz!

— Você não colabora.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu estou falando deste seu post! — Glynda ralhou virando a tela de seu computador para Weiss ver o que ela apontava.

Era seu perfil em uma rede social, o post que ela havia feito no dia anterior estava aberto:

  
  


“ _ Apesar de minha fama, não sou imune aos estereótipos sociais impostos a ômegas. O padrão de relacionamento esperado seria alfa x ômega, e essa ideia de relacionamento ideal entre dinâmicas que supostamente se completariam, acaba criando no imaginário popular essa imagem de que todo alfa e ômega juntos são um casal. Lamento informá-los, mas o mundo está mudando. Ainda bem.” _

  
  


Claro que foi um post feito completamente de propósito, depois que  _ Cat  _ insinuou que Weiss estava se envolvendo com Yang, seu perfil se encheu de fãs perguntando se era verdade. Weiss chegou a ficar irritada em como alguns pareciam excitados com a ideia e outros mandaram mensagens a criticando por supostamente está saindo com um alfa. Ela sempre teve que lidar com esses fãs mais tóxicos e com as críticas, porque obviamente não bastava a mídia ficar invadindo sua vida, as pessoas tinham de criticar tudo que ela fazia.

Não perderia a oportunidade de usar aquilo para uma bela crítica. A situação não era novidade, todos sabiam que Weiss é militante da causa ômega e ela era conhecida já por seus comentários de cunho crítico que davam o que falar. Muitos a admiravam justamente por causa de sua posição, outros acreditavam que ela não deveria tornar público suas opiniões.

Sua empresária era uma dessas pessoas.

— Quantas vezes eu vou precisar te dizer, Weiss? Deixa os boatos morrerem por si mesmo.

— Nada que você diga vai me convencer de que agi errado. — Weiss falou firme. — São minhas opiniões e eu compartilho o quanto eu quiser.

Glynda soltou um suspiro alto e ajeitou o óculo no rosto.

— Eu não sei o que faço com você.

— Que tal parar de dar pitaco na minha vida pessoa? — Weiss disse mal-humorada.

— Meu trabalho é cuidar da sua carreira e por mais que você odeie isso, não dá para dissociar sua vida pessoal de sua carreira. — Glynda esperou alguma resposta de sua cliente, mas a ômega apenas ficou lá com a cara fechada, era óbvio que Weiss não queria discutir. — Você está se envolvendo com essa alfa lutadora? — Ela perguntou soando mais amistosa.

— Óbvio que não! Neptune está saindo com ela e sem falar, você acha mesmo que esse tipo de alfa faz o meu tipo? Por favor! — Ela desdenhou e Glynda apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Não importa, tenho uma boa notícia para você. — Weiss se virou para ela prestando mais atenção a suas palavras. — Estamos quase fechando o acordo com o Flynt para o show especial na final do campeonato de futebol.

— E o que está faltando? — perguntou animada, ela queria muito essa parceria.

— Flynt concordou com todos as suas propostas, porém o empresário dele não, eu estou tentando negociar sobre o tempo, mas ele está fazendo linha dura para aceitar.

— Você explicou que vamos cantar uma música juntos? Ele entende o que isso significa? Sabe o quanto será bom para a carreira do Flynt? — Weiss parecia incrédula com a informação que o empresário de seu amigo estava dificultando a parceria. Eles já havia cantado juntos antes e nunca houve esse tipo de problema.

— Esse espaço de show no intervalo da final do campeonato é muito cobiçado, natural que ele queira que seu cliente tenha mais tempo em destaque. Mas acredito que ele cederá logo, Flynt se mostrou muito empolgado com a ideia.

— Agilize isso o mais rápido possível, vou falar com Flynt para preparamos a apresentação. — Weiss começou a se levantar.

— Espere, tem mais uma coisa. — Glynda a chamou de volta. — Com relação ao Sage…

— Eu estou indo falar com ele agora, já está tudo acertado. — Weiss correu para fora do escritório, ela já estava bem atrasada para seu compromisso na gravadora.

Assim que Weiss entrou no banco de trás do carro, Klein a cumprimentou.

— Vejo que está animada, fico feliz de não terem brigado como da última vez. — O homem ômega baixinho e espirituoso sorriu para ela se virando do banco do motorista.

— Sim, mas estou atrasada, Klein, corre para a gravadora, por favor! — Ela falou sorrindo e colocando as mãos juntas como uma oração.

Klein riu:

— Claro, é para já!

  
  


~**~

  
  


Weiss abriu a porta entrando na sala pequena e escura da gravadora que pertencia a Sage. De nome Wings, a gravadora era parceira dela, sendo a responsável por todos os seus discos nos últimos anos, claramente, aquela parceria ajudou a Wings crescer em seus primeiros anos de existência, já que Sage a começou do zero depois que a SSSN se desfez.

Ainda dava para ver fotos, velhas lembranças da época da SSSN. Aquela boyband fez um sucesso meteórico com músicas dançantes e performances bem coreografadas, mas nada tirava da cabeça de Weiss que o fator que fez a banda estourar foi o tanquinho dos seus integrantes.

Sun, Sage, Scarlet e Neptune formavam o quarteto quente do momento. Mas isso foi há seis anos. Agora, cada um deles seguiu suas carreiras de forma independente. Sun era um modelo muito bem pago e disputado por marcas de grife, Sage seguia carreira sendo cantor de Hip Hop e com sua própria gravadora, ele agora estava casando com Scarlet, cuja principal atividade atualmente era de estilista.

Neptune agora trabalhava com Weiss como seu produtor musical, por isso não foi surpresa para ela quando viu seu amigo beta de cabelo azul sentado na frente de um painel cheio de botões conversando com Sage a seu lado.

— Weiss? Que bom que você chegou. — Sage falou sorrindo largamente quando se virou para ver quem tinha entrado.

— Não perderia isso por nada. — Ela sorriu de volta e se aproximou do homem alfa.

Sage, como muitos dos cantores de Hip Hop, era negro, o cabelo pintado de verde e levantando para cima, seu corpo inteiro ostentava várias tatuagens e ele usava uma pesada corrente de ouro com o seu nome gravado. Apesar do visual extravagante, ele era um sujeito bem simples e gentil, um dos poucos alfas que Weiss era amiga e tinha muito apreço.

— Você é uma mãezona. — Ele disse a abraçando, mas ainda sentado em sua cadeira.

— Para com isso. — Ela riu batendo em seu ombro.

— Mas não é verdade? — Neptune falou se esticando para olhar para ela. — Você está paparicando o garoto como uma mãe coruja.

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

— Como ele está se saindo. — Weiss perguntou decidindo ignorar Neptune e olhar para o vidro que separava a sala acústica onde Jaune estava cantando perto do microfone.

— Veja você. — Sage lhe ofereceu o fone de ouvido com um sorriso, Weiss o pegou e colocou na cabeça e uma voz masculina bem tranquila chegou a seus ouvidos com uma música bonita.

Do outro lado do vidro, estava Jaune, um rapaz beta que Weiss descobriu por acaso em um pequeno bar que ela frequentou uma vez. Ele era jovem e talentoso, mas precisava de muito trabalho para ficar lapidado dentro do ramo musical e ela resolveu patrociná-lo, e aqui estava ele, gravando suas primeiras músicas e Weiss não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhosa quando a música romântica invadiu seus ouvidos. Jaune tinha a voz surpreendentemente boa, apesar de sua timidez e seu péssimo gosto para roupas. Mas isso poderia ser consertado com o tempo.

Jaune percebeu sua presença, ele sorriu para Weiss que acenou para ele por trás do vidro, ele estava sentando em um banquinho com um violão nos braços, seu cabelo loiro foi recém-cortado. Weiss lembrava que quando o conheceu ele andava com o cabelo longo e uma barba por fazer na esperança que aquilo fosse fazer as pessoas o respeitarem… claro que era uma má ideia.

Weiss promoveu uma mudança radical no visual dele, tudo parte do plano para lançar a carreira de Jaune na música e aquela gravação era o segundo passo.

A música terminou e com um aceno de cabeça, Sage autorizou Jaune a sair, ele rapidamente correu para fora da sala e parou na frente de Weiss com seus olhos azuis cintilando de expectativa.

— O que achou? Estava receoso em começar sem você ter chegado. — Ele falou tímido.

— Você foi ótimo, Jaune, e qualquer coisa, pode confiar no Sage. — Weiss colocou uma mão sobre o ombro forte do alfa e sorriu para ele.

— Você tá indo muito bem, mais duas músicas e a gente fecha hoje. — Sage falou e Jaune assentiu.

— Queria conversar um pouco com você. — Weiss puxou levemente o braço do rapaz beta.

— É sobre a música? — Ele perguntou parecendo nervoso.

— Não, não é nada disso. — Weiss se apressou a acalmá-lo, ela propositalmente começou exalar um pouco de feromônio ômega a fim de deixá-lo mais tranquilo, pareceu funcionar, os ombros de Jaune abaixaram bem menos tensos do que antes. — Eu tenho uma surpresa boa para você, pedi para Sage não te contar porque queria lhe dizer pessoalmente. — Ela fez uma pausa quase dramática. — Nós vamos ao programa do  _ Oz Night Show _ e quero que você faça um dueto comigo.

Parecia que toda a cor havia sido sugada do rosto de Jaune e por um instante, Weiss achou que ele vomitaria.

— Jaune, você está bem?

— Eu… eu… meu Deus, isso é sério? Weiss? Isso é sério? O programa do Oz? — Ele colocou as mãos no rosto fazendo uma cara de desespero. — Weiss, eu não posso fazer isso! Milhares de pessoas vão está vendo!

Weiss riu da reação exagerada dele, mas percebeu que o desespero dele era normal, até bem-dizer dois meses atrás, Jaune se apresentavam para no máximo 70 pessoas dentro de pubs aleatórios pela cidade. Agora ele estava indo para as coisas realmente grandes nesse mundo louco da música e Weiss estava mais do que comprometida a ajudá-lo.

— Jaune, olha para mim. — Ela puxou as mãos dele do rosto o forçando a olhá-la. — Eu sei que isso é assustador, a plateia sempre deixa a gente com um frio na barriga, acredite em mim, isso nunca vai passar, mas é sua carreira que está em jogo, você pode desistir ou lutar por ela.

— Eu…

— E outra coisa, eu sei que isso será difícil, por isso ficarei a seu lado, será um dueto, você não cantará sozinho.

Jaune se emocionou:

— Obrigado, obrigado por tudo, Weiss, você está fazendo tanto por mim, me sinto até meio mal, parece que estou te usando para me promover.

— Não tem problema nisso, Jaune, eu  _ quero _ te ajudar!

— Não sei nem como te agradecer.

— Agradeça sendo incrível. — Weiss lhe disse sorrindo. — Que tal ensaiamos a música.

— Sim! Vamos! — Ele respondeu todo animado.

  
  


~**~

  
  


— Então você vai levar o garoto para o programa do Oz? Não acha um passo grande demais para ele? — Neptune perguntou depois que os dois entraram no carro de Weiss e Klein começou a dirigir o veículo.

Já havia passado do meio da tarde, naquela altura.

— Se me lembro bem, sua carreira não decolou depois da apresentação no programa do Oz? Isso e a barriga de fora. — Weiss respondeu com sarcasmo na voz.

Neptune apenas bufou fechando a cara, Weiss sabia bem que ele não gostava quando se falava sobre o tempo com sua antiga banda. Ela imediatamente se repreendeu mentalmente.

— Então, como anda as coisas com sua alfa lutadora? — Weiss perguntou esperando que mudar para um assunto mais agradável para Neptune fosse ajudar o humor de seu amigo. — Ela não se chateou com essa história da Boop, não é?

Pareceu surtir o efeito desejado, pois Neptune logo se virou todo animado.

— Claro que não! A Yang é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci, ela não se chatearia com algo assim! Falei com ela ontem a noite, nada demorado, só uma troca de mensagens, ela disse que vai voltar a rotina de treino, me mandou até essa foto! — Neptune levantou o aparelho telefone com uma foto de Yang na tela e Weiss quase engasgou.

Ela se viu com os olhos grudados na imagem. A loira atlética estava fazendo uma pose na frende de um espelho quando bateu a foto, uma mão segurando o telefone e a outra na bainha de sua bermuda puxando um pouco para baixo para exigir ainda mais seu abdome cheio de músculos pelos treinos. Fora o calção, a única peça de roupa vista era um sutiã esportivos preto com a mesma estampa de coração amarelo flamejante que Weiss havia visto nas roupas da loira no dia da confusão no camarote da arena Vytal. Ela estava sorrindo e o corpo meio molhado, provável de suor, Weiss acharia um tanto nojento, mas repentinamente, ela se pegou rastreando cada uma das linhas musculares que ficavam no abdômen da alfa.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, ela desviou o olhar afastando o aparelho com a mão em um gesto de desdenha:

— Guarde fotos íntimas para si mesmo!

— Mas não é nem nudes! — Neptune brincou. — Mas se você quiser ver….

— Não!

Ele riu alto, gargalhando pra valer e Weiss sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem.

— Pare com isso! Pare imediatamente! — Ela exigiu.

Do banco da frente, Klein levantou uma sobrancelha observando discretamente o ocorrido pelo espelho retrovisor.


	5. Chapter 5

— Levanta mais essa bunda, Nora! — Yang gritou e a garota ômega ruiva gemeu em protesto.

— Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor aqui, dá licença? 

— Seu melhor não é o suficiente, vamos! Eu sei que você pode fazer mais do que isso! 

— Eeeeh!! — Nora reclamou.

— Vamos! Me mostre mais! Eu sou uma garota de altos padrões! — Yang brincou e ficou atrás de Nora segurando a cintura dela. — Vem, te ajudo.

Ela pulou no lugar com os joelhos flexionados o mais alto que pôde e depois caiu no chão ainda na mesma posição, os braços esticados para frente.

— Boa! — Yang disse e caminhou para ficar ao lado dela. — Agora chute rotatório alto! 

Nora espelhou os movimentos de sua treinadora, se colocando em guarda e iniciando a sessão em um ritmo constante marcado pelas palavras de Yang:

— Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Troca pé! — Yang mudou de pé colocando o esquerdo na frente desta vez, e Nora fez o mesmo. — Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Guarda! Gira! Chuta! Guarda! 

Alguns minutos depois Yang caiu no chão ofegante, seu peito generoso subindo e descendo. Nora deu uma volta a olhando de cima e riu de sua cara. 

— Já cansou, Yang? 

— Vamos diminuir o ritmo, eu ainda não me recuperei 100% da minha luta. 

— Uou sim, eu vi. — Nora se deixou cair no chão feito de tatame preto. — Foi demais, mal posso esperar quando for a minha vez.

Nora era uma jovem ômega, ela era fã de Yang e veio de origem pobre, uma órfã refugiada que chegou em busca de ajuda humanitária em seu país. Onde Nora morava anteriormente está em guerra civil a oito anos, seus pais morreram e ela foi resgatada e adotada por uma família estrangeira. Uma ômega pequena e fragilizada que encontrou um lar longe de sua terra natal. 

Ela tinha o cabelo de um ruivo alaranjado, seus olhos azuis brilhantes de entusiasmo, foi assim que Nora conheceu Yang, pela TV em uma luta, ela logo se apaixonou e foi contra tudo que as pessoas diziam que ela não deveria fazer ou gostar, afinal, ômegas deveriam ser delicados e gentis, gostar de arte e serem caseiros, mas Nora nunca foi do tipo que se importava com o que os outros diziam. Sua nova família, composta apenas por betas, a apoiou quando ela decidiu participar de um concurso de jovens lutadores. Ela lembrava como foi desdenhada por ser ômega no meio de jovens alfas e betas masculinos, Nora calou a boca de todos ganhando até do maior garoto alfa. 

Isso aconteceu quando ela tinha 16 anos, e mudou sua vida. Sua performance chamou a atenção de Yang que lhe ofereceu para treinar em sua academia.

Três anos depois e muito treinamento, muitas vezes a própria Yang vinha treiná-la, Nora estava a beira de entrar oficialmente no circuito de luta com apenas 19 anos. Alguns achariam que ela é muito jovem, mas Yang ganhou o torneio mundial de sanshou com essa mesma idade, certo que Yang treinava com seu pai desde os 6 anos de vida, mas ela acreditava que sua pupila hiperativa estava pronta. 

— Marquei um luta de peneira para você daqui a duas semanas. — A alfa disse. — Se você se sair bem, e eu não digo só vencer, tem de mostrar que é capaz para os jurados, você pode ganhar uma vaga no circuito aí você estará lutando entre os cachorros grandes de verdade. 

— Ah cara, isso me deixa um pilha. — Nora respondeu meio nervosa.

— Ei, eu sei que você vai conseguir, garota! — Yang deu um pequeno soco no ombro dela que riu. — Não vai amarelar, minha reputação também tá em jogo. 

— Eh! Isso ai! — Nora pulou ficando de pé com os braços erguidos socando o ar. — Eu vou entrar lá e acabar com qualquer um! — Ela gritou com uma voz estridente. 

Yang riu da palhaçada dela e se levantou deixando claro a grande diferença de altura entre elas, Nora mal chegava em seu ombro. 

— Vai com calma, gengibre. — A alfa usou o apelido sabendo que Nora não gostava dele. — Você vai enfrentar a Morgan Coin, ela é uma beta que veio do wrestling, então ela é excelente na luta de solo, vamos treinar mais essa parte e… 

— Já sei, já sei. — Nora interrompeu com um aceno de mão. — Você já repetiu isso milhares de vezes. 

— Até você entender. — Yang sorriu de lado. 

— Eu já entendi tá, vamos treinar. 

— Ok… já que você já sabe de tudo, que tal uma luta de solo? — Yang estalou todos os dedos na mão e olhou pretensiosamente para sua jovem aluna. 

— Você tem é coragem de querer lutar comigo depois da surra que levou da Vega! 

— Como é, oh garota? Quem vai levar uma surra é você. — Yang disse em tom de zoação. 

— Vem tentar! — Nora brincou de volta. 

Yang agarrou o braço de Nora que girou o pulso para se livrar do aperto. Mais algumas tentativas e a ômega ruiva começou a se achar no direito de provocar a alfa. 

— Aaaah, que ruim seu agarrado, Yang, esperava mais de você. 

— Agora você vai ver! — Yang pulou para cima dela, não foi uma luta de verdade, estava mais para um brincadeira entre amigas. 

Yang derrubou Nora no chão com seu peso, a ômega se debateu abaixo dela rindo. 

— Mata leão! Quero ver você sair dessa! — Yang gritou prendendo o pescoço de Nora com os braços. 

— Aaah, trapaça! — Nora se aproveitou de seu tamanho menor e conseguiu escapar se virando e ficando sentada em cima da barriga da alfa loira. — Agora você sofrerá com meus punhos do trovão! Aaaah! 

Yang cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça enquanto Nora distribuía seu golpe característico, uma saraivada de socos rápidos enquanto gritava histericamente. 

— Chega! Chega! Eu desisto! — A ômega parou sorrindo triunfante. — Nossa, acho que fiquei mais destruída do que eu imaginei depois da luta de sábado. — Yang resmungou rindo, mas sua cabeça começou a latejar de dor. 

— Agora que eu derrotei a campeã, você tem de me dá seu cinturão. 

— Só nos seus sonhos que eu vou te dar meu cinturão. — Yang jogou seu quadril para cima e girou invertendo suas posições ficando por cima de Nora.

— Ah, pensei que pedindo com jeitinho você sempre ia tirar seu cinturão para mim. — Nora brincou. 

Yang abriu a boca para responder, mas alguém tossiu como se para chamar sua atenção, ela levantou a cabeça mal humorada apenas para encontrar sua mãe a olhando de cima. 

— Ah, droga. — Yang ralhou pulando para longe da ômega ruiva ficando de pé. — Tá fazendo o que aqui? — Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. 

— Eu disse que vinha aqui falar com você, não lembra. — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha olhando em desaprovação para Nora que se encolheu se afastando na mulher alfa mais velha. 

— Lembro, lembro. — Yang resmungou com seu humor completamente arruinado. 

— Vamos até o escritório. — Raven disse autoritária, ela deu uma última olhada para a filha e a ômega baixinha depois se virou esperando que Yang a seguisse. 

Yang soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou chateada para as costas de sua mãe alfa se afastando. Ela se virou para falar com Nora:

— Não liga para isso, continua sua série e não esquece de se hidratar. 

— Eh, tudo bem, eu só me surpreendi. — Nora mentiu, a verdade é que ela ficou com vergonha por ter sido flagrada naquela situação pela mãe de Yang e o cheiro de Raven a afetou mais do que ela gostaria, aquilo era um problema, na arena Nora sempre estava preparada, mas fora do octógono era irritantemente afetada pelo cheiro de alfas. 

— Certo, não deixa ela te perturbar, seja firme. — Yang percebeu pelo cheiro de Nora que ela ficou receosa pela breve presença de Raven. Yang sabia que sua mãe tinha uma presença muito marcante, seu odor forte era intimidador para a maioria, ela já estava acostumada, por isso não lhe afetava tanto. — Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Nada mudou. — Ela colocou a mão no ombro da ômega e tentou exalar um pouco de seu próprio cheiro, a familiaridade acalmando Nora. 

Aquilo era algo comum, muitos ômegas se apegavam ao cheiro de amigos alfas, alguns se apegavam tanto que chegavam a roubar roupas dos amigos para usar em seus ninhos. Nora já havia feito isso, quando ela passou pelo seu primeiro cio, ela ligou para Yang ajudá-la e acabou com Nora enrolada na cama com várias roupas de Yang para seu cheiro amenizar a dor e o calor de seu primeiro ciclo de acasalamento. A loira lembrava de a vê-la tremendo e suando na cama, uma situação bem penosa, Yang comprou os supressores para ela e felizmente o pior havia passado. 

Agora toda vez que Nora estava agitada Yang fazia questão de deixar seu cheiro a tranquiliza-lá. Com a consciência limpa, Yang a deixou e seguiu o caminho na direção do escritório da academia. 

Raven estava a esperando a meio caminho na escada de metal pintada de preto que seguia até o segundo andar. A academia Xiao-Long era um grande prédio que servia de depósito industrial na década de 80, seu pai havia comprado o terreno e começou a usar o grande espaço para treinos de artes marciais. Hoje com o sucesso o lugar estava bem diferente, o estilo industrial foi mantido na decoração com a iluminação em pequenos canhões de luz que ficavam presos em armações de aço, na escada de mesmo estilo e nos tijolos expostos nas paredes dando um ar um tanto desleixado. 

— Você podia ter avisado antes de aparecer. — Yang falou passando pela mãe. 

— Eu mandei uma mensagem, mas parece que você estava muito ocupada. — Raven disse claramente incomodada. 

— Sim, eu estou ocupada. — Yang abriu a porta e ambas entraram no escritório bagunçado que pertencia a loira. 

— Estou vendo… 

— Me poupe do seu sarcasmo. — Yang ignorou sua mesa caótica e as pilhas de papéis espalhados e foi até um frigobar no canto, ela tirou um copo grande de plástico e agitou misturando a vitamina rosada. 

— Ah me desculpe se te atrapalhei nas suas coisas tão importantes. 

Yang rosnou irritada, ela se virou já com a paciência curta. 

— Qual é seu problema comigo? 

— Todos, Yang! — Raven gritou de volta. — O que você está fazendo afinal? 

— O que você quer dizer? — Yang não entendeu ao que ela estava se referindo. 

— Você não está pensando em mandar aquela ômega para lutar, não é? 

— É claro que sim. 

— O que você tem na sua cabeça? 

— Como assim? Ela está pronta! 

— Yang, você não pode esta falando sério. Ela é uma ômega! Você vai mandar ela para o octógono só para ela se machucar. — Raven disse franzindo o cenho. — Você é uma alfa, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nos alfas, não temos a função de sermos predadores e sim sermos protetores. Como alfa você deveria a proteger e não a mandar para um abatedouro. 

Yang não respondeu, boa parte de seus valores de alfa era compatíveis com aquela ideia. Sim, ela acreditava que alfas não deveriam agir como predadores e sim como protetores, alguns mais tradicionais diriam que é uma visão até bem progressista, mas mesmo assim, para os ativistas da causa ômega, aquela visão protetiva e de fragilidade que se jogava sobre os ômegas era bastante preconceituosa e infundada. 

— Eu a protejo, mãe, mas não vou por ela em uma redoma de vidro e impedi-la de fazer o que gosta na própria vida. Nora escolheu lutar e se é isso que ela quer fazer, eu vou ajudar ela o melhor que eu puder. 

— Estaria ajudando se você colocasse juízo na cabeça dela. 

Yang estava tentando muito manter a paciência, mas estava começando a sentir o controle escapar por entre seus dedos. 

— Por que? O que ela tá fazendo de errado? E daí que ela quer lutar? Não é porque ela é ômega que a impeça de ir no circuito e lutar de igual para igual. 

— Lutar de igual para igual? Isso só pode ser uma piada!

— Você está sendo preconceituosa! — Yang ralhou irritada. — Baseando na ideia que existem coisas de alfa e coisas de ômega e que ômegas são menos capazes! 

— Não me acuse de ser alfista! 

— Eu não fiz isso, eu só… 

— Para, Yang! Não adianta você ficar repetindo isso, há diferenças biológicas entre nós, você não pode esperar que um ômega vença uma luta contra um alfa em uma disputa profissional! O circuito não faz divisão por dinâmica como as olimpíadas faz, eventualmente ela enfrentará um alfa que esteja na mesma categoria de peso e se ela se machucar pra valer, a culpa vai ser sua! — Raven apontou para a cara dela. 

— Não! Ela escolheu isso e eu não tenho o direito de atrapalhar ela correr atrás de seus sonhos. 

Raven a olhou em silêncio. 

— Você faz questão de esgotar toda a minha paciência. — A alfa mais velha jogou a pasta que estava em sua mão na mesa bagunçada de Yang. 

— O que é isso? 

— Isso? — Raven repetiu usando um tom de voz cheio de uma raiva fria. — Isso é um relatório completo com a receita da  _ sua  _ academia. 

Yang ficou tensa, ela olhou para aquela simples pasta feita de papel marrom como se seu diário cheio com seus segredos mais constrangedores tivesse sido lido por sua mãe. 

— Como conseguiu isso? 

— Eu contatei o escritório de contabilidade. 

— Por que? — Yang gritou repentinamente furiosa.

— Porque, Yang… você está levando esse lugar a falência! 

— Isso não é verdade! 

— É verdade e você sabe que é! — Raven gritou de volta e Yang sentiu o cheiro forte de sua mãe, se fosse qualquer outro alfa que estivesse exalando feromônios em sua “área” ela teria reagido mal, mas era sua mãe, a pessoa que lhe colocou no mundo, não dava, era impensável um filho reagir contra seus pais. 

Malditos hormônios que controlam as pessoas! 

— Essa academia é o sonho do seu pai realizado. — Raven continuou um pouco mais controlada. — Eu o ajudei a comprar este lugar para ele começar sua escola de artes marciais. — A mulher alfa se virou, seu tom de voz ficando um pouco mais melancólico. — Você deveria saber que esse lugar era tudo para ele. 

— Eu sei… — Yang notou a própria voz embargada, ela esfregou os olhos tentando impedir-se de chorar quando as lembranças de seu pai começaram a surgir. 

Raven ainda levou um tempo a avaliando criticamente. 

— Você deveria cuidar melhor do patrimônio, da herança, que seu pai te deixou. 

— Eu não sei o que houve… 

— Eu sei! Você não leva seu trabalho a sério! — Raven gritou novamente. — Você não leva nada a sério, Yang! Vai fazer trinta anos solteira, vivendo de lutas e gastando todo o seu dinheiro em motos!

— Hey! Você só sabe me criticar! — Yang gritou de volta. — È o meu dinheiro! Eu gasto como eu quiser! Posso garantir que não tiro um centavo desta academia para comprar nada para mim! 

— Não teria como você tirar nada porque as contas da academia estão no vermelho à mais de oito meses! 

Yang pensou em contra-argumentar, mas o que ela diria? As contas estavam realmente no negativo à meses, por várias vezes ela se viu tendo de tirar dinheiro do próprio bolso para pagar fornecedores. Sua sorte era que a maioria do equipamento era comprado na Signal com um preço abaixo do mercado, mas pelo jeito que Raven estava, Yang não duvidava que logo essa parceria poderia ir por água abaixo. 

— Eu estava esperando que as coisas se ajeitassem com o tempo… 

— Idiota! — Raven ralhou e Yang acabou tendo que engolir um rosnado que começou a se formar no fundo de sua garganta. — Não é assim que as coisas funcionam no mundo dos negócios! Você pode entender de golpes e treinamentos, mas é óbvio que é completamente incapaz de administrar uma empresa, mesmo de pequeno porte com a academia. 

— Não é para tanto, eu posso da um jeito nisso. 

— Não pode! 

— O que vai fazer?! Tirar a academia de mim?! — Yang rosnou. 

— Não me desafie! — Raven apontou um dedo em sua direção. — Eu não vou tirar, você vai me da! 

— O que? — Yang ficou genuinamente chocada. 

— Você assinará um contrato me cedendo 70% das ações da academia. 

— OQUE?! Não! Eu não vou fazer isso! 

— Se você quer salvar esse lugar, então aceite. Você poderá cuidar daqui, mas eu ficarei no comando e você acatará minhas ordens, Ruby pode ajudar a fechar na contabilidade e… 

— Não! Eu já disse que não! 

— Yang… — Raven começou com uma leve ameaça na voz, mas a filha interrompeu mais uma vez. 

— Não! Você quer controlar tudo, quer que eu seja sua funcionaria como a Ruby é, mas isso não vai acontecer! Eu não aceito! 

Uma expressão enfurecida passou pelo rosto da alfa mais velha, o cheiro repleto de feromônios agressivos impregnando todo o local, um rosnado baixo no fundo da garganta dela, mas Yang não recuou nem um passo. 

— Você vai mudar de ideia. — Raven decretou entre os dentes. — Porque a outra alternativa é perder a academia. 

Yang se enfureceu ainda mais. Era absurdo a falta de fé que sua mãe tinha nela. 

— Eu vou da um jeito, sem você. — Ela rosnou entre os dentes.

— Uma cópia do contrato está na pasta. — Raven disse simplesmente e andou até a porta, ela ainda olhou por cima do ombro. — Seu problema é achar que eu estou sempre contra você, mas toda essa sua teimosia veio de mim e posso te garantir que ela não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. 

Yang a viu bater a porta ao sair e ela jogou o copo de shake que estava em sua mão na parede, o copo de plástico quicou no chão e o líquido se espalhou sujando a parede branca e o chão escuro. Ela se virou batendo as mãos na mesa, a pasta a encarando de forma quase acusatória, ela ainda pensou em jogar fora, mas algo a fez mudar de ideia no último momento, Yang só pegou a pasta a jogou no fundo de uma gaveta. 

Provavelmente ela só estava sendo orgulhosa demais para admitir seu fracasso, mas ela não se sentia capaz de admitir nada naquele momento. Só a raiva estava queimando suas entranhas e ela ainda teria de voltar para casa e encontrar sua mãe de novo? 

Não! De jeito nenhum. Yang não ia passar a noite em casa, isso era certo. Ela precisava arranjar alguma esquema para a noite. Havia Nora lá em baixo, apesar de elas terem tido algumas noites de sexo casual no ano anterior, a ômega agora estava em outra, saindo com o rapaz beta que frequentava a academia, foi Yang que conseguiu o emprego dele na cozinha do pub de seu tio. 

Havia Neptune, sim ele era interessante e divertido, parecia disposto sempre que Yang o procurava. Eles estavam se curtindo não é? Não faria mal chamá-lo para sair e Yang podia apostar que ele estava ansioso para passar a noite com ela. 

Yang puxou seu telefone e não perdeu tempo em ligar para o beta. 

~**~

— Onde está sua irmã? — Raven perguntou olhando para Ruby. 

A jovem ômega olhou para a cadeira vazia a sua frente pensando na mensagem que Yang havia lhe mandado dizendo que não viria para casa, Ruby pensou em dizer a verdade, mas sabia que Raven ficaria muito brava. Se bem que parecia que não iria adiantar muito, pelo cheiro, a alfa mais velha já estava furiosa. 

— Eu não sei para onde ela foi. — Ruby não mentiu, ela realmente não sabia. 

— Não proteja ela!

— Não estou, eu não sei. — Ruby reiterou e deu uma rápida olhada para sua mãe ômega sentada a seu lado. — Ela só disse que não viria para casa, só isso. 

— Eu acredito em você, querida. — Summer deslizou a mão pela mesa e cobriu a mão da filha de forma acolhedora. 

— Yang fez alguma coisa errada? — Ruby perguntou hesitante. 

Summer lhe deu um olhar preocupado e depois se virou para Raven e franziu o cenho. A alfa largou os talheres na mesa de qualquer jeito e ficou de pé com um cara aborrecida. Uma troca de olhares rápidos, uma conversa silenciosa de um casal que estavam a tanto tempo juntos que palavras não eram mais necessárias. 

Quando Raven bufou e se virou saindo a passos pesados, Ruby ficou sem saber se sua mãe tinha ganhado a discussão ou não, normalmente não era assim que as coisas acabavam. 

— O que está acontecendo, mãe? 

— O de sempre, Ruby. 

Summer se levantou parecendo abatida e seguiu o caminho que Raven fez na direção de seu quarto, ela virou nos corredores da casa até chegar na suíte, sua esposa alfa parecia que estava a esperando sentada na beira da cama com as mãos firmemente plantadas nos joelhos e com uma expressão aborrecida. 

— Raven, não fique assim. — Ela sentou-se por trás e abraçou as costas da esposa colocando o queixo no ombro largo de sua alfa. — Eu sei que as coisas não acontecessem como você estava esperando e isso te afeta muito, mas entenda que tem coisas que estão fora do seu controle, Yang tem de tomar as decisões por si mesma. 

— Ela é desse jeito por minha causa e eu sou incapaz de consertar isso. — Raven disse claramente lutando contra emoções fortes.

— Não seja tão dura consigo mesma, nós te perdoamos. Todos nós! — Summer envolveu seus braços ao redor da alfa exalando seu cheiro com mais intensidade, o efeito foi imediato e os músculos de Raven relaxaram. — Eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você não estivesse lá por nós. — Ela procurou a marca no ombro de Raven, uma clara cicatriz em forma de mordida, a ômega a beijou com afeto. 

Summer lembrava com vivacidade aquela época difícil para sua família. Alguns anos depois do nascimento de Yang, Raven deixou Tai e ela para atrás, os três viviam juntos em um relacionamento compartilhado a três, mas algo aconteceu que quebrou a confiança que tinham. Talvez o peso tenha sido demais, Summer nunca questionou Raven, sabia que era uma assunto doloroso para a alfa. E ela nunca foi de se apegar ao passado, o importante era que no momento mais difícil, Raven voltou. 

Todo o processo de descobrir o câncer terminal em Taiyang foi um golpe extremo nela e nas duas filhas. Summer sentia que poderia ter quebrado como uma frágil taça de cristal ao ver o marido beta, que sempre foi um homem cheio de vida definhar em uma cama de hospital. Mas ela tinha de ser forte por Yang e Ruby, elas estavam sofrendo com a perda do pai. 

Yang pareceu ser a que mais sentiu o peso, ela sempre foi muito próxima do pai. E de repente, com apenas 22 anos o perdeu tão rapidamente por uma doença que ninguém poderia prever. 

Summer não sabia como Raven soube o que estava acontecendo, só lembra de se sentir tão feliz quando a viu de volta. Como uma velha e íntima amiga, a alfa a consolou nos momentos que Summer podia se dá o direito de mostrar fragilidade, ou seja, longe dos olhos de suas filhas. Claro que ela apoiou Yang e Ruby, mas ela também precisava de algum alento, alento esse que ela encontrou os braços de Raven. 

Quando o pior aconteceu, não foi uma surpresa, mas ainda sim a comoção foi grande. Summer não podia lembrar com exatidão os acontecimentos, como se seu mente estivesse nublado as memórias. Mas ela lembrava como o céu estava pintado de amarelo e laranja com o pôr do sol do outono no fim de tarde que aconteceu o enterro de Taiyang na sua ilha natal, Patch. 

Eles estavam hospedados na casa dos pais de Taiyang. Yang não voltou para casa naquela noite. Depois de da um remédio para dormir a Ruby, Summer tomou sua própria dose e caiu na cama deixando as lágrimas molharem o travesseiro e os lençóis. 

Ela sentiu os primeiros raios de sol da manhã entrarem pela janela do quarto da casa de estilo campestre que ficava quase que no meio do nada. Summer viu a silhueta de Raven sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela, quando ela havia entrado ali? 

— Raven? — perguntou com a voz grossa de sono. 

A alfa não moveu um milímetro de onde estava, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do horizonte através do vidro sujo da janela. 

— Como as coisas serão agora? — Raven falou, a voz tão estranha, em um tom que Summer nunca ouviu antes, era profundo e raso ao mesmo tempo. 

A ômega forçou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou indo meio cambaleante na direção da alfa, Summer caiu de joelhos ao lado de Raven, seus braços jogados sobre o cobertor que ela estava usando para se aquecer durante a noite fria. 

Raven se moveu pela primeira vez, sua cabeça virou e se inclinou para baixo olhando para a ômega que descansou em seu colo. 

— Você passou a noite toda aqui? — O resto do questionamento ficou implícito. 

— Não queria ficar sozinha. — Raven confessou, foi quando Summer notou os olhos injetados dela. Ela quis acreditar que foi por causa do remédio para dormir que a ômega não notou aquilo antes.

Claro que Raven amava Taiyang tanto quanto ela, Summer ia oferecer o alento que a alfa também estava precisando. 

Summer procurou as mãos dela e as segurou com firmeza entre as suas. Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos novamente e sua voz saiu embargada. 

— Vamos ficar juntas. — Foi sua resposta tardia para a pergunta de Raven. — Eu não sei como as coisas serão daqui para frente, mas vamos ficar juntas. 

Uma série de emoções passou pelo rosto da alfa, nenhuma delas era positiva. Por fim, sua expressão se estabilizou em autodesprezo. 

— Como pode afirmar isso se eu abandonei vocês uma vez?

— Você não vai mais fazer isso, não é? Você quer ficar, eu sei que sim, posso sentir. 

Summer aprendeu a confiar em sua intuição com as pessoas, ela era boa nisso, sua empatia e sensibilidade aguçadas as vezes beirava a anormalidade quando ela via coisas ocultas que poucos enxergavam. 

— Eu… — Dava para ver por sua expressão que a alfa estava lutando contra seus sentimentos. 

— Eu sinto que isso nos aproximou mais do que nunca, Raven. — Summer disse quase suplicante. — Vamos ficar juntas de agora em diante! De verdade! 

De repente Raven ficou tensa, os olho arregalados. 

— Você quer dizer…? — A alfa não precisou formular a pergunta e Summer sorriu, de repente seu cheiro ficou mais intenso e doce fazendo as narinas de Raven se dilatarem. 

— Sim. — A voz de Summer era firme no que dizia, ela se moveu para cima se apoiando nos braços da cadeira, Raven a recebeu quando a ômega iniciou o beijo. — Eu quero isso. 

Raven realmente nunca pensou em fazer aquilo, se ligar a alguém para sempre lhe parecia idiota e utópico, apesar se seu relacionamento com Summer e Taiyang quando mais jovem. Mas ali estava ela, com nada além de tristeza e o desejo de se conectar eternamente com a ômega na sua frente. 

A alfa se levantou fechando mais uma vez a distância entre elas, tomou Summer em seus braços e entre os beijos a conduziu até a cama. Ela sentiu o cheiro doce e irresistível exalando da pele dela atiçando instintos primitivos em seu cérebro entorpecido. Raven puxou a roupa dela para fora e logo as mãos pequenas de Summer também se atrapalharam tirando sua camisa. 

Elas cairam na cama com Raven cobrindo o corpo de Summer que estremeceu se agarrando as costas na alfa como se ela estivesse se afogando no mar furioso e Raven fosse o único salva-vidas no mundo. E nada a convenceria que aquilo não era uma verdade. 

Ela passou as pernas pela cintura da alfa se agarrando mais enquanto sentia a pressão e o fogo se acumularem, foi quando sentiu algo frio e molhado cair sobre seu ombro. Summer levantou a cabeça e viu lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Raven, ela imediatamente segurou o rosto da mulher a beijou tão docemente como uma abelha coletando pólen em uma delicada flor. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos ter uma a outra, eu prometo. — A ômega sussurrou. 

— Eu vou cuidar de vocês. — Raven estava com a voz emocionada, mas fez um esforço para se concentrar e aumentar o ritmo. 

— Aaah, eu sei que vai… Hum… eu confio em você. — Summer ofegou um pouco e guiou a cabeça da alfa para seu destino, o exato local entre seu pescoço e ombro direito onde a sua glândula hormonal ficava. 

Ela se agarrou com força cravando as unhas na pele de Raven enquanto sentia o nó da alfa se formar e a preencher. Era o momento, Raven abriu a boca expondo seus dentes e mordeu com veemência a ômega a reivindicando para si. Summer gritou por um instante quando a dor misturava-se com o prazer e reuniu suas forças mordendo a alfa de volta. 

A marca de acasalamento era mais do que uma mera tradição. Era mais do que mera biologia. Era mais do que cultural. Ela tinha um significado mais profundo e emocional, principalmente quando acontecia entre alfa e ômega. Agora existia uma conexão em um nível completamente novo entre elas, algo praticamente inquebrável e para afrontar os suspeitos, a cicatriz jamais desapareceria. Quando parecia que estava ficando mais fraca, Raven e Summer voltariam a fazer aquele mesmo ritual daquela noite e isso já havia acontecido à seis anos. 

Summer afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Raven inalando com carinho o cheiro da alfa que ela escolheu para passar o resto da vida a seu lado. 

— Eu só quero o melhor para todos. — Raven disse finalmente. 

— Eu sei que sim, eu também quero, incluindo você. — Summer beijou a bochecha da esposa e sorriu divertida. — Você não deve se estressar tanto, lembre de seus triglicerídeos. 

Raven revirou os olhos e Summer riu de sua atitude. 

— Amanhã vamos contar para elas. — A ômega disse ficando séria novamente. 

— Você tem certeza disso? Não é melhor esperar? 

— Não, elas tem de saber, vai ser melhor assim. — Summer voltou a descansar a cabeça no ombro da alfa. — Tenho certeza que Yang e Ruby vão amar a ideia. 

— Só não queria que elas se frustrarem se não der certo. — Raven falou abaixando os ombros. 

— Você ouviu o médico, nossas chances são boas, e parece que a frustração seria maior na gente do que nelas. 

Raven soltou um suspiro pesado. 

— Você tem razão, você sempre tem razão. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Yang não sabia para onde iria quando Neptune estacionou seu SUV de luxo na frente da sua academia, mas, mesmo assim, entrou sem se importar com o mistério que o rapaz beta estava fazendo.

— Vai por mim, você vai adorar! — Ele disse sorrindo.

— Olha lá onde você vai me levar, não estou bem-vestida. — Yang brincou de volta, porém, bem ciente de seu visual bastante causal com uma calça jeans simples, camiseta xadrez amarela e uma jaqueta preta sem mangas.

— Só estamos indo na casa de um amigo, nada grande. — Neptune se virou e lhe deu uma piscadela. — Quero apresentar vocês.

Yang sorriu, ele era realmente um cara legal.

— Tá certo.

A alfa lutadora continuava sem saber o que esperar quando o carro estacionou na frente de uma mansão no bairro mais caro da cidade.

— Vem, quero de apresentar alguns amigos meus que também querem te conhecer. — Ele disse saindo do carro e batendo a porta.

— Querem me conhecer? — indagou Yang curiosa a respeito.

— Alguns desses caras gostam realmente de MMA e você é famosa.

Às vezes Yang esquecia que era famosa.

— Claro, vamos lá, então.

Ao passar pelo jardim da frente e se aproximar na entrada com grandes portas e janelas em vidro, dava para ver que estava acontecendo uma pequena festinha, nada muito grande, aquele tipo que você convida os amigos para sua casar para beber e jogar videogames. Quando entraram, Yang foi saudada com uma música de hip-hop bem alta, demorou dois segundos para ela perceber que a música era ao vivo e tinha um cara puxando as rimas no canto perto da escada segurando um microfone.

— Uou! Neptune? Você veio!

Um rapaz que se aproximava deles era um beta loiro, os músculos saltando pela camiseta branca aberta, o sorriso largo no rosto bronzeado e os olhos de uma cor azul oceânica. Yang o reconheceu na hora e parecia que ele também havia a reconhecido.

— Ah meu Deus, Yang Xiao-Long? A lenda? Será que pega mal eu pedir um autógrafo?

— Sun? Para de ser chato! — Neptune repreendeu o amigo.

— Não. Tá tudo bem. — Yang o tranquilizou sorrindo.

Para ela, era um pouco estranha a situação, apesar de ter uma certa fama graças ao MMA, Yang nunca chegou a frequentar locais com celebridades, bem, isso até conhecer o Neptune, agora parecia que teria de se acostumar com a ideia de está com famosos a sua volta.

— Tá vendo? Nós somos legais, você que é um chato. — Sun zuou o amigo, Neptune apenas revirou os olhos.

— Sabe, Yang, posso te chamar de Yang, né? — A alfa loira assentiu. — Eu já vi algumas de suas lutas pela TV e foi demais, você sabe que popularizou o sanshou, né? As pessoas queriam treinar o que você treinava, foi demais. — Sun tagarelou empolgado. — Eu até faço funcional baseado no MMA.

— Ah é? Então deveríamos trocar alguns golpes! — Yang falou lançando um soco na direção dele, mas obviamente que o homem beta estava em uma distância segura e seu golpe de brincadeira passou longe.

— Hey, vamos com calma, eu tenho de cuidar do meu material de trabalho, né? — Sun sorriu e apontou as duas mãos para o próprio rosto.

Todos riram ao mesmo tempo. Sun era modelo muito bem-sucedido, ele era o garoto propaganda de uma grande e poderosa marca de tênis esportivo, que por acaso, Yang estava usando um tênis dessa mesma marca. Além disso, Sun vivi fazendo pontas em videoclipes de música, programas de TV e tem milhares de seguidores nas redes sociais.

— Você é uma comédia, senhor belezudo. — debochou Neptune. — Agora, eu não tô vendo o Sage e o Scarlet, onde eles estão?

Yang virou a cabeça tão rápido que seu cabelo ricocheteou atrás dela.

— Tão lá fora, vamos lá. — respondeu Sun e quando Yang mal percebeu, eles estavam indo na direção dos fundos da casa dando direto em um enorme deck de madeira, uma piscina ao lado direito e um bar ao esquerdo, no centro vários conjuntos de bancos de pallet e almofadas.

Yang não admirou a decoração, ela estava animada com a possibilidade de conhecer Sage. Sun era famoso, mas Yang não poderia dizer que era fã dele, bem ao contrário de Sage, ela escutava e adorava as músicas do alfa rapper.

— Nep, Sun! — Ele balançou a mão quando os viu. — E essa é a grande Yang Xiao-Long! Que prazer te conhecer.

O homem alfa negro era grande e corpulento, as tatuagens e o cabelo pintado de verde lhe davam uma aparência intimidadora, mas assim que Saga abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a mão para Yang, ela soube que ele era um cara legal.

— Também é um prazer te conhecer, adoro suas músicas, de verdade. — Yang apertou sua mão sorrindo e Sage balançou a cabeça parecendo bem orgulhoso.

— Senta aí, tem cerveja belga. — O rapper caiu no sofá, foi quando ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de um ômega ruivo que Yang notou a presença do Scarlet. — Tem bastante, já que meu amorzinho aqui não pode beber.

Yang viu o ômega ruivo revirar os olhos no momento que ela, Neptune e Sun se sentaram do lado oposto, a mesa entre eles e o casal Sage e Scarlet com as garrafas de cervejas em cima assim como o cantor havia dito.

— Você tem de ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo? — Scarlet falou sem realmente demonstrar aborrecimento.

Como todo ômega, ele tinha a constituição pequena, magro e branco com o cabelo bem vermelho e comprido. Ele, junto do alfa Sage e dos betas, Neptune e Sun, formavam a boyband chamada SSSN. Eles fizeram um sucesso absurdo a quase 10 anos, mas acabou caindo no esquecimento tão rapidamente quanto acenderam. Cada membro seguiu seu próprio caminho, Sage como cantor solo, Sun como modelo e ator, Neptune virou produtor musical e Scarlet era fashionista e dono de sua própria grife que leva seu nome;  _ Scarlet David _ . Bem cara, por sinal.

— Tenho de lembrar sim, tenho de cuidar de você e de nosso filhinho. — Sage disse rindo e puxou Scarlet para mais perto em seu peito largo.

Yang se virou para Neptune e levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa. O rapaz beta deu de ombros e simplesmente confirmou:

— Scarlet está esperando um bebê.

Ela imediatamente voltou seus olhos para a barriga do macho ômega na sua frente. O cheiro dele era quase imperceptível, ômegas quando engravidam ativam um mecanismo bioquímico que funciona como um inibidor de feromônios com a finalidade de não atrair nenhum alfa e proteger o bebê em seu ventre. Foi graças a pesquisas científicas deste mecanismo de inibição natural que os inibidores artificiais modernos foram criados, mas até hoje a ciência não conseguiu criar algo tão eficiente como a natureza. Era fantástico, Yang se esforçou farejando discretamente e não conseguia sentir quase nenhum cheiro de ômega vindo de Scarlet, mas ela podia sentir muito claramente o cheiro de Sage marcando o corpo de seu parceiro.

— Já tá com quanto tempo? — Sun perguntou pegando duas garrafas de cerveja e entregando para Neptune e Yang.

— Três meses. — respondeu Scarlet.

— Que maravilhoso, desejo muita felicidade para vocês. — Yang falou sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso besta que surgiu em seu rosto.

Ela realmente estava feliz por eles, mas novamente aquele sentimento de inveja lhe mordeu. Sempre acontecia quando Yang via um casal como Sage e Scarlet ou como as suas duas mães. Mas ela empurrou o sentimento fundo dentro de si e tentou se concentrar na conversa mais descontraída que se iniciou a seguir.

Eles falaram sobre as lutas de Yang, sobre o tempo da SSSN. Sun era o mais divertido e tinha um senso de humor próximo do dela, Yang pensou imediatamente que eles se dariam muito bem, Scarlet ficou mais quieto, ela não sabia se era sua personalidade padrão ou a loucura hormonal da gravidez estava o fazendo ser mais resignado. Sage era mais sério, mas ela logo viu que o cara era inteligente e para sua surpresa, ele era também muito amigo de Weiss assim como Neptune.

— Nossa princesa não veio? Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela essa tarde, falou que tinha planos para a noite. — Sage disse quando o assunto “Weiss” surgiu.

_ Planos para a noite? Como assim? _

Yang se repreendeu pelo súbito sentimento de ciúmes que lhe surgiu ao imaginar que talvez Weiss estivesse saindo com alguém. Ela tinha de lembrar a si mesma que aquilo era estúpido.

— Ah sim, ela tinha grandes planos. — Neptune debochou. — Passar a noite trabalhando.

Sage fez uma cara de desagrado.

— Ela trabalha demais, eu já falei isso para ela, dá um tempo sabe.

— Você acha que eu não falo isso o tempo todo também? Mas diz se a Weiss me escuta? Tô para ver alguém tão cabeça dura quanto ela.

Yang tomou um pouco da cerveja na boca da garrafa para se impedir de sorrir quando soube que Weiss não estava com ninguém. Porém, mas uma vez ela se repreendeu por aqueles pensamentos.

— Falando em trabalho, eu vou indo, galera, tenho um ensaio fotográfico à manhã bem cedo. — Sun disse se levantando. — Foi demais te conhecer, Yang, vamos se falar depois. — Ele levantou a mão e a alfa bateu em um cumprimento amigável.

— Pode apostar que sim! — Yang disse dando uma piscadela para ele que retribuiu piscando também.

Depois que Sun se despediu dos outros, Scarlet foi o primeiro a falar.

— Eu acho que vou me retirar também, não sei o que é pior, a dor nas costas ou os pés inchados, mal vejo a hora deste bebê nascer logo.

Todos riram.

— Vou te levar para o quarto, vocês dois fiquem à vontade. — Sage disse e depois olhou de forma suspeita para Neptune. — Mas nem tão à vontade, ok?

— Tá, tá, foi mal pela aquela vez, eu estava mega bêbado. — Neptune agitou a mão e se justificou precariamente.

— Daquela vez? — Yang lhe deu um sorriso torto quando ficou as sós com Neptune.

— Não foi nada demais. — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Tá, ok, ele me pegou fazendo oral, mas como eu já disse, eu tava mega bêbado nesse dia.

— E para meu azar, você não está nem um pouco bêbado agora. — Yang sorriu e se inclinou para mais perto dele.

— Não estou bêbado. — Ele se inclinou para perto dela também. — Mas isso é uma sorte, não um azar.

— Eh, eu conheci todos os membros do SSSN, então dá para dizer que estou com sorte hoje. — Yang sorriu mais.

— Você gostou? Esses caras são como minha família.

— Adorei, eles são ótimos, mas sabe, por mais legal que tenha sido, quando eu te liguei, eu tinha imaginando outras coisas.

O sorriso de Neptune se alargou ainda mais.

— Me conta tudo que você imaginou.

Yang riu.

— Que tal eu mostrar? — Ela fechou a distância entre eles e Neptune zumbiu contente retribuindo o beijo.

Não demorou muito para Yang deslizar sua língua para dentro da sua boca e as coisas ficarem mais aquecidas. Neptune zumbiu contente quando a alfa beijou seu pescoço e acabou pousando sua mão na perna dela. Yang encostou seus lábios na orelha dele:

— Sage disse que não era para ficar muito à vontade aqui, conhece algum lugar onde podemos continuar?

Neptune se afastou, um sorriso bobo no rosto e os olhos brilhando de alegria.

— Claro que eu conheço.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Yang acordou sentindo algo coçando em sua nuca, ela estava deitada de bruços e o rosto enterrado no travesseiro azul e notou o corpo que estava pairando acima de suas costas.

— Bom dia. — Neptune cantarolou perto de seu ouvido, ele certamente parecia de bom humor.

— Hum… Bom dia… — Yang murmurou de volta ainda bem sonolenta.

Ela se virou e foi saudada pela visão de Neptune lhe sorrindo, ele já estava vestido, usando uma camisa branca e calça jeans.

— Não sabia que você era do tipo que acordava cedo. — Ela disse em tom de brincadeira e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele.

— Não sou, mas tenho trabalho hoje. O que é uma pena, adoraria ficar preguiçoso a manhã inteira com você.

— Aah, você é um fofo, eu te beijaria se não fosse o mau hálito matinal.

Neptune riu.

— Engraçada, agora se levanta logo, antes que ela acabe com todo o café.

O sorriso de Yang se desfez.

— Tem alguém aí, Neptune?

— É só a Weiss. — Ele saiu da cama dando de ombros. — Ela é uma viciada em café, se você não ficar de olho, ela toma uma garrafa inteira sem nem piscar.

Yang ficou atordoada, Weiss estava ali?

— Se veste e eu tô te esperando na cozinha. — Ele saiu.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Yang conseguiu reunir sua coragem para sair do quarto de Neptune, ela ainda teve de esperar sua ereção matinal acabar, seria muito vergonhoso se Weiss a visse daquela forma, certamente pensaria que ela era uma alfa tarada que não consegue controlar o próprio pau perto de um ômega.

Ela abriu a porta e deu dois passos hesitantes no corredor e parou assim que ouviu a voz de Weiss meio distante.

— De modo algum, sem a menor condição, você pode esquecer essa ideia! — Ela dizia com a voz cheia.

Yang deu mais alguns passos, para sua miséria, o corredor não era tão longo e ela rapidamente se aproximou da cozinha, de repente, suas narinas dilataram quando um cheiro doce e refrescante lhe atingiu, seus pés passaram a caminhar por conta própria seguindo o odor que Yang já havia sentindo antes, lá no camarote da Arena Vytal e mais fraco em Neptune.

Ela sabia a quem pertencia aquele cheiro e sabia que não deveria está o apreciando, mas Yang simplesmente não podia se conter, ela inconscientemente parou logo no final do corredor segurando na parede e fechou os olhos inalando o cheiro de Weiss.

— Resolveu se juntar a nós?

Yang abriu os olhos surpresa ao perceber a voz da ômega se dirigir diretamente para ela. Weiss estava em pé com as mãos apoiadas nas costas de uma cadeira, que ficava disposta na mesa de café da manhã de Neptune que já estava posta no centro do cômodo.

De repente Yang percebeu a situação em que estava, Weiss sabia que ela havia dormido com Neptune, ela devia ser capaz de sentir seu cheiro de alfa no beta. Ela se sentiu tão indigna, tão vergonhosa, ela não queria aquilo, sabia que era a coisa mais ridícula, mas sentia como se tivesse sendo infiel a Weiss. Yang passou muitos anos nutrindo um sentimento totalmente platônico pela ômega e se fosse por seu desejo, ela estaria com Weiss, mas agora era certo que suas chances nulas estavam mais impossíveis que antes.

— Bom dia. — Ela disse sem muito ânimo.

— Bom… bom dia. — Weiss franziu o cenho um tanto surpresa ao perceber sua falta de educação, talvez ela não esperasse o tom de voz tão suave da alfa lutadora.

— Liga não, essa nojenta ai parece uma mula dando patada em todo mundo de manhã. — Neptune falou rindo, ele estava sentado na mesa redonda de vidro comendo um prato de panquecas. — Senta aqui do meu lado que eu te protejo nesta bruta.

Yang se sentou ao lado dele recebendo um prato cheio de panquecas e um beijo na bochecha. Ele era fofo, definitivamente não fazia sentindo Yang ficar pensando em Weiss, era melhor ela se concentrar nele, que realmente gostava dela e merecia, talvez eles realmente pudesse dar certo juntos.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu, Yang ainda hesitou em devolver o beijo por saber que Weiss estava assistindo tudo, mas por fim, decidiu que não era justo com Neptune e beijou seu rosto de volta.

— Então agora vocês são sérios? — perguntou Weiss, imediatamente Yang se voltou em sua direção a observando, não sabia ao certo o que gostaria de ver, talvez ciúmes? Seria divertido se fosse, mas o rosto da ômega era contente e ela estava com um sorriso no rosto, alguém que estava verdadeiramente feliz pelo amigo.

Yang sentiu um amargor na boca e torceu para seu rosto não transparecer o que ela estava sentindo realmente, a alfa apenas sorriu como se estivesse sem graça diante da pergunta da ômega.

— Está um pouco cedo para chamar de sério, não é? — Neptune disse percebendo o seu constrangimento.

— Sim, não vamos apressar as coisas, não é? — Yang riu para disfarçar sua falta de jeito na situação.

— Parece prudente. — Weiss comentou, ela passou a mão pelo seu rabo de cavalo jogando o cabelo para o lado. — Por acaso, queria me desculpar com você pelo que aconteceu na arena Vytal.

Yang a olhou piscando sem entender direito, Weiss estava pedindo desculpas por gritar com ela?

— Eu exagerei e não deveria ter me exaltado daquela forma, não queria te ofender sem motivos. — Ela continuou agora desviando o olhar para não encarar a alfa como se estivesse nervosa com suas próprias palavras. — Agora que você está saindo oficialmente com o Neptune, sinto que deveríamos tentar conviver em harmonia, o que me diz?

No momento que Weiss levantou o olhar e Yang se viu olhando para os olhos azuis da ômega, ela nem sequer mais lembrava do que ela havia perguntado, ela era tão bonita, tão perfeita com seu rosto angelical e delicado, com seus olhos de um tom de azul pálido e ao mesmo tempo, enfeitados com um brilho determinado que só ela tinha. Não importa o que Weiss estivesse lhe pedindo, a resposta sempre seria sim.

— Claro, seria um prazer. — Ela respondeu sem pensar muito, só depois de alguns segundos que Yang percebeu que estava sorrindo feito uma boba, ela balançou a cabeça para disfarçar, mas talvez tenha sido tarde, Neptune lhe lançou um olhar meio suspeito.

— Maravilhoso, tudo esclarecido. — Weiss deu meia volta, seu cabelo branco balançando atrás de si.

— Hey! Espere, onde pensa que vai? Ainda não acabamos nossa conversa. — Neptune disse.

— Se você vai ficar insistindo nessa história de nova turnê então não temos mais o que conversar, é  _ não  _ e pronto. — Weiss deu um volta completa e de algum modo, foi tão suave que era como se fosse um passo de dança muito bem ensaiado.

— Weiss! — Neptune se levantou abruptamente. — Você está negligenciando sua carreira de cantora, depois que fechou contrato com o Willis, você não lançou nenhum álbum inédito, não fez turnê-

— Mas eu lancei músicas inéditas sim! — Weiss argumentou cruzando os braços.

— Uma música! Uma! E ainda foi em parceira com o Sage. Por isso estou insistindo na turnê, é isso que músicos fazem quando estão em uma fase pouco produtiva.

— Não, Neptune, eu não quero, turnês são extremamente desgastantes! Eu não quero passar por isso de novo.

— Desgastantes? Você não faz uma turnê à quatro anos! Dá para acreditar nisso, Yang? — Ele se voltou com uma mistura de aborrecimento e indignação na voz.

Yang estava observando os dois discutindo a um tempo, ela terminou de mastigar e engolir sua panqueca melecada com calda de chocolate. A alfa olhou entre o beta e a ômega na sua frente, Weiss estava com uma expressão de tédio e Neptune presunçoso acreditando que Yang ficaria a seu lado.

— Eu entendo como é está cansando.

— O que? — Neptune exclamou confuso e Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha para a alfa.

— Quer dizer, tipo, eu amo lutar, amo mesmo, mas… as vezes cansa tanto e é tão estressante toda essa loucura de torneio, campeonato, que às vezes a gente só quer dá um tempo. — Yang levantou a cabeça para ver que havia deixado os dois meio aturdidos, nenhum dos dois esperava aquela resposta tão sincera. — Enfim, eu acho que você não deveria fazer nada que não queira. — Ela voltou a comer a panqueca na esperança que seu embaraço passasse.

— É exatamente isso que vou fazer. — Weiss falou para Neptune. — Nada de turnê.

— Ah, certo! Vocês ganharam. — O rapaz beta jogou os braços para cima e voltou para a mesa se sentando ao lado de Yang. — Pelo menos o show com o Flynt no final da Taça do Rei está de pé, não é?

— Como é? Você vai cantar com o Flynt Coal na final do campeonato de futebol? — Yang exclamou entusiasmada.

— Neptune! Isso era segredo! — gritou Weiss.

— Desculpe! Mas Yang não vai contar para ninguém. — O beta se virou para ela meio assustado. — Você me promete que não vai contar isso para ninguém! Ninguém!

Yang olhou para as caras assustadas de Neptune e Weiss e acabou rindo alto.

— Ei, calma gente, vou contar nada não, pode deixar.

A expressão de alívio no rosto da ômega foi tão fofa que Yang teve de se conter para não correr e abraçá-la.

— Bom, isso é para ser uma grande surpresa.

— Por acaso, você não tinha ensaio hoje? — Neptune perguntou.

— Tinha? Tenho! Klein deve está me esperando lá embaixo, vou me encontrar com o pessoal do Flynt às 13:00. Tchauzinho! — Weiss soltou um beijo no ar para o amigo beta e saiu correndo.

— Essa aí está sempre com presa. — Neptune riu para si mesmo.

— Neptune, por que Weiss estava aqui? — Ela perguntou de uma forma quase tímida.

— Ah, ela mora aqui na cobertura. — Ele respondeu como se não fosse nada demais. — As vezes ela passa aqui quando vem da academia do prédio.

_ Que droga! _ Foi a única coisa que Yang conseguia pensar, ela havia literalmente fodido com o Neptune a noite toda enquanto Weiss estava apenas alguns andares acima. Aquilo era oficialmente uma porra completa. Yang estava com vontade de dá um soco em si mesma e sumir.

Se Neptune percebeu seu autoflagelo interno, ele nada disse. Yang se arrastou de volta para casa, não tinha mais ânimo para ir treinar, quando ela chegou e viu o carro de Raven estacionado na frente da garagem, sabia que seu dia ruim ainda não tinha terminado. Ela realmente estava esperando que sua mãe estivesse no escritório.

No minuto seguinte, Yang estava sendo arrastada para dentro de casa por Ruby, sua irmãzinha disse que havia uma “reunião de família” agendada. E lá estava Yang, sentada com a cara emburrada na poltrona da sala com Ruby sentada no sofá próximo a ela. Raven estava na poltrona oposta lhe encarando com uma expressão descontente.

— Cheguei! — Summer anunciou entrando, era evidente que estava vindo do ateliê, apesar do trabalho de se limpar, ainda era possível ver pequenas manchas de tintas em suas roupas.

A ômega mais velha foi diretamente para perto da esposa.

— Agora que estamos todos aqui, podem falar logo sobre o que se trata essa besteira? — Yang disse claramente mau humorada ganhando uma careta raivosa de Raven.

Summer colocou uma mão no ombro da alfa a acalmando, Yang podia sentir o cheiro floral e doce de sua madrasta mesmo do outro lado da sala.

— Não é uma besteira, Yang! — Raven rosnou para ela. — Nós… — A alfa mais velha olhou para a esposa como se para tomar coragem. — Nós temos um anúncio para fazer.

— Não é nada ruim, é? — Ruby perguntou claramente temerosa, ela ainda lembrava dos acontecimentos terríveis na época da doença de seu pai, ela não queria viver aquilo de novo.

— Não, querida, não se preocupe, não é nada de ruim. — Summer se deslocou para o sofá abraçando a filha e a tranquilizando.

— Então que anúncio é esse? — Yang disse impaciente.

Raven rosnou para isso, mas antes de ela dizer qualquer coisa, Summer interveio.

— Yang! Por favor. — A ômega mais velha disse severa e Yang imediatamente abaixou a cabeça para sua mãe.

— Por favor, digam logo, vocês estão me matando de ansiedade. — Ruby falou impaciente e Summer riu.

— Tudo bem, acontece que faz um tempo que eu e Raven estamos conversando bem seriamente sobre algo. — Summer começou delicadamente. — Algo que pode mudar muito nossa família e a certamente modificará está casa.

— Modificar a casa? Uma reforma? — Ruby tentou adivinhar. — Eu sempre achei que o portão merecia mais janelas e eu queria um chão de carpete no meu quarto.

Yang levantou uma sobrancelha, certamente que suas mães estavam falando muito sério para ser uma mera reforma.

— Não, Ruby. — Summer passou a mão na cabeça da filha ômega. — Faz muito tempo que eu tive você e isso foi uma grande alegria na minha vida, Yang apesar de ser filha de Raven e Taiyang eu a amava igualmente.

— Mas que conversa é essa afinal? — Yang se inclinou para frente na poltrona.

— Faz muitos anos que vocês já não são mais crianças, agora tem a vida quase feita e eu acabei me sentindo um pouco… Hum, como eu poderia dizer, como se estivesse faltando algo.

— Eu acho que não entendi. — Ruby disse.

— Estivemos pensando. — Raven começou. — Eu só tive Yang e Summer você, e estamos juntas há seis anos e até hoje não oficializamos nossa união, então, estamos pensando em fazer isso agora.

— Vocês vão casar? Tipo, oficialmente? — Yang disse.

— Ah isso é incrível! Vai ser lindo! — Ruby se animou.

— Sim, vai. — Summer se deslocou para perto da esposa novamente. — Mas tem uma coisa a mais.

As duas filhas as olharam com expectativa.

— Nós decidimos ter um filho biológico nosso! Meu e da Raven!

— O que? — Yang ficou chocada.

— Um irmãozinho? Isso é incrível! — Ruby pulou e correu para perto de Summer.

— Vai com calma, nos vamos  _ tentar  _ ter um filho! — Raven ressaltou. — Summer começará o tratamento em breve, isso significa que ela deixará de tomar os supressores de calor, então as coisas deve ficar um tanto difíceis nos próximos meses.

— Nós vamos dar todo o apoio do mundo! — Ruby abraçou Summer bem forte. — Vai dá tudo certo e vamos ter um irmãozinho lindo e mega fofo!

— Obrigada. — A ômega respondeu.

— E você, Yang? Não tem nada a dizer? — Raven perguntou.

— Parabéns. — A alfa mais jovem falou apática. — Estou feliz por vocês, de verdade. — Agora sua voz ficou emocionada, mas ela estava claramente se contendo.

— Yang? — Ruby murmurou preocupada com sua irmã.

A loira se levantou com a cabeça baixa, seu cabelo cobrindo seus olhos.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Ruby, eu estou bem e estou realmente feliz por vocês. Sério! — Ela levantou a cabeça puxando um sorriso forçado.

Mas Yang não conseguiu sustentar o olhar nas três pessoas a sua frente, ela estava se sentindo um lixo completo. Por que ela tinha de ser tão invejosa daquela forma? Porque ela tinha ciúmes da forma como Raven havia tomado toda a sua família, reivindicou Summer, conquistou Ruby e agora ela teria até um novo filho? Por que ela tinha de invejar tanto aquilo? Por que ela não podia simplesmente ficar feliz verdadeiramente por elas? Por que?

— Me desculpem… acho que agora vou para meu quarto, preciso dormir um pouco.

Yang arrastou seus pés muito grata por ninguém a ter tentando falar mais nada.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


A água gelada desceu por sua garganta aliviando sua sede, o suor fazendo suas roupas grudarem em sua pele de uma forma desagradável, seus pés estavam doloridos e tudo que Weiss mais queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente bem longo e dormir. Ela passou a tarde inteira no salão ensaiando com sua equipe de bailarinos e com Flynt e sua respectiva equipe. Seria apenas uma música de oito minutos, mas o nível de exigência de Weiss era já conhecido, ela sempre cobrava muito e depois de passar uma noite planejando a coreografia, ensinar e testar os primeiros ensaios puxaram seu preço sobre seu corpo.

— Klein, me leve para casa. — Ela disse assim que entrou o carro.

— Ah, senhorita, Schnee? 

— Sim? — Ela levantou a cabeça de seu aparelho telefônico para olhar o seu motorista que estava com os olhos fixos no para-brisa do carro, ela seguiu seu olhar e seu sangue gelou. 

— Acho que isso é um problema. 

Na opinião de Weiss, não era exatamente um problema, como Klein afirmou, mas sim um grande incômodo. Ela balançou a cabeça para o Rolls-Royce todo branco, a grade dianteira cintilando em platina com o símbolo de sua família logo em cima. Não importava quem estivesse dentro daquele carro, era um Schnee e isso já era o bastante para aborrecer Weiss.

— Encoste, quero ver quem é. — Weiss falou.

Klein manobrou o carro para frente até seu BMW está emparelhado com Rolls-Royce, o vidro do motorista abaixou e era um homem alfa branco, cabelo e costeletas no rosto de uma cor negra bem profunda, Weiss o reconheceu imediatamente como o motorista de sua irmã Winter. De algum modo isso a aliviou um pouco, encarar Winter ainda era melhor do que seu pai.

— A senhorita Winter deseja conversar com a senhorita Weiss nesse instante. — O motorista alfa que se chamava Tukson falou para Klein, já que Weiss não podia ser vista do banco de trás.

Seu motorista ômega a olhou pelo retrovisor procurado instruções de como agir. 

Weiss acabou soltando um suspiro cansado:

— Tem uma sala de reuniões dentro do prédio, vamos nos encontrar lá. Diga isso a ele.

Klein assentiu.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Weiss gostaria muito de ter se limpado antes de falar com sua irmã, mas ela preferia se livrar logo do aborrecimento para depois relaxar em um banho mais demorado. Pelo menos o suor de ômegas não era desagradável como o de alfas. Mesmo em seu estado sujo, seu cheiro se perdia na sala diante do odor de Winter. Ela era uma alfa que gostava de se impor, ou talvez só tenha sido ensinada pelo seu pai a agir daquela forma que Weiss considerava bem tóxica.

Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de reuniões, Winter estava de pé olhando pela janela ficando de costas para Weiss, sua postura muito rígida com ombros e costas retas, pernas juntas e os punhos cerrados, seu cabelo tão branco como o de Weiss, estava preso em um coque perfeitamente alinhado e usava um terno branco e azul, com uma gravata vermelha. Seu cheiro enchia a sala, era parecido com pinho, Weiss jamais foi capaz de achar o cheiro de sua irmã realmente grosseiro como o cheiro da maioria dos alfas eram. O cheiro próprio de Winter tinha um frescor vinda das notas de pinho, mas era inevitavelmente robusto e vigoroso, era como está dentro de uma floresta de coníferas durante um dia frio no norte.

Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, aquele cheiro já foi seu refúgio. A jovem Weiss roubava roupas de sua irmã alfa e se enrolava nelas em sua cama, como seu ninho seguro, era o único lugar na sua gigantesca mansão que ela se sentia protegida de tudo. E era assim que Weiss pensava em Winter, como a pessoa que podia a protegê-la. Mas o tempo passou, Winter foi treinada para ser a herdeira da empresa, e Weiss trilhou outro caminho, um caminho que nem Winter, nem o resto de sua família aprovava. 

Sua irmã se tornou mais uma pessoa para oprimi-la com certos preconceitos e exigências. Quando Weiss abriu os olhos para sua própria condição de ômega e como pessoas de sua dinâmica eram tratadas, ela começou a questionar e claro, rapidamente virou um tipo de escória dentro de sua própria casa com seus pais ultraconservadores. Sua irmã por diversas vezes tentou convencê-la a deixar seus ideais em nome da reputação da família.

Bem, a história foi diferente. Weiss deu um belo foda-se para a reputação de sua família e com 16 anos foi fazer um teste para o programa de TV “Guerra Musical”. Ela passou e deixou de vez sua família tóxica iniciando sua carreira muito bem-sucedida, muito para a decepção de sua irmã mais velha. De algum modo, Weiss acredita que seu pai e sua mãe a viam como uma causa perdida, uma ômega rebelde sem conserto, mas Winter queria sua irmã por perto, queria Weiss junto da família, queria mudar ela. 

Weiss não queria. Weiss queria sua liberdade. Ela não voltaria a ficar presa nas garras de sua família. Ela não deixaria nunca mais, ninguém lhe dizer o que ela pôde e o que ela não pode fazer.

— Você dirá alguma coisa ou só ficará admirando a vista? — Weiss perguntou já perdendo a paciência com o silêncio de sua irmã.

Winter suspirou e finalmente se virou olhando para Weiss, seus olhos azuis eram como pedras de gelo duras.

— Você irá no evento do Plaza esse ano? 

— Sim, por que?

— Bom. — Winter andou circulando a mesa.

— Qual é a questão?

— Grandes mudanças acontecerão.

— O que você quer dizer? — Weiss odiava quando as pessoas não iam direto ao ponto.

— Saberá na hora.

— Ah, então você veio até aqui para fazer mistério e me deixar ansiosa, é isso? — Ela disse ácida.

Winter franzindo o cenho:

— Que tom é esse? Não deverias falar desta forma. 

— Não me diga como eu devo falar! Passei anos sendo prisioneira das regras da família Schnee, agora faço tudo que eu quiser, até mesmo falar da forma que eu quiser. 

Uma expressão surpresa passou pelo rosto de Winter, sua irmãzinha ômega a respondendo de forma malcriada? Um ômega sem abaixar a cabeça para ela? Certamente era uma situação que sua irmã não se agradava, tão pouco estava acostumada. Mas logo sua expressão se apaziguou para algo que se assemelhava a decepção. Weiss já não mais se comovia com aquilo. Por muito tempo ela deixou e fazer o que queria para não decepcionar as pessoas, agora a única pessoa que Weiss não podia decepcionar era a si mesma.

— Eu deveria esperar por isso.

— É melhor se acostumar, irmã, pois não abaixo a cabeça para alfas. Não mais.

Winter levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não queria que você se abaixasse, mas, pelo menos, não fosse grosseira. 

Weiss suspirou.

— Desculpe, eu só não gosto quando as pessoas querem dizer o que eu devo ou não devo fazer.

A alfa assentiu:

— De qualquer forma, queria saber sobre esse seu suposto relacionamento com essa alfa.

— O que? Do que você está falando? — Weiss perguntou confusa.

— Saiu na imprensa, uma alfa boxeadora.

— Ah! — Weiss revirou os olhos. — Pelo amor de Deus, Winter, não acredito que você leva a sério o que esses abutres falam.

— Então não é verdade? 

_ Mas que tom de decepção era aquele na voz dela? _

— Como assim não é verdade? Você queria que fosse?

— Bem… pode não ser o tipo de pessoa adequada, certamente que não é, uma brutamonte toda tatuada, mas… pelo menos é uma alfa. Acho que isso já é alguma coisa.

Weiss não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que eu estou feliz que você está começando a ir pelo rumo certo. Deixando de ser uma desviada. — Weiss não conseguia conceber o quão absurdo e insultante era aquilo que ela estava ouvindo. — Eu sempre tive a esperança que bastaria você achar o alfa certo, claro, essa tal de Yang não é quem eu consideraria “certo”, mas como eu disse, já é algum progresso.

Weiss pensou em uma série de respostas bem grosseiras e malcriadas para dar a sua irmã mais velha, mas ela foi fria e guardou todas elas para si.

— Nossa conversa acabou, Winter. — Ela se levantou com uma expressão bem séria.

— Weiss? 

Ela ignorou quando a alfa a chamou, usando aquele tom de voz de mando e autoridade que alfas tinham que faziam as pessoas estremecerem e obedecerem, mas Weiss já havia treinando até a exaustão sua força de vontade e autocontrole para resistir.

— Eu não tenho o que conversar com gente homofóbica. — Foi simplesmente o que ela disse passando pela porta e certamente deixando uma alfa bem enfurecida para trás.

  
  


**_~Alguns dias Depois~_ **

  
  


Que Weiss não deveria ficar surpresa em ver atitudes retrógradas vindo da sua família isso era certo, seu pai sempre fez questão desde que ela consegue se lembrar, de ressaltar que os Schnees é uma família tradicional e conservadora. E Weiss era a ovelha negra. Sua carreira, sua vida, suas roupas, suas músicas, seus ideais, absolutamente tudo era uma afronta ao seu sobrenome. Seu pai jurava que ela fazia de propósito apenas para envergonhá-lo, mas obviamente que Weiss não dava a mínima para ele.

Se ela foi naquele maldito evento beneficente da empresa Schnee? Claro que sim. Afinal era para uma boa causa, vários famosos e empresários faziam doações para o leilão que seria convertido em ajuda humanitária. Uma pena que ela teria de ter de lidar com toda sua família no processo.

— Querida? Você chegou. — Sua mãe a saudou se levantando de seu local na primeira fileira e beijou sua bochecha. — Quanto tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos.

Ela era fisicamente bastante parecida com Winter, quase como uma versão ômega e mais velha de sua irmã. Já havia algumas marcas de expressão em seu rosto tão bem cuidado, fora isso, pouco se tinha pistas de sua verdadeira idade.

— Verdade, mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo? Está me farejando? — Weiss perguntou segurando um riso, já que sua mãe assim que a abraçou roçou o rosto em seu pescoço e o cabelo dela fez cócegas em sua pele.

— Desculpe, meu amor, acho que foi a força do hábito. Só tento ter certeza que está tudo bem com você.

Weiss se afastou um tanto desconfiada, claro que toda mãe costumava verificar o cheiro dos seus filhos, mas na situação que estava acontecendo, especialmente depois daquela conversa estranha com sua irmã, Weiss desconfiou que sua mãe estava se certificando que não havia cheiro de ninguém nela. 

— Você veio sozinha? 

E ali estava. Aquela simples pergunta confirmou as suspeitas de Weiss. Sua mãe só queria saber se ela estava saindo com alguém.

— Absolutamente sozinha, mamãe. — respondeu seca.

— Ah, certo, então senta aqui do meu lado.

Foi o que Weiss fez, mas logo uma visão das mais desagradáveis apareceu, seu irmão mais novo, Whitley, estava vindo junto de possivelmente o alfa mais insuportável e burro que Weiss já teve o desprazer de conhecer, Cardin Winchester. Se fosse por si mesmo, aquele rapaz não estaria ali, ele não era bom em nada, nem formado era, Weiss achava que ele não tinha capacidade para tal. Mas seu pai, Jonathan Winchester, era dono de uma indústria alimentícia, que por acaso, estava envolvida em um escândalo à cinco anos atrás, algo sobre aditivos tóxicos e ilegais no leite. Ele era um dos três membros fundadores daquele evento, junto de seu pai, Jacques Schnee e Leonardo Lionheart.

— Olá, amada irmã. — Whitley cantarolou em seu tom de voz de falsa doçura que deixava o sangue de Weiss fervendo. 

— Olá, irmãozinho. — Ela olhou friamente para o rapaz alfa que usava um terno preto e seu cabelo ruivo e curto estava cheio de gel e penteado para trás. — Senhor Winchester.

Ele apenas deu um aceno de cabeça, Weiss reparou que o braço dele estava entrelaçado com o de seu irmão. Ela quase havia esquecido do relacionamento dos dois, Whitley parecia presunçoso e arrogante com seu namoro com um dos “melhores partidos alfa da alta sociedade”. Na opinião de Weiss, Cardin era tão ruim quanto lixo, mas pensando por um lado, talvez os dois fossem perfeitos um para o outro. Seu irmão apesar de ômega, não era flor que se cheire. Falso, cínico e manipulador, quase o pacote completo para ganhar o desprezo de Weiss. 

— Eu a vi falando com os repórteres lá fora, oh cara irmã, não deveria falar com essa relé nociva, o melhor a se fazer é ignorá-los! — Whitley começou de forma afetada e dissimulada. — Eu ouvi as coisas absurdas que falaram sobre você saindo com uma… boxeadora troglodita completamente bruta. — Ele riu desdenhando. — Veja que absurdo, minha adorável irmã jamais iria se interessar por alguém tão obtuso. 

Weiss teve de fazer muita força para não revirar os olhos.

— Obrigada pela preocupação, irmão, mas não tenho de dar satisfação com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair. — Weiss deu seu melhor sorriso forçado para deixar claro que ela estava apenas entrando no deplorável joguinho de dissimulação do seu irmão.

Whitley deu seu sorriso falso a encarando com seus olhos azuis pálidos.

— Mas então, ela veio? — Cardin perguntou repentinamente, Weiss se virou para ele quase esquecendo de sua presença.

— Ela quem? 

— Yang?

O rosto de Weiss azedou:

— Não.

— Mas você vai me apresentar a ela?

Weiss piscou duas vezes tentando processar em como ele era um broco sem noção.

— Pare com isso. — Whitley o chamou para sentar poupando Weiss de dar uma resposta curta e grossa para o namorado dele.

— Meninos, se comportem que o leilão já vai começar. — Sua mãe disse pondo um fim a conversa.

  
  


~**~

  
  


— Acho que todos os convidados já entraram. — Velvet disse ajeitando sua câmera fotográfica.

Ela e Blake estavam do lado de fora do prédio onde o evento da SDC estava acontecendo, o Plaza. Nas três horas anteriores elas ficaram ali abordando os convidados que iam chegando, Blake conseguiu algumas boas declarações de alguns empresários, ela fez questão de se focar neles em vez das celebridades que passaram por ali. Mas não era o bastante, Cinder era uma chefe de altos padrões, Blake teria de ter mais do que isso se quiser impressioná-la. Ela tinha de fazer isso por ela mesma, tudo que Blake queria era ser reconhecida no meio jornalístico, e nenhum jornalista seria respeitada se não tivesse os furos nas mãos.

— Terra chamando, Blake? — Velvet passou a mão na frente do rosto de sua amiga beta. — O que você tá olhando? — Ela seguiu os olhos da amiga e a viu observando uma van branca entrando pelo portão lateral do prédio. — Blake? Você não tá...

— Você pode ir, não precisa me esperar.

— Blake não! Volta! Volta aqui! Não vai! — Foi tarde, os pedidos da ômega Velvet ficaram no ar enquanto Blake foi fazer sua jogada mais arriscada. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Após o leilão, começou a festa, naquela altura já era noite e os garçons bem-vestidos bailavam pelo salão equilibrando taças de champanhe e canapés em cima de bandejas de prata. Blake, de algum modo conseguiu passar pela copa e pela cozinha quase despercebida, naquele momento ela quase podia imaginar Yang brincando com sua cara dizendo que era suas habilidades furtivas de gato ninja. Discretamente ela entrou no salão, para sua sorte todos estavam prestando atenção ao anfitrião da noite, Jacques Schnee.

— Estive a frente desta empresa há 20 anos, e posso lhes garantir que foram os 20 anos mais cansativos, porém, não escolheria nenhum outro caminho, porque também foram os 20 anos mais gratificantes de minha vida. — Ele dizia no alto da pequena escadaria, a plateia estava atenta, e ao seu lado, estavam sua esposa e apenas dois de seus filhos.

Blake procurou no meio da multidão Weiss e a achou com uma taça na mão e observando com uma cara aborrecida.

Jacques era um homem alfa que já exibia uma barriga proeminente em seu terno branco, o cabelo penteado para trás impecável e seu bigode igualmente branco. Seus olhos tinha um tom de azul mais escuro que o resto de sua família, certamente que os três filhos haviam puxado mais a senhora Schnee.

— Há 50 anos meu amado sogro, Nicholas Schnee fundou esta empresa com o objetivo de trazer algo de bom para o mundo.

Ela quase soltou um riso debochado ao ouvir aquilo, Blake conhecia muito bem o histórico de acusações de irregularidades e corrupção na SDC, chegando ao cúmulo de serem apontados de usar mão de obra escrava em países subdesenvolvidos, além do pouco zelo ao meio ambiente. Blake olhou para Weiss e ela podia apostar que a popstar pensou exatamente a mesma coisa que ela.

— E estamos cada vez mais empenhados com esses ideais, sempre respeitando a tradição. — Houve uma saraivada de palmas. — E agora em diante, a SDC estará mais comprometida que nunca com o desenvolvimento, inclusive com uma renovação.

_ Hum… então a fonte de Cinder estava certa. _ — Blake pensou consigo.

— Os tempos estão ficando sombrios, os valores da sociedade estão sendo deturpados e as novas gerações esqueceram como se portar, as pautas progressistas avançam ameaçando a família tradicional e aos bons costumes. 

Blake franziu o cenho, aquele discurso conservador era ruim o bastantes para fazer seu estômago revirar, ela novamente olhou para Weiss que estava com uma cara enojada.

— Por isso precisamo nos manter unidos e ter mais força no congresso, para lutar contra essa ameaça progressista que avança em nosso amado país. — Jacques fez uma pausa enchendo o peito. — E é com orgulho que anúncio que vou lutar com minhas próprias mãos… declaro oficialmente que entrarei na corrida presidencial.

Um estrondo de palmas irrompeu pelo salão tão alto que parecia um trovão nos ouvidos sensíveis de Blake.

— Para tal. — Jacques voltou quando a multidão se acalmou mais. — Para tal, não posso continuar a frente da SDC, por este motivo, indico minha filha mais velha, Winter como nova CEO da companhia! 

— Isso com certeza é uma notícia de primeira página. — disse alguém ao seu lado e por cima das palmas, quando Blake virou para ver quem era, ficou surpreendida ao reconhecer Salem Ônix, a dona da SLM-Comunicações. 

Aquela mulher era literalmente a chefe da sua chefe.

Ao lado dela estava o marido, Ozpin Greenwood, apresentador de um programa de TV. Eles formavam um casal bem distinto, ela com seu vestido longo negro e seu cabelo de um loiro tão pálido, ele estava com um terno escuro e verde, o óculo redondo e pequeno já sua característica marcante e seu cabelo completamente grisalho. 

— Sem dúvidas, mas acho que tem mais coisa por aí, para quem tem bons ouvidos. — Ozpin disse e Blake jura que ele olhou diretamente para ela. 

Os dois entrelaçaram seus braços e desapareceram no meio dos convidados. 

Blake se afastou deles já achando a situação estranha demais para ela lidar, mas entendendo como um sinal. Ela continuou discretamente na festa, sempre de ouvidos atentos e escutando conversas bem interessantes. 

— Arrecadamos bastante esse ano. — Ela ouviu o senhor Winchester dizendo. 

— Foi um bom ano. — respondeu o senhor Lionheart, ele era o diretor do instituto Haven. 

— Vamos encher aquele avião e logo aquela casa na Baviera vai ser minha. Com esse lucro não tem erro. 

Aquilo era algo. Blake tentou se aproximar mais.

— Cuidado com as extravagâncias, Jonathan. — falou Arthur Watts, Blake o conhecia como um dos diretores de desenvolvimento da SLM-Comunicações.

— Quem se importa, ninguém nunca desconfiou. 

— Mas é bom não perder a cautela, cautela nunca é demais. — Lionheart advertiu.

— É, às vezes as coisas podem mudar rapidamente. — Watts virou a cabeça e ele olhou diretamente para Blake.

Ela teve um pequeno ataque de pânico, se virou para se afastar e sumir no meio da multidão, mas de repente seu rosto bateu em algo e ela exclamou um sonoro “ai”.

— Desculpe eu não queria atingir você. — Uma voz masculina disse e quando Blake abriu os olhos viu que havia batido no peito de um homem beta loiro. — Uou, você é linda! Meu Deus! 

Blake ainda estava com seu nariz dolorido pelo impacto, ela iria apenas dizer que tá tudo bem e se afastar o mais rápido que pudesse, mas a cantada simplória acabou a fazendo prestar alguma atenção ao homem, ela iria dispensá-lo com uma resposta sarcástica e ácida como sempre fazia, mas Blake reconheceu o sujeito a sua frente.

— Devo me sentir lisonjeada de ouvir isso do cara que foi eleito o homem mais bonito por votação popular na Boop três vezes?

Ele riu alegre.

— Num sei, deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou…

— Sun Wukong, ex-membro da SSSN, modelo pela Times Star e garoto propaganda da Street, fez alguns filmes de qualidade bem questionáveis, como “Minha Sogra Pirou”, “Salve-se Quem Puder” e "Aventuras na Ilha Korassaum".

Blake o interrompeu toda ácida, ela o olhou friamente, ela pensou que ele já teria se tocado quando ela mencionou aquela estúpida lista de “mais sexys do ano” que a Boop fazia todos os anos.

— Uou, então você já me conhece, saquei, posso pelo menos saber seu nome?

— Não. — Ela disse e virou a cabeça para verificar, Watts estava se aproximando deles.

— Olá, bela dama, acho que eu ainda não a conheço. — O homem disse, ele era um beta esguio, de pele escura e um bigode chamativo. 

— Eeeh… eu sou… — As desculpas e as palavras fugiram de Blake, ela seria descoberta.

— Sabe, esta é uma festa bem exclusiva. — Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Ela é a minha namorada. — Sun falou todo alegre e passou o braço pelo ombro dela.

Blake o olhou chocada, depois forçou um sorriso e entrou na farsa. Já Watts, estreitou os olhos para os dois, ela duvidava que ele compraria aquela história.

— Sabe? Vocês dois fazem um bonito casal. — Ele disse um sorriso sarcástico sob o bigode. — Um modelo e uma jornalista.

O sangue de Blake gelou, como ele sabia? Ok que ele trabalhavam na SLM-Comunicações, mas era em um setor tão distante do setor de Blake, eles jamais haviam se visto.

— Quando o senhor disse que não me conhecia era uma mentira. — Ela afirmou.

— Ah, eu acertei, você é a garota da Cinder, não é? Ela disse que mandaria alguém, mas não achei que seria tão atrevida a ponto de entrar aqui.

Blake tentou analisar suas palavras, havia algo por trás, era o que sua intuição dizia.

— Bem impressionante! Entre em contato comigo, depois. — Ele lhe deu um papel dobrado e simplesmente se afastou bebendo sua taça de champanhe.

— Aquela cara estava te assediando? — Sun perguntou repentinamente do seu lado, ela quase havia esquecido sua presença.

— Não, já você… — Ela olhou para o braço dele que ainda estava envolvendo seu ombro. 

— Oh, desculpe. — Ele se afastou tão rápido que era como se Blake tivesse lhe dado um choque elétrico.

— Obrigada por ter tentando me ajudar, agora isso é um adeus.

— Hey! Espere, não vai me dizer nem seu nome? Seu número? Seu instagram? Nada?

Blake se afastou e sumiu no meio da multidão, quando chegou em casa, começou a redigir uma publicação sobre o evento do Plaza e os anúncios bombásticos na noite, mas ela também abriu um arquivo novo, intitulado “A Falsa Caridade - O Esquema em Oito”. 

Aquilo era grande, uma investigação que poderia mudar a vida de Blake. Ela podia sonhar com uma promoção, com um prêmio, talvez? Era tudo que ela sempre quis ter em mãos e agora ela tinha a oportunidade e não desperdiçaria. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Weiss estava seriamente com vontade de vomitar depois daquele show de horrores que foi o discurso de seu pai. Não sabia se ficava preocupada, ou não, com a suposta candidatura de seu pai, ele não tinha chance de vencer, tinha? Ele não tinha tradição da política, não podia dá em nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha estava meio escondida esperando ser chamada, na verdade ainda nem havia começado, ela podia ver os últimos retoques no cenário serem feitos, o palco tinha um chão de vidro onde desenhos de engrenagens eram projetados dando um efeito de movimento, a mesa ficava a esquerda e logo do lado um grande sofá em forma de L.

— Nervosa? — Uma voz delicada soou do seu lado.

— Um pouco.

— Não é seu ambiente natural, não é? — Ela lhe sorriu amistosamente.

— Não… — respondeu um tanto tímida para a garota ômega bem mais baixa que ela.

— Tem um truque que eu sempre uso quando estou com frio na barriga antes de entrar no palco. — Ela parou e Pyrrha notou seu olhar meio distante e o sorriso saudosista no rosto. — Sabe quando você é criança e está brincando e seu quarto? Suas bonecas são a sua planeia, uma escova de cabelo vira microfone e tudo não passa de diversão? Nada de trabalho ou coisas chatas de adultos? — Ela se virou e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando. — Eu penso nisso e sempre funciona.

Pyrrha sorriu para ela:

— Muito obrigada. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Na frente do palco, as luzes foram acesas e as câmeras apontadas, a música de abertura tocou e os holofotes ficaram no centro onde um homem beta vestindo uma camisa de gola alta verde e paletó por cima estava.

— Boooa noite, estimada plateia, os aqui presentes e os que nos acompanham de casa. — Ozpin saudou todos de forma animada e uma nova saraivada de gritos e palmas foram ouvidos. — Como podem ter notado, estamos com um cenário um pouco diferente esta noite. Um cenário maior! E isso porque nosso programa de hoje será especial! É o nosso programa de número 400! 

O auditório explodiu em gritos. Depois que barulho diminui, Ozpin continuou:

— Há sete anos e seis meses, o primeiro _Oz Night Show_ ia ao ar! E veja onde nós chegamos! Vários artistas consagrados passam por este palco, outros que estavam com começo de carreira, atletas, modelos, diretores e todo o tipo de pessoas interessante. E hoje não será diferente, com convidados que eu selecionei a dedo para nossa diversão de hoje!

Ozpin fez uma pausa dramática e ajeitou seu icônico óculos redondo minúsculo em seu rosto.

— Eu quero uma enorme salva de palmas para nossa primeira convidada da noite, a recordista mundial e medalha de ouro nas olimpíadas do ano passado no triatlo; Pyrrha Nikos! 

Pyrrha entrou com uma salva de palmas e gritos do auditório e acenou indo até o apresentador em pé no meio do palco.

— Olá. — Ela sorriu sem jeito.

— Primeiro quero dizer que é uma honra recebê-la aqui. Quer dizer, sua história de superação ganhou o mundo e de repente, estávamos todos ali torcendo por você em um esporte que não é tão popular.

— Eu que fiquei muito feliz pelo convite, nunca achei que estaria aqui com o senhor hoje.

Ozpin riu:

— Me chame de Oz, e se você estiver feliz, nos estaremos feliz! Vamos ter tempo para conversar sobre o que todos querem saber, mas por hora, que tal recebemos nossa segunda convidada da noite?

A plateia urrou animada.

— É com imenso prazer que eu recebo novamente em meu programa, a princesa popstar, Weiss Schnee!

Weiss entrou saudando a plateia que gritou seu nome.

— Bem-vinda de volta. — Ozpin a cumprimentou.

— O prazer é meu.

— Tenho certeza que o prazer nosso será maior assim que você cantar algo para nós ouvimos. 

— Pois então, vou fazer isso agora! 

Ozpin se retirou com Pyrrha para que Weiss pudesse ter o palco para si e cantar uma de suas músicas que encantou todos no auditório.

  
  


~**~

  
  


— Voltando do intervalo, aqueles comerciais não são ótimos? Tomará que seja, porque é graças a eles que eu recebo o meu salário. — Ozpin disse já bebericando sua tradicional caneca de café, ele estava atrás de sua mesa e Weiss e Pyrrha sentadas no sofá. — Vamos conversar agora com essas duas valentes e vencedoras garotas. Pyrrha? Todos querem saber um pouco mais de você, sua história ganhou o mundo, durante uma prova um fanático invadiu a pista na hora da prova de ciclismo causando um acidente envolvendo várias atletas, e você foi a mais prejudicada que acabou quebrando a perna e isso ameaçou seriamente suas chances de sequer participar dos jogos olímpicos do ano passado. Como foi esse processo de superação do acidente, da lesão até você chegar na medalha de ouro?

— Ah, Oz, a primeira sensação foi de não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, faltava apenas cinco meses até os jogos olímpicos e se recuperar de uma lesão com aquelas era algo muito difícil nesse tempo…

Weiss ficou atenta a história da beta Pyrrha enquanto Oz fazia comentários pertinentes, quando a atleta parecia ter chegado ao fim, o apresentador resolveu chamar seus outros participantes.

— Isso foi inspirador, Pyrrha, mas temos mais convidados inspiradores para essa noite. — Oz começou. — Quero chamar ao palco nossos dois outros convidados da noite, Neon Katt e Yang Xiao-Long! 

Ainda bem que a plateia fez uma enorme barulho porque se não, as pessoas teriam reparado em sua expressão de horror ao ouvir aquele nome.

— Oooooolá, pessoal! — Neon correu para o meio do palco gritando e saltitando, ela arrastava uma Yang bem sem graça atrás dela.

— Isso ai, quero uma salva de palmas para o fenômeno das paradas de sucesso, Neon e para a campeã de MMA dos meio-médio, Yang! 

Weiss suprimiu sua vontade de gritar, que enrascada ela tinha se metido. No momento seguinte, Neon foi levada a cantar uma de suas músicas genéticas cheias de batida eletrônica e efeitos, Weiss teria de passar cinco minutos a vendo pular de um lado para o outro e balançar a bunda ao som de “Não Perca o Ritmo” música mais chiclete do momento.

Ela viu Yang se aproximar para sentar no sofá ao lado de Pyrrha, de repente Weiss percebeu que se a alfa lutadora se sentasse ali o único local que sobraria para a Neon seria ao seu lado. Não! Definitivamente ela não ia se sentar ao lado daquela ômega abusada e colorida.

— Yang, senta aqui! — Ela sorriu de um jeito quase nervoso, a alfa piscou parecendo não acreditar na oferta dela.

— Sentar… do seu lado?

— Sim, senta logo.

— Oi, como você está? — Yang perguntou suavemente e sorrindo, mas pelo jeito que ela estava girando o microfone em suas mãos, ficava evidente que a loira estava nervosa.

— Estaria melhor se ela não estivesse aqui. — Weiss respondeu fazendo uma leve careta para a Neon que ainda estava balançando sua bunda para as câmeras.

— Você não gosta dela? — Pyrrha perguntou. — Aliás, prazer em te conhecer, Yang.

— O prazer é todo meu, você é incrível. — A alfa respondeu abrindo um sorriso bem radiante, Weiss entendeu naquele momento porque Neptune dizia que ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo. — Mas então, você não gosta dela? A gente tava no mesmo camarim e a Neon foi bem legal, até me convidou para uma festa.

— Ela só deveria está dando em cima de você, ela dá em cima de qualquer alfa que vê pela frente. — A ômega respondeu presunçosa. — Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, nós não nos damos bem, por isso eu preciso que você fique aqui do meu lado, para pôr o máximo de distância possível entre mim e ela.

— Ah, entendi. — Yang não disfarçou muito bem seu desapontamento e Weiss ficou se perguntando o porque.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Quando Oz chamou o intervalo comercial, Neon veio se juntar a eles.

— Weiss, que bom te ver de novo! — Ela disse com sua voz de soprana, ela olhou em volta e fez uma expressão caricata de tristeza. — Eu quero sentar ao lado da Yang, abram espaço ai! 

Weiss estava prestes a dizer que aquilo era inconveniente, mas Pyrrha se levantou e se afastou mais para ponta e quando Yang fez o mesmo movimento, ela se viu afastando também, agora Neon se sentou na outra ponta de modo que a alfa ficou entre ela e Weiss.

No tempo antes do intervalo terminar, Neon parecia determinada a bombardear Yang com maior número possível de comentários inconvenientes sobre o cabelo dela, sobre os músculos dela, argh! Como Weiss não suportava aquela ômega.

— Voltamos agora com o nosso programa especial de número 400! — Oz falou já de volta a seu lugar atrás da mesa. — Yang? Você tem uma trajetória no esporte igualmente fantástica, segundo o que me disseram, você foi a campeã mundial mais jovem da história de uma arte marcial chamada sanshou, estou certo?

— Sim, eu tinha 19 anos!

— Mas você só entrou no MMA com 24, por que?

— Bem…

Weiss nunca esteve tão próxima de Yang assim, ela pode ver como o lábio inferior da loira tremeu em um claro momento de hesitação e um lampejo de dor passou por seus olhos, ela conhecia aquele sentimento, de quando uma lembrança ruim emergia repentinamente em sua mente.

— Quando eu tinha 22 anos o meu pai morreu devido a um câncer bem agressivo e durante esses dois anos eu tivesse lutando para me recuperar, e… alguém me apresentou ao MMA e de repente eu tinha um motivo para voltar a lutar e acho que meu pai estaria orgulhoso agora.

Weiss sentiu uma forte empatia por ela, de onde tinha vindo esse sentimento de querer consolar aquela alfa? Ela nem fazia ideia.

— Aaaah, com certeza ele estaria mega orgulhoso de você! — Neon falou e jogou os braços ao redor de Yang lhe dando um abraço desajeitado e mais uma vez a alfa ficou constrangida pelas ações inconvenientes da cantora.

Mas, pelo menos, serviu para dissipar um pouco do clima pesado que havia se formado.

— Sabe o que seria uma boa pedida agora? Uma música, Weiss, poderia nos dar a honra? — Oz perguntou.

— Claro. — O público aplaudiu e Weiss se dirigiu ao centro do palco novamente a equipe de produção havia organizado as coisas, dois banquinhos e dois microfones armados em tripés. — Eu gostaria de convidar um amigo, que cantará uma música inédita comigo esta noite para vocês. — A ômega disse. — Ele é uma jovem promessa e tenho certeza que irão adorá-lo, conheçam Jaune Arc! 

Jaune entrou todo tímido com um violão nas costas, ele se sentou no banquinho na frente de Weiss e posicionou o microfone alinhado a sua boca.

— Pronto? Eu estou aqui com você. — Weiss disse para tranquilizá-lo e ele assentiu.

Ele começou a tocar o violão e a música encheu o local com uma suave melodia, Weiss começou a cantar com sua voz angelical:

_Quem me chamou_

_Quem vai querer voltar pro ninho_

_E redescobrir seu lugar_

_Pra retornar_

  
  


_E enfrentar o dia a dia_

_Reaprender a sonhar_

_Você verá que é mesmo assim, que a história não tem fim_

_Continua sempre que você responde sim à sua imaginação_

  
  


Jaune entrou cantando:

  
  


_A arte de sorrir cada vez que o mundo diz não_

_Você verá que a emoção começa agora_

_Agora é brincar de viver_

_E não esquecer, ninguém é o centro do universo_

_Assim é maior o prazer_

  
  


_Você verá que é mesmo assim, que a história não tem fim_

_Continua sempre que você responde sim à sua imaginação_

  
  


Os dois cantaram juntos:

  
  


_A arte de sorrir_

_Cada vez que o mundo diz não_

_E eu desejo amar todos que eu cruzar pelo meu caminho_

_Como sou feliz, eu quero ver feliz_

_Quem andar comigo vem,_

_Você verá que é mesmo assim, que a história não tem fim_

_Continua sempre que você responde sim à sua imaginação_

_A arte de sorrir cada vez que o mundo diz não._

  
  


— Que música linda! — Ozpin chamou assim que a apresentação terminou. — Vamos nos recuperar desta obra de arte durante nosso intervalo comercial. Voltamos em um instante. 

Jaune e Weiss voltaram, ele se sentou ao lado de Pyrrha em uma cadeira que foi colocada ali para ele e Weiss voltou para o lado de Yang. 

— Você… quer dizer, essa nova música é realmente bem bonita. — Yang disse se atrapalhando um pouco com as palavras. 

— Quem disse que é nova? — Weiss perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha de forma divertida. 

— Eh… Bem… não é nova não? 

Weiss riu um pouco. 

— Eu só estou brincando com você. 

— Ah! — Yang riu também. 

— Voltando do nosso intervalo. — Ozpin chamou. — Essa semana vários acontecimentos encheram as páginas de nossos jornais, mas o assunto que deu o que falar foi o lançamento da candidatura do empresário multimilionário Jacques Schnee a corrida presidencial… e a pergunta que não quer calar, Weiss? O que tem a dizer sobre a candidatura de seu pai?

Por um instante foi como se o tempo tivesse parado e todos olharam para Weiss segurando a respiração. A ômega parecia tranquila quando levou o microfone perto da boca e falou com suavidade quatro simples palavras:

— Eu não voto nele.

Yang sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto de sua boca e percebeu que estava olhando com certa admiração para Weiss.

— Eu também não voto nele. — Yang falou rapidamente atraindo os olhos da ômega do seu lado.

— Por que? — Ozpin perguntou se voltando para a alfa.

— Por que? Ele é um reacionário que quer proibir o casamento homodinâmico! Isso é um absurdo!

— Falando nisso, sua sexualidade deu o que falar algum tempo atrás quando se assumiu pandinâmica, não foi mesmo? Você sempre soube, como foi esse processo todo? Foi muito difícil se assumir visto sua carreira na luta, um ambiente notoriamente alfista, você já chegou a sofre preconceito?

— Você tem razão, Oz, é um ambiente bem alfista, mas isso aí tem de mudar, já tem muitos betas competindo e agora há ômegas também e tem de ser isso mesmo, tem que mostrar que todos podem independente da dinâmica que tenham. — Yang disse. — Com relação a isso, bem, não, eu não sabia, mas, de qualquer forma, acho importante pela representatividade sabe, para que tenha alfas por aí percebam que não precisam reprimir sua sexualidade como eu fiz por muito tempo, que isso não os tornam menos alfas.

Todos estavam prestando atenção nas palavras de Yang, até Weiss se pegou interessada nas palavras dela.

— Se eu já sofri preconceito por causa disso? Com certeza, o tempo todo, teve até algumas… marcas aí, que tiraram meu patrocínio. — Yang cutucou. — O que eu tenho a dizer? Azar o deles! — Ela riu e vez um muque com o braço esquerdo, seus músculos desenvolvidos sobressaltando através da camisa de manga curta que ela estava usando.

A plateia se manifestou soltando gritos de incentivo.

— Yang! Assim você vai me deixar com calor! — Neon exclamou toda animada.

— Isso não é uma surpresa, eu sou uma alfa muito quente! — brincou Yang. — Não me chamam de dragão dourado atoa. 

— Nyah! — Neon se agarrou ao braço dela e passou as mãos pelos músculos firmes. — Como você é forte! 

— Isso realmente foi uma coisa. — Ozpin falou. — Quanto você consegue levantar, Yang?

— Aah, 120! 

— Isso é mais do que o dobro do meu peso! Uau! Me levante! — Neon se ofereceu se jogando nos braços de Yang, a alfa ficou de pé trazendo a ômega em seus braços facilmente.

A plateia fez uma grande festa, já Weiss, fechou sua expressão, será que Neptune estava bem com aquilo? Bem, ela certamente não estava, quis acreditar que era por causa de sua inimizade com Neon que aquilo a incomodava tanto.

  
  


~**~

  
  


— Então, se divertiu? — Neptune perguntou, ele estava no camarim sentado no sofá com as pernas cruzadas quando Weiss e Yang chegaram. 

Jaune e Pyrrha havia começado uma conversa e depois desapareceram. Por isso, Weiss teve de fazer o trajeto de volta com Yang a acompanhando. 

— Qualé dessa cara? — A alfa puxou um sorriso zombeiro. — Tá todo ciumento agora? 

— Eu? Não! Ainda mais se tratando daquela vadia! 

Conhecendo o amigo como ela conhecia, Weiss tinha certeza que era mentira, parecia que Yang não percebeu isso, a alfa foi se sentar ao lado dele. 

— Hey, também não precisa xingar as pessoas. — Ela passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele o puxando para perto e beijou sua bochecha. — Promete que não vai ficar chamando as pessoas assim? Especialmente ômegas. 

Weiss se sentou na cadeira de frente do espelho do camarim, ela tinha certeza que ele não ia mudar. 

— Mas ela estava dando em cima de você de forma descarada. — Ele disse, Neptune estava assistindo tudo no meio da equipe de produção. 

— Eu tô com você! — Yang disse aquilo como se resolvesse a questão. 

— Vai me desculpar, Yang. — Weiss disse. — Mas você não a conhece como nós a conhecemos, vai por mim, ela não é a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. 

O rosto de Yang fechou. 

— Bem, isso não importa, quando um não quer, dois não fazem. 

— Mas ela é um ômega. — Neptune deixou escapar o real motivo de sua insegurança. 

— O que isso tem a ver? 

— É só que… Olha, eu já fui trocado por ômegas antes, e não foi só uma vez que aconteceu. 

— Está insinuando que eu vou te trocar por um cio? É isso? — Agora Yang estava realmente irritada, seu cheiro ficando um pouco mais forte e azedo. — Se você não é capaz de confiar em mim, então não sei porque aceitou esse namoro. 

Os dois agora estavam namorando, oficialmente, apesar de seu novo status de relacionamento ser de apenas alguns dias. 

Neptune pareceu ponderar pelas palavras dela, Weiss ficou se perguntando se Yang era realmente diferente dos outros alfas que o amigo já saiu, ele afirmava que sim, mas Weiss não colocava sua mão no fogo. Até onde ela sabia, Yang poderia está mentindo ou mesmo que fosse sincera, ainda estava suscetível a fazer alguma canalhice.

— Você tem razão, me desculpe. 

— Melhor assim, vamos ficar de boas. — Yang deu um selinho em seus lábios, no começo, ela estava bem hesitante em demonstrar qualquer afeto na frente de Weiss, mas depois ficou mais confortável na presença dela ao passar cada vez mais tempo com ela e Neptune, claro, seus sentimentos pela ômega não haviam mudado em nada, porém, aprendeu gerenciar suas emoções em torno dela e não se sentir culpada ao está com Neptune, eles dois eram amigos, ou Yang aceitava isso, ou teria de se afastar do rapaz beta, coisa que ela não queria fazer.

— Sim, vamos ficar bem. — Ele se aninhou mais nela. — Hey, Weiss, não deveria ter dito aquilo sobre seu pai, com certeza vai da polêmica. 

Weiss revirou os olhos.

— Mas ela não disse nada demais. — Yang falou.

— Você também não deveria ter dado corda.

— Ah, fala sério. — Ela tirou o braço ao redor dele se afastando um pouco. — Vai me desculpar, Weiss, mais caras como seu pai tem de ser combatidos sim, porque se depender deles, nós estaríamos vivendo como as pessoas de um século atrás.

— Não levo nenhum pouco a mal, você está coberta de razão. — Weiss disse. — Papai é um retrógrado, alfista, homofóbico inremediável. Por isso eu o odeio! Essa candidatura dele é preocupante, não só por isso, porque existem outros políticos como ele, mas também me pergunto quais seriam seus reais interesses.

— Como assim, Weiss? — perguntou Yang.

— Ele nunca se interessou por política, jamais teve um discurso revolucionários ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a mentalidade do pai sempre foi de ganhar dinheiro e poder. — A ômega colocou uma mão no queixo pensativa.

— Talvez seja isso, ele pode está procurando poder.

— Você pode ter razão nisso… quer dizer, pode ter razão mais uma vez. — Weiss riu suavemente. — Já está quase virando uma ocorrência comum, não é?

— Hehehe, eu não sei sobre isso. — Yang riu meio sem jeito.

— Que isso, para a Weiss tá de elogiando é para você agradecer. — brincou Neptune.

— Mas não foi um elogio.

— Vindo dela, dizer que você tem razão é um elogio sim, oh ômegazinha exigente ela é.

— Ei! — Weiss pegou a primeira coisa que sua mão tocou em cima da mesa do camarim, era um pente leve, e atirou na direção do rapaz beta que acabou rindo quando o objeto bateu inofensivo em seu peito. — Você fica falando essas coisas e as pessoas pensam que eu sou um tipo de megera! 

— E não é? — Neptune jogou o pente de volta rindo.

— Muito engraçado você.

— Sou mesmo, então, eu já estou pronto para ir, e você? — perguntou Neptune para a namorada.

— Eu só queria trocar de camisa, essa aqui além de tá meio apertada ainda está com o cheiro da Neon. 

— É uma boa ideia. — concordou Neptune. — Eu não queria dizer nada, mas tava me incomodando o cheiro dela em você.

Yang riu.

— Imagino. — Ela começou a puxar a camisa acima da cabeça e imediatamente os olhos de Weiss foram atraídos para o corpo da alfa.

Claro que ela já havia visto Yang com poucas roupas antes, na luta na arena Vytal e naquela foto que Neptune lhe mostrou, mas foram situações onde Weiss não teve tempo ou vontade de dar muita atenção. Agora ela podia considerar Yang quase uma amiga como Saga era, então Weiss estava bem mais confortável ao redor da alfa.

Ela não se importou em observar melhor a alfa. O que mais se destacava eram as tatuagens que a loira tinha nos braços, os desenhos coloridos cobriam quase seus braços inteiros, na verdade, não foi a primeira vez que Weiss teve curiosidade sobre as figuras na pele dela, sempre que via algo aparecendo por baixo do tecido, agora sem a camisa ela pode ver um dragão amarelo que se enroscava no braço esquerdo dela e no direito havia algum tipo de leão segurando uma esfera tatuado perto de seu ombro e no antebraço algumas rosas.

— Yang?

A alfa havia já estava preste a colocar uma nova camisa quando se virou para atender ao chamado de Weiss.

— Tem algum significado nessas suas tatuagens ou você fez apenas por que gosta?

Ela olhou para os próprios braços como se até estivesse esquecido que os desenhos estavam ali.

— Ah, não, não, todas elas têm um significado sim! 

— É mesmo? Você não me contou isso. — disse Neptune. — O que essa aqui significa? — Ele perguntou apontando para seu braço direito.

— Esse é um animal mitológico oriental chamado foo dog, ele é um guardião, eles eram colocados na frente dos templos, casas e palácios como protetores. — explicou a alfa.

— E as rosas? — perguntou Weiss curiosa com o desenho do antebraço da loira.

— É minha família, a rosa branca é minha mãezinha Summer, ela não é minha mãe biológica, mas me criou e eu a considero muito. A rosa vermelha é minha irmãzinha Ruby, ela é a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo para mim. 

Ela falou de forma tão doce e carinhosa, Weiss não pode deixar de sorrir.

— E esse dragão? É você? — Neptune apontou para seu braço esquerdo.

— Ah, essa tattoo tem uma história engraçada, acontece que… — De repente Yang parou e olhou para Weiss parecendo subitamente nervosa. — É, esse dragão sou eu, agora vamos logo, preciso arrumar algumas coisas, vou ir passar um tempo na casa do meu tio.

Weiss franziu o cenho para aquilo enquanto a alfa colocava a camiseta rapidamente. 

— Qualé, Yang, conta aí! Começou termina, a gente ficou curioso. — insistiu Neptune.

— Não, é uma história completamente idiota! Deixa isso pra lá!

— Conta para a gente, Yang. — Weiss falou séria para disfarçar sua desconfiança, agora ela queria saber mais do que nunca.

Yang umedeceu os lábios e se mexeu nervosa.

— Aaah, bem… eu meio que estava em uma festa, e tava todo mundo bêbado e chapado e… — A loira engoliu a seco. — Tinha um cara, ele falou que era tatuador e todo mundo decidiu fazer tatuagens de marinheiro…. — Ela se atrapalhou e olhou para Neptune claramente desconfortável.

— Tipo o que? Como assim tatuagem de marinheiro? — Weiss insistiu tendo o péssimo pressentimento.

— Uma âncora? — Neptune disse e Yang confirmou com um balaço de cabeça. — Isso não parece tão ruim, brega, mas não tão ruim, não sei porque você reagiu desta forma.

— Bem, é que tinha uma frase também.

— Oh. — Neptune levantou a sobrancelha já sentindo o mesmo mal pressentimento de Weiss.

— Qual era a frase? — A ômega já tinha uma ideia, mas queria ouvir da boca da alfa.

— Era uma coisa totalmente estúpida.

— Qual era a frase? — insistiu Weiss.

Yang sentiu a vergonha a invadir.

— Era… estava escrito “Tudo que preciso para ser feliz, é um copo cheio e um buraco apertado”.

Um silêncio estranho e desconfortável caiu sobre eles e de repente Neptune riu alto.

— Que coisa, em? Se for beber, não se tatue! — Ele brincou na tentativa que quebrar o clima.

— Foi uma tremenda burrice, eu me arrependi depois. Aquela Yang daquela época era bem babaca e não achava nada demais naquilo, mas hoje eu vejo o quanto é errado e por isso tenho vergonha. — confessou Yang. — Era horrível está perto da minha mãe e da minha irmã sabendo que tinha aquilo no meu braço, mesmo quando aquela coisa não estava a vista. — A alfa parecia realmente se sentir culpada por suas ações passadas. — É uma coisa horrível de se dizer e não condiz em nada com meu eu de agora, por isso queria fazer ela sumir.

Weiss estava realmente desgostosa, um amargo da decepção em sua boca, em sua mente, já processada todas aquelas frases clichês sobre como todos os alfas no fundo eram iguais, mas a forma como Yang estava falando, passou uma sinceridade estranha para ela, de algum modo, Weiss quis acreditar que ela havia mudado e era alguém diferente daquele Yang que tatuou aquela barbaridade em seu próprio braço.

— Então eu cobri com o dragão, é isso, é essa a história.

— Bem melhor que uma âncora com frases idiotas, agora vamos? — falou Neptune.

— Sim, e Weiss? — Yang chamou. — Desculpe que tenha de ouvir isso.

— Tudo bem, fico feliz que você tenha se arrependido.

— Vai querer uma carona? — ofereceu Neptune.

— Não, já chamei o Klein.

Weiss foi para casa naquela noite silenciosa e pensativa, deixando seu motorista Klein mais desconfiado do que nunca.

~**~

  
  


— Hey, baby, não precisa ficar assim. — Neptune falou, ele dirigia seu carro com Yang no banco do carona. 

— Não queria que Weiss ouvisse isso. 

— Ela já ouviu coisa pior, acredite em mim. 

Aquilo era para ser reconfortante? Que bosta então, porque Yang só sentiu o sangue subir para seus ouvidos em pensar em alguém falando algo daquele nível para Weiss. 

— Não importa! Não quero que ela me veja como uma babaca! 

— Qual é a questão? — Neptune perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. — Por que se importa tanto com o que Weiss pensa de você?

— Porque… — Yang se cortou ao perceber que quase ia confessar a Neptune seus sentimentos platônicos pela ômega de cabelo branco. — Eu só não quero que ninguém pensei que eu sou babaca. Faria o mesmo por qualquer pessoa no lugar dela. — A alfa mentiu. 

— Deveria para de se preocupar tanto com o que os outros pensam de você. — Neptune se concentrou em dirigir, mas algo estava cutucando me sua mente, uma pulga de desconfiança e talvez até ciúmes. 

— Devia mesmo… — Yang murmurou encostando sua cabeça no vidro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A musica que Jaune e Weiss cantam se chama "Brincar de viver" e é da Maria Bethânia.


	9. Chapter 9

— Como você tá se sentindo? — Yang perguntou pela quinta vez naquela noite.

— Tô legal. — Foi a resposta automática de Nora, mas o jeito como ela balançava a perna nervosamente lhe dizia o contrário.

— Tudo bem se sentir estressada nessa hora. — Arslan disse ao lado da ômega ruiva. 

— A competição vai ser disputada hoje, anunciaram que as vagas diminuíram de 5 para 3. — Yatsuhashi falou e imediatamente Yang bateu no braço dele.

— Cara, não. — Ela se abaixou ficando de joelhos e segurou as pernas de Nora que estava sentada em um banco do vestiário. — Escuta, não pensa nisso, não pensa na competição, não pensa na vaga, pensa na sua luta e na sua adversária, você tem de focar em vencer, dê o seu melhor, mostre seus melhores golpes e tudo vai da certo no final. Ok?

— Entendi. — Ela respondeu, mas era difícil disfarçar sua ansiedade, Nora iria para sua primeira luta de peneira, isso significava que se ela tivesse um bom desempenho, poderia ser escolhida para entrar na liga oficial e começar a competir de verdade.

Mas agora que as vagas diminuíram, ela precisava de uma vitória para ter chances.

— Vamos entrar agora. — Arslan falou e depois se virou para Nora. — Lembra-se de seu treinamento e das orientações que nós te demos.

Nora balançou a cabeça em concordância e ela foi na frente, como era o esperado, saindo do vestiário da Arena Vytal com Yang, Arslan e Yatsuhashi logo atrás dela. Era uma visão um tanto assustadoras, os quatro fortes e mal encarados usando camisetas pretas com a estampa de dragão da Academia Xiao-Long, apenas Nora usava um moletom de mangas longas de cor branca e um desenho de um martelo no meio de seu peito. A ômega ruiva também havia feito tranças pequenas e apertadas em seu cabelo para não atrapalhar na hora da luta.

Enquanto passavam pelo corredor cheio e barulhento na direção do octógono, Yang se sentiu estranha em saber que daquela vez, não seria ela a lutar, mas ainda sim, estava apreensiva por Nora, ela queria muito que tudo desse certo e a ômega vencesse, mas o resultado era imprevisível, assim como Yatsuhashi havia dito, o número de vagas havia diminuído, isso significava que Nora precisaria fazer uma apresentação realmente boa, ainda mais com oito concorrentes naquela noite.

Pelo alto-falante alguém anunciou a sua chegada:

— E aí vem a adversária de Morgan, Nora Valkyrie junto de sua comissão.

— E que comissão é essa Mark, olha o time que acompanha essa menina? Temos Yang Xiao-Long, Yatsuhashi Daichi e Arslan Altan.

— Yang é campeã do peso meio-médio, Yatsuhashi compete na categoria meio-pesado e quem não lembra da lenda chamada Arslan? Ela defendeu o cinturão dos meio-médios por cinco anos até perder para Yang e agora está aposentada dos ringues, mas ainda segue como treinadora.

— Com esse tipo de apoio de peso, muita expectativas se tem sobre essa jovem ômega. O que sabemos sobre ela Mark?

— Uma jovem prodígio, vemos muitos atletas migrando de outras categorias para o MMA, como Yang que veio do sanshou, mas Nora já começou treinando para o MMA na academia Xiao-Long.

— Talvez a inexperiência seja um fator hoje, porque ela competiu pouco, já Morgan era wrestling e já participou de diversas competições e agora vai se aventurar no MMA.

— Essa é uma das lutas que eu mais estou ansioso para ver essa noite.

Todos esses comentários ficavam para a transmissão de TV e Nora foi alheia tudo, eles chegaram na frente do octógono onde as últimas preparações seriam feitas para a entrada na gaiola. Yang ajudou a ômega a tira o moletom e a calça, ficando em seus trajes de luta, um top branco e um short curto de cor rosa, suas luvas acolchoadas já estavam colocadas.

— Você vai ficar bem, você vai conseguir. — A alfa loira reiterou na tentativa de dá a ela um último incentivo, Nora assentiu e Yang colocou o protetor bucal dentro da boca dela.

Nora se virou para o assistente técnico da arena fazer a inspeção, ele deu um rápido exame se certificando que não havia nenhuma irregularidade e depois passou um pouco de vaselina em seu rosto. Assim, ela foi liberada para entrar na gaiola e a ruiva foi, Morgan já estava lá dentro fazendo seu último aquecimento.

— Nora? Nora? Chega aqui! — Yang gritou da borda do octógono no momento que o juiz já se preparava para iniciar a luta. — Lembra do que eu te disse, não deixa ela montar em você! Não importa o que aconteça, não deixa ela montar em você!

A ruiva assentiu e virou para cumprimentar sua adversária que se erguia mais alta que ela, Morgan usava top e short azul e tinha seu cabelo preto amarrado para trás.

— E aí, ômegazinha, preparada para levar uma corsa?

— Você está? — Nora provocou de volta.

— Preparadas? Começar em… um… dois… três, lutem! — O juiz se afastou dando espaço para as duas lutadoras. 

Se sentindo confiante sobre a ômega pequena e novata, Morgan avançou agressiva para cima de Nora na tentativa de finalizar a luta rapidamente, mas o que a mulher beta não sabia era que Nora era muito boa em manobras de evasão. A ruiva se esquivou e saiu do alcance de todos os golpes dela, os jabs ficavam no vácuo e seus chutes apenas encostava nas pernas da ômega de forma pouco efetiva.

Ao perceber que sua estratégia não estava funcionando, Morgan recuou e diminuiu o ritmo passando a estudar melhor os movimentos de sua oponente, ficou claro que acerta Nora seria difícil, a ômega se movia muito rápido por todos os lados, a tornando um alvo quase que impossível de acertar.

Faltava 30 segundo para o primeiro round terminar e Nora levou uma advertência por falta de combatividade, depois de finalizado Yang já estava ficando preocupada, as duas estavam praticamente empatadas, mas em caso de empate mesmo, ela sabia que os avaliadores escolheriam o lutador que mais procurou a lutar e que foi mais ativo, no caso, ela estava contando que Morgan estava na frente.

Yang entrou no octógono junto de Arslan e Yatsuhashi para dar a assistência a Nora. 

— Você foi bem, ela não acertou nenhum golpe cheio em você. — A alfa loira disse. — Mas precisa avançar mais, tentar encaixar alguns contra-ataques.

— Ela abre muito a guarda com aqueles jabs lançados, tenta acertar ela de baixo para cima. — orientou Arslan enquanto dava uma garrafa de água para ela.

— Ou um chute girando, ela é mais fraca do lado esquerdo. — disse Yatsuhashi.

— E não esquece aquilo, não deixa ela levar a luta para o chão.

— Entendi. — Nora se levantou, o segundo round estava preste a começar.

Morgan voltou com a mesma estratégia, certamente se julgando na dianteira, por que mudaria algo se estava vencendo? Mas Nora tentou seguir as orientações que ouviu, ela continuava se esquivando, mas mantinha a proximidade e tentava encaixar alguns contra-golpes. E ela conseguiu acertar um bom soco ascendente no queixo de Morgan a fazendo cambalear para trás, Nora ouviu a voz de Yang gritar em algum lugar “Não para! Ataca ela!”, a ômega avançou se aproveitando do momento de fraqueza de sua adversária e avançou lhe apresentando seu golpe característico.

— Uoooooooou! — Yang comemorou quando as costas de Morgan baterem contra a grade e Nora a encurralou com seus “punhos do trovão”, a beta nada pôde fazer a não ser levantar os braços para se proteger enquanto recebia uma saraivada frenética de socos rápidos da ômega ruiva.

O público que assistia gritou empolgado.

— Isso! Se ela continuar assim, vai finalizar! — Yatsuhashi falou animado.

— Não vai dá tempo. — Arslan lamentou olhando para o relógio, e assim que ela terminou de dizer aquilo o juiz anunciou o encerramento do segundo round.

Infelizmente Nora não conseguiu o nocaute técnico, mais alguns segundos e a luta já poderia ter terminado.

— Ótimo golpe! Você foi incrível. — Yang disse oferecendo uma garrafa de água para ela.

— Ela é resistente. — Nora comentou sem fôlego.

— Ela é durona mesmo, mas olha, você assustou ela, depois disso, ela vai pensar duas vezes antes de chegar em você.

— Você ganhou de lavada nesse round, continue nesse ritmo que a luta vai ser sua! — Arslan falou.

— Isso mesmo, você achou o caminho, joga ela contra as grades! — disse Yatsuhashi.

— Você tá pronta? — Yang perguntou e Nora balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. — Você consegue, você tá indo muito bem, aposto que impressionou os jurados com aquele seu último golpe, agora vai lá e arrasa! 

Nora sorriu confiante, suas forças renovadas, ela colocou o protetor bucal e foi de volta ao centro do octógono. 

— Você só deu sorte! — Morgan cuspiu as palavras, mas os olhos dela estavam meio assustados isso só inflamou ainda mais o ego de Nora.

— Minha sorte deu direto na sua cara, que azar o seu. — Ela provocou de volta e o rosto de sua oponente se enfureceu.

— Em um… dois… três… lutem! 

Pela primeira vez, Nora foi a primeira a atacar impulsionada por sua confiança a ômega avançou se aproveitando da hesitação da adversária e de seu cansaço. E as posições se inverteram, agora era Morgan se defendendo, fazendo o possível para se afastar dos golpes, chutes e socos de Nora, mas nem de longe a beta era rápida o bastante e os ataques da ômega cada vez mais entravam em sua defesa, Morgan teve de recuar cada vez mais até suas costas estarem novamente contra as grades. 

— Eeeh! Isso ai! Acaba com ela! — Yang gritou do lado de fora empolgada, tudo sairia bem, com aquela boa atuação, certamente Nora deixou Morgan muito para trás no placar. 

Mas então algo deu muito errado. Yang viu quando Morgan se abaixou segurando as pernas de Nora e puxou derrubando a ruiva no chão. 

— Não! — Foi sem acreditar que Yang viu Nora bater as costas no chão e Morgan se jogar em cima dela a dominando rapidamente. — Sai daí! Sai de presa! 

Foi inútil, Morgan era especialista na luta de chão, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço de Nora que ainda fez a tentativa de se virar, mas a beta a prendeu com braços e pernas em uma chave muito bem executada, a ômega, restava tentar inutilmente soca a beta para ver se ela a soltava de debaixo dela. 

— Separa! Separa! — O árbitro disse ao fim do terceiro e último round. 

Pelo menos não terminou com um nocaute por estrangulamento, mas foi muito perto disso, agora o resultado era incerto, por mais que Nora tenha ido bem, uma derrubada e uma imobilização conta muitos pontos a favor de Morgan. Tanto que a beta saiu comemorando. 

— Que droga, tanto que eu disse para você não deixar ela montar em cima de você! — Yang reclamou quando Nora saiu do octógono. 

— Aconteceu tão rápido… — Se justificou. 

— Hey! — Foi a vez de Yatsuhashi bater no ombro de Yang chamando atenção da loira. 

— Não fique se sentindo para baixo, garota, você foi muito bem, tem boas chances. — Arslan reiterou. 

— Verdade, você deu aquela vacilada no final, mas você ainda tem chance. — Yang disse mesmo sabendo que era pouco provável. 

O juiz chamou as duas lutadoras de volta ao centro do octógono para anunciar o resultado. 

— E a vencedora é…. Morgan Coin por dois rounds a um! 

Morgan comemorou e a decepção de Nora foi evidente. 

— Droga! Foi aquela queda! Que porra! — Yang ralhou irritada. 

— Segura tua onda, Yang! — Arslan disse vendo Nora se aproximar. — Ela precisa de apoio agora. 

Yang balançou a cabeça jogando sua irritação de lado, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi abraçar Nora que acabou chorando em seu ombro, ela escondeu o rosto para disfarçar. 

— Você foi incrível, sério foi demais. Lembra que é sua primeira vez, você impressionou mesmo, por mais que não tenha vencido. 

— Você acha mesmo? — Ela perguntou recuando para trás. 

— Acho sim. — Yang limpou com seus dedos os olhos dela e exalou mais do seu cheiro e o efeito calmante foi imediato. 

—Você lutou muito bem, a decisão da vitória dela foi por pouco, tenho certeza. — falou Yatsuhashi.

— Sim, não perca a esperança ainda, garota. — Arslan disse. — Haverá muitas outras oportunidades para você.

A ômega sorriu recuperando-se da decepção da derrota. 

— Nora? — Uma voz gentil e baixa chamou e eles viraram para ver quem era.

— Ren? Você veio! — Nora disse e o garoto beta sorriu.

— Sim, eu sabia que era importante para você. — Ele disse e Yang se afastou de sua aluna para deixá-la ir até o novo namorado.

— Sim. — Nora sorriu, mas logo uma expressão abatida surgiu em seu rosto. — Mas eu perdi.

— Eu acho que você foi muito bem, tenho certeza que muitas portas se abrirão para você. — Ren afirmou seguro do que dizia e claro que injetou uma nova carga de ânimo em Nora.

— Da próxima vez, eu vou acabar com ela! — A ômega socou o ar toda empolgada.

— É assim que se fala! — Yang concordou. — Da próxima vez você consegue.

— Iludindo sua putinha, Yang? — A voz debochada veio de algum lugar ao seu lado, Yang sabia quem era, então ela se virou já sentindo seu sangue ferver.

— O que foi que você disse, Mercury? — Sua voz saiu carregada, ela fechou seus punhos e seu cheiro ficou inegavelmente mais forte e dominante. — Repete aí o que você acabou de dizer!

— Ah, desculpe, esqueci que você gosta de chupar nó, ou será que gosta mais de comer rabo de beta? — Mercury riu de seus insultos.

Yang trincou os dentes e já estava bem perto de partir para cima dele quando Yatsuhashi se colocou entre eles.

— O que você quer, Mercury? 

— Só vim da uma sondada e ver a sua cara de fracasso, loirona! 

— O cinturão na minha sala diz outra coisa!

— É só uma questão de tempo até ele ter outro dono! — Mercury apontou para a própria cintura.

— Só nos seus sonhos! — Yang rosnou, Mercury era um alfa extremamente irritante que competia na mesma categoria que ela.

— É isso que veremos! — Mercury rosnou de volta. — Não vou perder de novo para um alfa de nó-frouxo que come porra! 

— Do que você me chamou? — Yang foi segurada por Yatsuhashi e Arslan ficou entre eles.

— Já chega, Mercury, vá embora! — Ela disse imperiosa, sendo a alfa mais velha ali, foi fácil se impor, Arslan já estava com seus 35 anos nas costas.

— Eu vou, mas logo vamos nos encontrar de novo, loirona! Ali! — Ele apontou para o octógono. — E eu vou mostrar como um alfa de verdade tem de ser! Comendo o seu rabo na porrada!

Ele se virou e desapareceu no interior da arena deixando todo o grupo desconcertado.

— Ele estava te ameaçando, ou dando em cima de você? — Nora perguntou meio confusa.

Todos viraram em sua direção e Yang engasgou:

— Que nojo! Prefiro beijar a bunda de um gambá do que ele!

~**~

Mercury encontrou seu treinador no corredor.

— Então, como foi? — Ele perguntou quase hesitante, o homem alfa muito grande se virou para encará-lo com olhos duros e postura rígida.

— Você exagerou, garoto. — Hazel respondeu com uma voz grave e retumbante.

— Como assim? Você me disse para intimidá-la, e foi isso que eu fiz!

Hazel soltou um suspiro:

— Na verdade você parecia mais um moleque inseguro com todos aqueles xingamentos. — Mercury pareceu confuso ao ouvir aquilo. — Você só a deixou irritada e não intimidada.

— Mas eu…

— Vamos, antes que você faça mais alguma merda.

— Droga! — murmurou Mercury seguindo o alfa mais velho.

~**~

— O seu chai, senhorita. — Uma garçonete ômega deixou a xícara com o chá vermelho ao lado de Blake.

— Obrigada. — Ela respondeu levantando os olhos só por um instante do seu notebook para sorrir para a atendente. 

— Mas alguma coisa?

— Não, qualquer coisa, nós chamamos você, Cherry. — Velvet respondeu por ela, a ômega que era sua colega de quarto estava sentada a sua direita de costas para o vidro da frente da cafeteria, seu notebook também estava aberto na sua frente e um copo grande de cappuccino em suas mãos.

— Então, você vai me dizer com quem você tá falando? — Blake perguntou para a amiga ômega.

— Estou falando com você. — Ela respondeu.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, falando de está saindo. — Blake reiterou. 

O rosto de Velvet corou um pouco e ela desviou o olhar.

— Não é ninguém. 

— Eu ainda vou descobrir quem é essa pessoa misteriosa. — prometeu Blake e assim que disse isso, seus olhos capturam um borrão vermelho passando atrás do vidro que Velvet estava encostada. — Parece que a Ruby chegou.

A ômega se virou e viu a garota entrando, Ruby usava um casaco vermelho com um capuz, atrás dela, estava uma outra ômega de cabelo ruivo alaranjado e sardas no rosto.

— Olá, pessoal! — Ruby cumprimentou e imediatamente foi abraçar Blake. 

— Saudade de você! — A beta sorriu retribuindo o abraço. 

— Oooh, também estava, e Yang me deu o livro, eu amei! 

— Quem bom, se senta ai com a gente! — Blake disse. — Você e sua amiga? — Ela olhou para a ômega atrás de Ruby.

— Ah sim, obrigada. Blake e Velvet, essa é minha amiga Penny, Penny, essas são minhas amigas Blake e Velvet. — Ruby jogou os braços para cima contente. — Sejam todas amigas!

— Olá, é um prazer conhecê-las. — Penny disse.

— É um prazer te conhecer também. — Velvet sorriu. — Vamos pedir algo para vocês. — Ela chamou a garçonete a volta enquanto Ruby e Penny se sentavam.

— O que vocês vão querer beber? — Blake perguntou.

— Eu quero um mocha! — Ruby disse.

— Boa! Quero um também! — Penny acompanhou. 

A garçonete foi trazer os dois cafés. 

— Por que estão trabalhando aqui? — Ruby perguntou olhando os papéis e os computadores em cima da mesa.

— Tinha um rato lá em casa! — Blake disse.

Ruby olhou confusa para ela.

— Pois é, a Blake jura que viu um rato no banheiro, agora ela se recusa a entrar lá. — Velvet riu.

— Eu sei o que eu vi, além do mais, o síndico disse que ia dá um jeito! — retrucou Blake.

Ruby riu dela, Blake tinha fobia de ratos.

— Você não tinha um gato? — Ela perguntou.

— Bem, sim, mas ele ficou na casa dos meus pais. — respondeu Blake.

— Deveria ir buscá-lo, talvez ele sinta sua falta. — Penny disse otimista.

— É uma boa ideia, por que não vai ver o seu  _ gato _ , Blake? — falou Velvet olhando de soslaio para a colega beta enquanto bebia um gole de seu café.

— Não, e você sabe o porque não. — Blake foi firme, a garçonete chegou com os dois mocha de Ruby e Penny.

— Blake… — O tom de Ruby era acusador. 

— Ruby, para, aqui não! — Blake colocou um ponto final no assunto. — Eu não quero ver meus pais.

— Bem, talvez você não tenha muita escolha. — Ela disse e Blake a olhou curiosa. — Eu vim te trazer isso! — A ômega puxou um envelope e entregou para a amiga beta.

Blake o analisou por um segundo, era todo branco, mas tinha um desenho de um pássaro segurando uma rosa em seu pico e as iniciais R e S. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para a amiga e acabou abrindo um sorriso já suspeitando, estava escrito: Você está sendo convidado para o casamento de Raven e Summer, sua presença, será nosso presente.

— Isso é um convite de casamento? — Velvet perguntou e Blake só balançou a cabeça confirmando. — Quem vai casar?

— As minhas mães! — respondeu Ruby animada.

— Mas elas já não estão juntas? — Velvet ficou confusa.

— Sim, juntas, mas não casadas, tipo, não oficialmente e todas essas coisas. — Ela explicou.

— Aaah, entendo, isso é tão fofo.

— É mesmo, casamentos são fofos. — Penny disse.

— Eu não entendo, por que essa decisão agora? Ainda mais para tão perto, vai ser daqui a quatro meses, em pleno inverno! — Blake perguntou intrigada.

— Não pode demorar muito, senão, mamãe pode casar com um barrigão! 

— O que? Você está querendo dizer que Summer está grávida? — O choque no rosto de Blake foi evidente.

— Ainda não, mas elas já estão fazendo os preparativos. — Ruby explicou empolgada. — Mamãe me ligou ontem, ela disse que fez um ninho gigante e já está sentindo o pré-calor chegando.

— Isso parece promissor. — comentou Velvet.

— Você está bem com isso, Ruby? Quer dizer, você é assexual do tipo que tem nojo de sexo, não é mesmo? — Blake perguntou com uma preocupação genuína na voz.

— Eu não ligo, eu e Yang estamos na casa do tio Qrow para deixar nossas mães com privacidade. A gente sabe que as coisas podem ficar bem loucas quando um alfa e um ômega marcados entram no calor ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, sim, com certeza é uma loucura adulta. — Velvet sorriu um tanto provocadora e Blake deu um pequeno tapa em seu braço para ela não fazer comentários de duplo sentido. — Desculpe, Ruby, são suas mães, me desculpe, isso foi grosseiro.

— Ah, tudo bem, aprendi a conviver com as pessoas dando tanta importância a isso, lá em casa, especialmente.

Blake lhe deu um sorriso acolhedor e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela de forma carinhosa. 

— Aliás, Velvet, se tiver tudo bem, queria combinar com você para que você fizesse as fotos do casamento, você é única fotógrafa de confiança que eu conheço. — Ruby falou.

— Faz tempo que eu não fotografo casamentos, por mim tudo bem, posso te mandar o orçamento depois. 

— Muito obrigada. — Ruby sorriu para ela. — E Blake, é importante que você saiba que a mamãe quer que a Senhora Kali celebre a cerimônia.

— Ah, claro. — Blake soltou um suspiro desanimado.

— Você ainda vai, não é? — Ruby fez sua carinha triste para ela. — Vai ser lá em casa, nada grande, só família e amigos próximos! Você tem de ir, você é como da família! 

Blake revirou os olhos:

— Tá bom!

— Viva! — Ruby deu um pulo para frente e abraçou Blake em um aperto de urso. — Vou reservar um pedaço de bolo só para você!

~**~

Blake e Velvet já estavam voltando para casa pelas ruas do centro da cidade.

— Me pergunto como Yang deve está se sentindo agora, as coisas devem está complicadas para ela. — Blake comentou.

— Por causa do casamento? — Velvet pareceu confusa.

— Também, teve essa confusão com a Weiss.

— E você não teve nenhuma culpa. — A ômega sorriu provocadora.

— Para! Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

— Sim, sim, dessa paixão doida que ela tem. — Velvet disse mais séria. — Deve ser bem difícil ter de conviver com alguém que pode nunca retribuir seu amor.

— Não alimente esperança, a Weiss não gosta de alfas. — Blake comentou ácida.

— Bem, eu não contaria totalmente com isso.

— O que você quer dizer? O que está sabendo? — Blake franziu o cenho para ela.

— Nada.

— Você está cada vez mais misteriosa, Velvet. — O celular de Blake tocou e ela o puxou desbloqueando a tela, logo uma expressão preocupada surgiu em seu rosto. — Oh não.

— O que houve? — Velvet se preocupou também. 

— Foi Yang, de novo, parece que alguém gravou um babaca a xingando, que horrível.

— Você vai escrever sobre isso?

— O que você acha?

~**~

Weiss estava desfrutando de seu merecido ócio criativo deitada em sua cama, tomando uma taça de vinho e trabalhava um pouco em seu notebook, parando de vez em quando para dar uma olhada em suas redes sociais. Foi quando uma publicação chamou sua atenção, uma das pessoas que ela seguia publicou uma notícia que aparentemente estava se espalhando pela rede, um caso de ofensa por homofobia dirigida a um alfa.

Infelizmente, por pior que fosse o preconceito contra ômegas que ficavam com outros ômegas, as coisas ainda eram piores para alfas que ficavam com outros alfas, havia tantos padrões que alfas deveria seguir para ser legitimados alfas que acabava criando verdadeiros monstros. Ômegas homodinâmicos sofriam assédio, eram sexualizados e reduzidos a objetos usáveis e depois descartáveis, alfas homo geralmente sofriam era com agressão, chacota, seu status de alfa era deslegitimado simplesmente por não estarem por aí sendo babacas ou viris o bastante. 

Por mais que Weiss entendesse a posição privilegiada que alfas tinham, ela ainda se simpatizava por aqueles alfas fora do padrão que sofriam diariamente com a cultura alfista em sua sociedade. Aquela notícia que ela acabara de ver seria mais uma, se a vítima em questão não fosse alguém conhecido.

“Campeã de MMA, Yang Xiao-Long, sofre injúria homofóbica de rival fora dos ringues, confira o vídeo feito no local.” 

Weiss ainda hesitou por um instante antes de clicar para ver, presenciar o preconceito nu e cru sempre mexia um pouco com seus sentimentos, mas ela seguiu de qualquer forma. A cena que ela viu foi muito mal feita, provavelmente de um celular, o local estava bastante escuro e a imagem tremida e desfocada, mas deu para reconhecer Yang com seu cabelo loiro muito chamativo, um alfa grandalhão estava meio que segurando ela como se Yang fosse atacar alguém a qualquer momento, Weiss viu o agressor, um alfa magro de cabelo cinza azulado que gritava palavras feias para a namorada de seu amigo Neptune.

A pessoa que compartilhou a publicação ainda fez um texto sendo solidária a Yang e dizendo como era importante a atitude dela em se assumir em um meio tão alfista. Weiss não pôde deixar de concordar, ela se lembrou das palavras que Yang disse no programa do Oz sobre ter se assumido pandinâmica dentro de um ambiente muito alfista. De repente, Weiss percebeu o que ela quis dizer naquela hora, aquele vídeo poderia ser uma demonstração das coisas que Yang tinha de ouvir por não ser uma alfa heterodinâmica em um local onde virilidade significava tudo.

Ela voltou a ter aquele mesmo sentimento de simpatia pela alfa, queria saber ser Yang estava bem, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Weiss puxou seu celular e procurou pela letra Y em sua extensa lista de contatos, ela abriu o aplicativo de mensagem e enviou:

**_Weiss: Eu vi a notícia sobre o que aconteceu, você está bem?_ **

_ Visto às 23:20 _

Para sua surpresa, Yang visualizou e começou a digitar sua resposta praticamente no mesmo instante.

**_Yang: Yep! Relaxa! Não foi nada demais._ **

_ Visto às 23:21 _

Weiss relaxou um pouco com a confirmação, mas antes que ela pudesse digitar mais alguma coisa, uma nova mensagem da alfa chegou.

**_Yang: Aah, brigada por se preocupar._ **

**_Yang: Isso foi importante pra mim. Quer dizer… estou feliz que vc se importe o bastante para se preocupar comigo._ **

_ Visto às 23:21 _

Weiss piscou algumas vezes para a tela, aquilo foi… fofo? Ela balançou a cabeça para limpar seus pensamentos.

**_Weiss: Eu não acho que “não foi nada”, aquele sujeito te ofendeu, se quiser, posso falar com minha advogada para ela entrar com um processo. O que me diz?_ **

_ Visto às 23:22 _

Daquela vez, demorou quase dois minutos para a resposta chegar, a ômega viu a indicação que Yang estava digitando, mas quando a mensagem chegou era muito curta para o tempo que se passou.

**_Yang: Obrigada por oferecer, mas não precisa._ **

_ Visto às 23:24 _

Weiss ficou pensando sobre aquilo, seria orgulho alfa em não aceitar ajuda? Seria porque Yang queria resolver com seus próprios meios, entendendo isso como, bater daquele sujeito no ringue? Decidindo que não era justo ficar presumindo as coisas sem saber, Weiss resolveu perguntar, apesar de ter pouca esperança de receber uma resposta totalmente honesta.

**_Weiss: Por que não?_ **

_ Visto às 23:25 _

**_Yang: Vc ficou ofendida por eu ter recusado?_ **

_ Visto às 23:25 _

**_Weiss: Não, só fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo de você não querer processar aquele sujeito._ **

_ Visto às 23:26 _

A alfa passou um bom tempo digitando, daquela vez, a resposta não foi curta.

**_Yang: Eu já conheço ele, não vale a pena isso, sabe? Ele é um babaca sem jeito, não vale a pena da trela! Na hora fiquei de cabeça quente, não consigo ignorar, mas tô tentando melhorar isso em mim. Não só por mim, mas pelas pessoas à minha volta, minha aluna estava lá e viu tudo logo depois de perder uma luta e uma vaga no circuito e eu fiquei lá brigando com o idiota do Mercury que só veio me provocar. E eu fui tão idiota por agir assim._ **

**_Yang: Desculpe, acabei falando muito. Não quero te incomodar com meus problemas._ **

_ Visto às 23:28 _

**_Weiss: Vc sabe que isso não muda o fato de o que ele fez foi errado, não é?_ **

_ Visto às 23:30 _

**_Yang: Sei, mas se eu fosse processar todos que já me chamaram de nó-frouxo, metade dos lutadores da liga estariam com um processo. LOL_ **

_ Visto às 23:30 _

**_Weiss: Yang, isso é horrível! Vc vive em um ambiente muito tóxico!_ **

_ Visto às 23:31 _

Novamente a ômega viu a indicação que Yang estava digitando durante um bom tempo e a mensagem que chegou foi curta, ela só podia imaginar que a alfa havia escrito e apagado sua mensagem diversas vezes.

**_Yang: Eu sei, brigada por se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem ;)_ **

_ Visto às 23:33 _

Por algum motivo, Weiss se sentiu triste por ela ao ver aquela situação.

**_Weiss: Se precisar de algo, pode me chama._ **

_ Visto às 23:34 _

**_Yang: <3 _ **

_ Visto às 23:34 _

Weiss pensou em como Yang havia mudado em seu conceito nas últimas semanas, primeiro, quando se conheceram, ela se deixou levar pelas aparências e os estereótipos, ela foi rápida em pensar na loira como uma brutamonte fanfarrona, mas conforme a convivência junto com Neptune foi aumentando, a alfa se mostrou alguém gentil, divertida e sensível. Quando Neptune estava a pressionando para fazer outra turnê, Yang ficou ao seu lado, quando Oz perguntou sobre a tenebrosa candidatura de seu pai, a alfa ficou do seu lado novamente. E ela ainda estava tentando processar toda aquela situação com a tatuagem. Óbvio que Weiss se sentira ofendida e incomodada com a frase estúpida, mas Yang havia demonstrado tanto arrependimento e consciência com tudo que um certo sentimento de admiração crescia nela. Talvez Yang realmente fosse uma ótima pessoa, até agora não deu motivos para pensar o contrário.

Weiss foi dormir decidida que tentaria ser amiga de Yang, a loira alfa parecia valer pena o esforço para conhecê-la melhor e fazer amizade. 


	10. Chapter 12

Yang podia sentir suas roupas grudentas pelo suor que cobria seu corpo todo, suas pernas já ficando pesadas a cada passo ligeiro que ela dava, mas ela não se importava, ela estava feliz demais para se importar com o cansaço ou com quantas voltas ela já havia dado no quarteirão. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e apesar da manha chuvosa e acinzentada do outono, Yang estava usando roupas de corrida bastante curtas, uma camisa simples amarela e um short folgado preto, em seus ouvidos, seu inseparável companheiro de corrida, seus fones de ouvido, que naquele instante tocava uma música bem alegre para espelhar seus sentimentos atualmente.

— Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! — cantou alto toda eufórica enquanto balançava os braços de felicidade, sem perder o ritmo da corrida. — Mas vai levar dinheiro! Um bocado de dinheiro! Vai levar muito dinheiro! Para você fazer a coisa direito, baby!

Ela passou por uma senhora idosa que estava passeando com seu cachorro, ambos usando capas de chuva azuis que pareciam bem fofas na dupla, Yang sorriu para eles:

— Bom dia! — cantarolou e continuou com sua música. — Vai levar tempo! Um bocado de tempo precioso! Vai levar paciência e tempo, ummm. Para fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso! Para fazer isso direito, baby! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você!

A senhora pareceu se assustar com sua atitude espontânea e exagerada, mas logo se recuperou e sorriu dizendo um “Bom dia” que Yang não ouviu porque já estava correndo para longe.

— Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! E desta vez eu sei que é real! Os sentimentos que eu sinto…. Eu sei que se eu começar a pensar no assunto! Eu sei que eu realmente posso conseguir!

Yang virou a esquina já perto da casa de seu tio, ela simplesmente pulou as grades que formavam a pequena cerca de entrada e delimitavam o espaço com os vizinhos, no centro da cidade as casas eram do meio do século e muito próximas uma das outras, uma cerca era indispensável. Ela adentrou o pequeno jardim da casa de tijolinhos vermelhos geminada, deu uma girada sentindo as poças de água molhando seu tênis de corrida.

— Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! FIXA EM VOCÊ!

Ela abriu a porta lateral que dava direto na cozinha e viu Amber na frente do fogão preparando o café da manhã.

— Bom dia, Yang, vejo que acordou de muito bom humor hoje. — Ela sorriu a olhando de lado, ela era uma mulher beta bem simpática, outra pessoa poderia ter ficado brava por Yang está incomodando os vizinhos, especialmente por ela e Ruby serem visitas em sua casa.

— Só um pouco. — Yang sorriu radiante. — Deixa eu te ajudar ai.

— Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho. — A esposa de seu tio disse olhando para suas roupas encharcadas.

— Verdade, volto logo. — Yang correu escada a cima pulando dois degraus por vez e rapidamente entrou no banheiro que ficava do final do corredor.

Enquanto a água fria caia em seu corpo quente, Yang não se importou com o desconforto, a música ainda ecoando em sua cabeça como um  _ jingle  _ que pregou em seus ouvidos:

— Mas vai levar dinheiro! Um bocado de dinheiro! Vai levar muito dinheiro! Para você fazer a coisa direito, baby! Vai levar tempo! Um bocado de tempo precioso! Ter paciência e tempo, ummm… Para fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso, fazer isso! Para fazer isso direito! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você!

Ruby abriu a porta de seu quarto, ela ainda estava de pijama e tinha o cabelo bagunçado e remela nos olhos.

— Que barulho é esse? Quem tá cantando uma hora dessas? — Ela murmurou para si mesma esfregando os olhos. — Yang? Não pode ser…

— Estou com minha mente fixa em você! Estou com minha mente fixa em você! — Yang saiu do banheiro com o cabelo ainda pingando água e quase caiu no chão de susto quando encontrou sua irmãzinha a encarando com os braços cruzados e um sorriso besta no rosto. — Hey! Oi, Ruby! O que faz aqui? — Ela perguntou ainda assustada.

— Nada mais, e você, tá fazendo o que? 

— Só tomando uma ducha, vou descer e ajudar a Amber com o café da manhã. 

— Nem vem, Yang! Eu ouvi você cantando. 

— Ah, isso? — Yang riu nervosamente e coçou a parte de trás de sua nuca. — O que eu posso fazer, essa música grudou na minha cabeça! 

— Sério? Tentando mentir para mim? Para mim? Vou ficar ofendida. 

Yang riu tentando disfarçar, no fundo ela sabia que era inútil. A alfa era irritantemente transparente quando se tratava de seus sentimentos. 

— Qualé, Ruby? Uma pessoa não pode ficar de bom humor sem receber uma tonelada de desconfiança? 

— Você tava toda irritada e chata esses dias, agora tá ai toda alegre cantando e acordando a vizinhança? Qualé? Me conta o que aconteceu! 

— O que? Não aconteceu nada! 

— Mentira! Mentira! Por que você tá mentindo para mim? — Ruby acabou levantando a voz. — Ontem você chegou espumando pela boca por causa do Mercury, nem jantou! Agora tá assim? Me conta o que aconteceu, Yang! 

— Ruby, para! Você tá fazendo muito barulho. — A alfa tentou conter a agitação de sua irmã, mas foi tarde, elas ouviram uma porta abrindo e um muito sonolento Qrow saiu de lá. 

— O que está havendo? Por que todo esse barulho logo cedo? — Ele disse esfregando as mãos nos olhos. 

— A Yang não quer-

Ruby foi subitamente cortada quando Yang colocou a mão sobre a boca da ômega impedindo ela de terminar sua frase. 

— Nada não, tio! A gente vai ali conversar e já descemos para o café. — Yang arrastou Ruby até o seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela. 

— Qualé, Ruby! Você tem de ser mais discreta! — Yang disse depois que estavam as sós.

— Eu que tenho que ser mais discreta? Você correu o quarteirão cantando! Suuuuper discreto! — Ruby revirou os olhos para a irmã e cruzou os braços.

— Ah, tudo bem, já entendi seu ponto.

— Me conta o que te deixou assim? Tá me matando de curiosidade aqui!

— Tá legal! Eu conto. — Yang mal conseguia se conter de excitação, ela sabia que o ideal era não contar para ninguém, mas sua empolgação e felicidade era tanta que ela não resistia. — Você tem razão, ontem eu tava muito mal, quer dizer, tava com vontade de socar a parede imaginando a cara do Mercury, mas aí eu recebi uma mensagem, e você nem pode advinha de quem era. — Os olhos de Yang brilhavam de expectativa. — Vai! Tenta adivinhar!

— Hum… num sei… do seu namorado? 

O sorriso de Yang se desfez:

— Não! Eu… — De repente ela se lembrou que um pouco antes na noite passada, Neptune havia lhe telefonado e eles se falaram, ele perguntou se ela estava bem e se queria passar a noite no apartamento dele, mas Yang o dispensou dizendo que não queria estragar sua noite com seu humor ruim, o rapaz beta ainda tentou argumentar, mas a alfa acabou sendo um tanto ríspida com ele. — Na verdade, eu acho que dispensei geral ele ontem. — Yang se sentiu sem jeito e envergonhada.

— Por que? — Ruby pareceu confusa.

— Eu… sei lá… não tava muito afim… eu acho.

— Hum… — Sua irmã ômega colocou o dedo no queixo pensativa. — Então de onde veio toda essa sua felicidade? Quem te mandou mensagem?

— A Weiss! — Yang deixou escapar mais rápido e entusiasmada do que ela pretendia.

— Oooooqueeeee?! Weiss te mandou uma mensagem? Não acredito!

— É verdade! E ela estava toda preocupada comigo! Ela estava preocupada  _ co-mi-go _ ! — Yang repetiu para ressaltar ainda mais sua euforia pela situação.

Ruby piscou com o rosto completamente neutro.

— Qualé! Isso não é incrível? — Yang perguntou sem acreditar que sua irmãzinha não estava animada com aquilo.

— Beeeem… sim, acho que sim, mas deixa eu ver se entendi uma coisa… — Ruby tomou um pouco de distância dando alguns passos para trás. — Você dispensou seu namorado por que não estava com humor, mas então recebeu uma mensagem da Weiss e ficou toda animada automaticamente? 

Yang sentiu sua garganta fechando e ela engoliu a seco:

— Falando assim parece ruim.

— Yang! Pelo amor de Deus! Até eu que não me interesso nenhum pouco por relacionamentos românticos entendo que tem alguma coisa errada nisso!

— Eu… — Ela de repente se sentiu uma pessoa horrível. — Eu nunca menti dizendo que não gostava dela.

Ruby viu a expressão abatida no rosto da irmã e imediatamente foi abraçá-la, Yang envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e encostou sua cabeça no cabelo de Ruby sentindo o cheiro doce e floral que ela tinha, Yang se sentiu instantaneamente melhor.

— Eu não sei bem o que fazer. — Ela sussurrou contra o cabelo dela e Ruby se afastou sorrindo para ela.

— Você quer pedir conselho amoroso justamente para mim?

Yang riu suavemente. 

— Mas você parece tão sábia.

— Até parece mesmo. — Ruby riu se divertindo com a afirmativa, a única vez que Ruby esteve com alguém foi com um rapaz chamado Oscar no ensino médio, foi até interessante por um tempo, mas só serviu para Ruby perceber que seu interesse nas pessoas não passava de amizade, ela não sentia atração sexual ou romântica. — Não sei dizer o que você deve fazer, Yang, mas sei dizer que o que você tá fazendo não parece certo. Quer dizer, parece que você não está sendo honesta com ninguém.

Yang se afastou desvencilhando seus braços de Ruby.

— Eu sei, mas não sei como agir, eu não queria magoar ninguém e… eu não queria me afastar de Weiss.

— Talvez ela entenda se você contar a verdade. Quer dizer, você é uma pessoa fantástica, quem não ia querer ficar perto de você?

— Agora você está sendo ingênua, Ruby. — Yang sorriu para o otimismo da irmã.

— Eh, talvez, eu gosto de pensar no melhor das pessoas e não acho que Weiss seja uma má pessoa.

— Não é. — Yang se apressou em confirmar. — Eu descobri várias coisas sobre ela ultimamente, que ela é viciada em café, que odeia a Neon Katt, dá para acreditar? E eu que achava que essa rivalidade era invenção da imprensa! — O sorriso da alfa loira se desfez em uma careta preocupada. — Mas ela tem um temperamento forte também, se ela achar que eu sou uma otária, ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, isso eu posso garantir. 

— Mas, Yang…

— Se ela souber? Não quero nem ver! Ela dirá que eu me aproximei dela com segundas intenções! Que eu sou uma alfa “predadora” que caça ômegas! Vai dizer que eu usei o Neptune! Vai-

— Yang?! — Ruby a chamou interrompendo-a. — Não é exatamente isso que você está fazendo?

Yang parou atordoada. Ela estava realmente fazendo aquilo?

— Eu… — Ela não sabia o que responder.

— Garotas? — A porta do quarto abriu e Qrow colocou a cabeça para fora. — O café tá na mesa, venham logo.

— Tamo indo, tio. — Ruby falou se virando para sair, ao chegar na porta ela se virou para Yang. — Sei lá, só dizendo, pensa direitinho nisso, ok?

— Obrigada. — Yang murmurou de volta.

— Você vai ficar bem? Eu vou ter de sair para a loja depois, mas se quiser, podemos conversar a noite.

— Eu vou ficar bem, obrigada, Ruby. — Ela se forçou a dá um sorriso. 

~**~

Yang decidiu que não estava valorizando seu namorado de forma correta e que em vez de ficar se sentindo um lixo por causa de toda aquela situação das mensagens, ela resolveu fazer algo a respeito, passar mais tempo com ele e curtir o namoro. Eles saíram para jantar, foram ao cinema, Yang até levou ele para o kartódromo e eles correram em karts.

Agora eles só estavam curtindo a noite de sábado no apartamento de Neptune enquanto assistiam a uma série medieval que era a preferida de Yang.

— Tem algo de errado com esse episódio. — Neptune disse quando os créditos subiram, ele estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá de sua sala, Yang, que estava deitada na frente dele levantou a cabeça para o beta.

— O que está errado?

— O episódio acabou e eu não vi ninguém sendo estuprado.

Yang riu alto e Neptune envolveu mais seus braços ao redor dela encostando seu nariz em seu cabelo.

— Você não deveria me fazer rir depois de comer tanto. — Yang chutou uma caixa de comida chinesa para longe, havia muitas delas ao redor deles no chão, foi sua janta.

— Desculpe, vai dormir aqui hoje?

— Hum… é uma boa, a cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa do meu tio não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de a mais confortável.

— Que bom.

— Amanhã poderíamos sair para dar uma curtida, talvez aquela boate? — Yang propôs.

— É uma boa ideia, apesar de não tá muito do clima para isso.

— De boas, vamos pensar em um rolê mais suave.

Neptune riu.

— Boa.

~**~

Yang foi a primeira a acordar, como era domingo, ela não tinha treino marcado, ela foi até a cozinha do Neptune prepara um café da manhã bem leve, para compensar as calorias extras que ela comeu na noite anterior, mesmo sabendo que precisaria de vários dias com a alimentação controlada para compensar realmente tudo.

Ela começou a cortar uma banana dentro do copo do liquidificador, depois foi a vez dos morangos, Yang já estava com a caixa de leite de amêndoas na mão quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela estranhou e correu para ir abri a porta, quando abriu, tomou um susto.

— Weiss?! O que faz aqui? Quer dizer, bom dia. — Yang só se lembrou dos bons modos tardiamente, parecia que seu cérebro ficava todo embaralhado quando a ômega de cabelo alvo estava por perto.

— Bom dia, Yang, que bom ter te encontrado por aqui.

— Hã? — A alfa teve de se afastar quando Weiss simplesmente entrou sem a menor cerimônia. — Você queria me ver?

Weiss andou até o meio da sala e olhou em volta:

— Cadê o Nep?

— Ele…

— Dormindo! — Ela mesma se respondeu adivinhando. — Típico, você sabia que o dia se torna 25% menos produtivo quando você não acorda cedo?

— Hãaaa… hum… — Yang nem sequer estava realmente tentando articular uma resposta, toda sua consciência foi arrastada para a figura de Weiss.

Ela estava usando um short de academia bem curto deixando suas longas pernas expostas, mesmo dali, Yang podia dizer que apesar da aparência delicada, eles eram fortes, pernas de uma bailarina. Na parte de cima, uma jaqueta de poliéster branca estava com o zíper todo aberto deixando o top esportivo azul dela mostrando boa parte de seu abdômen magro e liso. 

Yang engoliu a seco.

— Eu… eu acho que você deve ter razão. — Ela enfim respondeu recuperando um pouco de sua dignidade.

Yang voltou para a cozinha que ficava aberta para a sala, então, não ajudou muito a evitar o olhar curioso de Weiss sobre ela.

— Quer dizer, faz todo o sentido não é? Quanto mais cedo você acorda, mais coisas pode fazer. — A alfa disse torcendo para não soar tão estúpida quanto lhe parecia, ela colocou o leite no copo do liquidificador e puxou o pote de aveia. — Você quer algo? Um shake pós-treino, talvez? Você acabou de vir da academia, não é? 

— Obrigada pela oferta, sim acabei de vir da academia. — Weiss se aproximou se encostando na bancada da cozinha. — Seu shake é vegano?

A alfa se virou, ela não esperava aquela pergunta. Em sua mente ela rapidamente repassou todos os ingredientes que ela costumava usar, o único que tinha origem animal era mel que Yang normalmente usava para adoçar. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por ainda não ter colocado o mel no shake.

— Sim, é vegano. — respondeu aliviada.

— Então eu vou aceitar.

— Não sabia que você era vegana. — Yang comentou colocando algumas colheres de iogurte na mistura.

— Em transição. — respondeu Weiss. — Já sou vegetariana há muitos anos, e agora estou tentando fazer a transição para o veganismo.

— Entendi. — Yang se concentrou em seu preparo, mas estava difícil com ela sentindo os olhos de Weiss em suas costas, quando ela terminou de bater, pegou dois copos e os encheu entregando um na bancada na frente da ômega.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu estreitando um pouco seus olhos para ela. — É normalmente isso que você come pelas manhãs? Engraçado, achei que por causa de sua profissão você teria uma dieta bem mais calórica.

— Isso depende muito da ocasião, sabe. — Yang ainda estava se sentindo um pouco deslocada na frente de Weiss. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? 

Ela imaginou que o assunto era tedioso demais, então ela não entendia o porque da ômega popstar está a olhando com tanto interesse. 

— Bem, se estou em semana de pesagem, ai eu passo a fazer uma dieta bem magra, bem magra mesmo, se é semana antes de uma luta, ai minha alimentação realmente fica bem pesada, para recuperação pós luta também. 

— Você vai lutar novamente? 

— Não! — Yang riu. — Eu mal me recuperei da luta anterior. 

— Sério? — Weiss parecia genuinamente intrigada. 

— Demora algo em torno de dois meses para uma recuperação completa, isso se não tiver lesões sérias, tipo, dedos quebrados, o que na verdade é bem comum de acontecer. 

— Então você não luta com tanta frequência quanto eu imaginei. 

— Não, geralmente se faz 3 ou 4 lutas por ano na liga, mas do que isso, seria loucura. 

— Entendi. — Weiss enfim tomou um pouco de seu shake. — Isso está bom. 

— Obrigada. — Yang ficou estranhamente contente só por ela ter dito que seu simples shake era bom. 

— Me conta mais sobre como funciona essa liga. 

Yang piscou sem acreditar. 

— Você… você quer mesmo saber? 

— Claro! Me conta. — Ela encostou os cotovelos na bancada e lhe olhou em expectativa, Yang tentou ver qualquer sinal de brincadeira em seu rosto, mas não achou nada. 

— Certo, bem, é um pouco complicado de explicar para quem é de fora. Mas basicamente a gente tem três campeonatos, o fãshow, o master e o liga principal. 

— Qual a diferença e em qual você luta? — Weiss a incentivou a continuar. 

— A fãshow na verdade é uma alegoria, lá as lutas na verdade são encenadas, tem fantasias estranhas e bizarrices, tudo para entreter o público que vai mais para rir do que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Tipo, luta livre dos filmes de comédia? 

— Isso, isso mesmo! — confirmou Yang. — A master é o campeonato dos mais velhos, eles se aposentaram da liga principal e vão para o master se assim desejam continuar lutando, mas não conseguem mais ser competitivos no principal. 

— Entendi, e você luta no principal, eu suponho? — adivinhou Weiss. 

— Sim, na liga principal tem três cards, o card baixo, com lutadores recém-chegados, eles geralmente estão no final do ranking. O card médio, com lutadores bons, mas não chega o primeiro card, o  _ Star-10 _ , composto pelos 10 melhores lutadores do ranking de cada categoria. — Yang explicou. — É tudo uma questão de ascensão, você passa pela peneira, se entrar, chega no card baixo, se for bem, sobe para o médio, aí conforme vai vencendo lutadores em posição mais alta que a sua, você vai subindo. Tem caras que sobem muito rápido, já chegam desafiando lutadores em boas posições e tomam os lugares deles. 

Yang tomou uma parte de seu shake em um gole, e quando voltou a olhar para Weiss, a ômega ainda estava prestando atenção esperando ela continuar a falar. 

— Tudo é dividido por categorias de peso. Peso leve, de 55 a 65 quilos. Peso meio-médio, de 65 a 75 quilos. Peso médio, de 75 a 85 quilos. Peso meio-pesado, de 85 a 95 quilos, e por fim, peso-pesado que é de 95 quilos a 105 ou mais. 

— E não há separação entre alfas, betas e ômegas? 

— Não, só o seu peso é levando em consideração. 

— As lutas só acontecem por desafio dos lutadores? 

— Nem sempre, as vezes os empresários que combinam as lutas, tem vezes que a comissão da liga faz uma proposta de desafio e fica a cargo dos lutadores aceitar ou não. 

— Você deve receber muitos desafios, não é? — Weiss sorriu e Yang imediatamente se sentiu sem jeito. 

— Nem tanto, minha última desafiante foi a Vega, bem, agora ela sabe que foi uma má ideia. — Yang riu e só depois percebeu que a sua piada era bem idiota. 

— Você é do tipo que gosta de se gabar, eu vejo. — Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Desculpe, não foi a intenção. 

— Não, você tem de ter orgulho de suas conquistas. 

— Isso eu tenho! Tem um corredor lá em casa que eu guardo todos meus troféus e medalhas. 

— Eu também! — Ela disse de repente. — Montei um armário com todos os prêmios que eu ganhei e uma parede com os discos de ouro e platina que eu recebi. 

— Eu sei! Lembra quando a Olivia Galton falou que você não era tudo isso e deu mó polêmica? Aí você respondeu postando uma foto onde você estava sentada com um monte de prêmios ao seu redor e uma parede cheia de discos de ouro atrás de você. Foi demais, sua cara era a melhor! — Yang disse toda animada ao lembrar daquilo. 

De repente ela percebeu que Weiss estava a olhando meio estranho. 

— Como você sabe disso? Aconteceu a um anos atrás. 

Yang percebeu seu belo deslize. 

— Ah, bem, você sabe, é que eu, meio que… Gosto do seu trabalho e te acompanho a um tempo. — Ela confessou completamente sem jeito. — Pelas redes sociais, sabe, essa sua foto viralizou. — Yang imediatamente se amaldiçoou por não ter pensando em uma desculpa melhor, claro que não era uma completamente mentira, mas não era uma completa verdade também. 

— Ah, entendo, eu realmente tenho muitos seguidores e a imprensa nunca larga do meu pé. — Ela deu de ombros para o súbito nerviosismo de Yang e puxou seu smartphone do bolso da jaqueta. — Eu gostava de correr na orla sabe, aqui perto, mas era tão estressante com os paparazzis o tempo todo no meu encalço, agora só uso a academia aqui do prédio. 

— Que chato isso, esse é o bairro mais caro da cidade justamente por causa da orla da praia e você não pode usufruir disso. 

— É uma pena mesmo, apesar do meu apartamento ter uma vista maravilhosa. — Weiss enfim levantou os olhos da tela do aparelho telefônico e sorriu. — Qualquer dia desses você deveria ir lá, posso marcar um dia com os amigos para ficamos na piscina. 

— Está me convidando para um rolê com seus amigos? — Yang não acreditava no que ouviu. 

— Sim, não vejo problema, você é namorada do meu melhor amigo e é uma pessoa agradável. 

— Isso… Isso… é muito legal de sua parte. — Yang engoliu a seco, Weiss parecia tão adorável ali sentada elegantemente no branquinho em suas roupas de ginástica e sorrindo de forma tão amigável. — Weiss, eu… 

— O que está havendo aqui? 

As duas viraram para ver um Neptune bem ranzinza às olhando, ele estava com o cabelo bagunçado e usava apenas uma cueca, obviamente que era uma aparência de quem caiu da cama e não teve tempo de se arrumar nem minimamente. 

— Bom dia dorminhoco. — Weiss o cumprimentou achando divertida sua aparência bagunçada. 

— Bom dia dorminhoco. — Yang também entrou na brincadeira e repetiu o que Weiss falou sorrindo. 

Neptune estreitou os olhos olhando entre as duas. 

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Ele perguntou. 

— Café da manhã? — disse Yang e ele fez uma careta. 

— Alguém tá mal humorado. — Weiss falou se levantando. — Eu e Yang estávamos conversando, ela estava me explicando como funciona as lutas que ela participa. 

— Mas você não gosta de luta. — Neptune cruzou os braços. 

— Verdade, mas não custa nada ter um conhecimento mínimo a fim de tópico de conversas informais. 

— Hã? — Yang ficou confusa com aquela fala. 

— Eu quis dizer que estava tentando fazer amizade. — Ela explicou. 

— Ah, certo! Sim, a gente conversa com os amigos até sobre coisas que a gente nem curte muito. — A alfa completou. 

— Por que isso agora? — Neptune permaneceu com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. 

— Nossa, que desconfiança. — Weiss desdenhou. — Nós não temos assunto em comum, então é natural escolher algum para uma conversa. 

— Você tá tentando se aproximar da Yang? — Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela. 

— Hey! Oh, vai com calma aí! — Yang exclamou. 

— E qual é o problema nisso? Não podemos ser amigas? — Weiss falou já irritada com atitude irracional do amigo beta. 

— Você nunca se interessou antes.

— Você está com ciúmes? De mim? Justamente de mim? — Weiss franziu o cenho praticamente ofendida. 

— Eu… — Neptune se interrompeu, ele olhou para a amiga ômega e depois para Yang que estava olhando sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. — Desculpe, eu… eu perdi a cabeça aqui por um instante. Eu… não sei o que houve, o que deu em mim? 

Yang deu a volta na bancada rapidamente e chegou ao lado dele. 

— Ei, tá tudo bem, ok! — Ela o consolou. — Weiss, desculpe por isso. 

— Tudo bem, talvez seja melhor vocês conversarem agora. — Ela disse. — A gente se fala depois, Neptune, e vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre esse seu ciúme absurdo. 

Ele não respondeu e Weiss saiu porta afora. 

— O que foi isso? — Yang perguntou depois que ela saiu. 

— Eu não sei, o jeito que vocês estavam… eu… 

— Qualé, primeiro a Neon, agora a Weiss? Você vai agir assim toda vez que um ômega tiver perto de mim? 

— Você acha que minha insegurança é loucura? Então me diz que você não se sente nenhum pouco atraída por elas! Fala isso, Yang! Fala isso para mim! — Ele exigiu. 

— Eu sou pandinâmica, Neptune, eu me sinto sexualmente e romanticamente atraída por pessoas, independente do gênero ou da dinâmica. — Yang respondeu bem séria. — Eu já fiquei com alfas, com betas e ômegas, homens, mulheres e pessoas não-binárias, para mim, nada disso importa. 

Neptune ficou a olhando por um minuto. 

— Eu sei, mas você é um alfa, não está mais inclinada a se atrair mais por ômegas?

Yang soltou um suspiro. 

— Deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa. Sim, é verdade que biologicamente falando, todo alfa é afetado quando um ômega no cio está por perto, de forma que nosso corpo reage sem a nossa vontade e somos atraídos para eles, você é um beta, nunca vai saber a sensação de estar o calor. É simples horrível! 

— Fazer sexo selvagem descontroladamente é horrível?

Yang se irritou com aquilo:

— As coisas não são como você vê nos filmes pornôs! As pessoas zombam achando que deve ser bom ficar com o pau duro durante horas e transar quinze vezes em um dia, mas te garanto que não é! Uma ereção tão prolongada acaba inevitavelmente sendo extremamente dolorosa, e fazer sexo tantas vezes é desgastante demais. É por isso que hoje em dia cada vez mais alfas e ômegas se entopem de inibidores de calor e procuram tem relacionamento com betas. O Cheiro de ômegas é o mais atraente? É! Os alfas ficam inclinados para eles? Sim! Mas isso não significa que todo alfa quer ter um relacionamento com um ômega apenas por ser um ômega! 

— Isso tudo é para dizer que você não quer um ômega?

— Não! Você entendeu tudo errado. — Yang já estava se sentindo impaciente. — O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu não vou te trocar por um ômega só porque é ômega, eu gosto de pessoas e não ligo para isso! Então não precisa agir assim toda vez que tiver um ômega por perto. Sem falar… — Yang apertou os olhos para ele. — Você não deveria tratar a Weiss dessa forma, ela só estava sendo gentil.

Neptune abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Eu até consigo entender que você não confie em mim. — Yang falou de uma forma mais compressiva. — Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas poxa, a Weiss é sua amiga, se você não pode confiar nela, vai confiar em quem?

— Você tem razão, eu fui tão idiota. — Ele se aproximou e envolveu seus braços ao redor de Yang. — Você me perdoa? Por favor. Eu vou me comportar.

A alfa pensou que já era a segunda vez que eles tinham problemas devido ao ciúme de Neptune, será que aquilo acabaria sendo uma ocorrência comum? Ela o olhou em seu rosto culposo e arrependido.

— Claro, vamos esquecer isso.

~**~

Yang foi até a mesa de centro da sala de Neptune, ela havia deixado seu telefone ali para carregar durante a noite, ela ligou o aparelho e imediatamente a tela ganhou vida com diversas notificações, a maioria vindas de suas redes sociais, ela ia passar os olhos rapidamente, mas uma das primeira notificações chamou sua atenção e colocou um sorriso em seu rosto:

“Weiss Schnee está seguindo você”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A musica que Yang canta no começo é George Harrison - Got My Mind Set On You.


	11. Chapter 11

Havia se passado exatamente um mês e duas semanas desde que aconteceu a festa beneficente da SDC e nesse tempo, Blake trabalhou noite dia em sua grande matéria especial, às marcas escuras ao redor de seus olhos não lhe deixava mentir. Mas ela estava orgulhosa da primeira versão dos fatos e provas que reuniu enquanto abraçava a grande pasta verde e a depositava na mesa de Cinder.

— O que seria isso? — A empresária levantou uma única sobrancelha bem-feita com sua habitual expressão tediosa.

— Eu estive trabalhando nisso a mais de um mês, desde que aconteceu a festa da SDC.

— Eu perguntei o que é, não quanto tempo de vida tem. — respondeu Cinder puxando a pasta para abri-la.

— Através de uma fonte, eu reuni provas de que os empresários a frente do leilão beneficente estão desviando o dinheiro que seria para a caridade.

— Hum… — Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca da outra mulher beta, Blake tomou como um sinal que era para ela continuar.

— Eles mesmo doam as peças que serão leiloadas, e depois, só repassam um valor irrisório de 25% do arrecadado.

— Eles quem? — Cinder perguntou de repente levantando os olhos do documento, mas rapidamente se corrigiu. — Não! O que eu quero saber é… você tem alguma prova que envolva Jacques Schnee? 

— Bem, ele é citado em algumas mensagens, mas….

— Sim ou não? — interrompeu ríspida Cinder.

— Não.

Cinder fechou a pasta e soltou um suspiro:

— Você entende que está mexendo com gente bem poderosa? — Blake assentiu séria para a pergunta dela. — Mas existe gente poderosa, e existe gente que não se deve mexer para o seu próprio bem.

Blake piscou tentando imaginar o que aquilo significava, mas Cinder continuou:

— Você irá tirar todas as partes que possam envolver o Senhor Schnee, o resto, pode publicar.

— Espere! O que? — Blake se surpreendeu. — Dessa forma vai parecer que ele foi uma vítima? 

Cinder deu de ombros.

— Você tem duas semanas para ajeitar tudo.

— Mas… — Blake ainda tentou, mas Cinder a cortou mais uma vez.

— Escute, essa matéria é seu passaporte para tudo que você desejou, você será vista como uma jornalista respeitável e eu te darei sua ida para a Grimório, que é tudo que você sempre sonhou, mas tudo isso só vai acontecer se você seguir minhas ordens.

— E se eu não fizer desta forma?

— Eu estou falando isso para o seu próprio bem, e para o nosso também, não toque em Jacques Schnee. — A voz de Cinder ficou mais suave. — Eu gosto de você, Blake, quero seu sucesso, faça o que eu estou lhe dizendo.

Blake pegou a pasta de volta em seus braços e colocou sua melhor expressão estoica no rosto.

— Eu farei.

**_~Duas Semanas Depois~_ **

Qrow soltou um suspiro e colocou a garrafa de cerveja no chão, sua mão direita foi diretamente para seu cabelo bagunçando os fios meio grisalhos.

— Eeh, foguete, isso é complicado. — Ele disse quase como um resmungo.

— Tô sabendo. — Yang soou cansada. — O que acha que eu devo fazer?

— O que você quer fazer?

— O que eu quero fazer? — Yang piscou pensando por alguns segundos na pergunta. — Queria fazer com que meu relacionamento com o Neptune desse certo.

— Isso quer dizer que não está dando certo?

— Não é bem assim. Eu gosto de está com ele! A gente se curte! O problema é quando a Weiss está por perto! Eu… eu me sinto confusa. — Yang deixou seus olhos vagarem para baixo e fixou no chão de madeira do deck externo da casa do seu tio. — Ultimamente nós estávamos nos falando, por mensagem e pessoalmente… não é como se fosse todo dia, mas sei lá, sinto como se estivesse alimentando uma esperança impossível. 

— Mas se ela está falando com você é porque tem algum interesse. 

— De amizade! — corrigiu Yang.

— Yang, não seja besta, nenhum ômega procura um alfa para fazer amizade!

— Não, tio! A Weiss milita contra alfas!

Qrow riu alto:

— Uma ômegazista que fica te procurando? Você deve está realmente fazendo alguma coisa certa ou você teria a famosa rola de ouro?

— Qualé, você não tá levando a sério! — Yang riu também.

— Mas eu tô falando sério! — ressaltou Qrow. — Eu não acredito nessa história de “desconstrução” o pessoal quer é remar contra a natureza! Alfas e ômegas foram feitos um para o outro.

— Falou o cara alfa que casou com uma beta!

— Eu disse no cenário ideal, mas a vida é doida e às vezes te surpreende.

— Tá, mas nada disso significa nada.

— Você não pode simplesmente se afastar dessa ômega? — Qrow voltou a pegar sua garrafa de cerveja que ele havia deixado no chão.

— Não dá, ela é muito amiga de Neptune e ele trabalha para ela, literalmente! Sem falar que… — A voz de Yang minguou até está na altura de um sussurro. — Eu não queria me afastar dela, quer dizer, passei uma vida sem ela, mas agora que sei como é conversar com ela, eu sentiria muita falta.

— Deus misericordioso, você é um desastre, tá apaixonada mesmo! 

— Aaaah! Socorro! — Yang enterrou seu rosto entre as mãos. — Se ao menos ela fosse uma idiota, mas não, eu a conheci e ela é incrível

— Larga logo esse beta ai e fica com ela. — Qrow disse como se fosse a solução mais simples e óbvia.

— Ela não gosta de mim dessa forma! Qual parte você não entendeu? — exclamou impaciente.

— Então faça ela gostar de você dessa forma! — Ele retrucou igualmente impaciente. — Eu não estou te reconhecendo, Yang! Você não é assim! A Yang que eu conheço não foge da luta, se você gosta dessa ômega, lute por ela! A conquiste! Você nunca hesitou em flertar com ninguém!

— Com ela é diferente.

— Por que?

— Porque… porque ela… ela parece não inalcançável.

— Tão inalcançável que você está trocando mensagens? Inventa outra desculpa foguete.

— Tá… talvez eu só tenha medo que dê errado. Sabe, que ela se afaste para sempre e aí eu vou ter de viver com a sensação que eu falhei e pior do que isso, saber como é está perto dela e não ter mais nem isso. 

— Às vezes o amor é um jogo de risco. — Ele se levantou deixando suas costas estalarem enquanto se espreguiçava. — Já disse meu conselho, agora é com você decidir o que fazer.

— Valeu, tio. — Ela respondeu enquanto ele voltava para dentro de casa.

Yang se deixou deslizar na cadeira até uma posição que não era nada favorável para a coluna, mas ela não ligou, ela jogou as pernas apoiando os pés em cima da grade que fazia função de parapeito da laje e levantou sua cabeça bem alto para a noite escura que só era cortada pela lua cheia brilhante no céu.

— Eu até poderia chamar a cena de romântica se você não tivesse usando crocs com meias do bob esponja.

A alfa loira virou a cabeça rápido para trás ao ouvir a voz, rapidamente ela reconheceu Blake se aproximando e tomando o lugar onde antes estava sendo ocupado a pouco por seu tio na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Eu estou em casa e não quero ser julgada pelas minhas roupas feias. — brincou sorrindo para amiga beta. — O que faz aqui? Tá um pouco tarde para a jantar, a Ruby tinha preparado lasanha de frango para a gente.

— Ela me contou. — Blake estremeceu um pouco quando uma brisa especialmente fria atingiu seu rosto, era outono afinal, isso significava que as noites seriam frias e as manhãs chuvosas. Úmido e frio, tudo que Blake detestava. 

— Se não veio para a jantar então só pode ter vindo ver esse meu rostinho lindo. — Yang se gabou.

— Você está se achando muito para alguém que está parecendo um médico novato que perdeu a noção da realidade.

Yang riu alto:

— Nos seriados em hospitais eles sempre são bonitões! 

— Yang? — Blake falou com uma voz bem séria o que fez o riso da alfa desaparecer. — Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Qrow.

— Ouviu? Você não pode contar isso para ninguém! E eu estou falando sério!

— Relaxa, meus dias de fazer fofoca de gente famosa acabaram.

— O que? Como assim?

— Amanhã sairá uma matéria muito importante e então, a Cat estará morta.

— Morta? Eu não estou entendendo do que você está falando. 

— Você logo saberá. — Blake desviou do assunto. — Agora essa sua história com a Weiss tá mais complicada do que eu imaginei. — Ela comentou quase divertida. — Quer dizer que agora vocês tão se falando?

— Bem, sim, eu acho. — Yang coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. — Sabe aquele dia que saiu o vídeo com o Mercury? Bem, a Weiss me mandou uma mensagem toda preocupada! Foi fofo, para falar a verdade. Desde então, ela meio que sempre tá falando comigo. — Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. — O tio Qrow disse…

— Eu ouvi o que ele disse. — Blake a interrompeu. — E não acho que ele esteja certo. Não acho que isso signifique que Weiss esteja interessada em você.

A expressão desapontada da loira foi dolorosamente clara em seu rosto, depois ela sorriu tristemente:

— Sim, claro, não esperava outra coisa, você que é a pessoa realista da história. A pessoa que vai dizer que relacionamentos na vida real não funcionam como nos filmes.

— Não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro que perdeu o osso. — repreendeu Blake. — Tem uma coisa que eu concordo com ele. — Yang se virou para ficar atenta a ela. — Por que você não tenta conquistá-la?

— Se você ouviu a conversa toda sabe minha resposta.

— Você não tá vendo as coisas direito, você já conseguiu transforma aversão em amizade, por que não pode tentar algo a mais? — indagou a beta. — Eu sei que está com medo, e é compreensível devido a situação, mas eu não estou dizendo para você ir com tudo e dizer um “eu te amo, case comigo e vamos ter meia dúzia de filhos”.

— Isso seria a minha cara. — Yang riu.

— Não, por favor, só não. — Blake levantou as mãos em rendição. — O que eu digo é que seja sutil, faça as coisas com calma, sinta o terreno e veja se pode dar certo ou não. Sei lá, como o Qrow disse, essa história de simplesmente desistir não é a sua cara.

— Mas enquanto a Neptune? 

— Termine com ele.

— Mas…

— Yang, você não pode tentar conquistar a Weiss e namorar com ele ao mesmo tempo, você sabe o que isso significaria, não é? 

A alfa engoliu a seco.

— Significa que você estaria o traindo. — Blake respondeu a própria pergunta. — Se é que já não é isso agora.

— O que? Tá doida? Eu não faria isso? Nem mesmo pela Weiss! — Yang se indignou com a insinuação.

— Isso é uma questão de perspectiva.

— Como assim?

— Imagina se fosse o contrário? Como você se sentiria se Neptune estivesse namorando com você, mas constantemente pensasse em outra pessoa? Você não ia se sentir traída?

— Eu… — A única resposta possível era “sim”, mas Yang não tinha forças para vocalizá-la.

— E se essa outra pessoa fosse sua amiga? 

Yang sentiu sua garganta apertando.

— Quando estávamos namorando… — A beta continuou. — Eu sentia como se estivesse te dividindo com ela. Era estranho. — Yang observou quando Blake pareceu ficar realmente nostálgica. — De algum modo era como se ela estivesse sempre entre nós.

— Vai colocar a culpa nisso por nosso relacionamento não ter dado certo, é? — A voz de Yang ficou dura de repente.

— Não, eu sei que a maior parte foi culpa minha. Mas a sensação era como se você estivesse comigo só porque não podia está com ela.

— Blake, nunca foi sobre isso, eu gostava mesmo de você, de verdade. — Yang afirmou séria. — Se eu não te amasse de verdade, não teria sofrido feito o diabo quando nos separamos!

— Eu sei, eu acredito. Mas você nunca conseguiu tirar ela completamente dos seus pensamentos. — Yang não podia negar aquilo.

— E eu estou fazendo o mesmo com o Neptune. Ficando com ele, e pensando na Weiss. — A alfa disse mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa. — Não é justo com ele… Acho que eu só estava tentando me enganar, para prolongar as coisas, mas você tem razão, todos têm.

— O que vai fazer?

— Para de ser covarde e fazer o que é preciso.

— Muito bem. — Blake relaxou na cadeira e olhou para cima. — A lua tá bem bonita hoje.

— Sim. — Yang seguiu seu olhar. — Sabe o que me lembra?

— A Weiss?

— Si- Não! Qualé? Eu ia dizer Patch! Agora pronto, toda vez que eu olhar para a lua vou lembrar da Weiss! Obrigada, Blake!

— De nada? — A beta deu de ombros sorrindo.

— Aaaaaah! — Yang gemeu, mas acabou rindo e Blake a acompanhou.

~**~

Neptune observou metodicamente o amigo Scarlet cortando algumas fatias de torta, estavam todos na casa dele e de Sage para o chá de bebê, a casa estava cheia, como de costume, mas não havia música alta ou bagunça, só os convidados conversando em voz baixa. Ele estava na cozinha, que ficava toda aberta para a sala onde Sage podia ser visto sentado no sofá falando com alguns convidados, atrás dele uma parede com portas de vidro estava aberta dando para a área externa com a piscina e o deck. 

— Scarlet? 

O ômega ruivo olhou para ele esperando que Neptune falasse. 

— Olha para trás, e me diz o que você tá vendo. 

Scarlet se virou lentamente olhando para a abertura que dava até o deck. 

— Vejo… Weiss e Yang lá fora. 

— E o que mais? 

— O que você quer dizer? — O ômega pareceu confuso. — Gostaria que você fosse mais direto em sua pergunta. 

Neptune soltou um bufo aborrecido. 

— Você não vê nada de errado  _ nelas _ ? 

— Como assim errado? Elas parecem está se dando bem. 

— Exatamente. 

— Agora que não tô entendendo mesmo, o que tem de errado nisso? 

— Elas estão muito próximas! A Weiss tá até comentando nas fotos que Yang posta! Eu… 

— Você está com ciúmes. — Scarlet completou. 

— Estou! — respondeu irritado consigo mesmo. — Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não queria perder ela, mas também não sei conviver com isso. Seria muito ruim se eu dissesse para ela se afastar da Weiss? Eu estou sendo um otário? 

— Olha, vou mandar real, Nep. — Scarlet se virou para encará-lo bem sério. — Um conselho de um ômega que é rodado nessa vida, se você tá achando que tem um ômega querendo roubar seu alfa, então marque seu território. 

— Marcar meu território? Como assim? 

— Ômegas podem ser bem engenhosos quando o assunto é conquista. Laçar um alfa sem ele ao menos perceber. 

— Você acha que a Weiss tá fazendo isso? Não posso acreditar! Ela está me apunhalado pelas costas!

— Hey! Calma! Não tô dizendo isso, mas veja que existe um jeito de saber se um ômega tá tentando seduzir um alfa. 

— Como? — Neptune perguntou mais ansioso do que gostaria. 

— Um ômega que estivesse tentando chamar a atenção de um alfa vai tentar deixar seu cheiro bem marcante, vai tentar tocar os pulsos do alfa, vai arranjar maneiras de mostrar seu pescoço. Se um ômega fizer essas coisas, com certeza está procurando acasalamento. — explicou Scarlet. — Pense se Weiss age assim perto de Yang.

— Não lembro de vê-la fazendo nada disso.

— Então talvez seja paranoia da sua cabeça.

— Talvez… Scarlet? E quando um alfa está interessando?

— Ah você deve conhecer bem, um alfa não costuma ser sutil, eles querem ficar perto do ômega, passar os braços por ele, estufar o peito, deixar seu cheiro em tudo.

— Mas Yang não age assim nem comigo! — disse Neptune. — Eu achei que ela era diferente…

— Meio complicado, mas se você tá tão desconfiado, alguma coisa deve ter. — O ômega olhou para os lados. — Não querendo ser a falsiane da história, mas… você já pensou em olhar o celular dela? 

Neptune demorou alguns segundos para responder:

— Já, mas não tive coragem.

— Você é um santo, eu no seu lugar já teria dado um piti! 

— Toda vez que eu tento falar sobre isso, a gente acaba brigando e a Yang diz que não tem nada a ver e que eu estou sendo possessivo. — A frase de Neptune acabou com um resmungo. — Foi isso que ela disse ontem.

— Ai, sei não, amigo, tô achando que tem coelho nesse mato, se eu fosse você abria o olho. Conselho de amigo! 

— Obrigado, você ajudou bastante. — O beta sorriu agradecido.

~**~

— Essa semana foi simplesmente terrível. — Weiss dizia, ela rodou o copo de café entre suas mãos parecendo menor do que ela era ao se encolher no sofá branco. — Desde que saiu esse novo escândalo envolvendo a SDC eu não paro de receber ligações de jornalistas. 

— Você só tá ignorando isso? — Yang perguntou, ela estava sentada do outro lado de frente para a ômega, Weiss parecia frágil e triste, a alfa só queria abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas reprimiu seus sentimentos.

— É a única forma, nesses casos, falar qualquer coisa só pode piorar a situação. 

— É foda, mas pelo que eu entendi, seu pai não tá envolvido no esquema. 

— Eu não acredito nenhum pouco nisso. — Weiss respondeu soturna. 

— Se você diz, eu acredito em você. — Yang sorriu e a ômega sorriu de volta. 

— Obrigada por me escutar, você é uma boa ouvinte. 

— Eu tento. — Yang se sentiu um pouco tímida com aquilo. — Eu… eu gosto de escutar você, quer dizer… eu gosto de conversar com você. — A alfa só conseguiu abaixar a cabeça e olhar para dentro de seu próprio copo de café.

— Oh, que doce de sua parte, eu também estou achando bem agradável conversar com você. — Yang sorriu para aquelas palavras. — Sabe, eu sempre aprecio bastante quando um alfa se aproxima sem segundas intenções.

— Segundas intenções? — Ela sentiu sua garganta trancar e Yang segurou a respiração inconscientemente.

— Sim, eles são super legal com você e de repente, começam a dá em cima e você descobre que na verdade, a pessoa nunca esteve interessado em sua amizade, só queria te  _ comer _ .

— Então era isso que você quis dizer… — Yang soltou a respiração. — Eu entendo, quer dizer, muita gente acha que eu não sou do tipo  _ namorável  _ sabe, que sou do tipo só por uma noite, não que eu ache que tem algo de errado nisso, tanto que a pessoa seja sincera e deixe claro suas intenções, eu não me importo. — A loira disse e ela viu Weiss assentir.

— Sabe, tenho de confessar que eu pensei isso também, quer dizer, olhando para você e Neptune, não achei que vocês teriam um relacionamento sério. Não leve essas palavras como ofensa, por favor. — Ela completou apressada a última parte e a alfa riu.

— Tudo bem, sabe, eu acho que nós dois somos meio carentes, entente?

— O Neptune eu sei que é carente, mas você? — A ômega perguntou curiosa.

— Sei lá, eu sou muito família sabe? Eu sempre tivesse esse sonho de ter a minha! Filhos, uma casinha no subúrbio, nas férias nós sairíamos para ir acampar nas montanhas, como eu fazia com o meu pai… — O olhar de Yang ficou sonhador.

— Isso parece doce, mas você sabe que filhos não são só alegria, né? Na verdade, é bem difícil e nem todo mundo aguenta a barra.

— Tô ligada. Fraldas, reuniões escolares chatas, idas ao médico de madrugada, birras e gastos descomunais! Tô sabendo, só não destrói meus sonhos, rainha do gelo.

— Hey!

— Desculpe. — Yang riu, quando sua risada morreu ela voltou a ter uma expressão abatida no rosto. — Eu fico me pressionando muito também.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu já estou perto de completar 30 anos e você sabe, culturalmente falando, geralmente os filhos só saem de casa quando se casam, claro que atualmente muuuuitas pessoas saem bem antes, mas… não é a mesma coisa, eu não conseguiria ficar longe da minha família.

— Nessa questão, somos bem opostas, pois tudo que mais quero é distância da minha família.

— E uma família sua, você não pensa em ter? — Yang perguntou com cautela.

As delicadas sobrancelhas de Weiss se franziram:

— Relacionamentos já são suficientemente complicados… A única pessoa que eu achei que poderia da certo de verdade, acabou que foi outro beco sem saída.

Yang pensou rapidamente nos relacionamentos da Weiss, pelo menos, aqueles que ela ficou sabendo através da mídia.

— Você está se referindo aquela estilista famosa… me desculpe! Eu não queria me meter, quer dizer, eu nem perguntei se você está bem em falar disso, me desculpe.

— Tudo bem, Yang. — Weiss riu suavemente. — Sim, eu estava falando da Coco, acho que não há problema eu te dizer que eu gostava muito dela, tentei de tudo para que nos dessemos certo. — O tom de voz dela foi de lamento. — Ela foi meu último relacionamento sério, eu tentei esconder isso pôr o máximo de tempo que pôde, porque é sempre a mesma coisa, eu começo a sair com alguém aí a imprensa se mete, especialmente aquela maldita Cat que fez um inferno no meu relacionamento com a Coco! — Weiss se irritou e Yang quase soltou um riso sem graça ao ouvir aquilo. 

— O relacionamento se desgasta e… — A ômega continuou. — Enfim, eu achei que poderíamos fazer funcionar, mas…

— Mas? — Yang tentou incentivá-la a continuar, a verdade é que nunca se soube o porque Weiss e Coco terminaram.

— Ela achava que eu trabalhava demais, na época, eu ficava muito brava achando que ela estava de algum modo tentando podar meu crescimento profissional e acabavamos brigando. — Weiss umedeceu os lábios vendo que Yang estava muito concentrada em cada palavra que ela dizia. — Ela estava certa em dizer que eu não a colocava como prioridade, é sempre o meu trabalho em primeiro lugar e não é assim que um relacionamento deveria funcionar, não é mesmo? — A ômega viu Yang concordar. — Acho que percebi isso tarde demais, tentei de todos os modos salvar nosso relacionamento que eu mesma havia quebrado, mas… acho que sentimentos são complicados demais para serem remendados. — Ela esfregou os dedos na borda do copo de café agora praticamente vazio. 

— Isso é um trecho de uma de suas músicas. — Weiss levantou a cabeça para ela e Yang continuou. — Sentimentos são complicados demais para serem remendados depois que são quebrados. — recitou a alfa.

— Sim. — Weiss acabou sorrindo. — Eu fiz essa música pensando nela… Depois que nós terminamos... Eu realmente gostava dela, mas desperdicei minha chance.

— Você disse “eu te amo”, digo, para ela? Quer dizer, na música você menciona isso. — Se justificou Yang.

Weiss levantou a cabeça surpreendida com tal pergunta.

— Você não precisa responder, se não quiser.

— Sim! — A ômega interrompeu ela. — E você? Já disse “eu te amo” para alguém?

— Vamos dizer que minha história com minha ex mais “importante” foi muito parecida com sua história. — Yang sorriu e fez aspas com os dedos. — Eu também meio que estraguei tudo mesmo gostando muito dela e não deu para consertar as coisas, mas, pelo menos ela é uma boa amiga agora. — Ela completou pensando vagamente em Blake.

— Entendo. — Ficou claro para Weiss que Yang não estava aberta a entrar em mais detalhes, já que a alfa loira falava muito facilmente até mesmo quando não deveria. — Acho que serviu para nos duas crescemos emocionalmente com essas experiências.

A loira concordou.

— Yang? — As duas viram para ver Neptune parado ali perto. — Vamos?

— Ah, claro, vamos sim. — A alfa ficou de pé deixando o copo de café em cima da mesa. — Ah, sim, já estava esquecendo, Weiss? — A ômega voltou sua atenção para a loira. — Eu não sei se estou sendo meio abusada em pedir isso, mas é que é meio importante. — Ela coçou a própria nuca parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

— Diga. — Weiss pediu para ela prosseguir.

— E que… bem, você lembra daquela parada lá que você vai fazer como o Flynt? — Yang perguntou bem baixinho e Weiss assentiu. — Então, vai ser no dia 2 de novembro e no dia 31 deste mês vai ser o aniversário da minha irmã, Ruby, só dois dias antes e eu comprei os ingressos para a final de presente para ela, não se preocupe, ela não sabe que vai ter seu show, vai ser uma surpresa! Ela vai amar, eu tenho certeza! Ai eu pensei…

— Pode parar! — Weiss ordenou levantando uma mão e Yang congelou no lugar, certamente ela ofendeu a ômega com aquilo e já estava pronta para pedir desculpas e sair, mas Weiss continuou. — Eu vou providenciar passes para o camarim e quero que você leve sua irmã lá.

— Oh meu Deus, isso seria incrível! Muito obrigada, Weiss! Não tenho como agradecer! Minha irmã significa muito para mim e tudo que eu puder fazer para vê-la feliz eu farei.

— Imagina, eu vou adorar conhecê-la, tenho certeza.

— Agora podemos ir? — Neptune disse impaciente.

— Claro, eu não vou esquecer isso, tô te devendo uma! — Yang disse enquanto saia com Neptune e viu Weiss sorrindo.

~**~

Neptune viu Yang montar em sua motocicleta amarela.

— Eu pensei que íamos para casa. — Ele disse.

— Ah, você entendeu  _ sua  _ casa? Eu quis dizer  _ minha  _ casa! — Yang respondeu. — Finalmente posso sair da casa do meu tio, não que seja ruim lá, só que casa é casa, né? O ciclo de acasalamento já acabou e mamãe me ligou dizendo que o médico confirmou a gravidez dela, eu tenho de estar lá, você entende, não é? Vai ter o casamento, o bebê e ainda o aniversário de Ruby… 

O rapaz beta se mexeu desconfortável.

— Entendo… Ei! Espere, você não vai se despedir? Nem um beijo?

Yang parou no meio do caminho quando estava preste a colocar seu capacete, ela deixou o capacete descansando sobre o tanque da moto e olhou em volta um pouco nervosa, ela havia estacionado na frente da casa do Sage, bem na grama, a rua só havia casarões modernos e caros, para seu alívio não havia ninguém por perto.

— Então tá.

Neptune empurrou seus ombros quando a alfa tentou se aproximar.

— Como assim “então tá”? — Ele indagou irritado. — Por que você olhou para os lados?

— Eu…

— Estava procurando a Weiss? Está com vergonha de mim? Ou o que?

— O que é isso cara, você sabe que as pessoas olham feio para um alfa e um cara beta se beijando na rua, qual o seu problema?

— Qual o meu problema? Essa última semana parece que você tá me evitando!

— Não…. Não tô não. — Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Yang soube que sua mentira era fraca, ela havia dito para Blake que ia resolver o problema, mas até agora não teve coragem.

— Tá sim! E que história é essa que vai ser aniversário de sua irmã e você não me contou nada?

— Eu… eu devo ter esquecido de dizer! — Yang se defendeu.

— Eu não acredito.

— Acredita no que você quiser, então. — Ela colocou seu capacete, mas deixou a viseira aberta. — Já estou cansada desses seus ataques repentinos de ciúmes, acho melhor a gente dá um tempo.

— O que?

— Você ouviu o que eu disse. — A alfa girou o acelerador fazendo o motor rugir alto e manobrou a moto para a rua saindo em disparada logo em seguida.


	12. Chapter 12

Era a cara de Summer colocar ela para trabalhar assim que voltou para casa, a primeira coisa a ser feita era arrumar o quarto de visitas ao lado da suíte para transformar no quarto do bebê, claro que toda a parte pesada ficou para Yang e Raven que tiveram que tirar os móveis e a poeira do lugar que praticamente nunca foi usado. As duas agora estavam dando uma mão de tinta nas paredes tornando o ambiente mais “infantil” com uma cor verde bem clara.

Yang olhou de relance para sua mãe, ela achou que seu cheiro ficaria diferente agora que a ômega acasalada com ela estava grávida, ela ouviu que alfas ficam com os feromônios agressivos naquela situação, mas aparentemente nada havia mudado, na verdade, o cheiro de Raven lhe parecia mais ameno e calmamente que antes. Yang se perguntou se ela só estava sentindo assim porque ela era filhote de Raven? Faria sentido, já que teoricamente ela deve ter ficado com um cheiro semelhante quando estava lhe esperando, então poderia está ativando algum mecanismo no seu cérebro que lhe fazia gostar do aroma de sua mãe.

— Tá me olhando assim por que? — A alfa mais velha perguntou ao notar a filha lhe observando, as duas estavam passando um rolo de tinta na parede do quarto agora vazio.

— Nada não, tava pensando que aquela cômoda ali poderia ser aproveitada, se dermos uma mão de tinta fica boa para pôr as roupinhas do bebê.

— Você mente pessimamente. — respondeu Raven com uma voz impassível.

— Não foi uma mentira! 

— Foi mentira para a pergunta que eu te fiz.

Yang não ficou brava como normalmente ficaria, ela apenas descansou o rolo de tinta no chão forrado com jornal e olhou melhor para Raven:

— Tava pensando que seu cheiro parece melhor, pelo menos, eu sinto melhor.

Raven a olhou com cuidado não parando sua atividade de pintar:

— É por causa da gravidez, o cheiro fica mais agradável e reconfortante para os filhos.

— Foi o que eu imaginei… — Yang mordeu o próprio lábio, ela não sabia se era efeito dessa mudança no odor ou o que, mas ela estava com vontade de pedir um conselho para sua mãe.

— O que tá te incomodando tanto? — perguntou Raven como se adivinhasse.

— Como sabe que tem algo me incomodando? Tá tão na cara assim?

— Sim, mas eu te conheço também e você está com aquela cara que está doida para falar algo.

Yang ainda hesitou um pouco, mas enfim seguiu.

— Eu tava saindo com essa cara beta, era legal e tudo, aí a gente ficou meio sério, mas depois que isso aconteceu, ele começou a ficar cada vez mais ciumento e… sei lá, eu gritei com ele e pedi um tempo… tô meio que arrependida da forma como eu o tratei, tava pensando em ligar e pedir desculpas.

— Você quer pedir desculpas pelo quê exatamente? — Yang ainda abriu a boca para responder, mas sua mãe continuou. — O cara te desrespeita e você quer pedir desculpas? Onde está seu orgulho, Yang?

A alfa loira piscou meio aturdida para sua mãe, Raven deixou de lado o seu rolo de tinta para se virar diretamente para ela.

— Como sabe que eu não agi errado? Quer dizer, como pode ter certeza que não foi meu o erro ou que eu que fui otária com ele? — Yang perguntou.

— Por que você não faria isso. — Raven respondeu de forma tão simples e segura que foi como se ela estivesse dizendo uma verdade óbvia como “a água é molhada”.

— Bem, mas eu acho que não o respeitei completamente. — Raven apertou suavemente os olhos como um pequeno indício de curiosidade, se Yang não a conhecesse tão bem, o sinal sutil nem teria sido notado. — Eu estava ficando com ele, mas gosto é de outra pessoa. — Ela explicou.

— Nesse caso, foi bom o que aconteceu.

— Sim, eu queria terminar, mas não dessa forma, quer dizer, não queria machucá-lo.

— Que meigo. — O tom de Raven foi claramente irônico. — Não existem términos indolores, você pode até tentar amenizar a dor, mas não pode evitá-la, eu prefiro que as coisas sejam rápidas e diretas.

— Eeeeh, tô achando que eu agi como você. — Yang soltou um pequeno riso de si mesma, dizem que sangue é muito denso, ela era a prova quando se comportava igual a Raven sem ao menos perceber.

— Só tô dizendo que quem deveria pedir desculpas era ele, já que você não fez nada de errado.

Yang não respondeu isso, ela olhou para o chão pensando nas palavras de sua mãe, será mesmo que ela estava sendo “legal” demais?

— Nunca esqueça do seu orgulho, Yang. — continuou Raven. — Você é um alfa, você é um protetor, você não abaixa sua cabeça. Se esse beta não sabe confiar em você, ele fere seu orgulho com essa desconfiança. 

— Hey! — Ruby apareceu enfiando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ela parecia super animada. — A Velvet chegou! 

— A sua amiga fotografa? — Raven perguntou.

— Sim. — respondeu Ruby.

Raven foi até a porta ainda segurando o rolo de tinta, entrou-o para Ruby e depois empurrou gentilmente a ômega para dentro do quarto:

— Ajude Yang a terminar o quarto.

— O que? Mas assim eu não vou poder dar pitaco! — Ruby reclamou.

— Exatamente, você entendeu com perfeição. — Raven deu um pequeno tapinha carinhoso no ombro dela e saiu.

— Aaaah, isso não é justo, eu tinha ótimas ideias. — A ômega foi resmungando até onde Yang estava e se colocou a passar o rolo de tinta na parede.

— Relaxa, maninha, quando for o meu casamento, eu deixo você dá quantos pitacos você quiser. — Yang piscou para a irmã.

— Sério? — A pequena ômega se animou.

— Nop! — Yang riu quando a carinha de decepção que ela fez foi engraçada.

— Vocês duas combinaram isso! — Ruby se irritou e tentou acertar a irmã com o rolo de tinta.

— Hey! Oh! Cuidado com o meu cabelo! — A alfa se afastou rindo quando Ruby a acertou nas costas com o rolo de tinta. — Ah! Você me sujou? Cara, vou fazer você se arrepender! — brincou.

— Pode vir! Eu já estou com minha arma pronta! — Ruby colocou o rolo como se fosse uma espada. — Minha vingança será suja!

~**~

— O que foi isso? — Velvet perguntou ao ouvir um barulho alto vindo do andar de cima da casa, parecia algo caindo no chão seguido de um grito agudo de “ai”.

Raven revirou os olhos:

— Ignore isso.

— Nossos filhotes são muito brincalhões. — Summer disse rindo.

— Esses filhotes, não são mais tão filhotes. — disse Raven.

Velvet riu imaginando o que Ruby e Yang estavam fazendo:

— Antes de mais nada queria parabenizar pelo bebê e pelo casamento.

— Ah, obrigada, você é muito gentil. — agradeceu a ômega mais velha.

— Então, me contem o que estão pensando para as fotos do casamento?

— Ah, eu gostaria de fazer na natureza, algum lugar bonito, com bastante árvores… — Summer disse alegre.

— Tem de ser simples, nada extravagante. — Raven completou. — Nada que seja muito moderno.

— Mas também não pode ser tipo, mega tradicional, entende? — Summer se meteu. — E tem de ser romântico!

— Mas… — Raven tentou, mas a esposa a interrompeu novamente.

— Shiiiiu! Tem de ser romântico e pronto!

— Eu acho que entendi. — disse Velvet sorrindo para a dinâmica de relacionamento das duas. — Na hora que fiquei sabendo do casamento de vocês eu tive uma ideia, vai ser em dezembro, é inverno e eu pensei em algo meio temático.

— Hum… temático parece interessante. — Summer cantarolou.

— Temático com o que, exatamente? — Raven perguntou séria.

— Com o inverno! Podemos tirar as fotos em um lugar com neve bem bonito. — explicou Velvet. — A 45 minutos da cidade fica a montanha Glenn, lá é um ponto muito procurado para esportes de inverno, a floresta de pinheiros é linda e tem uma vista magnífica do vale abaixo. Acho que seria um local perfeito para fazer o book de casamento.

— Oh! Eu amei a ideia! — Summer comemorou.

— Eu não sei, não gosto de neve. — Raven resmungou.

— É só por um dia! E vai ficar tão lindo… vamos, Rae! Vamos! — A ômega vez sua melhor carinha de cachorro sabendo que a esposa alfa não iria lhe dizer um “não”.

— Ah, tá. — Raven suspirou derrotada muito facilmente.

— Esplêndido, e o vestido? Você já pensou a respeito? Porque as fotos geralmente são feitas com as roupas que usarão na cerimônia. — Velvet indagou.

— Ah sim, eu já estou trabalhando nisso. — Summer se orgulhar em dizer. — Eu mesma vou costurar nossas roupas, vai ficar ótimo.

— Eu sei que é uma artista talentosa, então eu sei que vai ficar lindo. — Velvet comentou.

— Aiaiaia, ajuda aqui, tá pesado! — A voz de Ruby foi ouvida na escada, Raven correu para ajuda ela que estava carregando uma caixa de coisas que foram tiradas do quarto.

— Ruby? Você tá bem? Não caiu da escada ou algo assim, né? — Yang perguntou, ela estava logo atrás carregando uma caixa duas vezes maior do que a da irmã, a loira colocou no chão para poder ver melhor e encontrou sua mãe pegando a caixa de Ruby em suas mãos.

— O que diabos vocês duas estavam fazendo lá em cima? — A alfa mais velha perguntou olhando a bagunça de tinta sobre as roupas das duas filhas.

— Eeeeh, você sabe… — Yang começou.

— Pintando? — Ruby completou e as duas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

~**~

Yang franziu o cenho para o papel a sua frente. Ela estava em seu escritório na academia, as pancadas de socos e chutes ecoando no andar de baixo era o ruído de fundo constante e quanto ela mexia em documentos. 

— Não é possível, um milhão duzentos e dezoito mil? Como foi que isso aconteceu? — Yang resmungou para si mesma. — Não tem como recuperar isso, vamos fechar o ano no vermelho. — Ela jogou o papel na mesa e se apoiou em seus cotovelos.

Vários minutos se passaram sem ela se mexer daquela posição, pensando em qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar na receita. Seria muito tarde para marcar uma luta? Provavelmente, logo a liga ia encerrar o ano. Yang poderia tirar do seu próprio bolso, ela tinha uma conta bancária com uma reserva e tinha… Ah, sim, ainda tinha aquilo. 

Yang acabou olhando para a gaveta de baixo da mesa, a pasta que sua mãe lhe deu há alguns meses ainda estava ali, intocada. Ela levou a mão na direção do puxador da gaveta, mas parou e recolheu rapidamente quando a porta do escritório abriu de repente. A alfa olhou para cima e viu Neptune parado ali, Arslan estava atrás dele. 

— Foi mal, Yang, tentei pará-lo, mas ele me ignorou. 

— Tá tudo bem, Arslan, deixa que eu cuido disso. — Yang dispensou ela e fez sinal para o beta entrar, ele fechou a porta atrás de si. 

— Eu só precisava conversar com você. — Ele disse quase tímido. 

— Eu também precisava conversar com você. — Yang disse muito séria, ela viu os olhos do beta se arregalaram por um instante e seus lábios tremerem, um claro sinal de medo. 

— Eu… — Ele começou, mas pareceu mudar de direção no meio do caminho. — Não sabia que você usava óculos, é sexy. — Ele sorriu. 

Yang viu claramente a estratégia de enrolação dele, ela tirou o óculo de armação amarela que ela só usava para ler e largou na mesa. 

— Escuta, Neptune, a gente precisa falar sério, de cabeça fria, ok? Sobre… a gente. Não dá para ficar como tá, não dá para ser como era. 

— Vamos fazer diferente, vamos concertar as coisas! 

— Não. Não sei se quero, o que eu sinto por você, não parece certo, e não quero te enganar. 

— Você não está me enganado! Eu confio em você!

— Mentira! —Yang se irritou e deu um soco na mesa fazendo a madeira tremer. — Porque na primeira oportunidade que aparece você age como se eu estivesse sendo infiel! 

— Yang, por favor, me perdoa! — Ele se aproximou e deu a volta na mesa. — Eu sei que eu estava sendo um namorado horrível, por favor, eu gosto muito de você, não me deixe. — Ele caiu de joelhos se apoiando em seu colo. 

— Neptune? O que você tá fazendo? — Yang se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. 

— Eu faço qualquer coisa para você não me deixar. — Ele sussurrou. 

— O'Que? O que isso quer dizer? Uou, o que você tá fazendo? — Yang tentou afastá-lo quando Neptune tentou puxar sua calça. 

— Ah, vamos, eu sei que você adora quando eu faço isso, deixa eu te lembrar como eu sou bom. 

Yang piscou sem acreditar muito no que tava vendo e ouvindo, mas logo recobrou os sentidos e empurrou ele com mais força o que o fez cair sentado no chão e a alfa se levantou ficando de pé. 

— Você tá maluco? Eu disse que queria ter uma conversa séria e você vem com essa achando que eu vou esquecer tudo se você chupar meu pau? 

Ele parecia completamente inerte no chão, mas Yang perdeu a cabeça de novo e agora não tinha como voltar atrás, ela deixou a raiva subir o sangue para sua cabeça e seu cheiro ficou carregado de agressividade. 

— Eu definitivamente cansei de você! Você não me respeita! Toda vez que você duvida de mim, você está ferindo meu orgulho! Você não sabe como eu me sinto! — Yang gritou. — Eu odeio dizer isso, mas a minha mãe estava certa! Eu não sei porque eu estava sendo tão legal com você, ultimamente você só consegue acabar com a minha paciência! Definitivamente a gente não dá certo! Acabou de vez! 

Neptune se levantou e pareceu que ia dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia e se calou. 

— Tá certo, se as coisas são assim. — Ele enfim disse e caminhou até a saída, ele abriu a porta, mas parou e se virou para a alfa. — Só me responde uma única coisa. 

Yang o olhou com cautela, a raiva ainda zumbindo em seus ouvidos. Ela odiava se sentir daquela forma, ela queria ser uma pessoa mais paciente e tranquila, mas obviamente ela estava falhando. 

Ela assentiu e deixou ele fazer sua pergunta:

— Você é apaixonada pela Weiss, não é? 

Yang arregalou os olhos e de repente toda sua raiva foi substituída por medo. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu sustentar o olhar. 

— Não precisa dizer nada, seu rosto já diz tudo. — Neptune falou. 

— Me desculpe… 

As palavras de Yang se perderam no ar, o rapaz beta simplesmente saiu a deixando só. Agora de cabeça mais fria, Yang se sentiu culpada por ter gritado, mas tentou se lembrar do conselho de sua mãe e se convenceu que no final, ela fez o certo. Parecia que não havia outra saída. Mas como seria de agora em diante? Neptune contaria o que aconteceu para Weiss? Weiss iria odiá-la? Era algo bem provável de acontecer. 

Yang se virou e olhando para a estante que mantinha na parede de seu escritório, ela viu uma foto que ela gostava muito, estava com seus 17 anos junto de seu pai em um barquinho em Patch, eles havia saído para pescar, uma atividade que faziam juntos com frequência. Cada um deles segurava um peixe de boca aberta e eles estavam brincando com a pesca, ambos sorrindo largamente. Yang realmente amava aquela foto. 

— Acho que fiz uma cagada de novo, pai… — Ela suspirou. — Deve ser por isso que eu não dou certo com ninguém. 

Yang fechou a mão em um punho e apertou até seus dedos doerem. 

— Não! Eu não vou desistir! — Ela correu porta afora e desceu as escadas em um pulo, ignorou os olhares do pessoal intrigados pelo que acontecia, Yang viu o carro de Neptune estacionado do outro lado da rua. 

— PARAR! — Ela se jogou na frente do carro antes que ele arrancasse. 

— Eu quase que passo por cima de você! — Neptune exclamou depois que freou e abaixou o vidro da janela do motorista. — Eu estou com raiva de você, mas não a ponto de querer te matar! 

— Neptune, pelo amor de Deus, vamos conversar, eu posso explicar essa situação! — A alfa implorou correndo para a porta do motorista para ficar de frente para o beta. 

— Não, Yang! Você não precisa explicar nada! Eu já entendi tudo! — Ele ralhou amargo. 

— Não! Você não entendeu nada! Não me deixou explicar! 

— Não entendi, Yang? Então deixe-me ver… você se aproximou de mim porque assim ia chegar até a Weiss e agora que ela está toda  _ amiguinha _ sua, você não precisa mais de mim! — Ele a olhou de um jeito que fez Yang se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. 

— Não… não foi… 

— Quer saber de uma coisa? — Ele interrompeu. — Agora eu sei que tipo de pessoa você é, e… — A voz dele ficou embargada. — Quem não quer mais sou eu. Isso é um adeus! — Neptune fechou a janela e Yang se afastou um passo deixando o carro sair. 

Ela ainda ficou ali parada sem ação por algum tempo até que uma buzina a fez olhar para o lado e ver um carro querendo passar e Yang estava no meio. A alfa saiu do caminho foi quando percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam na calçada a olhando e teve a súbita percepção que toda a cena aconteceu no meio da rua e eles estavam falando meio alto. Provavelmente agora todos estavam sabendo do “barraco” e isso a irritou mais ainda. 

— O que é? O que vocês tão olhando? Circulando! Não sou palhaça pra vocês tarem me olhando! — Ela gritou agitando os braços com sua típica voz de comando de alfa fazendo as pessoas rapidamente se encolherem e caminharem na outra direção. 

~**~

Neptune foi naquela mesma noite a sua boate preferida na intenção de se esbanjar e esquecer a alfa loira que partiu seu coração, ele pensou que ia beber, dançar, beijar pessoas e não ia embora até arranjar um alfa bem gostoso para fodê-lo até não se lembrar mais de Yang. Mas seus planos foram para o ralo, o único item de sua lista que ele acabou fazendo foi beber e somente isso. 

O beta sentou-se no balcão do bar e tomou tantos drinks de mojito que até o bartender perdeu a conta. Ele já estava bêbado o bastante para esquecer até seu próprio nome, mas sua mente era sádica e o fazia continuar lembrando-se de uma certa alfa lutadora. 

— E aí, garotão? Noite ruim? — Uma voz feminina soou a seu lado, Neptune virou a cabeça devagar para evitar que sua visão escurecesse. — Afogando as mágoas com álcool? Não parece ser a melhor opção. 

Ele estreitou os olhos e no alto de sua cabeça embriagada Neptune percebeu que era uma garota beta de pele escura e um longo cabelo castanho. 

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Ele disse com a voz arrastada. — Se tá dando em cima de mim… Vou logo avisando que você não faz meu tipo. 

— E você também não está aberto para uma amizade? 

Ele espremeu os olhos para ela. 

— Neste momento, não estou em condições de fechar é nada. 

— Quer um ombro amigo para desabafar? 

— Está me oferecendo seus ombros? — Ele conseguiu até puxar um sorriso para isso. 

— Tô sem nada melhor para fazer, esse lugar tá caído hoje. 

— Acho que a única coisa caída por aqui sou eu. 

— O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou pegando sua própria bebida entregue pelo bartender. 

— Basicamente? Minha namorada me largou dizendo que eu era muito ciumento e… Eu acabei descobrindo que na verdade ela nunca gostou de mim de verdade e só estava me usando para chegar na Weiss. 

— Espere! O que? Weiss? 

— Ah, porra! Eu não deveria ter dito isso… — Ele colocou a mão na própria testa. 

— Hey, não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou contar para ninguém. — Ela o tranquilizou. — Sem falar, eu entendo o que é gosta de alguém que não gosta de você de volta e pior ainda, que gosta de outra pessoa. 

— Mesmo? — Neptune lhe deu um olhar curioso. 

— Mesmo. — Ela levantou o copo para ele. — Um brinde para o azar no amor. 

Ele sorriu e tintinlou seu copo no dela. 

— Meu nome é Neptune. 

— O meu é Ilia. 

— Então, Ilia, vamos comemorar o quanto nós somos fundidos nessa vida. 

~**~

— Eu gosto desse. — Ruby disse. — Gosto que é grande e já vem com brinquedinhos fofinhos. 

— Segurança em primeiro lugar, eu acho que vi alguns maiores do outro lado. — Raven falou. 

— Que tal você e Yang irem olhar os berços do outro lado. — Summer disse. — Eu e Ruby vamos olhar as roupinhas deste lado. 

E assim a família se separou em duplas, as duas alfas para esquerda e as duas ômegas foram na direção da direita. 

Elas haviam ido em uma grande loja que vendia todo tipo de artigo para bebês e crianças pequenas fazer as compras. 

— Você não parece está animada com a chegada do bebê. — comentou Yang vendo a mãe verificar o berço mais simples, porém, de grades mais altas. 

— Por que diz isso? 

— É a impressão que tenho, eu queria saber se você só está tendo esse filho para agradar a mamãe. — Aquilo era algo que Yang queria perguntar a um tempo. 

— Isso não é verdade. — Raven passou a pistola de compra pela etiqueta. — Vamos levar esse mesmo, parece ser o modelo mais seguro. — Ela foi na direção de uma prateleira pegando uma babá eletrônica e passou a pistola na etiqueta. — É verdade que se Summer não tivesse insistindo nessa história de filho eu não teria desejado tal coisa, mas depois que pensei no assunto… Passou a ser um desejo meu também. 

— Você não demonstra isso, quer dizer, eu sei que esse é seu jeito, mas mesmo assim. 

— Eu estaria mais animada se não estivesse tão preocupada. — Raven disse se virando para encarar uma Yang que estava claramente a questionando o porquê daquilo. — Summer está obviamente muito animada e sei que ela já ama essa criança mesmo ela sendo um mero embrião, mas a verdade é que muita coisa pode da errada, nem sempre gravidez são bem-sucedidas e eu só não quero sofrer tanto se algo não sair como o ideal… Tenho de ser forte por ela também. 

— Então é isso? Você está com medo que algo de ruim aconteça?

Yang sabia que as chances de problemas em gravidez em ômegas mais velhos tinham um certo aumento, mas sua mãe sempre foi tão saudável que aquilo nem passou por sua cabeça. Era mais uma daquelas coisas que evidenciava as diferenças entre ela e a sua mãe, Raven era racional e sempre pensava em todas as possibilidades antes de tomar uma decisão e sempre optava pelo seguro, já Yang? Bem, ela poderia se descrever quase como o oposto disso. 

— Não se preocupe tanto, vai dá tudo certo, você deveria curtir mais esse momento. — aconselhou Yang. — Algumas pessoas gostaria de estar no seu lugar. 

— Você, por exemplo. — Yang a olhou surpreendida. — Não faça essa cara, você é muito fácil de ler, ainda mais para mim. 

— É verdade, eu tenho inveja do que você tem, porque é tudo o que eu queria, um casamento feliz… Filhos! — Yang falou sentindo que precisava colocar aquilo para fora. — E eu fico tão brava em ver que parece que você nem liga para nada disso, eu… 

— Eu me importo. — Raven disse a interrompendo. — Me importo mais do que jamais você poderia imaginar. — Ela fez uma pausa que Yang não ousou quebrar. — Me importo com Summer, com Ruby, com você… E até com esse bebê que ainda nem nasceu. É verdade que eu sou péssima em demonstrar, ao contrário de você, não sei gerenciar bem emoções e sentimentos, é difícil demais para mim, mas é por isso que eu tenho a Summer. Ela me ajuda onde eu falho… e vice-versa. 

— Eu… eu acho que entendo melhor agora. 

— Eu não te vi crescer, Yang, era jovem e imatura demais naquela época, esse filho, é minha oportunidade de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. 

— Hey, eu te entendo, não dá para mudar o passado, mas apoio você se esforçar para fazer diferente com seu novo filho. Só… só tenta aproveitar esse momento, assim, você vai ter lembranças boas e não só um monte de preocupações e estresse para lembrar. 

Raven lhe deu um olhar agradecido, era tudo que Yang receberia da alfa mais velha. De repente seu celular tocou, Yang puxou o aparelho do bolso e seus olhos arregalaram quando viu o nome na tela: Weiss. 

— Eu tenho de atender isso, com licença. 

Yang se afastou virando em uma estante cheia de almofadas com desenhos de ursinhos e levou o celular ao ouvido. 

— Alô? — Ela disse hesitante na linha, por alguns dias ela não teve nenhuma notícia de Neptune ou Weiss, uma estranha calmaria que estava aos poucos a enlouquecendo. 

— Yang? Tô te ligando para saber se você pode me encontrar na sexta. — Weiss disse do outro lado da linha. 

— Na sexta? — A alfa notou que ela parecia apressada. 

— Sim, pode ser às 4 no Coffee Brew Stey? 

Yang ficou um pouco atordoada, Weiss estava agindo normal? 

— Bem, claro, vou estar lá. 

— Excelente, combinado então.

Ela ouviu o toque inconfundível indicando que a ligação havia sido encerrada. Yang tirou o celular da orelha e ficou olhando para a tela, seu papel de parede onde estava uma foto sua abraçando Ruby lhe encarando de volta. 

— Algum problema? — A voz de Raven a tirou de seu transe. 

— Eu… — Yang a olhou. — Acho que é cedo para dizer se tem um problema ou não. 

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

— Obrigada. — Weiss agradeceu quando a atendente lhe deixou uma grande xícara de café, a mulher já era uma velha conhecida, pois Weiss costumava frequentar aquele Coffee-Shop com regularidade. 

Depois que ficou as sós na mesa, ela puxou seus smartphone e viu que Yang já estava cinco minutos atrasada com o horário combinado, para se distrair, Weiss abriu o canal de notícias para verificar os principais acontecimentos naquele dia, a princípio, nada de novo, uma matéria sobre a crise de refugiados, uma notícia sobre a polícia desmontando uma quadrilha de traficantes, uma sobre a queda da bolsa e como o recente escândalo envolvendo os associados da SDC afetou o mercado, um representante do tribunal de justiça afirmando que os responsáveis iam pagar e logo abaixo algo que logo ganhou a atenção da ômega popstar. 

**“Nova CEO da Schnee Company finalmente faz pronunciamento a respeito do escândalo da Falsa Caridade”**

Weiss abriu o artigo para lê-lo, depois de uma rápida introdução, havia um vídeo com uma coletiva de imprensa com sua irmã. 

O vídeo começou e Weiss viu Winter sentada em uma mesa longa com vários engravatados ao seu lado, um microfone na sua frente e um batalhão de repórteres ao redor. 

— Foi uma terrível decepção a descoberta que alguns dos nossos colaboradores estavam usando de má fé para fraudar um evento que foi criado para fins tão nobre e acabou o subvertendo com sua corrupção completamente repreensível. — Winter disse totalmente séria. 

Algum repórter fez alguma pergunta que foi cortada no vídeo. 

— Sobre essa questão, a SDC tem um compromisso com justiça e ajudará em tudo que estiver a nosso alcance para que todos os envolvidos paguem por suas atividades fraudulentas. 

Houve outra pergunta off e Weiss viu o semblante de sua irmã se contrair como se ela estivesse repreendendo uma criança pequena. 

— Estamos cientes das recentes declarações do senhor Winchester e posso lhes assegurar que a cúpula da SDC não tem nenhuma pretensão de ajudar em sua defesa, como eu disse, a SDC tem compromisso com a justiça e se o senhor Winchester fez algo fora da lei, o mínimo que pode-se fazer a deixar a cargo os órgãos competentes as decisões. 

Houve mais um corte na entrevista, mas logo sua irmã estava falando novamente:

— Sobre o futuro, em reunião com a cúpula ficou decidido que os eventos de caridade estarão suspensos até que tudo seja investigado e a integridade dos projetos sejam asseguradas. E mais, a SDC estará doando a quantia desviada do evento deste ano cobrindo o dinheiro que foi desviado e assim, não permitir que aqueles mais necessitados sejam prejudicados. 

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e o vídeo encerrou. Weiss rolou a página mais para baixo e viu outro vídeo com o seguinte título: Jacques Schnee comenta caso em entrevista. 

Weiss poderia revirar os olhos, seu pai só estava falando sobre justiça e fazendo um claro marketing de si mesmo. Patético! Ela cada vez mais se enjoava com as falas dele e tudo aquilo só serviu para aborrecê-la ainda mais. Ela olhou para o relógio de novo, 17 minutos de atraso, por quê Yang estava demorando tanto? 

Quase que imediatamente um barulho alto bem característico chamou sua atenção, Weiss virou seu rosto na direção da janela e viu a inconfundível moto de Yang estacionando na rua bem de frente a cafeteria. A ômega observou cada movimento, viu quando a alfa desligou o veículo e ainda montada tirou o capacete da cabeça, seu cabelo loiro muito volumoso saltou para fora e ela o ajeitou rapidamente com fios mais desgrenhados. Weiss acabou abrindo um leve sorriso pensando que não importava o que Yang fizesse, o cabelo dela sempre parecia bem impressionante, selvagem e brilhante ao mesmo tempo. 

Yang saltou para fora da moto e se virou, ela viu Weiss e imediatamente abriu um sorriso largo e espontâneo, a ômega se pegou sorrindo de volta e subitamente esquecendo do seu aborrecimento anterior. A alfa acenou e Weiss acenou de volta pela janela, ela viu Yang correr para dentro do estabelecimento e rapidamente chegar até a sua mesa. 

— Oi! Desculpa, acho que tô atrasada, desculpa mesmo. — Ela disse. 

— Tudo bem, se senta. — Weiss disse e em algum lugar de sua cabeça ela pensou que era muito estranho seu mal humor ter desaparecido tão facilmente. 

— Ah, obrigada. — Yang tirou sua jaqueta de couro e colocou nas costas da cadeira e colocou seu capacete no chão entre suas pernas se sentando logo em seguida. — Então, você queria falar comigo? 

Weiss piscou, por uma fração de segundos ela esqueceu o porquê chamou Yang ali. O procedimento correto seria ela ir direto aos negócios, mas havia algo de diferente, algo a incomodando. 

— Você parece nervosa, não, ansiosa deve ser a palavra mais correta, tem algo de errado, Yang? — A ômega perguntou e viu a loira fazer uma cara de surpresa. 

— Eu não sei, tem algo errado? — perguntou com cautela e aquilo só deixou Weiss mais confusa. 

— Comigo não há nada de errado, e com você? 

Yang ficou em silêncio por um tempo, Weiss percebeu o que estava diferente, a alfa sempre pareceu um tanto cautelosa quando perto de Weiss, mas naquele momento Yang estava além da cautela, era receio e preocupação. 

Yang respirou fundo e lhe deu um olhar sério. 

— Neptune não te contou nada? — Ela finalmente perguntou a olhando nos olhos. 

— Então é isso, bem, ele me falou algumas coisas. 

Um lampejo de pavor passou pelos olhos violetas da alfa. 

— O que ele te disse? — Weiss viu o lábio inferior dela tremendo discretamente. 

Weiss tomou cuidado com suas próximas palavras. 

— Ele disse que vocês brigaram e romperam, ele me falou que você o decepcionou e que você não era a pessoa que parecia ser. 

Yang ficou em silêncio a olhando com uma expressão inelegível, por fim, disse:

— Você acredita nisso? 

Weiss tirou um tempo para refletir a questão. 

— Eu ainda não sei, eu conheço o Neptune e não tenho inclinação a acreditar totalmente nas coisas que ele diz, porém, não é algo para descartar completamente. — Weiss falou observando com cuidado a reação da alfa. — Até agora você não me deu motivos para desconfiar de você, será que estou enganada? 

— Eu… acho que sim, eu não estava sendo 100% honesta com Neptune com os meus sentimentos. 

— O que você quer dizer? — Weiss lhe lançou uma expressão desconfiada. 

— Eu não gostava dele desta forma, acho que nem paixão era. 

A expressão de Weiss se suavizou. 

— Entendo, isso é algo que pode acontecer. 

— E como ele está? — Yang perguntou. 

— Ah, então você não soube? Isso era esperado. Neptune foi para a cidade natal dele, parece que o pai dele voltou a ser internado. 

— Internado? O que ele tem? 

— Ele nunca te contou? O pai dele luta contra o câncer de próstata a anos. 

Yang ficou claramente surpresa, Weiss não esperava que ela não soubesse daquilo, por que será que Neptune nunca contou aquilo para ela? 

— Ele tem dois irmãos, mas eles são complicados, então meio que fica tudo nas costas dele e da mãe. — explicou Weiss. 

— Nossa, estou me sentindo mal agora. — Yang deu um sorriso amarelo. — Talvez ele esteja certo mesmo e eu seja uma baita cuzona. 

— Oh, Yang, não se martirize, você não sabia e ele não te contou, você não tinha como saber e mesmo assim, tecnicamente falando, você não tem obrigação nenhuma com isso. 

— Hum… Acho que você tem razão… 

— Bem, problema esclarecido e desabafos feitos, vamos ao que interessa, o motivo que eu te chamei aqui foi para lhe dar isso! — Weiss sorriu e puxou um envelope da bolsa o deslizando pela mesa até estar na frente de Yang. 

— O que… Oh! Isso é o que eu estou pensando? — A alfa sorriu recuperando seu entusiasmo, a ômega assentiu com a cabeça. — Uou! Olha para isso! — Yang alegrou-se ao abrir e ver os dois passes para o show. — A Ruby vai pirar quando ver isso aqui. 

— Só ela? — Weiss provocou. 

Yang se sentiu um pouco sem jeito e sorriu de volta. 

— Eu também. 

— Eu já percebi que você gosta da minha música. 

Yang se surpreendeu com a segura constatação da ômega. 

— Sim, é verdade. Você… não se incomoda? 

Weiss riu:

— Não, já tinha percebido isso, você cantou minha música quando nos conhecemos e depois soube citar outra música minha com facilidade quando estávamos conversando na casa do Sage, então foi algo fácil de adivinhar. — Weiss explicou. 

— Ficou feliz que você não se incomode. 

— Por que me incomodaria? 

— Porque eu sou um alfa. Naquele dia você disse… 

— Eu sei o que eu disse, entenda, eu achei que você estava debochando, cantando como uma forma de tirar sarro, eu já vi pessoas fazerem isso antes, mas vejo que você é verdadeira e na verdade, sempre foi bastante respeitosa. 

Yang sorriu se sentindo mais aquecida. 

— Muito obrigada, quando eu era mais jovem, ficava com vergonha das pessoas descobrissem que eu escutava música pop romântica, eu estava sendo uma idiota, me importava demais com essas idiotices de coisa de alfa e coisa de ômega, uma droga de sexualidade frágil, sabe? Mas agora, não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam e nem o que falarão se souberem que eu gosto de escutar Weiss Schnee! 

A ômega riu daquilo. 

— Você espera um parabéns? 

— Não, mas… que tal um autógrafo? — Yang deslizou um guardanapo pela mesa até está perto das mãos de Weiss. 

— Isso é sério? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para o papel. 

— Eu tava querendo um desses a tempos. — Yang sorriu dando de ombros. 

Weiss até que achou divertido e pegou uma caneta na bolsa e autografou o guardanapo fazendo uma dedicação. 

— Para minha amiga alfa cujo o cabelo brilha mais que o sol, com carinho de Weiss Schnee. — Yang leu rindo depois que pegou de volta o guardanapo. — Sua letra é muito fofa! E quer dizer que você gosta do meu cabelo? — A alfa passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo para ressaltar o que dizia. 

— Tenho de admitir que é bem chamativo e impressionante. — admitiu a ômega. 

— Isso tudo para não falar que meu cabelo é incrivelmente bonito? — Yang se gabou. 

— Como você se acha. — Weiss achou divertido. 

— Não se preocupe, seu cabelo também é fantástico. 

— Ah obrigada. — Weiss se envaideceu. 

— Bem, então, o que você vai fazer agora? — Yang perguntou claramente ansiosa para não deixar o silêncio se estabelecer. 

— Acho que para casa, quer dizer, com Neptune fora eu fiquei com mais trabalho. 

— Você parece meio esgotada.

— Essa semana foi dura. 

— Bem, talvez possamos ir em algum lugar tranquilo, só para você relaxar. — propôs a alfa e Weiss sentiu o nervosismo dela voltando. 

— Hum… Não é uma ideia ruim, ouvi dizer que está tendo uma exposição de fotografia aqui no centro cultural, estava querendo ir, mas… Ainda não tive a oportunidade. Mas acho que esse não é o seu tipo de passeio, não é? 

— Eu não me importo, quer dizer realmente não é uma coisa que eu normalmente faria, eu ia no museu quando tinha passeio escolar, isso faz séculos. — Yang riu sem jeito. — Mas sei lá, vai que eu gosto. 

— Se você não gosta, você vai dizer que está entediada? 

— Vou! Mas você vai tá lá para me distrair. — Yang sorriu. — Ai quem sabe depois eu te leve para um passeio que eu gosto e que não faz a sua cara e quem sabe você goste. 

— Você é uma boa negociadora, ou sou eu que estou relevando demais, provavelmente é a segunda opção porque eu quero muito ir nessa exposição. 

~**~

As galerias se estendiam como um labirinto de paredes escuras e luzes frias no teto, molduras se espalhavam com o mais diverso mundo de fotografias. Era uma exposição cuja o tema era “Refugiados, os órfãos da guerra”. 

Weiss estava já a alguns minutos olhando para uma fotografia em especial que lhe tocou particularmente. Era possível ver um grupo de ômegas, todos desnutridos e maltratados, seguravam crianças das mais diversas idades, atrás um galpão sujo e insalubre. Na descrição estava escrito:  _ Ômegas recorrem à prostituição para alimentar seus filhotes em meio aos escombros do pós-guerra. _

— Weiss? Você tá bem? — A voz de Yang soou preocupada atrás dela. 

Ela não respondeu, ela não conseguia, de repente ela teve a súbita percepção que seus olhos estavam ardendo e sem que pudesse fazer nada, sua visão se encheu de água. 

— Eu estou bem. — Weiss mordeu seu próprio lábio e virou o rosto, ela gritou um palavrão em sua mente completamente furiosa comigo mesmo por se deixar exposta e vulnerável na frente de outras pessoas. 

— Você está… — Yang se aproximou vendo o estado dela, a alfa ficou atrás de Weiss meio que usando seu corpo para esconder a ômega. 

Weiss percebeu isso e silenciosamente agradeceu por Yang perceber que ela não queria que as pessoas a vissem daquela forma, ela sentiu a mão quente da alfa em suas costas e se deixou ser conduzida para um canto mais reservado. 

— Tudo bem, pode colocar para fora. — A loira disse. 

— Eu não sei o que houve, o olhar daqueles ômegas na foto… — Weiss ainda estava muito emocionada.

— Não faz mal se afetar, é arte, arte é feita para isso, as vezes, desperta coisas ocultas no inconsciente. — tranquilizou Yang. 

Weiss riu no meio das lágrimas que já estavam secando. 

— Como você pode saber disso? 

— Ora, minha mamãe é artista, ela pinta quadros. 

— Sério? — Weiss ficou um tanto desconfiada. 

— Sim, ela também vive se emocionando de repente. — Yang puxou de seu bolso um lenço de cor roxa e ofereceu a ômega. — Tá limpo, eu juro. 

Weiss ainda hesitou antes de pegar o lenço e usá-lo para enxugar o molhado de seu rosto. 

— Obrigada, Yang. — Weiss estava realmente muito agradecida, ela viu a alfa a fitando com um brilho no olhar que ela não soube descrever exatamente o que era. 

— Não foi nada. 

Weiss já ia devolver o lenço quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. 

— Hey, é você mesmo, Weiss? 

As duas viraram e ambas viram com surpresa o casal que se aproximava delas. Uma mulher beta bem vestida que tinha o cabelo curto com um corte moderno de cor castanho, ao lado dela, uma ômega com um rosto conhecido. 

— Coco? O que faz aqui? — Weiss cumprimentou. 

— Passeando com essa beleza aqui. — Coco respondeu passando o braço pela ômega ao seu lado. 

— Velvet? — Yang exclamou surpresa. 

— Olá, Yang, como você está? — Velvet deu um sorriso meio forçado, provavelmente não estava esperando ver alguém conhecido. 

— Espere só um minuto, vocês se conhecem? — Coco se virou para sua acompanhante. 

— Se nós nos conhecemos? Fizemos o ensino médio juntas! — Yang riu da situação. — Cara, eu não acredito, você tá saindo com alguém? 

— Hey! Isso não é tão surpreendente! — Velvet ralhou. 

— Não fique brava comigo, nós sabemos que você era a mascote da turma. 

Velvet ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Coco a interrompeu. 

— Isso é bem interessante, vou querer saber várias coisas. 

— Não! Não se atreva, Yang! — A ômega ameaçou. 

— Blake sabe disso? 

— Agora vai saber, né? 

— Não pela minha boca, posso garantir. — Yang prometeu e Velvet lhe deu um sorriso agradecido. 

— Bem, isso foi uma surpresa, realmente. — Weiss falou, ela ainda queira devolver o lenço de Yang, mas não na frente de ninguém, então ela o colocou dentro de sua bolsa. 

— Sim, uma surpresa mesmo. — Coco ressoou olhando de cima a baixo para Yang. — Eu sempre soube que você tinha bom gosto, baby, mas não esperava te ver com um alfa novamente. 

— Novamente? — Yang perguntou confusa. 

— Coco! — Weiss repreendeu.

— Me desculpe, não é para falar desse assunto. — A beta fashionista de desculpou. — Não queremos incomodar, a Velvet aqui é fotógrafa e quer ver todas as fotos expostas, então vamos indo. 

Coco pegou a mão de Velvet e se virou, as duas saíram juntas. 

— Você viu como elas estavam se olhando? — Velvet disse toda empolgada quando já estavam fora de vista. — São tão fofas, vai rolar. 

— Velvet, o que eu disse sobre ficar shippando as pessoas? — Coco repreendeu a ômega. 

— Mas, eu não resisto. 

— Você não tem jeito. — Coco sorriu para ela. 

~**~

— Yang, me desculpe, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, eu agradeço por ter me feito companhia, mas agora tenho de ir para casa, realmente. — Weiss foi dizendo quando saiam no local, o carro dela já estava lá, com o motorista esperando pela ômega. 

— Ah, sem problemas. — Yang disse vendo ela entrar no carro. — E obrigada pelos passes. 

— Não foi nada, até depois. — Weiss fechou a porta mais rápido do que ela esperava. 

Ela realmente estava precisando de algum espaço, fica perto de Yang estava a deixando confusa e aquele encontro com Coco mexeu mais com ela do que gostaria de admitir. Sua ex tinha obviamente superado seu término e agora parece bem com outra pessoa, uma ômega como Weiss era, mas uma ômega que não era difícil e complicada como Weiss. 

Estava tudo indo tão bem, e o que foi aquilo? Ah, Weiss sabia, era aquele monstrinho do ciúme. Não que ela ainda tivesse sentimentos por Coco, claro que o que ela sentiu foi muito forte e a lembrança sempre existirá, mas era vergonhoso de admitir que vê-la com outra ômega que provavelmente vai fazê-la feliz de uma forma que Weiss nunca foi ou será capaz a fazia se sentir tão horrível. 

Weiss notou vagamente o carro se movendo pelas ruas, ela estava silenciosa e resignada no banco de trás. 

Desde que terminou com Coco Weiss não chegou a se envolver afetivamente com ninguém, ela obviamente não ficou sozinha todo esse tempo, mas não passou de encontros passageiros, fossem pela carência afetiva ou sexual. 

Agora ela estava se sentindo dolorosamente sozinha, era como se não importava o tempo que passasse ou o que ela fizesse para ser independente, Weiss sempre se sentia sozinha. 

Seus olhos vagaram para baixo e algo colorido capturou sua atenção, sua mão foi na direção e Weiss puxo entre seus dedos o lenço roxo que Yang havia lhe dado na exposição. O tecido era macio e agradável em seu tato, e tinha… tinha aquele cheiro. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo Weiss trouxe o lenço na direção do seu rosto e sem sua autorização, seus olhos fecharam e de repente só existia aquele aroma complexo feito de uma peculiar mistura de lavanda e couro, provavelmente vinda das roupas que a alfa costumava usar. Ela também conseguia sentir um suave toque cítrico no perfume. 

Sabe quando você está com as mãos frias e chega perto do fogo e de repente é como se a vida voltasse para seus membros? Foi exatamente essa a sensação que Weiss teve, como se aquele cheiro fosse uma fogueira que afastou o frio de dentro dela por alguns segundos. Era reconfortante de um jeito inexplicável. 

— Eeeh… Senhorita Weiss? 

Weiss afastou tão rápido o tecido de perto dela que era como se ele tivesse lhe dado um choque, ela virou a cabeça com olhos arregalados e com a respiração presa. 

— Sim, Klein? 

— Hum… nós já chegamos. — O ômega baixinho e careca disse do banco do motorista. 

Ela olhou pela janela para constatar que estava no estacionamento do prédio onde morava. 

— Ah! — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu articular, Weiss apertou o lenço em uma mão e agarrou a bolsa com a outra, ela pulou para fora rapidamente. — Tô muito cansada, Klein, vou direto para a cama, até amanhã, tchau! — Ela disse atropelando as palavras enquanto saia quase correndo. 

Klein levantou uma sobrancelha vendo Weiss praticamente fugir, ele também a viu cheirando algo, ele passou os dedos pelo seu bigode pensativo:

— Essa menina tá estranha, tem coisa aí… E eu vou descobrir o que é. 

~**~

— Humm. — Weiss cantarolou vendo a mesa cheia de comida fresca e saudável. — Que café da manhã maravilhoso, Klein, o que você está aprontando? 

— Eu? Aprontando? — O ômega pareceu ofendido. — Não posso fazer alguns mimos despretensiosos para meu pequeno anjo da neve? — disse inocente. 

— Poderia, mas acho que não é o caso. — Ela sorriu começando beber um copo de café fresco. 

— E o que eu, um mero serviçal, hei de querer de minha madame?

— Não me chame assim! Eu me sinto velha! — Weiss o repreendeu.

— Desculpe. — Klein foi até a cozinha preparar algo que Weiss não podia ver. 

A ômega ainda em suas vestes de dormir, se espreguiçou na cadeira se colocando a comer algo, ela puxou seu celular e abriu seu instagram a fim de passar um pouco de seu tempo. Como se fosse uma obra de Deus, a primeira foto que lhe saudou foi de Yang, ela estava usando um moletom de poliéster amarelo, o cabelo amarrado com fones de ouvido caindo pelo seu peito, ela tirou a selfie de cima para baixo. Um sorriso largo enfeitando seu rosto, apesar de claramente ter acordado a pouco tempo e pouco fez para se embelezar, mas a alfa loira já tinha uma beleza natural, talvez fosse culpa daquele sorriso que dominava toda a imagem. 

— Posso saber o que meu floco de neve viu para esta sorrindo assim? — Klein apareceu atrás dela e olhou por cima de seu ombro, antes que Weiss pudesse ter alguma reação, o outro ômega viu a foto de Yang. — Essa é aquela alfa? 

— Klein! Pare de ser bisbilhoteiro! — Weiss puxou o aparelho escondendo a tela. 

— Oh! Ela estava com você ontem quando fui buscá-la na exposição! — Klein exclamou já excitado. — Agora tudo faz sentido! Vocês estavam em um encontro! 

— O que? Não! — Weiss se levantou da cadeira ainda segurando fortemente o telefone entre as mãos e escondendo a tela das vistas do seu funcionário. — Quer dizer, sim, mas era um encontro de amigo!  _ A-mi-go! _

— Entendi. — Klein sorriu brincalhão, seu bigode balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto suas sobrancelhas levantavam e abaixavam rapidamente. — “Amigos” entendi. 

— Klein! Tô falando sério! Para! 

Antes que o ômega mais velho pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a campainha tocou e Weiss muito ansiosa para pôr um fim naquele assunto correu para abrir a porta. 

— Deixa comigo. — Ela ainda disse antes de abrir e dá de cara com um rosto conhecido. — Willis! Meu Deus, que surpresa! — Ela festejou ao ver o homem ômega a sua frente. 

— Eu sei que você me ama! — Willis entrou sem cerimônia. — Mas por mais que eu esteja morreeendo de saudade, eu vi por negócios. 

— Ah Deus, o que você trouxe para mim? — Weiss não conseguia conter sua animação, Willis era diretor do cinema, nos últimos anos todos os filmes que ela atuou foram deles, ela adorava como suas histórias eram incríveis e suas ideias completamente compatíveis com as dela. Os filmes de Willis sempre tinham um Q de crítica social que Weiss amava, além das histórias densas e significativas. 

— Você vai cair para trás com o que eu tenho aqui. — Ele ergueu uma resma de papéis que Weiss logo identificou como um roteiro. 

— Ai! Deixa eu ver! — Ela tentou pegar, mas Willis se afastou. 

— Você tem certeza que tá preparada? 

— Willis, deixa eu ver! — Ela bateu o pé. 

— Só não vai cair para trás! — Ele virou o papel e os olhos de Weiss arregalaram enquanto sua boca fazia um sonoro Oh. 

— Dee Dee Johnson! Ah meu Deus, Willis, eu não acredito! Isso é real? Isso quer dizer que… — Weiss não terminou sua pergunta, estava atordoada demais. 

— Sim! Sim! E sim! Eu consegui que o estúdio aceitasse fazer um filme da Dee Dee Johnson e… Eu quero que você interprete a Dee Dee. 

Weiss se emocionou profundamente. 

— Willis, a Dee Dee é uma lenda da música! Essa mulher é um ícone! Eu… 

— Eu sei, eu sei, por isso quero que você dê vida a ela. E acho que se Dee Dee fosse viva hoje, ela aprovaria você. 

Ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem, Dee Dee era muito importante para a música e a história de luta de classe dos ômegas por direitos. Ela foi uma ômega cantora, assim como Weiss era, passou por um relacionamento terrível, sofreu e lutou durante uma época onde a vida dos ômegas era muito mais difícil. Era uma enorme honra para Weiss interpretar alguém que ela admirava tanto e considerava um tipo de heroína. 

— Muito obrigada, Willis. — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. 

— Vamos começar a gravar em janeiro, vou terminar de organizar as coisas, fica com o esboço do roteiro. 

Weiss sorriu e agarrou o papel sobre seu peito. 

— Isso é muito importante para mim, Willis, vou me dedicar 100% a isso! Sem distrações! — Ela disse completamente determinada. 

— Eu sei, estou contando com isso. Vou ir ver a Ava Grisaceo agora, depois eu te ligo para saber o que achou do que leu. — Ele apontou para o roteiro e logo saiu, ele sempre era apressado. 

Weiss olhou para o papel em expectativa, ela já fez filmes importantes antes, com mensagens fortes, mas aquilo era pessoal, era mais importante do que tudo que ela fez antes. Ela realmente daria tudo de si para ser uma Dee Dee digna no cinema. 

De repente um toque familiar chamou sua atenção, era uma mensagem que Weiss havia acabado de receber. Quando olhou no celular:

**_Yang: Bom dia! Espero que esteja melhor de sua dor de cabeça, caso não, eu tenho uma coisa que vai ajudar a melhorar seu dia._ **

_ Visto às 09:32 _

Havia uma foto anexada, Weiss ainda hesitou em clicar para ver, ela implorou silenciosamente para que não fosse uma foto do pênis dela, Weiss ficaria muito decepcionada se Yang se mostrasse esse tipo de alfa. Ela abriu a foto e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, começou a rir alto.

— O que está havendo? — Klein apareceu ao ouvir o som tão incomum. — Do que está rindo? 

Weiss acabou levantando a tela do celular e mostrando a Klein, era uma foto de Yang segurando um cachorrinho vestido com uma capa de chuva para cães, a alfa estava com uma folha de bordo alaranjada pelo outono no rosto e o cachorro mordendo uma pinha, havia uma senhorinha idosa fazendo um V com os dedos e ela usava uma capa de chuva combinado com a do cachorrinho. 

— Que… Pitoresco. — Foi o que Klein disse, ele olhou com curiosidade Weiss rindo a ponto de cobrir sua boca com a mão. 

Ele sorriu, Klein não conhecia aquela alfa chamada Yang, mas se ela era capaz de fazer Weiss sorrir tanto, então ela já tinha sua simpatia. 

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Weiss mordeu a ponta da caneta, o relógio já marcava meia noite e quarenta, ela havia feito várias revisões no roteiro que Willis lhe deu, ela estava ficando cada vez mais empolgada com o potencial do filme. Assim que o show com o Flynt fosse finalizado em dois dias, ela passaria a ensaiar para o papel de Dee Dee. Weiss ia da tudo de si. 

Quando o cansaço já fazia seus olhos terem dificuldades de ficarem abertos, Weiss decidiu que era a hora de fechar tudo e dormir, mas como um gesto já enraizado e mecânico que ela fazia todos as noites, ela pegou seu celular para da uma última verificada, viu as mensagens de sua empresária, Glynda, viu seus e-mails e por fim, verificou rapidamente as redes sócias. 

Depois de rolar apaticamente pelas postagens, uma foto ganhou sua atenção e ela abriu um sorriso. Yang estava posando fazendo uma careta, ela usava uma fantasia de pirata, com direito a um tapa olho e um gancho no braço direito. Na descrição da foto estava dizendo "Festinha de aniver da minha maninha junto do Halloween, melhor coisa!" Yang adicionou uma série de emoticons e hashtags. 

Weiss balançou a cabeça divertida, ela clicou no nome de Yang entrando no perfil dela, logo foi saudada por várias fotos tiradas na festa. Uma decoração simples, mas bem colorida de halloween no que parecia uma casa bem familiar, a maioria das fotos eram dos convidados. Weiss se pegou procurando o rosto de Yang em cada uma das fotos e seu sorriso cresceu um pouco. 

Ela guardou o celular e se deitou, seu plano de dormir ficou de lado quando Weiss encarou o teto. Ela estava evitando pensar nisso, mas agora parecia um tanto inevitável negar alguns fatos bem visíveis. Seus pensamentos vagavam para uma certa alfa loira mais vezes do que admitiria, ela se sentia tão confortável quando estava conversando com Yang e.. Claro que havia reparado que a lutadora era bem atraente. 

Mas… Yang é um alfa. Isso complica as coisas. Weiss realmente estava disposta a deixar-se apaixonar por um alfa outra vez? Ela era tão diferente do… não! Esse pensamento é muito perigoso! 

Weiss balançou a cabeça e se forçou a dormir empurrando para longe suas inquietações. 

~**~

— Tem muita gente! 

— O que? — Yang gritou por cima do barulho da multidão. 

— Eu disse que tem muita gente! — Ruby gritou ainda mais alto.

— Sim! Tem muita gente! — Yang tentou abrir caminhou pela massa de pessoas que estavam se amontoando na frente do estádio. — Vamos entrar logo, quero comprar uns refrigerantes! 

— Boa ideia! Não tô vendo o Ren e nem a Nora em nenhum lugar! 

— Vamos ligar para eles quando estivemos do lado de dentro! — Yang praticamente teve de empurrar as pessoas para passar, ela posicionou seu corpo de modo a usá-lo como uma proteção para que ninguém encostasse em Ruby que vinha logo atrás. 

Só depois que se acomodaram em seus acentos que pareceu fazer silêncio o bastante para conversarem, claro, ainda estava muito barulhento, o normal para um estádio que estava preste a receber uma final de campeonato. 

— Yang, isso é demais! E sabe qual é a melhor parte? Tô fazendo isso com você! — Sua irmã ômega se jogou em seus braços, Yang sabia que Ruby sentia falta do tempo que elas passam mais tempo juntas, agora era mais raros esses momentos. 

— Também acho que a melhor parte é que você está aqui. — Yang a abraçou de lado, era meio difícil abraçar sentadas na arquibancada. — Mas tem mais surpresas por vir! 

— Como assim?

— Você vai ver! Olha o Ren e a Nora ali! — Yang acenou quando viu os dois, todos acabaram sentados juntos para assistir ao jogo.

~**~ 

Ruby não desconfiou de nada até a hora do intervalo quando ela a Nora estavam especulando quem faria o show daquela vez.

— Aposto que vai ser a Neon! — Nora disse.

— Chato! Queria que fosse a Azure Now!

— Mas eles fizeram o show dois anos atrás, certeza que não iam repetir, tinha umas caras dizendo que esse ano seria o Sage!

— Ah, eu adoro ele também! — Ruby se virou para a irmã. — Yang, quem você acha que vai ser?

— Nenhum desses aí que vocês falaram. — respondeu presunçosa.

— Eeeeh, você sabe quem vai ser! — Nora exclamou quando percebeu toda a confiança de Yang. — Conta pra gente! Conta! 

— Ei! Vai começar! — A alfa falou. — Façam silêncio, ou não, gritem, é melhor! 

Ruby até abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a luzes do estádio se apagaram e quando voltaram a acender, se focaram no meio do campo onde havia um palco montado. Um telão de LED se iluminou com uma silhueta que começou a dançar ao som de uma música de fundo. Mais silhuetas apareceram dos lados e depois de alguns segundos, a tela subiu como uma cortina revelando Weiss no centro com seus bailarinos ômegas dos lados. Todo o estádio explodiu em gritos.

— Oh meu Deus! Weiss! — Ruby gritou ao seu lado!

— Acho que eu estava te devendo isso, não? — Yang riu lhe abraçando.

— Que demais! 

Sua irmãzinha ômega se voltou para o show muito empolgada enquanto Weiss tomava os holofotes para si dançando pelo palco em sincronia com seus bailarinos, de repente novas luzes foram acesas indicando a chegada de um novo artista.

— Aquele é… O Flynt! — Nora pulou no lugar. — Isso tá melhor do que o jogo!

Flynt entrou vestindo um terno risque e um chapéu fedora, os seus bailarinos também se vestiam da mesma forma. Eles iniciaram uma coreografia todos juntos enquanto Weiss cantava uma música junto dele fazendo todo o estádio vibrar. Depois eles ainda cantaram outra música juntos, essa em um tom mais romântico e por fim, Weiss cantou sozinha uma de suas músicas mais populares para fechar o breve show do intervalo deixando toda a plateia super animada.

Quando os preparativos para o segundo tempo do jogo começaram Yang agarrou a mão de Ruby e a puxou para falar algo no seu ouvido.

— Eu tenho outra surpresa para você, vem comigo! 

No minuto seguinte Yang estava arrastando sua irmã para dentro da área interna no estádio. 

— Onde vamos, Yang? 

— Quero que você conheça uma pessoa. — Yang lhe deu um sorriso travesso. 

— Quem? 

— Quem você acha? — A alfa levantou um tipo de cartão que estava em suas mãos e Ruby arregalou os olhos. 

~**~

Weiss suspirou aliviada quando finalmente pode trocar de roupa para algo causal em vez do figurino extravagante do show. 

— Gente, não olhem agora, mas tá vindo um pedaço de mal caminho para cá. — Um de seus bailarinos ômega disse e Weiss se virou para onde ele apontava, não foi com muita surpresa que ela descobriu que era Yang que estava se aproximando.

— Aquieta teu facho! — Um dos companheiros bateu levemente contra o ombro do ômega a fim de fazê-lo perceber o comentário inapropriada. — Essa alfa aí não é para o teu bico, desculpe Weiss, nós já estamos indo.

Weiss só pegou parcialmente a conversa paralela, sua atenção estava voltada para a alfa que se aproximava, ela passou bastante tempo refletindo sobre a loira e estava ansiosa para vê-la, acima de tudo, estava ansiosa para saber o que sentiria quando a visse.

— Tomem cuidado na volta, e mandem mensagem no grupo quando chegarem em casa. — Ela disse para seus bailarinos que estavam saindo.

Yang se aproximou e Weiss se levantou para recebê-la com um pequeno sorriso.

— Hey, belo show! Você fez a galera pirar mais do que o jogo. — A alfa comentou parecendo igualmente ansiosa.

— Obrigada, bela… hum… camisa? — Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha para a camisa vermelha com o símbolo de uma raposa no meio. — Não sabia que você era Fox Rouge, parece que finalmente você está mostrando seu lado podre para mim.

Yang se surpreendeu por um instante olhando para sua camisa do time que estava jogando naquela noite, ela ficou mais surpresa por Weiss entender algo de futebol do que ela ter falado mal do seu time.

— Ok, você saca do assunto, qual é o seu time então, espertinha? — perguntou Yang provocadora.

— Lynx! — respondeu Weiss pressurosa.

— Lynx? Fala sério, eles não chegam as quartas de finais a três anos! 

— Sim, mas… As constantes trocas de treinador prejudicaram muito o desempenho dos Lynx e é bom lembrar que perdemos o Bryan Young para Steel Bay.

— Ah claro, típica desculpa de time que se apoia em um único jogador! — Yang desdenhou.

Weiss abriu a boca para voltar a provocação para a alfa, mas ela reparou na garota ômega que estava meio tímida encolhida perto da porta como se estivesse esperando o convite para entrar.

— Olá? Você é…? 

Yang se virou para onde Weiss olhou, ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter esquecido de sua irmã por um minuto.

— Ruby! Vem aqui! Entra! 

— Ruby? Essa ai é a sua irmã? — Weiss se admirou, a ômega que se aproximava não lembrava muito Yang, a menina tinha o cabelo curto e preto com as pontas pintadas de vermelho, o corte moderno e irregular com pontas bagunçadas, era baixa e rosto redondo meio infantil com grandes olhos de cor prata, apesar de claramente já ser uma adulta.

— Sim, essa aqui é minha irmãzinha Ruby, Ruby essa é Weiss! — A alfa lhes apresentou.

— Oi. — Ruby disse tímida e Weiss viu que teria de tomar a iniciativa, mas não era uma surpresa.

— Olá, Ruby, é um prazer te conhecer, a Yang fala muito de você, sinto como se já te conhecesse um pouco. — O sorriso que ela abriu foi radiante e Weiss não pode deixar de nota que lembra realmente o sorriso da própria Yang.

— Obrigada, é o mesmo para mim, a Yang fala muito de você.

— Ruby! — A alfa engasgou com a inesperada declaração da irmã. — Não é o que aparece, é só que…

As duas ômegas riram do embaraço de Yang.

— Relaxa Yang, não é como se você estivesse apaixonada por mim, não é? — brincou Weiss. 

O rosto da loira queimou e ela sentiu como se sua língua estivesse colada no céu de sua boca.

— Pois é, é perfeitamente normal. — falou Ruby.

— Agora… vocês duas vão se unir para me deixar sem jeito? Acho que foi uma péssima ideia apresentar vocês duas. — Yang resmungou para si mesma.

~**~ 

Depois de quase uma hora de conversar (para o desespero de Yang, ela era o assunto principal na maior parte do tempo) entre Weiss e Ruby, as três saíram na direção da saída do estádio, o jogo já havia terminado naquela altura, elas não havia visto nem um minuto do segundo tempo, mas pelo menos, os Rouges venceram e se sagraram campeões, seria uma noite de festa para o time da casa.

— Vocês querem uma carona? Eu posso chamar meu motorista, não vai ser nenhum problema. — ofereceu Weiss.

— Que legal de sua parte, mas nossos amigos estão esperando do outro lado. — Ruby falou balançando seu celular onde uma mensagem de Nora estava na tela perguntando se ela e Yang viriam encontrá-los. — Nora tá convidando para irmos comemorar a vitória lá no The Crow’s Eye, vamos?

Yang teria dito sem hesitar um “sim”, mas ela olhou rapidamente para Weiss e mudou de ideia.

— Vão lá na frente, eu encontro com vocês depois. — Ela trocou um rápido olhar de cumplicidade com a irmã, Ruby sorriu assentindo.

— Tá certo, me liga se… os planos mudarem. — Ruby lhe deu uma piscadela. — Tchau, Weiss, adorei te conhecer, você tem de aparecer lá em casa, qualquer dia desses.

— O prazer foi meu. — A ômega de cabelo branco se despediu. — Gostei de sua irmã, ela parece ser exatamente como você descreveu. — Weiss disse se voltando para Yang depois que Ruby já estava longe.

— Não imaginei que vocês duas ia se dar tão bem, parece que já são melhores amigas. — comentou Yang parecendo bem satisfeita pela situação.

— Melhores amigas parece um pouco de exagero, mas sim, eu adoraria ser amiga dela. — Weiss confessou. — Se você não for bancar a irmã neurótica superprotetora.

— Bem, você não pode meter minha irmãzinha em encrencas e achar que vai sair ilesa, porque, com certeza, não vai. — A alfa riu.

— O que você faria comigo? — Weiss começou a andar e Yang a acompanhar caminhando ao seu lado.

— Vou ter de pensar em uma punição adequada, mas vou logo avisando que eu tenho uma extensa lista de formas de matar extremamente dolosas.

— Deus… — Weiss riu.

— Mas isso não é o pior.

— Não? O que seria pior do que você em completo estado de fúria assassina?

— A minha mãe em completo estado de fúria assassina! — Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sua mãe é tão ruim assim?

— Ela já foi presa, quase matou um cara de verdade, quando era jovem, ela e meu tio até faziam parte de uma gangue de rua! Com direito a pés de cabra, facas e lutas clandestinas em becos sem saída de madrugada! Não duvide. — Yang riu e Weiss não soube ao certo se aquela parte era brincadeira, mas algo lhe dizia que apesar do tom brincalhão, havia algo de verdade na história.

— Vou lembrar disso. — A voz de Weiss ficou mais séria quando se virou na direção da loira. — Yang, tem uma coisa que eu queria conversar com você.

De repente a alfa sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos.

— Claro, pode dizer.

— Eu… — Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase uma limusine parou na frente delas buzinando. — Mas o que é isso?

O teto se abriu e uma Neon subiu, ela estava segurando uma garrafa de bebida.

— Hey! Gatinhas! Entrem aqui e vamos curtir a noite! Yaaaang! Weissyyyyy! 

— Ela está bêbada? — Yang perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Por que entraríamos ai? — Weiss perguntou ignorando o comentário da alfa ao seu lado.

— Eeeeh, não seja essa chatonilda de sempre, Weissy! — Neon disse e a porta no lado se abriu revelando Flynt.

— Ai, princesa, entra ai e vamos dá uma curtida, você também, Yang. — Ele piscou depois que abaixou rapidamente seus óculos escuros. — Você parece ser maneira!

Yang olhou para Weiss e as duas pareciam um tanto decepcionadas por terem sido interrompidas, mas algo as compeliu a entrar na limusine e se juntar ao Flynt. 

~**~ 

Weiss soube que era uma péssima ideia desde o começo, mas quando entrou e foi saudada com um forte cheiro de maconha e fileiras de pó de cocaína pela mesa de centro ela teve certeza. Ela nunca foi de se importar muito com o uso recreativo de drogas, mas a forma como Neon estava alterada já lhe dava um bom motivo para se importar naquele momento. Entre as garrafas que estavam jogadas pelo chão de carpete do interior da luxuosa limusine e as luzes de LED coloridas que piscavam acima de sua cabeça, Weiss sentiu um tanto enjoada.

A companhia de Flynt era sempre apreciada e certamente que passar um tempo com ele e Yang seria maravilhoso, mas a presença de Neon já era o bastante para estragar completamente seu humor.

Yang se sentou ao seu lado e Flynt do outro.

— Estamos indo para onde? — Weiss perguntou. — Alguma boate?

— Eh, vamos ficar por aqui, eu e Neon íamos curtir. — A ômega ruiva se sentou ao lado dele passando os braços pelos ombros do rapaz beta. — Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós. — Ele ofereceu lançando um olhar sugestivo.

— Ele tá convidando a gente para uma orgia? — Yang perguntou surpreendida depois de alguns segundos de silêncio processando aquilo, Weiss balançou a cabeça confirmando. — Meu Deus, Flynt Coal está me convidando para uma orgia com ele! Caralho! — Yang riu bebendo um pouco da cerveja que lhe ofereceram.

— Não sei porque você continua insistindo, sabe a minha resposta, Flynt. — Weiss disse com um leve aborrecimento em sua voz.

— Sei lá, vai que um dia, você resolve aceitar. — O rapaz deu de ombros. — Ou eu te convenço que sexo sem amor também é legal.

A ômega bufou virando a cabeça e também tomando um pouco da cerveja.

— E você Yang? Topa? — Flynt lhe lançou um novo olhar sugestivo. — A Neon aqui já disse que tá interessada em você.

— Eh, ela também já disse isso. — A alfa sorriu para a ômega ruiva.

— Não escondo mesmo, como aquele seu namorado é um chato maior que a Weissyyy ai, estou feliz que seja ela aqui. — A ruiva colorida piscou para a outra cantora.

— Eu e o Neptune não… — Yang começou e não precisava terminar para saberem o que ela estava dizendo.

— No! No! No! Sem carinhas tristes aqui! — Neon pulou para o lado de Yang se debruçando sobre a alfa. — Em vez de chorar pelo término, vamos é comemorar sua solteirice.

Yang se inclinou para trás a fim de tomar alguma distância da ômega que estava com um forte cheiro adocicado que atiçou seus hormônios de alfa.

— Vamos Yang, vamos nos divertir um pouco, o que me diz? — Neon passou a mão pelo peito da alfa fazendo Yang se mexer desconfortável.

— Eu… não tô lá muito no clima… — Yang tentou afastar a mão que viajava para baixo, mas Neon pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela.

— Ah, qualé? Não acredito que Yang Xiao-Long seja frouxa assim! Vai negar fogo? Que tipo de alfa é você para recusar foder um ômega? — Neon moveu sua mão para ainda mais baixo agarrando o volume nas calças de Yang e sentindo seu membro, a ômega sorriu para aquilo.

— Pare, eu não quero isso. — Yang tirou a mão dela de cima de si.

— Não ouviu o que ela disse? Ela não quer você a toque! — Weiss exclamou perplexa.

— Foda-se! Um alfa não pode recusar um ômega! Vamos, Yang, foda-me!

Yang sentiu o sangue ferver e finalmente reagiu se afastando e ficando de pé, sua cabeça batendo no teto baixo da limusine, mas a alfa ignorou isso por conta de sua irritação.

— Qual o seu problema? — Ela gritou. — Por que eu não posso recusar? Por que isso me faria menos alfa? Foda-se você! Você não respeitou quando eu disse que não queria, sabe o que isso te faz? Uma abusadora de merda! E não importa se eu sou um alfa e você é um ômega, se alguém diz não é não é pronto! Eu não preciso transar com quem eu não quero só para me provar como alfa! E se você é o tipo de pessoa que pensa dessa forma, eu quero é distância de você!

Weiss se encolheu assustada pela explosão de fúria de Yang direcionada a outra ômega, normalmente aquela seria a situação onde Weiss partiria em defesa de Neon, final, apesar de suas desavenças ela era uma ômega e Yang uma alfa. Mas aquilo era diferente, Neon havia realmente tocado em Yang sem o consentimento da alfa, aquilo era inaceitável. Além do mais, tinha de concordar com tudo que a loira havia dito.

— Mentirosa! Eu senti seu pau duro! — Neon gritou de volta.

— Ei, gente, vamos para com isso. — Flynt tentou.

— Isso foi uma resposta fisiológica! — Yang se ofendeu. — Uma ereção não significa consentimento! Ah, foda-se! Para esse carro que eu vou descer! Para agora! 

— Tá bom, mas se acalma um pouco. — Flynt falou já sinalizando para o motorista, Yang mal esperou o veículo parar e já foi abrindo a porta.

— Foda-se isso! — A alfa olhou para Weiss. — Você vai ficar ai?

Weiss balançou a cabeça colocando seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Não, eu vou com você. — Ela saiu junto de Yang e de repente as duas estava no meio-fio da calçada com uma garoa molhando suas roupas e vendo a limusine se afastar pela rua. 

— Desculpe por isso, eu… acho que perdi a cabeça… de novo. — Yang abaixou a cabeça sentindo a culpa lhe morder.

Weiss observou de perto como a alfa parecia desolada, pelo que já sabia de Yang, a loira se sentia mal toda vez que perdia o controle e acabava gritando.

— Não acho que você deve desculpas, certo, você foi um pouco… hum… enérgica, mas no final estava certa em tudo que você disse. Neon não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo e eu concordo com as coisas que você falou. — Weiss viu quando Yang levantou a cabeça a olhando com uma expressão agradecida. — Isso é tudo fruto da cultura alfista tóxica, força uma virilidade adoecedora para vocês alfas os obrigando a…

— Ei! — Yang a interrompeu quando o discurso de Weiss começou a ficar exaltado e a respiração dela mais acelerada, a loira tomou as mãos da ômega entre as duas a fim de tranquilizá-la. — Tá tudo bem, eu já tô ligada nisso, a sociedade é uma merda, não vamos deixar isso estragar a noite, ok?

A expressão de Weiss se suavizou olhando para a loira.

— Sim. — Ela olhou em volta, a garoa ficando um pouco mais forte. — Que tal sairmos nessa chuva?

— Boa ideia. — Yang a guiou para uma cobertura que ficava na entrada de um prédio ali perto se abrigando da chuva fria. — Acho que logo vai passar, essas chuvas de outono são chatas.

— Sim, são mesmo, eu detesto. — Weiss comentou casualmente olhando como as luzes dos postes de iluminação cintilavam nas poças de água no chão. — Mas até que a cidade fica bonita no outono, não é? 

— Sim. — Yang disse sorrindo, mas ela estava olhando diretamente para a ômega, quando os olhos azuis de Weiss se viraram para ela, a loira percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão da outra e rapidamente se desvencilhou parecendo constrangida.

Ela esperou que Weiss lhe disse algo, mas a ômega só ficou a olhando com curiosidade.

— Lá no estádio, você disse que queria conversar sobre algo… — A alfa puxou o assunto.

— Ah sim, eu queria te devolver isso. — Weiss puxou do bolso de seu casaco o lenço roxo que Yang havia lhe emprestado no outro dia.

— Oh! Sim, fico feliz de ter ajudado e… obrigada. — Yang pegou de volta percebendo que agora ela podia sentir o cheiro de Weiss no tecido.

— Eu vou chamar o Klein. — A ômega disse pegando o celular em mãos.

— Hum… — Yang se mexeu meio desconfortável. — O jeito que você estava antes, não sei, achei que era algo mais sério.

Weiss guardou o celular e viu que a chuva havia passado quase por completo, ela deu alguns passos a frente e depois olhou para Yang balançando a cabeça indicando que era para a loira a segui-la.

— Na verdade sim, há algo mais sério que eu queria discutir com você. — Weiss começou ao ver Yang andando ao seu lado. — É sobre você. 

A alfa de repente sentiu uma súbita falta de ar. 

— Eu? Eu fiz algo de errado? 

Weiss riu suavemente. 

— Ainda não. 

— Então é uma coisa boa?

— Talvez. — Ela disse mantendo o sorriso e escondendo suas mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco para se proteger do frio. — Você lembra quando eu disse que não era como se você estivesse apaixonada por mim? — Yang assentiu com a cabeça. — Você sabe que era brincadeira, não é?

— Weiss eu…

— Bem, e se eu dizer que na verdade, realmente acredito nisso?

Weiss parou de andar quando a alfa também parou, ela olhou a expressão surpreendida da loira, observando o medo em seus olhos.

— Tá tudo bem, Yang, você pode me contar a verdade. Eu quero saber.

— Eu…

Antes que Yang pudesse pensar em algo para responder a ela, alguém esbarrou em seu ombro, a alfa se virou aborrecida e deu de cara com uma garota beta com sardas no rosto e um longo cabelo castanho.

— Desculpe, eu estava distraída e você parou de repente. — A mulher se desculpou meio que já saindo andando como se estivesse com muita pressa.

— Tá tudo bem. — Yang franziu o cenho para aquilo vendo ela se afastar.

— O que foi isso? — Weiss perguntou estranhando a situação.

— Não sei. — Yang coçou a parte de trás da cabeça voltando a andar pela rua. — Aquela garota parecia meio familiar para mim, mas não consigo me lembrar onde a vi antes. Ei! Vamos sair da rua, é meio estranho conversar aqui.

Elas viraram na entrada de um pequeno parque se afastando do tráfico de pessoas na calçada, Weiss deixou Yang seguir na frente e ela apenas a seguiu até o banco mais próximo, a alfa se sentou e esperou até que Weiss se sentasse também ao seu lado.

A ômega estremeceu com a frieza do banco, mas apesar do incômodo, esperou pacientemente Yang se sentir pronta para falar.

— Eu sinto muito, Weiss, eu não queria te enganar. — Ela enfim disse.

— Me enganar?

— Naquele dia que você disse que achava horrível quando alfas se aproximavam querendo ser amigos, mas na verdade só queriam pegar você. — Yang explicou. — Eu me senti um lixo, não queria que você pensasse em mim dessa forma.

— Eu não sabia, não imaginava que isso ia te afetar dessa forma. — Weiss colocou uma mão no ombro de Yang esperando que aquilo pudesse consolá-la um pouco. — Então é verdade? 

— Sim. — admitiu, a voz baixa e carregada como se as palavras fossem difíceis de articular. — Eu sou meio que… muito afim de você.

Yang virou a cabeça hesitante para ver a reação da ômega, Weiss estava com uma expressão inelegível no rosto quando se levantou e deu alguns passos a frente da loira.

— Isso significava… — Ela se virou olhando diretamente para a alfa. — De um jeito sexual?

— Não! — Yang se levantou rápido falando automaticamente. — Quer dizer, não que eu esteja dizendo que você não é atraente, você é linda!

— Eu sei. — Weiss disse achando divertido a forma com a loira se atrapalhou.

— Claro, você deve escutar isso o tempo todo. — Yang riu.

— Sim, verdade, um ou outro comentário maldoso de haters, mas eu não me abalo com isso. Mas se quer saber, eu estou feliz que você me ache bonita.

Yang sentiu o rubor pintar suas bochechas, e não tinha nada a ver com o frio da noite de outono.

— O que eu quis dizer é que eu gosto da Weiss! Da Weiss toda! 

— Mas você não conhece todas as minhas partes, Yang.

Depois de alguns segundos olhando para o chão e observando as folhas secas, Yang disse:

— Adoraria conhecer.

Os olhos da ômega se arregalaram um instante e depois ela sorriu.

— Como você é boba.

— Desculpe, não pude evitar, tá funcionando?

— Talvez.

— O que quer dizer com talvez? — Yang se aproximou um pouco mais soando bem séria. — Weiss, o que você pensa disso? Como se sente? Não precisa mentir para mim. 

Weiss se virou, era mais fácil quando não precisava olhar diretamente para os olhos de Yang.

— Eu não mentiria, mas também não posso responder a essa pergunta, pois… eu ainda não sei como me sinto com relação a isso. Com relação a você, Yang.

— Significa que você sente algo, nesse caso, só posso torcer para que seja algo positivo. 

Weiss sorriu para a atitude otimista dela.

— Com certeza é algo positivo. — Yang lhe olhou de uma forma que Weiss podia sentir o coração dela vibrar, era encantador. — Me responde uma coisa, se eu falar que o que sinto por você, é só amizade, o que fará?

Yang gastou um tempo pensando.

— Aí eu serei sua amiga.

— Hum… — Weiss pensou a respeito. — E se eu dizer que só gosto de você de uma forma romântica, mas não sexual? — Ela observou com cuidado como se estivesse avaliando metodicamente as respostas de Yang.

A alfa pareceu ficar confusa por um instante, como quando se fica diante uma questão-armadilha onde uma resposta óbvia seria claramente a errada.

— Eu… eu acho que isso até faria sentido, você não é muito chegada a alfas.

— E você não acharia isso estranho?

— Não! Ruby é assexual sabe? Eu entendo que essas coisas podem ser diferentes e eu não me importo.

Weiss ficou um minuto em silêncio observando a alfa de forma bem cética, então soltou um riso.

— Você existe de verdade? Sério? Em que momento eu vou descobrir que você não é desse jeito? E você vai me decepcionar… — A voz de Weiss foi minguando até soar como um lamento amargo.

— Weiss, eu sinto muito que um alfa tenha te machucado, eu até podia ter sido esse alfa, a alguns anos atrás, mas eu estou tentando ser um alfa melhor agora. 

— Isso é complicado, Yang, e você vai ter de entender que não posso confiar assim. — Weiss a encarou ainda soando amarga. — Eu já ouvi coisa semelhante antes e não passavam de mentiras.

— Isso não é uma surpresa, tem muito mais alfas babacas por aí do que legais, eu vou ficar aqui sendo legal e esperar que talvez um dia você confie em mim. — Yang sorriu.

— Você terá paciência?

— Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção. — Yang manteve o ar otimista.

Um bip soou no celular de Weiss e ela olhou a tela.

— É o Klein, quer uma carona?

— Pode deixar, talvez eu vá encontrar meus amigos agora.

— Entendi. — Weiss deu alguns passos depois parou por alguns segundos e se virou, ela olhou para Yang com uma expressão meio travessa e se aproximou da alfa. — Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que Neon fez com você lá no carro, posso te dar um beijo? Completamente consentido?

Yang abriu um sorriso largo, ela quase podia pular de tanta alegria.

— Claro, totalmente consentido! 

Weiss sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés dando um rápido selinho nos lábios da loira e logo se afastou. As duas estavam com o rosto quente e sorrindo uma para a outra. Yang gastou alguns segundo observando a ômega, gravando em sua memória aquele momento, o brilho nos olhos dela, o jeito fofo como seus lábios se puxavam em um sorriso e como a franja de seu cabelo caia molhada por sua testa.

A ômega cantora se afastou ensaiando uma despedida rápida e correu na direção onde o carro com seu motorista estava esperando. Weiss entrou e imediatamente Klein manobrou o veículo pela rua.

— Viu um passarinho verde, floquinho de neve? — Klein cantarolou.

— Um amarelo, talvez. — brincou de volta.


	15. Chapter 15

— Tá conseguindo ver alguma coisa? — Summer perguntou esticando a cabeça.

— Só um borrão. — Raven respondeu franzindo o cenho para a tela. — Tá tudo normal, Doutora Ferguson? 

A médica beta riu suavemente, a mulher aparentava ser bem jovem com um cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros e suaves olhos azuis.

— Esse borrão é o filho de vocês. — Ela apontou o dedo para a tela preta onde as imagens estranhas do ultrassom apareciam. — Vejam, esse aqui é o bebê, dá para ver a cabeça bem formada e essa parte pequena aqui, é o corpo começando a se formar.

— Aah, que lindo, doutora! — Summer se emocionou.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta, tá tudo normal? — Raven ralhou impaciente, ela sentiu a esposa apertar sua mão e olhou para ver Summer lhe lançando uma expressão descontente por sua grosseria, a alfa estalou a língua ignorando aquilo, não importava se Summer não gostava, o mais importante era assegurar que estava tudo bem.

— Sim, senhora Branwen, pelo que vejo, a formação do bebê está se desenvolvendo como o esperado para a décima segunda semana de gestação. Já pode suspirar aliviada.

Raven revirou os olhos para a médica.

— Não ligue, doutora, ela é braba assim desde que a conheci na faculdade. — Summer comentou. — Ela me chamou de patricinha metida e jogou uma bituca de cigarro na minha cabeça.

— Você tinha de lembrar disso, não é? — A alfa ralhou depois que as duas riram. — Qual é o próximo exame, Doutora Ferguson?

— Vamos marcar o hemograma, já que deve ser feito três ao longo da gestação, melhor fazer o primeiro logo. — A médica disse. — Vocês querem ouvir o coração do bebê?

Tanto Summer como Raven olharam surpreendidas para ela.

— Pode ouvir?

— Claro que queremos! — A ômega quase saltou da mesa de tanta empolgação.

A médica obstetra mexeu em alguns botões e depois de alguns segundo apreensivos de silêncio, os pequenos sons acelerados do batimento cardíaco do bebê foram ouvidos. 

— Oh meu Deus… Raven, você tá ouvindo isso? — Os olhos de Summer se encheram de lágrimas. — É o coração do nosso filho!

— Eh… — Raven abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes era como se ela tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar. — Esta… está aqui… — A alfa se inclinou encostando sua mão na barriga de Summer.

— Sim, está aqui, é real. — A ômega juntou suas próprias mãos com as da esposa sobre sua barriga.

~**~

Depois da ultrassonografia, Summer e Raven estavam de volta no consultório da Doutora Ferguson.

— Doutora, eu tenho de lhe parabenizar, nem eu conseguiria deixar a minha esposa aqui tão emocionada quanto a senhora conseguiu hoje. — Summer brincou. — Eu acho que vi até uma lágrima. 

— Tolice. — resmungou Raven. 

— Deixo esse crédito para o bebê, e com relação a minha recomendação de procurar um nutricionista e um fisioterapeuta? 

— Ah, já iniciei a dieta recomenda e logo estarei indo na consulta com o fisio essa semana. 

A médica assentiu. 

— Bem, se não há nenhuma queixa ou dúvidas então… 

Summer pigarreou chamando atenção para si. 

— Na verdade, há uma dúvida sim. — A obstetra esperou a ômega fazer sua pergunta. — Eeh… Com relação a… você sabe… eeh… 

— O que? 

Raven tomou a frente e disse no lugar dela. 

— Queremos saber se está tudo bem mantermos relação sexual? Há algum risco para ela ou o bebê? 

Summer sorriu sem jeito. 

— Então é isso, não há motivo para vergonha, muitos casais têm essa mesma dúvida. Summer está bem, o seu útero está saudável e normal, os exames não apontaram nada que indique qualquer risco ou complicações obstétricas, então, sim, sexo está liberado. Podem fazer amor o quanto desejarem, só tenho duas recomendações. — A médica advertiu. — Usar camisinha, por três motivos, uma nova gravidez pode surgir e tornar as coisas mais complicadas, prevenir a contração de infecções, e por último, a ejaculação no colo do útero pode servir de estímulo para contração uterina que pode ocasionar abortos, mas usando o preservativo é completamente seguro. 

Raven e Summer balançaram a cabeça assentindo. 

— E a outra recomendação? — perguntou a alfa. 

— Não por muito peso sobre a barriga, escolham posições que favoreçam isso. 

— Até quantos meses podemos fazer sexo? 

— Raven! O que a doutora vai pensar da gente? 

— Da gente? Não era você que estava toda neurótica em casa dizendo que não ia conseguir ficar sem sexo todo esse tempo? 

— Ooohh! — Summer deu uma risada falsa. — Que história é essa, querida? Não foi isso que eu disse não. 

Raven revirou os olhos aborrecida e a médica riu. 

— A doutora vai pensar que vocês são jovens, saudáveis e se amam muito, não tem motivos para se envergonhar disso, acreditem em mim, não são o primeiro nem o último casal com tais preocupações. — A médica tranquilizou. — Respondendo a sua pergunta, pode até o nono mês, tomando os devidos cuidados que eu mencionei antes, eu mesma tive relação até o nono mês com meu marido quando estava esperando meu filho. 

— Que notícia maravilhosa! — exclamou Summer sem pensar, depois ela se encolheu um pouco tímida. — Podemos conversar sobre o planejamento do parto, agora? 

A médica tentou não rir:

— Claro. 

~**~

Blake franziu o cenho para a tela do notebook enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelo teclado olhando concentrada por cima de seus óculos. Ela estava trabalhando em um novo artigo a dias, com uma pesquisa exaustiva, a beta quase caiu da cadeira com um susto que ela tomou quando uma caneca cheia de chá-preto foi colocada ao seu lado na mesa.

— Yang? O que faz aqui? Como entrou?

— Velvet. — A alfa disse sem da mais explicações. — Ela também me contou que você estava tentando se matar de tanto trabalhar. — Yang sentou na frente de Blake. — Você ganhou uma promoção foda e não saiu para comemorar.

— Não tenho tempo para isso. — A beta suspirou. — Agora eu tenho que trabalhar mais, criar uma imagem, as pessoas esperam algo de mim, você não entende.

Yang fez uma careta.

— Claro, eu nunca entendo nada, não é? Você, sua vida, tudo é complicado demais para minha cabeça de fósforo. 

Blake soltou um suspiro pesado e tirou os óculos.

— Yang, desculpe, eu não queria…

— Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada com esse seu jeito, é por isso que eu não tô mais namorando você.

A beta observou a loira sorrir para ela, claro que ainda havia aquela centelha de amargura do passado, mas Blake precisava contornar isso, desviar o foco de Yang, se não, ela sabia que a alfa entraria em um loop de pensamentos bem destrutivos.

— Sim, vamos dizer que é isso, e você e a Weiss? Como anda as coisas?

Yang abriu um largo sorriso, depois tentou conter sua empolgação. 

— Ah, você sabe… andando, eu acho. — Ela fez aquela cara típica de quem só queria que perguntassem mais.

— Não! Não acredito! — Blake se impressionou. — Você tá conseguindo conquistar ela? Falou para ela dos seus sentimentos? O que ela disse?

— Falei! — A alfa até ficou de pé de tanta excitação. — Ela disse que ia pensar! Disse que tinha sentido algo positivo por mim e até me deu um selinho! Na boca! Foi a coisa mais incrível que já aconteceu comigo! Consigo nem acreditar! Foi… mágico! — Ela terminou se sentando novamente com um olhar sonhador.

— Uou! Muito impressionante, nunca imaginei. — Blake se inclinou para frente. — Estou muito feliz por você, de verdade, espero que dê certo.

Yang sorriu de volta e se inclinou para frente também fechando a tampa do notebook da amiga.

— Ela me convidou para uma festinha lá no AP dela, vem comigo, seria legal se vocês se conhecesse.

— Yang? Isso é uma péssima ideia! Você sabe… a Cat…

— A Cat é passado, você mesma disse. Vamos esquecer isso e deixar ela enterrada no seu passado e sem falar, que eu vou apresentar a minha amiga Blake, não a colunista venenosa Cat.

Blake gastou um tempo refletindo.

— Ainda não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Vamos, Blake… Você precisa sair um pouco, vai ser divertido, nem que seja só para beber algo caro e enfiar seu pés em água aquecida da piscina da Weiss.

— Uma piscina aquecida? Isso parece tentador. — A beta sorriu. — Mas ainda não é uma boa ideia. 

— A Weiss vai ficar decepcionada. 

— Como assim? 

— Nós meio que tava falando sobre aquele escândalo e acabei comentando que a repórter que expôs o caso era minha amiga e agora ela quer te conhecer. 

— Yang! Você não deveria ter feito isso! 

— Desculpe, escapou. 

~**~

— Tô dizendo, Blake, foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi, a mamãe disse que a mãe até chorou quando ouviu o som do coração do bebê. — Yang foi dizendo enquanto ela e a amiga subiam pelo elevador do prédio onde Weiss morava, até o último andar.

— Difícil imaginar isso, então você já esteve no apartamento dela antes? — perguntou Blake.

— Não, é minha primeira vez, apesar de ela ter me convidado antes. — As portas abriram e as duas andaram pelo pequeno corredor até a única porta dupla logo a frente. — Mas, discrição, não é para ficar contando isso para ninguém.

— Yang, meus dias de fofoca acabaram.

A alfa sorriu para ela e tocou a campainha. A porta abriu, um homem ômega baixinho careca e de bigode atendeu. 

— Olá, bem-vindas, podem entrar, permitam que eu guarde seus casacos.

— Obrigada. — As duas tiraram os casacos e entregaram ao Klein.

— Yang? Você veio! — Weiss saltou na frente dela. 

— Surpresa! — A alfa cantarolou. — Deixa eu apresentar, essa aqui é a minha amiga Blake Belladonna, ela que escreveu a matéria do escândalo da festa de caridade. 

— Oh, é um prazer te conhecer, entre e fique à vontade, gostaria de conversar com você melhor. — Weiss foi cordial. 

— Obrigada, é um prazer te conhecer também, Weiss. — Blake se sentiu falsa em dizer aquilo, não que fosse mentira, mas depois de tudo que ela já escreveu sobre a cantora ômega vestida de Cat, ela parecia uma mentirosa descarada. 

— Venham, o pessoal tá na sala, estamos comendo tacos. — Weiss desapareceu no corredor esperando que Yang e Blake a seguissem. 

— Oba! Sábado de tacos! — A loira comemorou. 

— Tacos? Gente rica come tacos? — A beta estranhou. 

— Quem não gosta de tacos? Todo mundo ama tacos!

Yang foi na direção onde Weiss havia ido e Blake foi atrás, elas deram de cara com a enorme sala de estar da cobertura da cantora, as paredes brancas apenas maculadas por quadros de arte, a direta havia janelas de vidro que iam do chão até o teto, a vista para a cidade era incrível, os móveis eram uma mistura de estilo clássico e contemporâneo. Dava para ver duas escadas, uma para baixo e outra para cima, no outro lado da sala, uma cozinha gourmet completa com uma grande bancada de mármore branco. 

— Uau, olha essa lareira. — A beta exclamou. 

— Linda, não é? — Weiss se aproximou. — Comprei em Viena, se acomodem, minha adega está aberta, podem pegar o que quiserem. 

— Obrigada pela hospitalidade. — Blake disse. 

— Bora pegar algo para beber. — Yang disse segurando o braço de Blake. — A gente já volta, Weiss.

— Então… ainda nervosa perto dela, não é? — Blake falou presunçosa.

— Que? Não! Ok, ok, talvez um pouco. — A alfa se atrapalhou com as palavras.

— Se serve de consolo, eu senti certo nervosismo dela também. — A beta revelou.

— Sério? — Elas chegaram no bar que ficava no canto. — É difícil ler ela.

— Quando nos recebeu, os olhos dela se iluminaram quando te viu.

Um sorriso idiota surgiu nos lábios de Yang e por mais que ela odiasse transparecer o quanto aquilo a deixou feliz, ela simplesmente não podia conter sua emoção.

— Olá, garotas, o que vão querer beber essa noite? — O rapaz beta loira que estava atrás do balcão do bar virou soltando uma piscadela.

— Ah não! Você não! — exclamou Blake.

— Uou! É você? A gata da festa! Caraca, continua linda, em? — Sun balançou as sobrancelhas fazendo a garota beta revirar os olhos.

— Espera, vocês já se conhecem? E você tá de bartender hoje? — Yang levantou uma sobrancelha para o modelo beta.

— Eu esbarrei nele na festa da SDC, mas ninguém pode saber que eu estive lá, ok? — Blake lançou um olhar perigoso para os dois.

— Entendi, segredo. — Sun fingiu que passou um zíper em sua boca. — Não sou bartender, mas se quiserem, posso servir vocês, sei fazer alguns drinks, inclusive esse delicioso banana tropicana, tem banana, abacaxi, coco e… vodka e rum! Querem um?

Yang e Blake se entreolharam.

— Não, acho que vou ficar só com uma taça de vinho. — falou a beta.

— E eu uma garrafa de cerveja tá ótimo.

— Beleza, eu posso pegar o vinho, mas a cerveja é lá na cozinha, dá um pulo lá, Yang.

— Ok, vou lá, por enquanto, se “conheçam” melhor. — A alfa lançou um olhar sugestivo para eles dois.

— Yang? — O chamado na beta se perdeu enquanto a alfa escapava rapidamente e Blake acabou bufando.

— Então, que tal agora você me falar um pouco mais de você, tipo, por exemplo… o seu nome?

~**~

— Hum… — Yang estava tentando escolher entre as variadas opções de cerveja. — Ah, perfeito! — Ela pegou uma garrafa de uma marca belga que era sua preferida, quando ela se virou pulou de susto. — Uou! Como você chegou ai?

— Estava preste a oferecer ajuda, mas vejo que já escolheu algo. — Klein disse sorrindo.

— Oh, sim, eram muitas opções mesmo, será que Weiss gosta tanto de cerveja assim? — Yang tentou ser simpática.

O homenzinho ômega apenas deu de ombros.

— Senhorita Weiss tem um gosto exigente, e por falar nisso… — O tom dele ficou severo de repente e seu semblante bravio. — Posso saber quais são suas intenções com meu floquinho de neve? 

— Seu… floquinho de neve? — Yang levantou uma sobrancelha. — Ah, tá falando na Weiss! Que engraçado.

O homem pigarreou.

— Responda a pergunta, senhorita Xiao-Long.

— Ah, sim, sim, a pergunta. — Yang coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. — Minhas intenções com ela são… — Ela acabou abrindo um sorriso bobo. — Vê-la o mais feliz possível.

O homem franziu o cenho como se fosse a qualquer momento puxar uma faca da bancada e atacar Yang, mas no segundo seguinte ele abriu um largo sorriso.

— Acho que essa é uma resposta aceitável. 

— Klein? — Weiss chamou, ela estava na entrada na cozinha olhando aborrecida. — Pare de importunar meus convidados e… de ficar me fazendo passar vergonha. — A frase dela terminou com um leve rubor em sua face.

— Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, agora se me dão licença, esses petiscos de abóbora caramelizadas que eu fiz com tanto carinho não vão se servir sozinhos. — Klein pegou uma bandeja e saiu, mas não sem antes dá uma piscadela para a garota ômega.

As duas ficaram as sós na cozinha com um silêncio realmente constrangedor.

— Eh, desculpe por isso, ele às vezes é…

— Um pai? — Yang completou a fase dela.

Weiss riu suavemente.

— Sim, meio que isso, ele praticamente me criou, para ser sincera, tenho mais lembranças com o Klein do que com meus pais. — Ela entrou ficando ao lado de Yang.

— Então que bom que você tinha ele. — A alfa tentou mostrar o lado bom para que Weiss não ficasse triste. — Quer dizer, se ele cuida de você então estou feliz que ele esteja aqui, e sem falar, que eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa no lugar dele. — Yang riu.

Weiss observou com cuidado e com um leve sorriso no rosto, ela se aproximou mais e ergueu a mão na direção do ombro da alfa, mas como Yang era muito alta, sua mão acabou pousando em seu bíceps, bem onde o dragão tatuado enfeitava seu braço.

— Posso? — A ômega ergueu seus olhos esperando que a loira assentisse, quando veio, Weiss experimentou passar seus dedos pelo músculo firme e trabalhado da alfa. 

— Não tô na minha melhor forma, mas acho que dá para o gasto, não? — Yang se gabou flexionando um pouco o braço para o músculo tensionar e ficar mais saliente. 

— Vejo… — Weiss continuou a explorar com as pontas nos dedos traçando linhas invisíveis pela tatuagem de dragão. 

Yang sentiu-se engasgar quando o cheiro da ômega ficou mais intenso, ela sentiu suas pupilas dilatarem e sua cabeça flutuar no aroma doce e atraente. O típico odor que fazia alfas perderem a cabeça, que jogava seus hormônios em um frenesi de desejo. Yang já havia sentindo aquele cheiro antes, mas o de Weiss lhe afetava de uma forma particular, podia sentir seu corpo ficando em febre e o desejo de agarrar a garota na sua frente ficando cada vez maior. Ela tinha de se afastar, rápido!

— Weiss… — Yang se afastou rapidamente deixando a cantora confusa. — Seu cheiro, o que você tá fazendo? 

A ômega piscou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, de repente ela percebeu seu próprio cheiro, sem ela perceber, seus feromônios reagiram sem seu consentimento. 

— Me desculpe, eu não fiz de propósito, eu juro! — Ela exclamou vendo a expressão angustiada no rosto da alfa. 

— Tudo bem, só… só é melhor ficar um pouco longe. — Yang respondeu e sua respiração estava um pouco fora de compasso. 

— Eu não sei que houve… — Weiss murmurou para si mesma se afastando um pouco, ela não entendia o que aconteceu, seu corpo produziu feromônios, mas isso só aconteceria se ela estivesse atraída por Yang. 

— Weiss? Você tá bem? — Foi a vez da alfa de se preocupar, ela se aproximou de novo ao ver a ômega parecendo desorientada. — Não precisa se preocupar com isso, vamos deixar isso pra lá, sério, não precisa se estressar, eu tô legal, que tal voltamos para a sala agora? Não é uma boa ideia? 

Weiss viu o desespero da alfa para demonstrar que ela não havia feito nada de errado. Achou injusto que Yang estivesse daquela forma por causa de um erro que foi claramente dela. 

— Sim, desculpe por essa situação, Yang. 

— Imagina, é algo que pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa, eu mesma às vezes não controlo meus feromônios. — Ela sorriu, mas a ômega percebeu que a alfa ficou um pouco distante para evitar seu cheiro. 

Isso era esperado. Mas por que aquilo a incomodava? 

— Não! Não! Senhor Wukong, não! — A voz de Klein soou desesperada vindo da sala, Yang e Weiss se entreolharam e correram naquela direção. 

Chegaram bem a tempo de ver Sun dançando em cima da mesa de centro, o vidro debaixo de seus pés não aguentou seu peso e cedeu, o rapaz beta caiu no chão causando um grande susto em todo mundo. 

— Ah não, por que será que eu não tô surpresa? — Weiss suspirou e beliscou a ponta de seu nariz com os dedos. 

Yang começou a rir do lado dela e a ômega não pôde deixar de olhar de soslaio e sorrir para a gargalhada da alfa. 

~**~

Raven se aproximou da porta do quarto, som de vozes e bipes que lhe eram estranhos chegando até seus ouvidos, a luz colorida queimando sua retina quando ela entrou. A alfa viu Ruby e a nova amiga Penny na frente do super computador de duas telas que a filha tinha em seu quarto. 

— Ruby? — Ela chamou e a ômega estava entretida demais olhando algo na tela, havia um par de fones de ouvido ridiculamente grandes cobrindo seus ouvidos. 

Ela estalou a língua irritada e entrou se aproximando da dupla de garotas ômega. 

— Ruby? — Raven puxou o fone dando o susto na filha, a garota Penny se virou não demonstrando nenhum sinal de surpresa. 

— O que aconteceu? — Ruby perguntou. — Ah, não, eu morri! Noooo… — Ela lamentou olhando de relance para a tela do computador. 

— Relaxa, eu te cubro até você recuperar sua vida. — Penny disse volta-se para o computador novamente. 

Raven revirou os olhos. 

— Estou procurando a sua mãe, você a viu? 

— Não, já procurou no ateliê? — Ela balançou a cabeça. 

— Já. 

— Então não sei. — Ruby deu de ombros. 

— Tudo bem, não vão passar a noite inteira acordadas. — Raven disse indo na direção da porta. — E deixem isso fechado. — Ela bateu a porta. 

— Ela parece legal. — Penny comentou sorrindo. 

— Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém descrevendo a Raven como “legal”. — Ruby zombou e voltou ao jogo. 

Raven subiu até o terraço, foi o único local que ela não havia procurado sua esposa. Como esperado, a alfa viu Summer enrolada em um casaco seu que ela provavelmente pegou do ninho e estava olhando para o céu noturno. 

— Summer? — Ela chamou com uma voz cansada. — O que está fazendo? Está muito frio, vem para dentro. 

Summer virou o rosto e lhe sorriu gentil, mas não saiu do lugar, diante disso, Raven andou até ela. 

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou de novo. 

— Não sei, acho que com o ultrassom do bebê, eu fiquei um pouco nostálgica, estava relembrando várias coisas. — A ômega voltou seus olhos para cima novamente.

— Lembrando do que, exatamente? 

— Principalmente dos tempos da faculdade. — Ela riu. — Eu tinha de correr todos os dias do bloco de artes para o bloco de ciências humanas, aí eu via você encostada naquele grande salgueiro do pátio, e você e o Qrow sempre estavam com aquela turma de arruaceiros, fumando e bebendo dentro do campus mesmo sendo proibido. 

Um sorriso acabou surgindo no rosto de Raven enquanto ela própria vasculhava suas memórias da juventude. 

— Você estava fazendo arte escondida dos seus pais. — Raven disse. — Eles achavam que você estava fazendo administração. 

— Sim, uma vez até te pedi seus livros para tentar enganar eles, isso porque no começo eu não acreditava que você realmente cursava administração. 

— Eu sei que eu era fora do padrão e admito que não era muito interessada em aulas, mas eu sempre tirei notas altas. 

— Você tinha um sistema, mas nunca soube o que era. — Summer se aproximou ficando de frente para a sua alfa. — Eu nunca imaginei gostar de você, mas eu já era apaixonada pelo Tai, quando descobrir que vocês dois tinham um caso, quase morri sem chão. 

— Mas eu já era interessada em você. — Raven envolveu seus braços ao redor da ômega a trouxe para seu peito. — As pessoas ficavam dizendo que tinha de escolher só um, mas eu não entendia porque não podia ficar com os dois. 

— Ah eu também não queria abrir mão de nenhum de vocês. — Summer ficou na ponta dos pés e Raven se inclinou um pouco para seus narizes se tocarem. 

— Gelado. — Raven reclamou, mas ainda tinha um sorriso suave no rosto. 

— Sério? Eu não estou sentindo nada. 

— Deve ser porque o seu rosto está congelando com esse vento frio. 

Summer riu. 

— Deve ser verdade, acho que já estou pronta para me enfiar no nosso ninho e dormir abraçadinha com você. 

— Isso parece… perfeito! — Raven puxou a ômega para mais perto e as duas andaram abraçadas para dentro. 

~**~

— Bom dia. — Weiss cumprimentou ainda sonolenta entrando na cozinha. 

— Bom dia! — Klein cantarolou enquanto já preparava algo na bancada, provavelmente, seu café da manhã. — Dormiu bem? 

— Mais ou menos. — Weiss foi para seu recando do café, um armário onde ela guardava suas cafeteria e grãos de café. — Estava um pouco agitada. 

— Algo perturbando sua mente? — Klein supôs. 

— Sim. 

— Algo específico? — Ele tentou incentivá-la a falar mais. — Talvez falar sobre ajude a tirar as pulgas da sua cabeça. 

— Essa é uma expressão horrível, Klein. — Weiss começou a preparar seu café e viu o líquido preto encher a xícara. 

— Só estou tentando ajudar. 

— Você é muito é curioso. — Ela pegou a xícara quente. — Te conheço. 

— Ora, tudo bem, se não quer contar, eu também nem fazia questão. — Ele fez uma encenação dramática e exagerada de ofendido. 

Weiss riu. 

— Certo, eu vou contar… — Sua expressão ficou séria e um pouco aflita. — Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu ontem. 

— O que aconteceu ontem? — Klein inclinou a cabeça com genuína curiosidade. 

— Como posso explicar, eu estava com a Yang e estava conversando normalmente, e então, de repente, sem motivo nenhum, meus feromônios ficaram loucos e eu comecei a exalar um cheiro de ômega. Mas isso não faz o menor sentido, eu tomo muito cuidado com meus supressores e inibidores de odor. Isso não deveria acontecer. 

— Vocês estavam só conversando mesmo? Nada a mais? — Klein levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivo

— Klein! Como pode insinuar isso? — Weiss repreendeu entre os dentes e sentindo o rubor subir por sua face. 

— Ora, vamos, eu vi o beijo no parque outro dia, eu sei que vocês duas têm uma coisa. 

— A gente não tem nada! — Weiss quase gritou e Klein continuou com sua expressão de quem não acreditava. — De qualquer forma, eu posso ter tocando no braço dela, mas isso não foi nada demais! Talvez eu deva marcar uma consulta e verificar com meu médico isso, talvez seja o caso de trocar a marca do meu supressor e… Klein, por que você está me olhando assim? 

— Ora, não acho que tenha algo errado com seus supressores ou inibidores, na verdade, acho que é um caso de não aceitar as coisas como elas são. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? 

— Sua mente pode negar, mas seu corpo já sabe, você está apaixonada por essa alfa, floquinho de neve. 

— O que? Nãaaao! — Weiss largou a xícara na bancada e riu nervosamente. — Isso é totalmente ridículo! Eu… eu não… Deus do céu! Meu Deus, Klein, isso não pode ser verdade, o que eu vou fazer?

— Ooh! — Ele se aproximou e abraçou ela, Weiss ficou mais do que contente em estar em seus braços e sentir o cheiro familiar e reconfortante do ômega que lhe criou a vida inteira. — As coisas vão se ajeitar, haverá um momento onde você terá de fazer uma escolha, só espero que decida pelo que é melhor para você. 

Ela se aconchegou mais nele.


	16. Chapter 16

Yang resmungou uma última vez, ela afastou o notebook o jogando de lado na sua cama e retirou a mão de dentro de seu calção, ela se sentia muito mais cheia de energia sexual nas últimas semanas do que já esteve em muito tempo, mas por algum motivo, nenhuma das suas tentativas de se masturbar estavam surtindo efeito. Tudo começava bem, mas em algum momento Yang inevitavelmente acabava pensando em Weiss e quando o rosto da mulher ômega aparecia em sua mente, Yang se perdia em um sentimento de culpa por pensar nela justamente naquele momento, fazendo aquilo, e então, ela acabava perdendo o ânimo e sua ereção já era. 

Ela estava ficando frustrada com isso, aquela tinha sido uma boa tentativa, Yang tentou ver alguns vídeos para ver se conseguiria uma liberação, até deu certo umas duas vezes, mas agora, nem mesmo aquilo estava dando certo. 

Desde o incidente no apartamento de Weiss, parecia que a ômega estava a evitando, pelo menos, a evitando pessoalmente. Ela ainda mandava mensagens e elas se falavam por telefone, mas nunca mais se encontram pessoalmente. 

— Será que eu fiz algo errado? — Yang murmurou para si mesma encarando o teto de seu quarto. 

A porta abriu e Yang se assustou, ela percebeu que era Raven entrando e sua expressão de choque virou uma careta. 

— Por que você nunca bate antes de entrar? — Ela resmungou vendo sua mãe se aproximar. 

— Minha casa, eu entro onde e quando eu quiser. — Raven falou dura como se fosse algo óbvio. 

Yang resmungou algo como desrespeito a privacidade que Raven ignorou completamente. 

— Preciso que você vá acompanhar Summer até o centro comunitário. 

— O que? —Yang perguntou erguendo um pouco o corpo. 

— Todo o ano ela vai fazer trabalho voluntário no abrigo, fazendo comida para mendigos, isso nunca foi um problema. — Raven explicou em seu habitual tom desinteressado. — Mas agora ela está grávida, isso me preocupa com ela indo até aquele lugar a noite sozinha, eu pediria para Ruby acompanhar ou eu mesma iria, mas nós duas estaremos trabalhando no fechamento anual da empresa e como você está sem fazer nada… 

— Já entendi! Não precisa ficar falando! — Yang se sentou na borda da cama. — Sem problemas, eu vou com ela, pode deixar comigo. 

Raven franziu o cenho. 

— Qual é o seu problema? — Seus olhos vagavam para o notebook jogado na cama. — Por que está vendo isso? Sabe o que eu penso sobre pornografia! Isso é lixo e vai encher sua cabeça de merda. 

Yang se apressou a fechar a tampa do notebook que ela havia esquecido.

— Eu sei, tá, não precisa dizer isso. — A alfa mais jovem falou impaciente. — Só estava vendo se isso ajudava.

— Como assim? Voltou a ser adolescente? Vá procurar uma pessoa de verdade e tenha sexo de verdade, isso ai é falso.

— Eu não quero! Não tô afim de está com ninguém de verdade agora! Quer dizer… 

— O que está acontecendo com você, Yang? — Raven pareceu preocupada, pelo menos, o máximo de preocupação que ela se permitia demonstrar.

Yang respirou fundo.

— Tem essa ômega, eu… não consigo parar de pensar nela. Eu… eu não sei mais o que fazer.

— Ela sabe de seus sentimentos?

— Sim! — Yang se apressou a responder. — Disse que ia pensar, mas sinto como se ela estivesse me evitando, sei lá.

Raven soltou um suspiro quase decepcionado.

— Por que eu sempre tenho que ficar te lembrando que você é um alfa? — Yang a olhou confusa. — Seja confiante e assertiva, não precisa ser agressiva e inconveniente, mas também não aja como uma ameba paralítica, para conquistar um ômega, você precisa mostrar que é forte e pode protegê-la, que estará ao seu lado para tudo.

Yang abaixou a cabeça.

— Ela precisa querer que eu esteja perto dela em primeiro lugar.

— Você já a convidou para um encontro?

A alfa loira de repente ficou de pé com os olhos arregalados ao perceber que a resposta para a pergunta de sua mãe era um “não”.

— Eu…

— Chame agora. — Raven interrompeu apontando para o celular de Yang que estava no criado-mudo. — Deixe claro suas intenções e que lutará por ela. — Ela se virou e caminhou para a saída.

— Eu não sei se essa abordagem funcionará com ela, Weiss é uma ômega muito empoderada.

— Weiss? — Raven se virou quando o nome foi mencionado. — Isso é complicado, Yang.

— Eu sei…

— Mas você é corajosa, então siga em frente, se algo dê errado, você tem sua família, estaremos aqui.

Yang se virou na direção de sua mãe tão rápido que seu cabelo chicoteou atrás de si, sua expressão era de completo choque, mas depois ela ficou emocionada e deu um sorriso complacente para Raven.

— Obrigada. — Ela murmurou.

Depois que sua mãe saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Yang pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Weiss.

**_Yang: Hey, com você está hoje, princesa? Trabalhando muito?_ **

_ Visto às 07:30 _

Demorou alguns minutos até Weiss responder.

**_Weiss: Gravando uma Música para o natal, nada de muito severo. E você, como está?_ **

_ Visto às 07:42 _

**_Yang: Estava com vontade de sair um pouco, pensei em te convidar, quer ir conhecer o pub do meu tio?_ **

_ Visto às 07:43 _

**_Weiss: Seu tio tem um pub? Isso soa interessante._ **

_ Visto às 07:43 _

**_Yang: Significa que você vai aceitar? (torcendo para que sim)_ **

_ Visto às 07:43 _

**_Weiss: Só você para me fazer rir._ **

_ Visto às 07:44 _

Yang esperou para que Weiss mandasse mais alguma coisa, mas depois de alguns minutos onde a loira só ficou pensando em tudo que ela estava guardando para si, todas suas dúvidas das últimas semanas…

**_Yang: Eu quero ser sincera com você, desde aconteceu aquele negócio no seu AP, eu sinto você me evitando, eu entendo se você falar que não quer me ver, mas… eu gosto muito de nossas conversas por aqui, mas prefiro ainda mais falar com você pessoalmente._ **

**_Yang: Sinto sua falta._ **

_ Visto às 07:51 _

Ela já estava se arrependo de ter mandando aquilo quando a mensagem da ômega chegou.

**_Weiss: Eu também._ **

**_Weiss: Vou te esperar às 8 nessa noite, não se atrase ;)_ **

_ Visto às 07:57 _

~**~

— Então é esse o lugar? — Weiss observou as janelas de vidro e os tijolos pintados de preto combinando com a placa onde se lia  _ “The Crow’s Eye” _ . — Parece promissor. — Ela sorriu para Yang.

— Vamos entrar, tá um frio aqui fora. — Yang abriu a porta para a ômega passar.

O ambiente estava muito mais quente do lado de dentro, as lâmpadas amarelas dando um ar aconchegante para o bar com decoração mista de tradicional e industrial moderno.

— Foguete! — O homem alfa magro e alto se aproximou, tinha o cabelo meio grisalho e bagunçado.

— Tio Qrow! Estou indo e levando minha amiga aqui para a mesa lá atrás, a reservada, ok?

— Mas por que você… — Qrow parou quando deu uma boa olhada na ômega que estava ao lado da sobrinha, o cabelo branco característico não deixava dúvidas de quem era, a famosa cantora e atriz Weiss Schnee. — Entendi, pode ir, tô indo falar com vocês daqui a pouco.

Yang usou seu corpo para proteger Weiss e passar o mais despercebida possível pelas pessoas na direção de um corredor aos fundos, felizmente parecia que todos estavam entretidos demais bebendo e rindo para notar a popstar, com exceção de alguém que notou sua presença, um rapaz beta de cabelo ruivo arrepiado e de sorriso sacana. Esse rapaz logo puxou seu telefone e ligou para alguém.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza! Cara, era ela e tava com a Yang… tá bom, mas se liga, tu vai ficar me devendo depois dessa, cê sabe, né? Bom!

Do outro lado da parede, Yang se sentou à mesa com Weiss, ela vibrou internamente quando a ômega escolheu se sentar bem ao seu lado e não na frente, Weiss estava ali, ao alcance de um braço dela.

— Eu já disse que estou feliz por você ter aceitando se encontrar comigo? — Yang disse se sentindo um pouco sem jeito de puxar assunto.

— Sim, já disse, eu também estou feliz de poder sair com você. — Weiss falou, mas ela não estava olhando para a alfa, ela puxou o cardápio que estava preso em um suporte na parede ao lado. — Que tipo de cervejas seu tio oferece aqui? Apenas ales?

A alfa loira ficou um pouco atordoada com o jeito que Weiss falou, como se aquilo fosse algo natural para ela.

— Bem… sim, ele se especializou em…

— Estou vendo. — Ela disse ainda analisando o cardápio. — Mas não tem problema, ele tem uma boa variedade de ales, incluindo a minha preferida, então está tudo certo.

Yang espremeu os olhos um tanto desconfiada.

— Quer dizer que você entende de cerveja? Uma especialista?

— O que? Por que a surpresa? — Foi a vez de Weiss a olhar desconfiada. — Ah, entendi, então você acha que por que eu sou ômega eu não entendo sobre bebidas? — Ela lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso.

— Tenho que admitir que por essa eu não esperava, ou será que você está tentando me enganar? — Yang sorriu brincalhona.

— Ah, então você quer testar meus conhecimentos?

A alfa abriu a boca para responder, mas seu tio chegou bem naquela hora.

— Olá, garotas, trouxe aperitivo, por conta da casa. — Ele piscou com um olho para Weiss. — Já decidiram o que vão beber hoje, querem uma sugestão?

Weiss sorriu.

— Que tal você trazer um copo para cada uma de suas melhores cervejas para nós duas degustamos?

O sorriso de Qrow sumiu e ele olhou meio nervoso para a sobrinha.

— Vai lá, traz a melhor de cada estilo que o senhor tem aí, tio! 

— Tá certo, então… — Ele saiu um tanto hesitante.

Yang se virou para Weiss.

— Escuta, você tem certeza que consegue beber tanto?

— Você consegue? — Weiss a olhou cheia de si voltando a pergunta para a alfa prepotente.

— Uou, você não quer fazer disso uma competição. — Yang riu da possibilidade.

— Talvez eu queria, ou será que a grande e destemida Yang está com medo de perder uma competição de bebedeira para uma pequena ômega? — Weiss provocou sorrindo arrogante para a loira.

— Sério que você quer realmente uma competição de quem bebe mais? Sem brincadeira? — Yang viu Weiss assentindo firme. — Tá certo, então você não vai se importar de fazemos uma pequena aposta, não é?

— Claro que não, pode lançar o desafio. — Weiss parecia absolutamente confiante e tranquila.

— Certo, se eu ganhar, você tem que me dar um beijo! — Yang disse arrogante.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Weiss sorriu pretensiosa.

— Uma coisa tão simples, mas acho que funciona como prêmio, pena que você não vai ganhar. — Ela provocou e Yang riu alto daquilo.

— Você tem confiança, isso eu tenho de admitir. Mas sério, e você, o que vai querer caso ganhe?

— Hum… — Weiss fez um pequeno bico com os lábios enquanto pensava com a mão no queixo, era adorável e fez Yang ter vontade de se inclinar e beijá-la ali mesmo. — Já sei, se eu ganhar, você vai ter de tirar uma foto sua usando uma cueca do Bob Esponja.

Yang soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que ecoou pelo teto do lugar.

— Você sabe apostar, ok, vamos lá! 

Qrow voltou com uma bandeja cheia de latas de cerveja de estilos sortidos, havia, pelo menos, umas dez latas coloridas. Ele também trouxe alguns copos

— Aqui, estou contando que vocês não vão fazer besteira. — Ele deu um olhar acusador para a sobrinha.

— Relaxa, tio, e traz lá umas duas garrafas de água para a gente. — Yang falou ajeitando as latas na mesa virando os rótulos para ficarem todos visíveis para as duas. — Okey, que tal você escolher uma para começamos, senhorita especialista? — Ela voltou às provocações de antes.

— Vamos começar com a Dark Valley Street! 

— Uou, espera, você não vai…

— O que? Começar com uma Imperial American Stout? — Weiss sorriu toda presunçosa. — Você acha que eu não sei que é uma cerveja escura e muito alcoólica, cheia de lúpulo que a faz ter um amargor muito acentuado e essa em especial tem um gosto seco e forte com notas marcantes de café e malte torrado?

O queixo de Yang caiu um pouco e Weiss sorriu como se já tivesse ganhando o jogo, ela se inclinou e delicadamente tocou o queixo de Yang fechando sua boca.

— Que desistir da aposta?

— Sem chance! 

~**~

Depois de fazerem um passeio por todos os rótulos e Weiss fazer questão de demonstrar todo seu soberbo conhecimento sobre cervejas, Yang já estava mais do que convencida que a ômega sabia muito mais do que ela sobre bebidas.

— Onde você aprendeu tanto sobre cervejas? Não me diga que foi para algum papel no cinema? — Yang perguntou, aquela altura ela já estava sentindo o efeito do álcool a deixando mais “alegre”.

— Não, eu apenas gosto. — Weiss disse tomando o último gole de uma IPA no copo. — Gostaria de poder fazer isso com mais frequência, você sabe, só sair e conhecer algumas boas cervejarias pela cidade.

— Por que você não faz?

— Muito trabalho e o medo de me expor publicamente são um tormento constante em minha vida.

— Que merda, mas sempre que você quiser sair para beber, pode me chamar, eu prometo que soco a cara de qualquer espertinho que vir te incomodar.

Weiss riu.

— Obrigada, Yang, mas prefiro que ninguém se machuque.

— Só dizendo… — A alfa deu de ombros esvaziando o copo também.

— Ah essa altura já posso me vangloriar de minha vitória?

— O que? Esquece isso! — Yang riu.

— De jeito nenhum! Eu ganhei e você sabe disso! Admita! — Weiss se inclinou e cutucou a alfa entre as costelas com um dedo, Yang se encolheu ao sentir cócegas com a ação da ômega.

— Para!

Weiss continuou provocando no ponto que ela havia achado desencadeando um riso selvagem na alfa loira.

— Admita! Admita! Admita!

— Tá bom, eu admito! Você ganhou! Para! — Weiss parou seu ataque impiedoso de cócegas e Yang recuperou o ar que havia escapados dos seus pulmões. — Ok, eu, Yang Xiao-Long, gozando de todas as minhas faculdades mentais, admito que perdi para Weiss Schnee em uma competição justa de bebedeira. — Ela falou com a mão erguida como se estivesse fazendo um juramento. — Palavra de escoteira!

— Você é escoteira?

— Sou, o que? Eu juro que é verdade! Tenho fotos para provar… 

Weiss segurou a mão de Yang interrompendo seu movimento de ir buscar algo no bolso.

— Tudo bem, eu acredito. — Ela disse suave e Yang percebeu que a ômega ainda estava um pouco inclinada sobre ela tornando o espaço entre elas bem estreito.

— Weiss, você não deveria ficar tão perto, não quero que aconteça aquilo de novo. — Yang disse sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável.

O sorriso de Weiss desapareceu.

— Aquilo foi culpa minha, não precisa se preocupar, eu estive falando com meu médico e mudei um pouco a dosagem dos meus supressores, além do mais, passei um creme inibidor de odor.

A alfa piscou algumas vezes, Weiss havia se “preparado” para o encontro delas, Yang não sabia dizer se ficava brava por quão chato toda aquela palhaçada de hormônios era, ou feliz pelo esforço da ômega para se encontrar com ela. Yang escolheu se focar no segundo sentimento.

— Que legal de sua parte, Weiss. — Ela sorriu. — Eu não fiz nada de diferente.

— Você não precisava ter feito nada, eu… — Weiss tocou o braço de Yang, daquela vez, a alfa estava usando uma camisa de manga comprida. — Eu passei esse tempo realmente te evitando.

O queixo de Yang caiu com a confissão da ômega, ela já tinha essa suspeita, mas ouvir Weiss confirmando era mais doloroso do que ela poderia ter esperado.

— Depois que meus feromônios ficaram descontrolados quando eu estava perto de você. — continuou Weiss. — Eu tinha realmente que pensar isso de forma séria. — Ela abaixou os olhos enquanto sua voz ficava mais engasgada, seus dedos brincando de forma distraída com a costura do tecido de sua camisa, como para evitar olhar diretamente para a alfa. — Eu tivesse de passar um tempo para aceitar o que está acontecendo comigo.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Yang realmente não queria atrapalhar, mas a sua ansiedade estava a matando.

Weiss soltou um suspiro alto e ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Yang.

— Eu estou me apaixonando por você… e isso é tão difícil porque eu quero fazer parar e não consigo.

A mente de Yang ficou em branco, Weiss havia acabado de dizer que estava apaixonada por ela? Não podia ser real! Ela passou uma vida admirando aquela ômega por trás de uma tela ou apenas ouvindo sua linda voz cantando, pensando que estava distante demais, algo impossível de um dia vir acontecer, mas agora era real. Era como se Yang estivesse vivendo um daqueles filmes sobre ídolo de comédia romântica e ela não dava a mínima se era clichê ou não, ela estava muito feliz para críticas.

— Weiss… eu… 

— Não, Yang! — A ômega a interrompeu com uma voz carregada de emoção conflitante, ela respirou fundo lutando contra seus sentimentos. — Eu não posso, você é um alfa! Eu... não posso!

— Eu não entendo… quer dizer… eu sei de sua luta pelos direitos dos ômegas e eu apoio isso, mas…

— Não é isso, é algo pessoal!

— Pessoal? Como assim? — Yang ficou ainda mais confusa.

Weiss mordeu o próprio lábio nervosa.

— Acho que devo te contar uma coisa sobre meu passado.

Yang engoliu a seco temendo o que ouviria.

— Acho melhor começar pelo início, quando eu era bem jovem, vivia presa na minha família, eram obrigações e exigências sem fim, eu estudava, tinha de ir ao balé, esgrima, ter notas perfeitas, cantar em eventos da empresa, manter minha imagem de ômega de respeito, etc… — Weiss apertou os lábios enquanto falava. — Um dia, em uma viagem eu vi que haviam aberto teste para um show de TV e procuravam ômegas jovens que cantassem, eu fui e passei de primeira, tudo graças a esse alfa que me ajudou, ele logo se tornou meu empresário e em pouco tempo… eu comecei a me relacionar com ele de uma forma íntima demais para alguém da minha idade.

— Oh, não… — Yang murmurou já sentindo a raiva começar a borbulhar dentro de si.

— Sim, ele era  _ diferente _ ! Na minha cabeça ele era completamente diferente dos outros alfas, um alfa “desconstruído”! — Ela disse amargar. — Ele ficava com outros alfas, até passava maquiagem no rosto e às vezes gostava de sair de salto alto… eu burra, achava um máximo, achava revolucionário. — O rosto de Weiss ficou sombrio. — Tudo era perfeito no começo, é sempre assim, mas então, depois ele colocou as garras de fora! Com sua lábia, me convencia a usar drogas, beber e depois… fazer coisas realmente vergonhosas. Mesmo que eu não estivesse confortável, eu sempre acabava cedendo as fantasias e desejos dele. 

— Weiss, mas que horrível!

— Eu sei! — A ômega parecia furiosa consigo mesma. — Ele tinha uma amante, ficava com ela na minha frente e eu não podia demonstrar ciúmes apesar de sentir isso! Eu… — Ela ficou emocionada de novo. — Eu havia saído na prisão da minha família e estava tão feliz, empolgada para fazer tudo que eu quisesse e simplesmente mandar um “foda-se” para meus pais, que eu acabei em outra prisão, percebi que eu não estava fazendo nada porque eu queria e sim fazendo o que ele queria e pior ainda, ele me convencia que era o melhor e que eu só estava aproveitando a vida, quando contestava, ele dizia que eu estava sendo careta.

— Weiss… eu sinto muito. — Sem pensar no que estava fazendo Yang passou o braço pelos ombros pequenos de Weiss e a puxou para um abraço.

— Você entende que eu já confiei em um alfa uma vez que se dizia diferente e aconteceu isso? Era tudo mentira e ilusão. — Apesar da dureza de suas palavras, Weiss se deixou aconchegar em Yang enterrando seu rosto no ombro da alfa.

— Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, desculpe você ter de lembrar disso, esse cara é um merda! — Yang murmurou com uma voz calma e acariciou as costas dela em círculos como se estivesse consolando uma criança.

Weiss ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, sua expressão e voz eram frágeis.

— Você não vai dizer que é diferente dele, que nunca faria isso?

— Se você acha que eu faria algo assim com você, então eu devo esta falhando em te mostrar o quanto eu me importo e gosto de você de verdade. — Yang colocou a mão na bochecha dela e a olhou o mais ternamente possível. — Eu só quero o seu bem e em vez de dizer que sou diferente ou qualquer coisa assim, eu quero é demonstrar isso para você e ser o melhor alfa de sua vida.

— Yang… — Os olhos de Weiss brilharam de uma forma emocionada, ela começou a fechar os olhos e se inclinar em sua direção. 

Yang só levou dois segundo para decidir o que fazer, ela segurou o rosto da ômega com as duas mãos e ajustou o ângulo beijando o testa de Weiss. Quando a cantora abriu os olhos a olhou com certa curiosidade.

— Você não está totalmente sóbria, sem falar, que eu perdi a aposta, lembra? Nada de beijos hoje. — Yang sorriu, ela havia falado aquilo, mas tinha um terceiro motivo que ela deixou oculto de Weiss, a alfa acreditava que seu cheiro estava afetando a ômega.

Yang fez uma anotação mental para da próxima vez usar algo para disfarçar seu cheiro. Talvez um perfume inibidor fosse uma boa ideia.

Weiss ficou em silêncio olhando de forma um tanto atônita para a loira, depois piscou com os dois olhos e sorriu agradecida.

— Obrigada.

Novamente Yang usou seu corpo para passar pela parte da frente do bar, elas pagaram a conta que deu uma significativa quantidade de dinheiro, depois se despediram de Qrow e saíram para a rua.

— Olha, um táxi do outro lado da rua, vamos pegar ele. — Yang acenou e o homem que estava encostado na porta esperando clientes acenou de volta.

As duas entraram e se sentaram no banco de trás, Weiss continuou encostada em Yang que ficou com um dos braços ao redor da ômega. Elas falaram e riram sobre trivialidades durante o caminho, pareciam um casal apaixonado como qualquer outro. Quando o táxi parou na frente do apartamento de Weiss, ela deu uma quantia generosa ao taxista e saíram as duas.

— Foi incrível hoje, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia e relaxava tanto, obrigada Yang. — Ela falou sorrindo e observando a alfa ajustar sua moto que havia ficado no estacionamento do prédio.

— Foi demais para mim também, eu sinto que nos aproximamos e isso me deixa muito feliz. E vamos conhecer outros bares por aí, somos duas apreciadoras de cerveja, afinal. — Ela riu e de surpresa Weiss se aproximou ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando rapidamente sua bochecha.

— Vamos sim. 

Antes que Yang pudesse reagir, a ômega correu para dentro entrando no elevador e subindo. A alfa sorriu para si mesma ainda sentindo o fantasma nos lábios de Weiss em seu rosto, era divino. Ela montou em sua moto e saiu.

~**~

Em outra parte da cidade, um táxi estava parado em uma rua deserta, o motorista tamborilava seus dedos de forma apreensiva no volante, de repente a porta do passageiro abriu uma garota beta de cabelo castanho e pele escura entrou se sentando no banco ao seu lado.

— E então? — Ela perguntou.

— Aqui o seu negócio. — Ele puxou um microchip do porta-objetos. — Não me chame de novo para fazer isso.

— Não seja hipócrita, eu te paguei bem. — A garota colocou o microchip em seu celular e abriu as fotos anexadas no arquivo, ela sorriu triunfante. — Isso é perfeito. Era tudo que eu precisava.

O homem estremeceu com o tom de voz dela.

— O que você se tornou, garota? Eu te conheci melhor.

— Só lamento, o sucesso é para os espertos, culpe o capitalismo ou algo assim. — Ela saiu batendo a porta.

— Ilia? — O homem chamou na janela. — Não me chame mais para isso! Entendeu?

Ilia bufou para o homem. 

— Não conte com isso, Saber!

Ela deu a costas e saiu na direção do seu próprio carro.

~**~

Weiss acordou com um som de seu celular apitando, ela procurou o aparelho debaixo de seu travesseiro e desbloqueou a tela abrindo automaticamente a mensagem que havia chegado. A ômega ficou piscando em choque para a foto que ela recebeu.

De repente ela começou a rir descontroladamente, na fotografia havia uma Yang com a língua de fora usando uma cueca amarela do Bob Esponja com a hashtag “estou pronto” e fazendo sinal de V com os dedos.

Foi uma mensagem privada, mas Yang cumpriu sua parte na aposta e foi uma ótima maneira de começar um novo dia.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

— Você está muito linda. — Yang não conteve o sorriso que se alargou por sua face. 

— Você acha mesmo? Acho que estou começando a ficar insegura, tem certeza que não dá para ver a barriga? — Summer deu um sorriso um tanto sem jeito enquanto alisava as dobras do vestido. 

— Mamãe? — Yang chamou se aproximando por trás da mulher, ela abraçou a ômega deixando seu queixo descansar no topo de sua cabeça. — Não dá para ver sua barriga, mas mesmo que desse, isso não é um problema, porque, uma, só vai tá a família e amigos, ninguém vai julgar você, duas, eu sei que a Raven adora sua barriga, todo alfa ama ver a barriga grávida de seu ômega, e terceiro, jura que você se importa com o que as pessoas vão dizer? 

Summer riu.

— Você tem razão. 

— Sim, tenho, então quando eu dizer que você está perfeita é para você aceitar como verdade universal. 

— Tá bom. — Summer se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. —Yang?

Seu tom ficou tão sério que Yang se afastou preocupada. 

— O que há de errado, mamãe? 

Summer a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho, sua expressão era estranhamente dura para ela. 

— Eu quero que você faça as pazes com Raven. 

— O que? Mas nós estamos em paz! — Yang exclamou surpreendida pelo pedido da ômega. 

— Não, não estão. — Ela se virou ainda com aquela extensão estranha. — Eu sei que vocês duas fizeram um grande progresso, e eu fico muito feliz com isso, mas sei que ainda há mágoa que você guarda, Yang. — Summer levantou as mãos e colocou nas bochechas da filha. — Eu quero que nossa família esteja plena e feliz quando esse bebê chegar, para isso, preciso que você e Raven firmem seus laços. 

Yang abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou que nada saiu e Summer voltou a falar. 

— Eu sei que é difícil, você sente que ela te abandonou, que abandonou todos nós. 

— Sim, e todos agem como se não fosse nada! — Yang acabou gritando e se afastou um passo. — Principalmente você! Você aceitou ela de braços abertos, não deu dois meses que o papai morreu e você estava dormindo com ela! Ruby também aceitou Raven rapidamente, mas eu? Eu não podia fazer isso! Eu… 

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Summer correu para seu lado e puxou Yang para se sentar na beira da cama, ela trouxe a cabeça da filha para descansar em cima de seu ombro, imediatamente o cheiro floral e doce de ômega encheu o ambiente. 

Teve o efeito desejado e Yang se sentiu mais calma com o cheiro reconfortante. 

— Eu estou tentando levar isso na boa, eu sei que é estúpido, mas… Meu orgulho alfa fica… eu me sinto rebaixada! E ela não faz nada sobre isso, pelo contrário, as vezes sinto que Raven me humilha de propósito! 

— Yang! Não! Raven nunca faria isso! — Summer projetou sua voz espelhando sua certeza do que dizia. 

— Não é o que parece… — A alfa loira disse amuada. 

— Oh, meu amor… — A ômega mais velha acariciou o cabelo de Yang. — Você já disse isso para ela? Já disse como você se sente? Tenho certeza que Raven não sabe disso, se soubesse, não faria. 

— Você acha? — Yang levantou os olhos deixando um pouco de esperança transparecer. 

— Sim! Fale com sua mãe, eu sei que vocês podem se reconectarem. 

— Nos reconectar? — Yang ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois se levantou com o corpo rígido. — Mas nós nunca tivemos nenhuma conexão! Isso não vai dar certo, desculpe. — Ela praticamente saiu correndo do quarto. 

— Yang? Para onde você está indo? 

~**~

— Já vai! — Weiss correu na direção da porta de seu apartamento, a recepção havia ligado alguns minutos informando que Yang estava lá embaixo e pedia para subir.

Weiss estava empolgada para ver a alfa novamente, desde seu encontro no pub, elas mal se viram, mas quando ela abriu a porta, foi recebida por uma imagem totalmente diferente do que ela esperava.

— Yang? O que houve? — Ela abriu os braços e deixou a alfa loira entrar direto neles, Weiss a abraçou enquanto Yang se encolhia contra ela.

— Eu… eu posso conversar com você? — Yang disse com a voz claramente emocionada contra seu ombro.

— Sim, claro que sim. 

— Tem certeza que não vai te atrapalhar muito? — Ela se afastou e Weiss viu dor em seus olhos.

— Não, você pode falar comigo sempre que precisar. — Weiss conduziu Yang para dentro até se sentarem no grande sofá branco de sua sala de estar principal.

— Obrigada, eu… 

— O que houve? — Weiss perguntou aflita por não saber o que estava acontecendo. 

— Nada demais é só que… Mamãe me pediu para fazer as pazes com minha mãe, mas… não dá. — Yang balançou a cabeça. — Eu me sinto horrível, queria perdoar, mas não consigo esquecer o fato que ela nos abandonou por anos, por que eu não consigo fazer como todo mundo e relevar isso? — Ela olhou para Weiss com seus olhos inchados e suplicantes. — Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim por não poder perdoar a minha mãe? 

Weiss se sentiu automaticamente hipócrita antes mesmo de proferir as palavras que diria a seguir, pois ela mesma sabia que não conseguiria perdoar seu pai por tudo que ele fez mesmo se o homem lhe implorasse. 

— Isso não te torna uma pessoa ruim, mas guardar esse sentimento com certeza faz mal para você. 

— Faz, eu odeio como as coisas são entre e mim e minha mãe.

— Eu entendo. — Weiss puxou delicadamente os ombros da alfa até Yang se inclinar e descansar a cabeça e seu colo.

— Obrigada, Weiss. — Ela se aconchegou mais no colo da ômega envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura fina e delicada da cantora e deixando o cheiro doce de Weiss encher seu nariz fazendo sua mente e coração se acalmarem.

Weiss sorriu olhando a alfa loira se enrolar em seu colo como um gato carente, ela não resistiu e levou sua mão até o cabelo de Yang e acariciou suavemente, era macio e quente, Yang se acomodou mais ainda.

— Eu ouvi a porta, quem era senhorita, Schnee? — Klein apareceu limpando as mãos com um pano de prato. — Oh, senhorita Xiao-Long! Eu deveria ter imaginado. — O homem ômega careca sorriu ao ver a cena, Weiss fez um gesto para ele fazer silêncio, mas Yang levantou a cabeça de seu colo quase tímida e sorriu para o homem.

— Desculpe, Klein, estou roubando sua garota. — Yang disse.

Weiss riu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Eu acho que o papel de donzela sequestrada não combina muito com a senhorita Weiss.

— Totalmente concordo, ela tem cara que espetaria a bunda de um vilão com uma espada e depois passaria um sermão! — brincou Yang e a sala se encheu de risos.

— Muito engraçado, vocês, Klein, traz pipoca, por favor? E, Yang? Que tal um filme? — Weiss propôs sorrindo.

— Eu adoraria isso. — Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

~**~

Elas haviam se mudado para a sala de cinema dentro do apartamento de Weiss, não era tão grande, havia quatro fileiras de poltronas grandes e confortáveis de frente para uma tela de TV de última geração e os equipamentos de som ao lado. Weiss sabia que Yang precisava relaxar e se divertir um pouco, ela escolheu um filme de comédia antigo que funcionou muito bem.

A gargalhada da loira enchia a sala ainda mais alto que o som do filme.

— Obrigada, nem sei como agradecer pelo que você fez por mim, Weiss. — Yang disse quando recuperou o fôlego da última risada e se virou para a ômega que estava na poltrona a seu lado.

— Eu nem fiz nada, Yang. — Weiss sorriu de volta e sustentou o olhar, ela viu quando uma suave cor rosada surgiu no rosto da alfa.

— Fez sim, eu sei que não parece muito, mas foi importante para mim, porque você é uma pessoa importante para mim. — Ela disse tentando disfarçar a emoção em sua voz, Yang acabou desviando o olhar. — Eu vou tentar ficar bem com minha mãe, vou… perdoar…

Weiss colocou uma mão no ombro dela e a alfa se virou para olhá-la.

— Estou orgulhosa de você.

Os olhos de Yang brilharam de emoção por um instante, depois ela abaixou a cabeça quase envergonhada.

— Mas eu nem sei se vou conseguir.

— Não importa se você vai conseguir ou não, você vai tentar, está disposta a tentar, isso já é algo muito difícil que muitas pessoas não fazem.

Yang levantou a cabeça para olhá-la novamente, ela sorriu e sem pensar no que estava fazendo, sua mão procurou a de Weiss e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Eu queria que você estivesse lá, não quer vir para o casamento das minhas mães?

— O que? — Weiss se surpreendeu. — Está me convidando para o casamento? Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, em locais assim, as pessoas sempre tiram fotos e postam, manter minha presença longe da imprensa seria difícil.

— Mas, só vai tá a minha família lá, e os amigos mais próximos. — Weiss fez uma cara de descrença para aquelas palavras. — Tá, eu entendi, não dá para confiar. Mas que pena. — Yang ficou com um semblante bem triste.

— Não, não! Nada de ficar triste. — Weiss cutucou a bochecha dela com um dedo. — Conheço outro filme que você vai adorar.

Yang sorriu:

— O que estamos esperando?

~**~

O quintal de sua casa foi completamente transformado, havia uma pérgola coberta com pequenas flores brancas, seis fileiras de bancos bem de frente para o altar armado sob a pérgola, amarrado as árvores, tinha pequenas luzes brancas que caiam como uma chuva de estrelas, no chão pétalas de rosa branca estavam espalhadas, os arranjos pendurados em cada banco rústico que compunha o tema. Ao fundo estava uma mesa com o bolo de 3 andares simples de cor branca e vermelha, pinhas e pétalas de rosa e folhas de poinsétia completavam a decoração.

Os convidados já tinham chegado e ocupavam o espaço sentados em espera para o grande momento.

Yang estava nervosa, a hora se aproximava e ela teria de estar lá por sua família. Ela foi até a cozinha, com os convidados do lado de fora, o interior da residência estava vazio, ela havia acabado de tomar um copo de água quando ouviu a campainha tocar. A alfa estranhou pois tinha certeza que todos os convidados já tinham chegado, mesmo assim ela foi abrir e se surpreendeu com o que viu. 

— Weiss? Você veio! — Yang exclamou alegre, era a ômega de cabelo branco bem ali parada sorrindo para ela. 

— Oi, você me convidou, a não ser que você tenha mudado de ideia… — Ela começou, mas a alfa a interrompeu a abraçando de forma repentina. 

— Muito obrigada por ter vindo, não sabe o que isso significa para mim. 

Weiss se surpreendeu por um segundo, mas depois abraçou a loira de volta sentindo o cheiro bom que Yang tinha. 

— Imagina, eu sei que era importante para você, por isso eu vim.

Yang se afastou sorrindo. 

— Você veio só por mim? — perguntou com cautela. 

— Yang… — Weiss parecia escolher bem suas palavras. — Está acontecendo algo entre nós, você sabe. 

A alfa sorriu. 

— Sim. — Yang segurou a mão da ômega e a trouxe para dentro fechando a porta evitando que o ar frio do início do inverno entrasse. 

— Precisamos ter uma conversa sobre isso. — Weiss disse. 

— Sim. — A alfa confirmou. — A cerimônia vai começar agora, podemos falar depois? 

A ômega sorriu. 

— Sim. — Weiss deu um passo para trás e deu uma boa olhada em Yang. — De terno? Hmmm… ficou muito bem em você. 

A alfa riu. Ela estava usando um terno preto, camisa branca e colete cor creme, a gravata era amarela. 

— Quem está aí? — A voz de Raven soou no alto da escada, Yang e Weiss se viraram para ver a alfa mais velha vestida em um terno com paletó vermelho e o resto do conjunto preto, só sendo quebrado pela gravata que também era vermelha. 

Antes que qualquer uma delas falasse Ruby apareceu atrás de Raven, seus olhos brilharam e ela correu na direção da cantora. 

— Weiss! Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que você está tá aqui! 

— Você sabia disso? — Yang riu vendo a sua irmã se jogar nos braços de Weiss e esmagá-la em um abraço apertado. 

— Quem você acha que me deu seu endereço? — Weiss riu e Ruby a liberou do abraço. 

— Culpada. — Sua irmã deu uma piscadela e colocou a língua para fora em uma expressão de zombaria. 

— Suas danadinhas, estavam armando pelas minhas costas. — Yang brincou. 

— Que perda de tempo, vamos logo Ruby. — Raven disse terminando de descer as escadas. — Não quero que a cerimônia termine muito tarde, e Yang? 

A alfa loira se virou para ela, Weiss já notou que ela estava tensa. 

— Não esqueça que você deve entrar com Summer um minuto depois. 

Yang assentiu e Raven ergueu o braço, Ruby enrolou seu braço no da alfa mais velha. A ômega usava um vestido vermelho simples e meia calça preta, combinava com as roupas de Raven. As duas foram na direção da porta até Raven parar e se virar na direção da filha:

— Essa é uma noite muito importante, é o sonho de Summer, nada pôde sair errado, ok? — Seus olhos foram para Weiss.

A ômega sentiu Yang ficar tensa e rapidamente segurou a mão da loira entre as suas, Weiss sorriu e disse simpática.

— Todos nós sabemos, e estamos torcendo para ser a noite mais perfeita do mundo para vocês, nada sairá errado.

Raven a encarou por um tempo e depois assentiu, ela se virou e saiu com Ruby, por trás, elas puderam ouvir a voz de Velvet chamando as suas para tirar uma foto antes de entrar na direção do altar.

— Nossa, sua mãe é bem intimidadora. — Weiss disse.

— Ela é, não é? — Yang deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Hmm, ela não é tão forte fisicamente quanto você, mas certamente tem uma presença bem dominante, agora entendo porque você fica tão tensa o tempo todo.

— Ela faz isso o tempo todo, e age como seu eu fosse uma idiota que sempre estraga tudo.

— Yang, eu tenho certeza que ela não está fazendo isso para te machucar, às vezes as pessoas agem de modo que nos incomoda, mas a pessoa nem percebe isso, você deveria dizer isso. Se ela souber, há uma boa chance de ela mudar de atitude.

A alfa loira riu.

— Nossa, você falou igualzinho a minha mamãe agora.

Weiss sorriu para ela.

— Olha quem está aqui, Weiss Schnee! 

As duas olharam para a escada, era Blake, e Summer estava a seu lado, a beta usava um vestido preto reto e simples, a ômega usava um vestido de noiva branco. O tecido bordado com flores e enfeitado com pequenas pérolas, a saia ia até abaixo do joelho dando um ar muito clássico, mas, ao mesmo tempo, moderno, o decote reto acrescentava elegância e deixava sua marca de acasalamento a amostra em seu pescoço, preso em seus ombros tinha uma capa branca, com certeza uma escolha pouco ortodoxa para um vestido de casamento, em sua cabeça uma tiara feita de flores brancas e um pequeno e discreto véu de tule.

— Oh meu Deus, eu amei o seu vestido. — Weiss passou direto por Yang e foi na direção da ômega mais velha. 

— E eu amo os seus filmes! — Summer exclamou, excepcionalmente ela estava usando maquiagem naquela noite, Yang sabia que era com esse detalhe que Blake estava ajudando sua mãe no quarto. — Eu não acredito, Weiss Schnee na minha casa? E você veio para o meu casamento? Não acredito.

— Ah, Yang me convidou. Espero não está atrapalhando.

— Imagina, é uma alegria lhe ter aqui.

— Ah, gente, tá na hora! — Yang falou guardando o celular no bolso. — A mãe vai ter um ataque se demoramos muito para entrar.

— Ela vai achar que eu fugi. — Summer riu.

— Ela não ia pensar isso. — Blake comentou.

— Ia sim. — A ômega mais velha falou. — Ontem ela estava me dizendo que teve um pesadelo onde eu fugia no dia do casamento e deixava ela no altar. — Ela riu mais.

Yang e Blake riram também, Weiss ficou sem entender a piada. 

— Vamos. — A alfa ofereceu o braço para Summer que entrelaçou com o seu.

— Weiss, você vai entrar comigo. — Blake disse.

— O que? Não, mas eu…

— Não, agora que você veio, vai ter de participar. — A beta pegou a mão da cantora a puxou para fora.

— Blake, espere, não é uma boa ideia, as pessoas vão me reconhecer, vai ter fotos.

— Você pretende ficar trancada aqui dentro de casa?

— Você tem razão, vamos. — Weiss segurou a mão da beta, elas deram a volta pela lateral, alguns dos convidados olharam quando elas passaram, mas ninguém esboçou nenhuma reação exagerada, ela reparou que havia realmente poucas pessoas, era um casamento bem íntimo.

Elas duas se sentaram na fileira da frente, onde Ruby estava sentada, Weiss viu que no altar havia uma mulher mais velha que se parecia muito com Blake, com a pele um pouco mais escurecida e o cabelo em um corte mais curto, fora isso, a beta parecia uma versão mais velha da garota sentada ao seu lado.

— Minha mãe. — Blake sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. — Ela é pastora… e juíza de paz.

Weiss se surpreendeu com aquilo, mas não comentou nada. Ao lado direito do altar estava Raven, a alfa ainda parecia tensa e rígida. De repente a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, todos se levantaram e viraram para ver Yang e Summer de braços dados se aproximando pelo corredor que as cadeiras formavam, ela viu Velvet circulando por ali tirando fotos. Aquilo era tranquilizante para a ômega cantora, era pouco provável que a nova namorada de Coco fosse tirar fotos dela e soltar na imprensa, e nenhum dos convidados pareciam interessados em tirar fotos com seus celulares.

De algum modo Summer parecia ainda mais bonita em seu vestido ao caminhar pelo chão cheio de pétalas e com as luzinhas cintilando acima de sua cabeça, o buquê de rosas em sua mão sendo a única cor que quebrava o branco. Quando chegaram a seu destino, Yang passou a deixa para sua mãe.

Raven sorriu parecendo muito aliviada ao finalmente ter sua esposa ao seu lado, mas então Yang tossiu, o sorriso da alfa se desfez.

— Antes de começar, tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer. — Yang falou e Raven franziu o cenho para ela, parecia que ia brigar com a filha, mas Summer colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Deixe ela falar. — A ômega disse com suavidade, mas de modo firme, Raven assentiu para Yang continuar.

— Eu só quero dizer que estou muito feliz por você está aqui, estou feliz por ter voltado, de verdade. — Yang disse emocionada. — Por muito tempo eu guardei muita raiva e mágoa de você, eu acho que ainda preciso de mais tempo para superar tudo, mas de verdade, eu sou agradecida por está aqui, por cuidar de nós, por se preocupar com Ruby, por fazer a mamãe feliz novamente. — As lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto da loira. — Você não é a pessoa mais fácil no mundo para se conviver, mas tem algo que eu admiro em você é sua força para cuidar família quando você realmente quer isso, eu sei que você nos ama e não é justo que só olhe para os erros que você cometeu no passado sendo que apesar de nossos atritos, você se esforça tanto para dar o melhor para nossa família, eu só queria dizer que… 

Ela tentou engolir, mas estava muito difícil falar, seus olhos estavam o tempo todo em Raven que parecia tentar segurar a emoção, Summer por outro lado já estava chorando.

— Eu sei… — Raven disse com a voz frágil. — Eu também te amo.

Yang quebrou de vez e começou a chorar com mais intensidade, ela deu um passo à frente e as duas se abraçaram.

— Nós nem começamos e vocês já conseguiram fazer todo mundo chorar. — Kali comentou atrás da mesa do altar. 

Houve um riso do público e Yang e Raven se separam, a alfa mais velha limpou um pouco dos olhos e se voltou para a pastora segurando a mão se Summer que antes da filha sair, lhe deu um sorriso amoroso.

Yang voltou e elas abriam espaço para a alfa loira se sentar bem entre Ruby e Weiss.

— Isso foi maravilhoso. — A ômega de cabelo branco elogiou segurando a mão de Yang entre as suas. — Estou muito feliz por você. — disse fazendo uma cara de orgulhosa.

— Obrigada, foi super difícil, mas… estou me sentindo melhor agora. — Yang sorriu de volta para ela.

— Shiuuu, gente, vai começar. — Ruby sussurrou.

— Correndo o risco de soar como a frase mais clichê do mundo. — Kali começou a dizer. — O amor é a força mais poderosa que existe, eu já fiz muitos casamentos nessa vida, e escutei todo o tipo de história que juntaram duas almas nesse momento chamado matrimônio, casais que enfrentaram todo tipo de adversidade, superando os maiores obstáculos em nome desse sentimento que é capaz de dá forças para derrubar os maiores gigantes.

Weiss sentiu a mão de Yang apertar mais a sua, quando ela olhou, a alfa estava encarando a cena sorrindo.

— Eu procuro inspiração em cada casal que conheço, e devo dizer, Raven e Summer, vocês são uma inspiração para todos nós! A história de amor de vocês é sobre perdão, sobre aceitar o outro como ele é em nome do amor, em nome da família. Sobre como o amor é a cura e base para uma família. Hoje vocês oficializam uma união que já é mais do que sólida, o amor que vocês sentem uma pela outra reconstruiu essa família depois de uma tragédia.

Yang enxugou uma lágrima e Weiss acariciou sua mãos com seus dedos.

— Hoje estamos reunidos aqui para celebrar a história de vocês, a família de vocês, o amor de vocês. — Ela fez um gesto e um homem que estava sentado do outro lado da fileira se levantou, ele tinha o cabelo grisalho e olhos vermelhos, ele tinha duas rosas, uma vermelha e uma branca.

— Eu falo por todos nós aqui. — O homem disse. — Summer e, minha irmã Raven, todos nós desejamos que vocês vivam com intensidade esse casamento, com amor e respeito, nunca esqueçam o que as trouxeram aqui, e aquele que guiará suas vidas no futuro, esse filho que vocês estão esperando. Desejamos felicidade eterna, para os três. — Ele entregou a rosa branca para Summer e a vermelha para Raven.

— Obrigada, Qrow. — A ômega agradeceu emocionada.

Raven deu um abraço rápido no irmão que voltou a se sentar, depois a alfa tirou algo que estava amarrado a haste da rosa e prendeu a flor no lado esquerdo do peito de Summer, como se fosse um broche. A ômega fez o mesmo processo com a sua própria rosa e a prendeu no paletó de Raven.

As duas deram as mãos e se olharam de frente.

— Summer, com essa aliança, eu selo um compromisso essa noite com você. — A alfa começou. — Eu prometo diante de Deus e das testemunhas aqui presentes, te amar e te respeitar, te proteger e te valorizar, na saúde e na enfermidade, na riqueza e na pobreza, nos melhores dias e nos piores dias. — Ela colocou a aliança na mão da ômega. — Eu te recebo como minha esposa para lhe ser fiel neste dia e para todo o sempre.

Foi a vez de Summer.

— Raven, com essa aliança, eu selo um compromisso essa noite com você. — disse emocionada. — Eu prometo diante de Deus e das testemunhas aqui presentes, te amar e te respeitar, te proteger e te valorizar, na saúde e na enfermidade, na riqueza e na pobreza, nos melhores dias e nos piores dias. — Ela colocou a aliança na mão da alfa. — Eu te recebo como minha esposa para lhe ser fiel neste dia e para todo o sempre.

Dava para sentir a emoção no semblante de cada pessoa ali presente.

— Raven e Summer. — Kali disse com a voz mais projetada. — Diante de Deus e das testemunhas aqui presentes, eu, incumbida pelos deveres sacerdotais e respaldada pela jurisdição deste estado, as declaro casadas! — Houve palmas pelos convidados. — Como uma forma de celebrar essa união, beijem-se para demonstrar fisicamente o sentimento que tem uma pela outra.

Assim as duas deram um beijo na boca muito rápido, mas as palmas dos convidados cresceu em barulho e ouve gritos de comemoração.

Weiss e Yang apertaram suas mãos mais fortes sentindo o calor reconfortante uma da outra. 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

  
  


— Marshmallow é vegano? — A voz de Ruby se projetou alta por cima da música que estava tocando. 

— Não, acho que não. — Yang sorriu para isso e depois se virou para Weiss que estava a seu lado e não havia soltado sua mão. — Desculpe por isso. 

— Tá tudo bem, eu estou bem com isso. — Weiss pegou o pote de doce que a irmã ômega de Yang lhe ofereceu, tinha biscoitos, chocolate quente e marshmallows.

— Espero que goste! Fui eu que fiz! — Ruby se gabou. 

Elas estavam na varanda que dava para o jardim que foi todo decorado para a festa, a tenda transparente que cobria o lugar estava cheia de luzes e havia mesas para os convidados nas laterais e até uma pequena pista de dança. Foi com ternura que Weiss observou as duas mulheres recém casadas dançando ali, estava tocando uma música do Elton John, lenta e romântica, Summer estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Raven e as duas se moviam com naturalidade e conforto de quem se amavam e passaram uma vida juntas. 

— É bonito, não é? Não faz você ter inveja? — Yang falou. 

Weiss virou seu rosto para a alfa loira a seu lado, Yang estava olhando para suas mães. Havia algo de estranho na voz dela, Weiss notou, mas não sabia dizer o que era. 

— Inveja? — A ômega indagou, ela olhou para o lado e percebeu que Ruby se afastou para conversar com uma outra ômega ruiva que usava um vestido verde. — O que isso significa? 

Yang olhou para ela e Weiss percebeu que a alfa ia lhe dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia no último instante. 

— Elas parecem que saíram de um filme de romance, acho que todo mundo já se imaginou tendo um final feliz assim, não é? 

A ômega cantora conseguiu captar um certo nervosismo da lutadora alfa. 

— É eu acho que sim. 

— Você… — Yang começou, mas ao ver Raven e Summer se aproximando a alfa parou e se voltou para suas mães sorrindo. — Ei, mãe, mamãe, tem uma pessoa que eu queria apresentar para vocês. Essa é Weiss Schnee! Weiss, essas são minhas mães, Raven e Summer!

Weiss sentiu a mão quente de Yang pousar em suas costas, era uma presença reconfortante. 

— Oh, sim, estávamos esperando por isso. — Summer falou sorrindo, Weiss sentiu o cheiro ela, floral intenso, era muito tranquilo e agradável. 

— Mas quem não conhece? — Raven falou e realmente não parecia está de mau humor, o que era diferente do jeito que a alfa mais velha costumava ser encontrada. 

— Bem, sim, é um prazer conhecê-las, enfim. A Yang fala muito de sua família. — Weiss estendeu a mão, Summer apertou primeiro e depois foi a vez de Raven. 

— Fico tão feliz de vê-las juntas, Yang está tão feliz. — Summer disse. 

— Ho! — Yang tossiu de repente. — O que ela quis dizer é que…. você sabe, recentemente, quero dizer… 

De repente ficou um silêncio estranho entre elas. 

— Claro, é isso… — Summer disse, mas uma nova música começou a tocar e de repente a ômega pulou e sua expressão ficou excitada. — Oh meu Deus, eu amo essa música. Vamos! — Ela agarrou a mão de Raven a puxou de volta para a pista, a alfa resmungou algo, mas tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto. 

Quando Weiss se virou para Yang, a alfa agarrou sua mão com entusiasmo. 

— Vamos também? 

Weiss acabou sorrindo. 

— Sim. 

Yang a puxou na direção da pista e a música mais do que animada estava em todos os lugares. As duas começaram a dançar balançando seus corpos sem se preocupar em coreografia ou qualquer outro tipo de ordem específica. 

— Qual é de todas essas músicas do anos 80? — Weiss perguntou sorrindo quando Yang a fazia rodopiar. 

— Mamãe saiu dos anos 80, mas os anos 80 não saíram dela! 

Weiss riu alto e olhou feliz Yang sorrindo também, de repente a alfa começou a cantar junto com a música. 

—  _ I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind _ .

Weiss sentiu uma emoção diferente naquele momento, não existia mais nada, a não ser aquele sentimento de pura alegria que estava enchendo seu peito. Então ela cantou também. 

—  _ I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! _

Yang fez uma cara de surpresa por um segundo, depois sorriu encantada e as duas cantaram a última estrofe da música juntas:

—  _ I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah! _

Weiss se inclinou no momento que a música foi acabando, Yang a recebeu em seus braços fortes e quentes. 

— Eu não me divertia assim há muito tempo. — A ômega suspirou e depois inalou profundamente aproveitando o cheiro agradável de Yang, como o cheiro de todo alfa, era forte e amadeirado, mas o odor particular dela tinha um fundo de lavanda e um toque cítrico também. 

Weiss pensou que era o melhor cheiro de alfa que ela já havia sentido. 

— Posso dizer o mesmo, estou feliz que você veio. — A alfa inclinou a cabeça encostando seu nariz no cabelo platinado de Weiss e apreciando o cheiro dela. 

— Hmmm…. — Weiss sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao lembrar um dos motivos que a fez decidir ir na festa de casamento das mães de Yang. 

— Agora é o momento perfeito para tocar uma música lenta e romântica… — Yang dizia sem dar indícios que ia se afastar de Weiss. 

A ômega riu daquilo, para contrariar Yang, uma outra música animada e dançante começou a tocar. Weiss riu novamente quando a alfa soltou um resmungo divertido, pelo canto de olho ela viu Summer puxar Raven para dançar novamente, a ômega mais velha toda feliz, era contagiante. 

— Na vida real as coisas não acontecem de forma tão espontânea. — Yang se afastou, mas ainda estava sorrindo. 

— Suponho que sim, inclusive… — Weiss tinha a voz suave. — Posso usar seu banheiro? 

A alfa pareceu ser pega de surpresa com o pedido. 

— Claro, deixa que eu mostro o caminho. 

— Ei! Yang? Vem aqui! — A voz de Qrow chamou acima do barulho da festa. 

Yang pareceu ficar indecisa olhando entre o tio e Weiss. 

— Tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha. 

— Tem certeza? — Ela parecia insegura, então Weiss lhe deu seu melhor sorriso confiante. 

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu volto logo. 

~**~

Weiss terminou de lavar as mãos e se olhou no espelho, ela suspirou, mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, e se for um erro? E se Yang for um erro? 

Mas e se não for? Aquele momento em que estava dançando com a alfa, ela se sentiu tão bem, tão certo. 

Ela lembrou-se do cheiro, o cheiro de Yang, só aquele pensamento fez seu coração inchar com aquele sentimento que Weiss não tinha coragem de nomear. 

Mas tinha aquilo, ela precisava contar para Yang aquilo. 

Weiss saiu do lavabo para voltar para a festa, mas ao passar pela sala ela parou quando uma parede decorada chamou sua atenção. Havia muitos quadros de pintura, alguns eram paisagens, outros eram bem diferentes, com estilos diversos. Certamente era caótico e não seria aprovado por nenhum decorador. 

— Foi a mamãe que pintou eles! 

Ela tomou um susto e se virou rápido para reconhecer Ruby vindo de outro cômodo da casa, a outra ômega tinha um copo grande cheio de um líquido vermelho que ela bebericava. 

— Ela diz que se ela pode fazer, não precisamos comprar. — Ruby riu.

— Yang comentou que a mãe era artística plástica. — lembrou Weiss. 

— Sim, ela fez arte na faculdade. — Ruby se aproximou e parou ao lado dela olhando para as pinturas. — Ela não é super famosa, mas sempre consegue vender seus quadros. 

Weiss assentiu olhando os desenhos. 

— São bem diferentes. 

— Ela odeia ficar presa em uma técnica, então tá sempre fazendo coisas diferentes. 

A ômega cantora assentiu de novo. 

— Aquele corvo, é… — Deixou a pergunta no ar e Ruby riu. 

— Sim, é Raven. — Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. — Mamãe, o papai e a Raven tinham um relacionamento a três. 

— Sério? Que coisa moderna. — Weiss se surpreendeu. 

— Nossa família nunca foi certinha, não é mesmo. — Ruby bebeu um grande gole de sua bebida. — Mas depois que a Yang nasceu a Raven foi embora, ela só voltou depois que papai morreu. 

— Yang ainda é ressentida com isso. — com tristeza Weiss constatou. 

— Sim, ela teve um período bem difícil, na verdade parece que a vida dela são sucessões de períodos difíceis. 

— Mesmo? — A ômega de cabelo branco ficou curiosa. 

— Sim, sim, eu lembro na adolescência quando Yang ficou toda neurótica porque todos os alfas da escola estavam se desenvolvendo e ela aparecia atrasada, aí ela ficou obcecada por… — Ruby se interrompeu de repente. 

— Pelo que? 

— Aaah nada! Ninguém não! Esquece isso! — Ruby começou a andar para trás enquanto seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro como se procurasse desesperadamente uma rota de fuga. — Nós não tivemos essa conversa. 

Weiss piscou e a ômega ruiva sumiu da sala. Aquilo foi estranho. 

— Ei, Weiss? 

Ela virou para ver Yang entrando pela sala, a alfa sorriu quando percebeu que Weiss estava diante da paredes de quadros.

— Foi a Summer que pintou eles. — falou soando orgulhosa.

— Ruby me contou. — Weiss sorriu para isso.

— Oh, agora vocês são amigas, tinha esquecido disso.

— Com ciúmes? — A ômega provocou.

— Da minha própria irmã? Nunca. — Yang fez uma cara de ofendida. — Eu poderia dividir você com ela, sem problemas.

— Jura?

— Sim, mas não vai acontecer, porque Ruby é assexual do tipo que não se apaixona.

— Uau! Por essa eu não esperava, por isso ela ainda mora com os pais?

O sorriso de Yang azedou e seus músculos claramente se tencionaram.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria… Yang… — Weiss começou nervosamente.

— Não, tá tudo bem. — A alfa passou a mão no próprio cabelo parecendo desconfortável. — Não é como se eu não quisesse casar e sair de casa, eu só… acho que só estou esperando a pessoa certa.

Yang lhe olhou, o lavanda de seus olhos brilhando esperançosos e Weiss sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo. Ela teve de engolir a seco e respirar fundo.

— Yang, tem algum lugar em particular que podemos conversar?

A alfa lutadora se mexeu desconfortável, estava claramente nervosa.

— Hmm… pode vir comigo.

Weiss seguiu ela até a porta da frente, Yang a abriu e havia um amplo jardim que estava bem deserto. 

— Eu devo me preocupar? — A alfa perguntou. 

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo e caminhou pela varanda da frente até se sentar em um banco de madeira simpático que havia ali. Na primavera e no verão deveria ser muito agradável se sentar ali e passar uma tarde observando o jardim e aproveitar o calor do sol. 

Se sentindo a vontade sem um convite verbal, Yang se sentou a ao lado da ômega. 

— Então, sobre o que você queria me falar? — A alfa perguntou ainda hesitante. 

Weiss ficou em silêncio olhando para frente. 

— Esse lugar é bonito, parece ótimo para ter uma família, seu irmão vai ser muito feliz quando nascer. 

Yang se encostou no banco relaxando só um pouco. 

— Sim, ele vai ter uma família perfeita, Raven quer dar a ele tudo que ela não deu a mim. 

— Isso te incomoda? — A ômega não se virou para ver a expressão da alfa. 

— Fico feliz por ele, na verdade. Mas acho que uma parte de mim sempre vai sentir essa mágoa dela. — Yang deu um sorriso amarelo. — Tenho de aceitar isso, é a coisa certa a se fazer e não ficar tentando descontar isso na Raven e quando meu irmãozinho nascer, eu vou amá-lo muito.

— Eu não sou terapeuta, mas acho que isso é bom. — Weiss se aproximou da alfa. — Estava pensando naquela vez, na chuva, você lembra? 

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto de Yang foi genuíno e repleto de felicidade. 

— Sim, claro que lembro. 

Weiss encostou sua cabeça no ombro da alfa. 

— Acho que foi ali que comecei a ter sentimentos por você. 

O coração de Yang inchou de alegria. 

— Eu… — A alfa se interrompeu

Ela ia dizer que tinha sentimentos por Weiss à muito tempo, tanto que não sabia precisar quando começaram, mas lembrou que se dissesse isso, Weiss pensaria que ela era uma perseguidora sem caráter que tem uma estranha obsessão por ela desde a adolescência e que usou o amigo dela para conquistá-la. Claramente uma péssima ideia. Yang odiava mentir para Weiss, mas isso era melhor do que perdê-la. 

— Hmm? — A ômega inclinou a cabeça curiosa. 

— Eu ia dizer que… Acho que gosto de você a um pouco mais de tempo do que isso. — disse meio sem graça. 

— Desconfiei. 

Yang conseguiu rir enquanto Weiss se aconchegava mais contra ela. A alfa passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da cantora a puxando para mais perto e a deixando mais confortável. As duas aproveitaram a presença e o calor uma da outra por alguns minutos, esquecendo de todo o resto. 

— Tem algo que preciso te dizer. — Weiss falou de repente, mas nenhuma das duas abriram seus olhos. 

— Hmm… 

— Antes de darmos qualquer passo adiante. — A contra gosto, a ômega se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olhar no rosto de Yang. 

A loira se ajeitou para prestar total atenção a ela. 

— Em amanhã eu irei viajar para fora. 

O entendimento passou pelo rosto de Yang. 

— Oh… Quanto tempo você ficará fora? — perguntou soando séria.

— Alguns meses. 

— Meses?! 

— Eu aceitei esse papel e é algo importante para mim, as gravações começarão logo. 

— Eu entendo, é o seu trabalho, sei que você vai se sair muito bem! — Yang apertou sua mão. — Tem todo o meu apoio e podemos continuar nos falando por telefone, não é? 

Weiss ficou surpresa por um segundo, até perceber que seu medo pela reação de Yang era idiota, a alfa lutadora não ia rejeitá-la por causa disso. 

— Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que eu quero com você ou o que sinto. — A ômega disse. — Está tudo bem para você? 

— Weiss. — Yang sorriu e colocou uma mão no rosto dela, Weiss intuitivamente se inclinou na direção na mão da alfa. — Eu nunca iria de pressionar por nada, muito menos depois de tudo que você me contou sobre seu ex, e depois de tudo que eu aprendi com meus próprios relacionamentos passados. — Ela deslizou os dedos para colocar uma mecha do cabelo branco da ômega atrás da orelha. — Eu quero que você seja feliz, se… Se eu estiver ao seu lado, melhor ainda.

A alfa percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, por que ela tinha de ser tão emocionada? Ao menos Weiss não se importava de Yang ser uma alfa tão "mole". 

— Isso foi tão bom de ouvir, sendo sincera, parece boa a ideia de ter você ao meu lado. — Os olhos dela também estavam úmidos, ela se aproximou mais e deixou seu nariz tocar no de Yang. — Hoje… eu não bebi. 

A alfa riu suavemente. 

— Notei. — Ela roçou o nariz contra o de Weiss sentindo seu cheiro tão agradável e atraente. 

— Yang? — A ômega já estava com seus olhos fechados e sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula. 

Yang prendeu o fôlego, uma vida esperando por aquele momento e ela mal podia acreditar. Mas se fosse um sonho, ela ia aproveitar cada instante. A alfa se inclinou para que seus lábios se encontrarem, Yang sentiu a maciez e o hálito fresco que a ômega tinha, se fosse por ela, teria feito aquele momento durar para sempre, mas Weiss se inclinou para frente ao mesmo tempo que levava suas mãos a nuca da alfa e puxava para que suas bocas se conectarem em completude.

Weiss moveu seus lábios a beijando, Yang demorou ainda meio segundo para retribuir porque seu cérebro entrou em choque não conseguindo acreditar que aquilo era real, mas era e assim que voltou a si, a alfa levou sua mão para o rosto da ômega sentindo a suavidade da pele dela contra seus dedos calejados enquanto movia sua boca contra a de Weiss em um encaixe perfeito.

Sua mente foi completamente tomada por uma sensação de felicidade e Weiss se sentiu mais certa do que tudo, um arrepio prazeroso correu por sua pele quando sentiu a mão de Yang em sua nuca a puxando para mais perto, seu coração inchou e ela suspirou no beijo.

Quanto tempo se passou? Um minuto? Uma hora? Uma vida? Os três, Yang sentiu como se fosse muito rápido e muito demorado ao mesmo tempo, assim que puxou seu rosto para respirar, imediatamente ela se sentiu fria e vazia, como se precisasse do beijo de Weiss para voltar a ser feliz.

Yang não duvidava que fosse verdade aquilo, apesar de ela saber que era perturbador, ela precisava de Weiss tanto que doía estar só alguns centímetros longe da ômega. Puxou a cantora para beijá-la com mais avidez, era como se tivesse fome, Weiss pareceu tão faminta quanto a alfa, a ômega chegou a revirar os olhos de tanto que era bom beijar Yang, estava arrependida de não ter feito aquilo antes.

As mãos da ômega apertaram os ombros da loira por cima da camiseta e soltou um pequeno e quase inaudível gemido, sem perceber quando aconteceu, Weiss deixou seus hormônios levarem a melhor sobre si e agora ela estava quente de uma forma perigosa.

Yang escutou bem o gemido de Weiss e aquilo rapidamente afetou a alfa que pareceu se incendiar na hora, ela se afastou com um rosnado de formando no fundo de sua garganta.

— Me desculpe. — Yang disse sem fôlego. — A culpa foi minha…

— Não, não foi. — Weiss estava igualmente sem fôlego. — Gostaria de ter mais tempo para aproveitar isso. 

— Weiss… 

— Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe por causa do seu trabalho. — A alfa parecia já estar voltando a si. — Não se preocupe com isso.

— Sua idiota! — Weiss ralhou fazendo Yang recuar um pouco, depois a ômega desfez a carranca e riu suavemente. — Eu também quero isso, acha que também não tenho desejo por sexo?

Yang riu se afastando um pouco mais se sentindo novamente confortável.

— Claro, é uma pena, eu acho.

Houve um silêncio reconfortante enquanto as duas se olhavam com carinho, de repente Weiss tirou o celular do bolso e verificou algo na tela.

— Chegou minha hora, vou chamar o Klein. — Ela digitou algo no smartphone e depois voltou a olhar para Yang agora com uma cara de desânimo, mas ainda tentou imprimir um sorriso. — Eu realmente sinto por não termos mais tempo.

Yang colocou seu melhor sorriso otimista para ela.

— Ainda temos alguns minutos, quer abraçar? — A alfa passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da ômega.

Weiss riu disso e com alegria aceitou o convite se inclinando contra o peito de Yang e deixando sua cabeça descansar no ombro da alfa enquanto sentia o cheiro que vinha no corpo dela, Yang por sua vez deixou seu nariz encostar no cabelo da ômega e assim ficaram pelos quinze minutos seguintes só aproveitando a companhia uma da outra, o calor e cheiro que a outra tinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A musica que Yang e Weiss cantam é: I'm Still Standing - Elton Jonh


	19. Chapter 19

O corpo de Yang estava coberto de suor, ela atingiu o aparador acolchoado com seu chute, foi tão forte que fez Arslan se afastar para trás, a alfa chutou novamente e novamente.

— Mais alto! — Arslan gritou e ergueu o aparador mais ou menos na altura de sua cabeça.

— Foda-se, isso não é nada! — A alfa loira gritou com um sorriso afetado no rosto.

Yang jogou sua perna ainda mais alto e acertou com a canela o aparador preto e amarelo de sua academia. O ano havia virado e ela já começara imediatamente a sua rotina de treinos para a nova temporada, uns três meses de preparação era o que ela precisava. A vida continuava tranquilo, Summer já estava nas últimas semanas da gestação e tudo já estava pronto para a chegada do bebê.

A alfa já se sentia voltando a sua velha forma, as pancadas poderosas de seus chutes não deixava dúvidas.

— Chega, chega! — Arslan disse e Yang recuou. — Nossa, meus braços estão tremendo, porra, Yang! 

A loira riu alto fazendo o som ressoar pelo teto alto da academia.

— O dragão com chute de mil megatons! 

— Pensei que sua fama fosse nos socos de uma tonelada! — Arslan riu caindo no chão para descansar.

— Posso ser boa em duas coisas. A melhor do mundo! — Se gabou.

Arslan fechou a cara.

— Tu não tá nem um pouco preocupada com essa luta com o Mercury?

Yang puxou uma garrafinha de água da bolsa e tomou quase metade de uma vez só.

— Por que eu deveria? Já derrotei ele antes.

— Ele tem um novo treinador.

— Eu sei. Hazel Rainart, o cara tricampeão de savate, ganhou a copa Pit Stop de boxe. — Yang ficou séria também. — Ele sumiu por um tempo soube que se lesionou feio e perdeu a irmã em um acidente, agora tá voltando para o cenário do MMA como treinador.

— Você chegou a conhecê-lo? — perguntou a outra alfa.

— Sim, encontrei ele algumas vezes quando o papai estava vivo.

— Mesmo assim não está preocupada? — questionou Arslan.

— Escuta, se eu começar a ficar achando que vou perder então é isso que vai acontecer! Eu vou enfrentar o Mercury, não Hazel, e ele não me assusta! 

Arslan assentiu, mas ela viu alguém entrando pela porta da academia e franziu o cenho. 

— Olha ali, Yang. — apontou na direção da entrada.

A alfa loira se virou para ver.

— Ah meu Deus.

— Aquela é a Sienna Khan? — Arslan levantou uma sobrancelha surpreendida.

— É sim. — Yang correu na direção da alfa que havia acabado de entrar, a mulher não era tão alta, mas tinha visivelmente um corpo forte, o cabelo escuro e a pele negra fazendo um intenso contraste com seus olhos amarelos.

— Yang Xiao-Long. — Sienna cumprimentou estendendo a mão. — Bom revê-la.

— Digo o mesmo. — A loira apertou a mão dela e a puxou para um abraço, a outra alfa ficou surpresa por um instante e depois relaxou retribuindo. — O que te traz aqui?

— Estou com alguns jovens promissores que peguei para treinar e levá-los para o mundial.

— Alguém que eu conheço? Adam? Tem notícia dele? — Yang perguntou soando um tanto hesitante. 

— Ele não quer voltar. — Sienna olhou em volta parecendo lembrar de algo que aconteceu à muito tempo. — E acho que é a melhor decisão para ele.

— Entendo. Ele está pensando no que é melhor para ele, faz muito certo.

— E você? Como anda? — Sienna perguntou esboçando um discreto sorriso.

— Muito bem.

— Estava observando você treinar. — apontou a alfa mais velha. 

— Eu fiquei muito forte, não acha? — Yang sorriu com ares de arrogância.

— Sem dúvidas você ficou bem forte, mas estou decepcionada, Yang. — Sienna fechou os olhos com uma expressão severa. 

— Com o que? — A alfa loira se preocupou.

— Por mais que você tenha ficado tão forte, ainda parece que você não atingiu seu potencial completo.

— O que isso significa? — Yang franziu o cenho. 

— Você se afastou do que importa para abraçar um show midiático. 

— Sienna… — Seu tom era perigoso. 

— Irá negar? — A alfa mais velha lhe lançou um olhar gelado e duro. — As artes marciais não são sobre ficar famoso e entreter uma plateia que deseja ver nada além de violência.

— A fama foi uma consequência, não o motivador. — Yang disse se sentindo ofendida.

— Mesmo? Se você perder, continuará lutando? — indagou a alfa mais velha.

— Sim! — respondeu firme.

— Qual o motivo? Continuará lutando por causa do seu orgulho ou por causa do amor pelas lutas? — questionou Sienna.

Yang deu um passo para trás se sentindo de repente acuada pela outra alfa.

— Eu…

— Foi o que eu imaginei. — Sienna deu as costas. 

— Eu vou provar que está errada! — Yang gritou quando via a outra alfa se afastando para a saída.

— Vou esperar por isso.

Yang trincou os dentes e se virou para voltar ao seu treino.

— O que aconteceu? — Arslan perguntou.

— Nada! — Yang respondeu se sentindo brava com sua ex treinadora.

Arslan levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Vamos continuar, vamos uma sessão no chão. — disse Yang, mas antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, Nora entrou gritando.

— Yang! Yang! Yang! Você já viu isso!? — A ômega ruiva esbravejava com um celular em mãos.

— O que? Do que você está falando? 

— Vazaram seu nudes na internet! — Nora disse.

— O que? Impossível! — Yang arrancou o celular da mão da ômega para ver o que ela dizia era verdade. — Mas que porra! Como isso aconteceu?

— Cara, fala com teu advogado para ver isso ai. — Nora sugeriu.

— Que bosta! Essa foto, eu tinha enviado para o Neptune! 

— Quer dizer que foi ele que vazou isso? — perguntou a ômega.

— Vou descobrir. — Yang pegou seu próprio telefone para ligar para o rapaz beta apenas para não ser atendida. 

A alfa se zangou de vez e trocou de roupa, subindo em sua moto e saiu em disparado para o apartamento de Neptune.

~**~

— Por que você fez isso? — Yang gritou depois que forçou a entrada no apartamento de Neptune.

— Eu não fiz nada! — O beta se defendeu. — Se você não sair eu vou chamar os seguranças! 

— Não me ameace! Eu só quero saber o porquê! — Yang avançou sobre ele, seus hormônios de alfa se inflamando feito loucos, certamente Neptune podia sentir seu cheiro e isso estava o deixando ainda mais nervoso. 

— Já disse que eu não fiz nada! 

— Mentiroso! — vociferou Yang.

— Você quer o que? Já não basta eu ter de ficar ouvindo piadinhas o tempo inteiro? — Neptune estava com uma expressão ferida. — Todo dia alguém vem me perguntar como eu estou com você e a Weiss juntas. 

— Nós não… 

— Não importa se sim ou se não! — O beta de cabelo azul interrompeu soando furioso. — Todo mundo acha que sim! Os tabloides acham que sim! A Internet acha que sim! Você sabe muito bem disso, eu vi que recebeu centenas de mensagens de ódio enviadas por fãs loucos da Weiss. 

Yang engoliu a seco. Era verdade, desde que os boatos que ela estava namorando às escondidas com Weiss apareceram, suas redes sociais estavam recebendo mensagens de fãs da Weiss, alguns eram mensagens positivas, outras eram literalmente ameaças. A alfa descobriu da pior forma que parte do fandom de Weiss preferia ela com a Coco e ainda torcia para as duas voltarem. 

— Olha, desculpe por isso, está fora do meu controle. — argumentou Yang soando mais controlada. — Mas eu juro que não estamos namorando e eu nunca te traí, se é com isso que você está preocupado. 

— Você acha mesmo que eu vazei um nudes seu para me vingar? — Neptune parecia ofendido. — Que tipo de coisa estúpida é essa? A única coisa que resultou isso tudo é um monte de gente por aí elogiando seu pau! Que bela vingança! 

O rosto de Yang queimou de vergonha. 

— Isso é muito constrangedor! Eu não quero uma foto minha nua nas mãos de desconhecidos! 

— Mas não fui eu! — reiterou Neptune já sem paciência.

— Como isso aconteceu então? 

— Eu não sei, por que está tão preocupada? Pensa que vai estragar suas chances com a Weiss? — Suas palavras vieram cheias de veneno. 

Yang fechou as mãos em punhos e trincou os dentes. 

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a Weiss, eu só… 

— Escuta, pelo que eu percebi, o vazamento do seu nudes veio do portal boob. — disse o beta.

— Impossível. 

— Claro que não foi oficialmente, eles mandam as fotos para influenciadores nas redes sociais espalharem e só então noticiarem e dessa forma manipulam as notícias faturando em cima. — Ele explicou com ares de indiferença. — E até onde eu sei, a pessoa que geralmente está por trás de todas as fofocas envolvendo a Weiss pode ser a mesma culpada dessa confusão envolvendo você… A Cat! 

— Impossível! — Yang gritou novamente. — A Cat já era! 

— Como? Do que você está falando? 

— Vai por mim, ela já era. 

— Não, ela continua publicando sim. 

— O que? 

Com uma completa cara se confusão, Yang viu o Neptune puxar um tablet da mesa e abrir o portal boop para mostrar uma última matéria justamente especulando sobre o nudes vazado de Yang e fazendo comentários irônicos a respeito de seu membro e pior ainda, falando que Weiss tinha sorte de um jeito sugestivo. Para a fúria completa de Yang, o nome assinado na matéria era Cat. 

— Isso não pode está acontecendo! — A alfa estava incrédula, Blake não poderia esta fazendo aquilo. 

— Você falou como se conhecesse a Cat, você sabe quem ela é? — Neptune indagou. — Não é querendo nada não, mas a Weiss odeia ela! Odeia muito! 

O sangue de Yang gelou, claro que o beta notou sua súbita tensão, mas antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, a alfa correu porta afora chegando rapidamente em sua moto e saindo em disparada para o apartamento de Blake. 

Ela bateu à porta parecendo uma louca, assim que Blake abriu, Yang se empurrou para dentro e ergueu um dedo acusatório na direção do rosto da amiga beta. 

— Você! Como pode fazer isso!? Como pode mentir para mim?! 

— Yang, o que é isso? — A voz de Blake tremeu e ela recuou dois passos para atrás. 

— A Cat, você disse que tinha acabado, mas era mentira! Você continua escrevendo naquele lugar e agora está azucrinando a mim e a Weiss! — Ela gritou. — E ainda escreveu aquelas coisas horríveis sobre o meu corpo! Você… — Agora ela tinha lágrimas de fúria nos olhos.

— Yang, espera, eu… 

— Por que fez isso? Por que? — Ela bufava de raiva.

— Não sou eu! Eu juro! 

— Mentira! — Yang jogou o capacete que ainda segurava na mão direto no chão fazendo um barulho alto que fez Blake se encolher. 

— Colocaram outra pessoa no meu lugar! — A beta gritou soando apavorada. 

De repente Yang ficou imóvel, a realidade lhe atingiu e ela percebeu que fez de novo, perdeu o controle e deixou sua raiva tomá-la. Ela simplesmente exagerou de novo e foi uma babaca. 

— Outra pessoa…? Por que não me disse? 

— Eu não sabia até semana passada, estive tão ocupado com meu novo cargo e você não pode me julgar por não querer nem chegar perto do boop hoje em dia. 

— Quem é? Quem é a nova Cat? 

— Eu não sei, Cinder disse que qualquer um pode ser a Cat, tanto que escreva da mesma forma e ninguém notar a troca. 

— Como você não sabe? — perguntou acusadora. 

— Cinder não vai me contar! 

— Então como essa pessoa conseguiu uma foto minha? Não faz sentido… — Yang passou a mão no cabelo parecendo nervosa e desesperada.

— Não sei, mas, com certeza, está bem informado. Toda semana a nova Cat escreve um artigo novo falando de você e Weiss, aquelas fotos de vocês duas no bar, ou na rua que pareciam muito próximas, e ela sabe até que Weiss foi na sua casa para o casamento de suas mães. Yang, deve ter alguém perto de vocês passando as informações ou… estão espionando vocês. 

— Mas por que? O que essa pessoa ganha com isso? Eu não entendo!

— Vocês duas tão rendendo para a mídia especializada. E tem gente interessada em prejudicar a Weiss. — explicou Blake. 

— Quem? E por que? 

— Não tenho certeza.. 

Houve um silêncio enquanto as duas pareciam envoltas em pensamentos, então elas ouviram uma batida na porta e ambas olharam, uma mulher beta de pele escura e cabelos castanho parada ali.

— Desculpe, a porta estava aberta eu não sabia que estava interrompendo. — disse Ilia. 

— Não, imagina, entrar. — Blake deu a volta em Yang para chegar até a outra beta e cumprimentá-la. — Você não tá atrapalhando. Yang, lembra da Ilia? Minha amiga de infância. 

Yang fez uma careta. 

— Lembro sim, como você está? — A alfa estendeu a mão e a beta apertou em uma saudação educada. 

— Bem, estou trabalhando no SLM, mas em setor diferente do da Blake. 

— Ah, que bom. — Yang se virou sem graça para a amiga. — Desculpe por tudo, eu vou indo agora. 

— Ok. 

— Tchau, Ilia, bom te rever. — A alfa foi passando pela porta.

— Tchau, também foi bom te rever. 

Yang saiu sem olhar para atrás. 

~**~

Weiss se recostou na cadeira do camarim, ela notou que quando entrou as duas maquiadoras pararam sua conversar imediatamente e a olharam estranha. 

— O que foi? O que há com vocês? — A ômega perguntou, ela usavam o figurino de época para o filme. 

— Nada… — Uma delas dizia. — Você por acaso viu as notícias de hoje? — perguntou hesitante. 

— Não tenho interesse. — Weiss respondeu um tanto ríspida, estava de saco cheio das constantes fofocas envolvendo ela e Yang nos últimos tempos. 

— Ah, certo, desculpe perguntar. — Ela começou a desfazer o cabelo de Weiss por vários minutos, então alguém abriu a porta.

Os três ômegas viraram para ver o alfa na porta com cara de deboche, se vestia de forma extravagante, tinha maquiagem no rosto e um cabelo ruivo brilhante e estilizado.

— Roman? O que faz aqui?! — Weiss praticamente rugiu, não era comum ômegas ficarem agressivos, mas quando intimidados podia acontecer, ela sentiu todos os seus hormônios se agitarem de forma selvagem.

— Calma, docinho. — Ele riu entrando como se o lugar fosse dele.

— Não me chame assim! — rosnou Weiss se colocando de pé. — Saia no meu camarim imediatamente!

— Você está louca desequilibrada! 

— Eu não… — Weiss percebeu que estava caindo no jogo dele novamente. — Suma da minha vida. — Ela disse e começou a andar para sair no camarim, mas o Roman agarrou seu braço.

— Espere, eu soube que você está fodendo com aquela alfa lutadora, não é verdade?

O sangue subiu todo para a cabeça de Weiss e ela precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não partir para cima dele e usar suas unhas para furar os olhos de Roman, porque era isso que ela tinha vontade de fazer.

— Me solte! — exigiu a ômega. 

— Vamos chamar o segurança! — As duas maquiadoras correram enquanto o alfa estava distraído.

— Como você é hipócrita! — ralhou Roman. — Todo esse discurso sobre independência dos ômegas para você se render ao nó de um alfa padrazinho!? Patético! 

— Cale a boca! — Weiss gritou se inclinando para perto dele com uma expressão furiosa. 

— Vai dizer que é mentira? — O alfa largou o braço dela e riu. — Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, não importa, meu amor, a minha marca vai está sempre aqui, e isso você não pode mudar. — Ele apontou o dedo na direção da clavícula de Weiss.

A ômega se afastou sentindo como se alguém tivesse jogado uma pedra em seu estômago.

— Ela é completamente diferente de você… — odiou como sua voz soou fraca.

Roman riu alto de uma forma debochada.

— Tenho pena de você!

— Você é um abusador tóxico e terrível! Yang não se parece com nada disso!

— Oh, que fofo! Está apaixonada.

— Cale a boca!

— Oh sim, parece que você se tornou o tipo de ômega que procura um alfa orgulhoso, monogâmico e careta para “acasalar”. Essa tal de Yang é perfeita, não é? Um alfa viril para te pôr na linha! Nunca achei que te veria assim, querida!

— Pare! Pare! — Weiss gritou recuando. — Pare! Pare! Pare! 

Nesse momento se ouviu o barulho de pessoas chegando perto do camarim, provavelmente os seguranças.

— Sua vadia, não vou deixar isso barato! — Roman alcançou um vaso de flores que estava em cima da penteadeira servindo de enfeite e o quebrou diretamente em seu rosto.

— Senhorita Schnee? — A porta do camarim abriu e dois seguranças alfas fortes entraram. 

— Weiss? Por que você fez isso? Por que? — Roman chorou se encolhendo enquanto deixava sua mão sobre o rosto que estava caindo sangue. — Por que você fez isso comigo? Estávamos só conversando!

— Mentira! É mentira! — A ômega correu na direção dos seguranças. — Tirem ele daqui!

— Pode deixar, senhorita Schnee.

Roman foi arrastado para fora sem resistência e continuava acusando Weiss de agredi-lo.

~**~ 

— E não foi a primeira vez que ele fez algo assim, foi como ter um terrível flashback de dez anos atrás. 

— Mas que merda, Weiss. — Yang reclamou soando ao mesmo tempo frustrada e irritada. — Queria ver se esse cara ia ter coragem de te ameaçar se eu estivesse aí! 

Weiss havia ligado para a alfa, costumava fazer isso todas as noites, às vezes a ligação poderia durar horas, outras, estavam muito cansadas e só se falavam por alguns minutos. Mas não se falarem não era uma alternativa. 

— Eu não quero que você aja como um herói, posso me defender sozinha. — A ômega falou.

— Oh, claro, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Me desculpe. 

— Eu entendo seu lado, mas sério, Yang, não quero que se comporte assim, só reforçará o que ele disse fazendo parecer que é verdade. — A voz de Weiss estava triste. 

— Você tem toda razão, mas se um dia alguém te machucar de verdade, não tem nada nesse mundo que vai me impedir de socar a cara dele. Que isso fique claro. 

A ômega riu um pouco do outro lado da linha. 

— Certo, esperado de você…. Estou me sentindo sozinha, queria poder te ver. 

— Eu poderia ir ai te ver. — A voz de Yang era esperançosa.

Weiss riu. 

— Não brinca. 

— Estou falando muito sério, você quer? Eu posso pegar um avião hoje mesmo! 

— Yang… seria egoísta de minha parte. 

— Claro que não! Eu também estou morrendo de vontade de te ver! Mas não queria te atrapalhar enquanto você está concentrada no seu filme. 

— E você? Não precisa treinar? Essa luta que você mencionou? 

— Só um fim de semana… 

— Yang… 

— Por favor, eu vou entender se você falar que não pode, mas pensa bem. 

— Você está sendo tão manhosa. — A ômega riu. — Tudo bem, acho que um fim de semana não vai fazer mal. 

Yang comemorou silenciosamente. 

~**~

— Diga, você escolherá entre mim e ele? 

Weiss riu sentindo o hálito de Eva contra seu ouvido. 

— Por que, se posso ter os dois? — Ela riu atrevida, as duas estavam dançando uma valsa no meio de um salão lotado com decoração luxuosa. 

— Os dois não pode ter, eu te amo, mas não dá para tolerar esse seu comportamento, Dee Dee. 

— Oh querida Charlotte, fazendo assim só irá me perder… para sempre. — Weiss rodopiou para longe dos braços de Eva. 

— Não permitirei. — A alfa lhe segurou. — Você é importante demais para mim, não desistirei tão facilmente. 

Weiss a olhou languidamente e se aproximou colocando uma mão no rosto da alfa morena de olhos azuis. Seus dedos correram pela pele dela e então a ômega a beijou nos lábios. 

— Você me pede para escolher entre você e Petrick. — Weiss disse rindo. — Mas eu já escolhi, escolhi a mim mesma. — Ela se afastou rodopiando e caminhando bêbada por entre as pessoas. 

— Não posso participar de sua vida? — Eva gritou por cima do barulho da música. 

— Pode, tanto que não tente ser minha dona. — A ômega riu alto e continuou seu caminho. 

— Corta! — gritou Willis e houve um pequeno tumulto dos figurantes que estavam dançando. — Foi perfeito dessa vez, bom trabalho Weiss e Eva. 

Weiss não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro de alívio, fora a terceira vez que faziam aquela cena e Willis não ficou satisfeito das duas primeiras tentativas. 

— Isso foi exaustivo. — Eva disse gentil se aproximando de Weiss. — Você está bem? Parece ansiosa? 

— Um pouco estressada. 

— Senti o seu cheiro, não queria comentar nada, mas… 

Os olhos de Weiss arregalaram. 

— Não conte para ninguém. Por favor. — Ela implorou. 

— Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode sempre contar comigo. — Eva ofereceu. 

Weiss sorriu para a colega e amiga. 

— Obrigada. 

— Olhe, acho que tem alguém ali querendo te ver. — Eve sorriu e indicou com a cabeça um canto. 

A ômega se virou e por entre o vai e vem dos figurantes e pessoal da produção, Weiss viu uma alfa loira e forte que ela não via pessoalmente à meses. 

— Yang? Yang! — Weiss correu em sua direção tendo de desviar de algumas pessoas, viu um sorriso largo se forma no rosto da alfa e assim que chegou perto, foi puxada para um abraço quente e apertado. 

Ela ficou surpresa por um segundo, mas assim que sentiu seu corpo sendo gentilmente envolto no calor agradável e pelo cheiro de Yang, Weiss relaxou e abraçou de volta não querendo se afastar da alfa nunca mais. 

— Senti sua falta. 

— Eu também. — Yang disse desfazendo o abraço para olhar para ela. 

Houve um silêncio meio estranho enquanto a alfa parecia deslocada.

— Você viu… — Weiss não terminou a pergunta.

— Oh sim, você estava incrível, quero dizer, nem te reconheci com toda essa… coisa! — Yang se atrapalhou com as palavras e Weiss achou engraçado. — Eeeeh… então… Você é a Eva… não sabia que ela ia tá nesse filme.

— Hmm.... — A ômega sorriu achando ainda mais engraçado.

— Quero dizer, ela é incrível, não é? E…. linda.

— Sim, realmente, ela é bem bonita, não acha?

— Acho! Acho sim! Com certeza! — Yang pressionou os lábios juntos parecendo sem jeito. — Eu com certeza acho sim.

— Uma pena que ela é casada, não é? — Weiss provocou com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Sério? Que bom. — A loira não segurou o alívio na voz. — Quero dizer, bom para ela, foi isso que eu quis dizer! Bom pra ela.

Weiss riu alto.

— Ah, você está é tirando uma com a minha cara! — Yang falou mais tranquila e sorrindo.

— Desculpe por isso, a Eva é uma boa amiga, e acredite em mim, ela não tem interesse em mim, eu já tentei no passado.

— Não a culpo, ela não é uma galã de cinema por nada. Eu no seu lugar teria tentado também.

— Oh, não acho que deve ser eu a ficar com ciúmes aqui.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes, juro… — Yang tinha um claro tom de brincadeira. — Mas… ela beija melhor do que eu?

— Yang! — Weiss bateu de leve no braço da alfa. — Foi um beijo técnico!

— Certo, certo… mas foi melhor que o meu? 

Weiss se inclinou para perto dela ficando na ponta dos pés e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. 

— Que tal sairmos daqui para eu te dizer. 

Yang riu ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu corpo se aquecer e sua pele se arrepiar devido ao hálito da ômega contra ela. A loira pegou a mão de Weiss começou a puxá-la. 

— Weiss? 

Alguém chamou e as duas se viraram para ver um ômega mais velho e loiro se aproximando. 

— Willis. — Weiss começou. — Podemos ir, não é? Por favor? 

Willis fez uma cara afetada, mas depois sorriu. 

— Tá bom, vai! 

— E posso tirar o dia de folga amanhã? 

— Ah, essas estrelas, tá ok! Mas só porque realmente acho que você precisa de uma pausa. — disse Willis. 

Weiss correu para abraçá-lo rapidamente e depois voltou para Yang. 

~**~

— Esse dia foi perfeito. — Weiss suspirou. 

Ela havia colocado roupas leves e passeou pela orla com Yang visitando alguns pontos turísticos e barracas de comida típica, quando o sol estava se pondo, as duas foram para a praia aproveitar os últimos raios do sol. O céu estava pintado de laranja vibrante, a areia branca e macia aos seus pés, certamente era um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo. 

— Só posso concordar. — Yang disse a abraçando. 

Weiss rapidamente havia se acostumado a ter os braços da alfa ao seu redor, era quente, macio e gentil, a fazia se sentir feliz e protegida. 

— Se for por mim, esse dia poderia se repetir sempre. 

— Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? — Yang se afastou um pouco tendo um sorriso besta no rosto. 

— O que você está pensando? — Weiss também estava sorrindo. 

— Você sabe… — A alfa balançou a cabeça divertida. — Que a gente deveria namorar? 

— Você está me pedindo em namoro? 

— Talvez? Você me disse que estava confusa sobre o que queria comigo, não quero te pressionar, estivemos conversando todo esse tempo e esse assunto nunca surgiu, mas pensei o tempo inteiro, mas claro que isso é uma decisão sua e…

Yang estava tagarelando, obviamente nervosa, Weiss até que achou bonitinho, mas o excesso de zelo da alfa estava começando a irritá-la. Querendo ser prática e não aguentando mais esperar, a ômega colocou as mãos no colarinho de Yang e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. 

— Uou. — Yang suspirou depois que Weiss se afastou. 

— Você é tão densa feito uma porta. — A cantora disse divertida. 

— O que isso significa? — Yang se reclinou um pouco para atrás. 

— Significa que… — A ômega se inclinou sobre ela jogando seu peso de modo que ela e Yang caíram na areia com Weiss por cima. — Que quero está com você, oficialmente. 

O sorriso se abriu esplêndido pelo rosto ensolarado da alfa. 

— Weiss, isso é tudo que eu sempre sonhei. 

— Hmm… 

Elas se beijaram ali mesmo na areia da praia, a ômega deixando seu peso sobre o corpo forte da alfa. 

— Yang… — A voz de Weiss saiu um tanto sem fôlego. 

— Sim?

— Vamos para o meu hotel. 

Os olhos de Yang se arregalaram. 

— Sim, vamos sim. 

~**~

Ilia digitava no seu notebook. 

— Tudo pronto, agora é o momento certo para jogar a merda no ventilador, e… — Seus olhos azuis ficaram sombrios. — Yang me tirou a Blake uma vez, é justo que eu tire Weiss dela e ainda vou ficar formosa, ao menos, a Cat vai! — Ela riu para si mesmo. 

~**~

Yang apertou o corpo de Weiss contra o seu, sua camiseta havia ficado perdida na sala e ela podia sentir sua pele se arrepiando conforme as unhas da ômega corriam por seus ombros na direção do peito e abdômen. 

O cheiro dela estava em todo lugar, o cheiro doce e fresco, estava entrando por seu nariz e pele, invadindo cada pedaço de seu corpo e mente. Fora de seu controle, Yang soltou um pequeno rosnado enquanto puxava o vestido da ômega.

— Yang… — Weiss suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto a alfa beijava seu pescoço.

— Eu mal consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo de verdade. — A alfa disse um tanto sem fôlego e deixando suas mãos calejadas deslizarem com uma suavidade atípica o vestido da cantora.

Weiss foi andando de costa até sentir a cama tocar em suas pernas, ela se deixou cair puxando Yang junto para a alfa descansar sobre seu corpo, o peso da loira sobre si a fez estremecer, não resistindo ela envolveu a cintura de Yang com suas pernas querendo sentir mais do calor dela.

— Eu esperei tanto por esse momento… — sussurrou contra o ouvido de Weiss.

A ômega pensou que ela se referia a todo o tempo que elas passaram conversando por telefone sem se verem e não que Yang estava desejando ela desde a adolescência. 

— Eu também… — Weiss a puxou para um beijo apaixonado fazendo com que seus dedos adentrassem o cabelo loiro e volumoso da alfa e arranhando a nuca de Yang, foi muito satisfatório ouvir como a lutadora gemeu com isso.

— Eu… — Yang respirou com dificuldade e a olhava com um brilho apaixonado. — Eu quero aproveitar cada segundo, quero te amar como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

— Yang? — A ômega ficou tão emocionada ouvindo aquilo que sua voz falhou e por algum motivo estúpido ela sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. — Eu…

— Não diga nada, só me deixe fazer isso. — Yang falou com a voz tão emocionada quanto. — Me deixe amar você essa noite. — A mão da alfa segurou seu rosto com ternura. — Mesmo que isso não signifique nada para você, e isso signifique tudo para mim.

Weiss abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu mudar de ideia no último segundo, ela apenas se inclinou para frente capturando os lábios da alfa com os seus e despejou tudo o que sentia naquele beijo esperando que de alguma forma, Yang pudesse sentir o que o seu coração estava sentindo naquele momento.

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Os dedos de Yang deslizavam suavemente pelas costas nuas de Weiss que estava confortavelmente acomodada sobre seu ombro, seus braços ao redor do dorso da alfa e sua respiração era delicada contra o peito de Yang.

— Bom dia… — Ela sussurrou com um sorriso sentindo que Weiss já estava acordada.

— Bom… — A ômega se apertou ainda mais contra ela fazendo Yang rir.

— Já vai da 10 horas, Weiss. — Beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

— Eu não estou com pressa.

— Bem, mas eu estou faminta, não sei você. — disse Yang com bom humor, foi quando finalmente Weiss levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando e uma expressão serena. — Que foi?

— Aquilo que você disse ontem… Yang eu… — Ela foi parada quando a alfa colocou um dedo em seus lábios, com um olhar tranquilo, ela deslizou o dedo para acariciar o rosto da ômega.

— Não se preocupa com isso, eu sei… — A mão de Yang desceu até o pescoço dela e tocou a marca pálida de uma mordida.

— Isso foi um erro. — Weiss usou suas próprias mãos para cobrir as de Yang. — Eu era tão jovem, não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu..

— Ei! — Yang chamou firme, mas ainda podia-se sentir o carinho e calor de sua voz. — Tá tudo bem, eu disse para não se preocupar, eu sei. — A alfa a puxou para seus braços novamente. — Você não tem culpa de nada.

Weiss sentiu seu coração inchar, aquele sentimento novamente que ela ainda tinha medo de nomear.

— Você é incrível. — A ômega a abraçou de volta se sentindo no paraíso nos braços de Yang.

As duas passaram um bom tempo assim, até o estômago de Yang começar a roncar de verdade. Weiss não estava chateada quando se levantou ainda nua e catou qualquer roupa no chão para vestir. 

— Tem um telefone ali, disca 3 e você pode pedir algo para comermos. — A cantora dizia enquanto observava Yang colocar de volta sua cueca e uma camiseta.

— Certo, eu volto logo. — A alfa sorriu. 

Weiss balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto, ela foi na direção do banheiro da suíte e arrumou superficialmente seu cabelo, escovando os dentes logo em seguida. Depois disso, a ômega pegou seu celular para verificar, ela se assustou com a quantidade de notificações que recebeu, e não paravam de chegar.

O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo não era comum.

Tudo estava confuso, ela não estava entendendo nada, mas parecia que tinha algo a ver com Yang, Weiss abriu um link pois não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

— Weiss, o café já chegou. — Yang entrou no banheiro sorrindo. — Weiss? — Ela se aproximou, a ômega estava de costas, a cabeça baixa e seus ombros tremiam um pouco. — Weiss? O que houve? — A alfa se aproximou mais.

— Não chegue perto de mim! — gritou Weiss de repente.

Yang congelou no lugar, suas sobrancelhas se franziram confusa.

— Weiss… o que?

Erguendo a cabeça, a ômega se virou vagarosamente, Yang viu como os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, os dentes apertados como se estivesse com raiva.

— Weiss…

A ômega ergueu o telefone, hesitante, Yang o pegou para ver o que havia ali.

— Weiss… eu… posso explicar isso.

— Isso é verdade?! — Ela gritou.

— Eu… — A alfa sentiu seus olhos arderem.

— Responde sim ou não! — Weiss levantou o olhar, firme e dolorosos diretamente para ela.

Os lábios de Yang tremeram quando ela sentiu que seu coração era apunhalado.

— Sim. — admitiu.

A ômega pareceu desabar de repente, ela teve de se segurar na pia enquanto cobria a boca com a outra mão sufocando um soluço.

— Por favor, deixa eu explicar! — Yang implorou, mas foi interrompida novamente.

— Todas as vezes que me perguntei se era possível você ser assim tão perfeita, no final eu estava certa, quanto tempo demoraria para você me mostrar sua verdadeira face?

— Você entendeu errado…

— Eu entendi errado? — Weiss se virou para ela, lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto. — Você é o que? Uma psicopata? Doida? Devo chamar a polícia?

A alfa recuou um passo assustada com as palavras da ômega.

— Você estava me enganando esse tempo todo! 

— Não! — se defendeu Yang.

— Vai negar agora? Você usou o Neptune como se ele não fosse nada!

— Não! Eu estava afim dele de verdade!

— Mentira! — gritou Weiss. — Não acredito em nada do que você fala!

— Weiss por favor… você está de cabeça quente, eu sei que se…

— Se o que? Te ouvir para você me manipular com palavras doces? Chega!

— Eu não estava fazendo isso! Eu juro! — Yang sentiu sua voz tremer.

— Você é maluca! Gente normal não faz isso! Eu vi imagens do seu quarto cheio de fotos minhas! 

— Isso foi quando eu era adolescente!

— Pior ainda! Quanto tempo ficou planejando tudo isso? Qual era seu objetivo? Transar comigo? Está satisfeita agora? Seu plano foi um sucesso? O que ia fazer a seguir? Ou será que você queria me marcar?

— Weiss, você entendeu tudo errado, deixa eu explicar! Eu te amo! Sempre te amei, mas…

— Você é doida! Não toca em mim! — A ômega se afastou rapidamente como se Yang fosse machucá-la a qualquer momento, e isso feriu Yang mais do que qualquer coisa.

— Weiss… não faz assim… por favor… — A alfa sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos e começarem a correr por seu rosto.

— Pega suas roupas e saia.

— Weiss… — Sua voz falhou.

— Pega suas roupas e saia! — A ômega gritou, ela ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Yang se afastou andando para trás, ela nunca havia sentindo suas pernas tão fracas, sua vontade era gritar ou forçar Weiss a entendê-la, mas ela nunca faria isso, só pôde sentir a dor em seu peito e a dormência em seu corpo enquanto recolhia suas roupas no quarto e saia para pegar o elevador e sair do hotel. Dentro da cabine, a alfa deixou suas costas baterem contra o espelho que ficava aos fundos, ela deslizou para baixo até cair abraçando os próprios joelhos, ela nem havia vestido suas roupas direto, e ali mesmo chorou como uma criança, até as portas abrirem e algum funcionário da recepção aparecer.

Weiss ficou onde estava, dentro do banheiro, depois que a loira sumiu de vista ela caiu de joelhos no chão, os soluços saiam de sua boca sem ela ter controle sobre eles, ela se deixou cair até estar deitada no mármore branco e frio, as lágrimas igualmente geladas desciam por seu rosto incontroláveis. Weiss não percebeu por quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito nem a última vez que sentiu uma dor tão grande. 

**_~Uma Semana Depois~_ **

Yang sentiu sua cabeça latejar com uma pressão devido as luzes fortes que estavam na sua frente enquanto ela andava por um longo corredor cinza, a dor na cabeça aumentando devido ao esforço que fazia para manter sua mente vazia. Passou pelo umbral e um som estrondoso de uma multidão gritando reverberou a sua volta, Yang caminhou na frente delas ignorando tudo até chegar em um palco onde um apresentador beta cercado de ômegas usando pouca roupa estavam a esperando.

Ela parou com a expressão fechada olhando seu adversário subir no palco também, Mercury chegou gritando para a plateia e jogando fora sua blusa e exibindo seus músculos enquanto fazia movimentos de socos e chutes. Yang o observou parada e com a cara fechada.

— Que entrada, meus amigos! — O apresentador falou no microfone sorrindo. — Agora vamos para a pesagem e nos preparar para essa luta épica que vai acontecer daqui a algumas horas! Primeiro, nosso desafiante pelo cinturão do peso meio-médio! Mercury Black!

Com uma cara de confiante, Mercury subiu na balança que ficava no centro do palco, quando o número surgiu e o juiz deu seu aval, ele saiu comemorando agitando a plateia novamente. Yang foi a próxima e permaneceu imperturbável, apesar de sua dor de cabeça ter piorado significativamente. Seu peso também estava ok.

— Chegou a hora da encarada! — gritou o apresentador no microfone.

Mercury não perdeu tempo e com três passos rápidos estava em cima de Yang com o rosto a centímetros de distância.

— Vai chorar?! Ou você só chorar quando não consegue morder a Weiss Schnee?! — Ele gritou contra seu rosto rindo da sua cara.

— Cala a boca seu pedaço de merda! Eu vou te destruir! — revidou Yang com o mesmo tom agressivo.

— Vai porra nenhuma! Tu é mole!

— Eu vou te mostrar quem é mole aqui! — Yang cutucou o peito dele com o dedo.

— Sem tocar! Sem tocar! — O apresentador tentou se meter no meio.

— Não sou eu que fiquei correndo atrás de ômega e depois chorando quando ela me deixou! Patético! Ela deve ter se decepcionado quando viu seu pau!

— Cala essa tua boca! Cala essa tua boca! — Yang avançou na direção dele, mas o apresentador a agarrou e a puxou para trás, não teve muito efeito porque ela era muito mais forte. — Eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes! Vou amassar essa tua cara de merda e esfregar ela na sua própria bunda!

— Vai porra nenhuma! — Mercury riu e começou a debochar quando um outro homem subiu no palco e o agarrou o puxando para longe também. — Eeeeh Weiss, volta pra mim! Me nota! — Ele imitou um choro de bebê e depois riu.

— Eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar! — Foi a última coisa que Yang gritou. 

~**~ 

Todo o trabalho que Yang teve para se manter concentrada e reprimir toda a avalanche de sentimentos que ela estava vivendo foi inútil, agora ela estava revoltada, todos esses sentimentos girando e se misturando dentro de Yang de forma que ela estava queimando e sem saber distinguir o que era o quê.

Nesse caos, Yang só conseguia identificar um sentimento, um sentimento que ela conhecia muito bem, um sentimento que era o mais familiar para Yang…. a raiva.

Sua cabeça latejava enquanto ela ia na direção do octógono apertando os dedos em punho até doerem, ela ignorou a plateia gritando e o local escuro com luzes brancas fortes ao seu redor, como um filme distorcido a sua volta, ela entrou na jaula onde Mercury já estava ali pulando e se aquecendo para a luta.

Depois que Arslan passou vaselina no seu rosto e o banquinho foi retirado de dentro do octógono, Yang e Mercury colocaram seus protetores bucais e foram para o centro onde o árbitro sinalizou algumas regras. Ela podia ouvir a plateia gritando e urrando, estava muito cheio, a comissão que organiza as lutas fizerem um marketing gigantesco com a luta deles, facilmente todos os ingressos do estádio foram vendidos. 

— Chegou finalmente o dia que eu vou acabar com você. — Mercury rugiu um segundo antes do árbitro sinalizar o início do round. 

Yang imediatamente recuou de forma intuitiva, ajeitou a postura e foi logo tentando acertar um cruzado de direita na cabeça do oponente, Mercury balançou para o lado evitando o ataque. 

— O que aconteceu? Não vai chorar? 

— Cala a boca e luta, seu filho da puta! — Yang rosnou partindo para cima dele sem se preocupar com sua guarda. 

Mercury revidou com um chute que Yang aparou com a lateral da coxa. Ele ia entrar no joguinho de chutes, como sempre fazia. Yang estava com a cabeça fervendo e não pensava direito, ela desferiu vários chutes nele também enquanto zanzavam pelo octógono. 

— Tá tirando com a minha cara, seu palhaço?! — Yang rosnou para ele. 

Mercury riu um pouco e partiu para o chute alto rodado que Yang o tirou de tempo se afastando para trás. O árbitro apareceu no meio dando uma pequena pausa de alguns segundo e Mercury deu as costas com as mãos na cintura, ele se virou em posição de combate novamente, Yang pulo pra cima dele tentando acertar uma joelhada na direção da cabeça e ele levantou os braços na frente se defendendo. Yang quase caiu no chão, mas se levantou rapidamente o atacando novamente com três socos alternando as mãos. 

O árbitro parou novamente e advertiu Mercury por falta de agressividade e falou que só tinha mais 30 segundos para o round acabar. 

Mercury deixou um riso escapar novamente, Yang estava ficando cada vez mais enfurecida com ele.

— Que foi? Por que essa cara? — Ele provocou. — Tá triste porque Weiss descobriu que você é doida? Acho que ela se livrou de um alfa patético e maricas como você. 

Aquilo atingiu Yang, a imagem de Weiss a chamando de maluca com uma expressão que era medo e revolta piscou diante de seus olhos. Ela paralisou por meio segundo, tempo o bastante para Mercury se aproveitar e girar seus quadris levantando sua perna, Yang viu em câmera lenta o chute se aproximar e não fez nada, o calcanhar dele acertou a lateral de sua cabeça e ela cambaleou fortemente até suas costas baterem na grade. 

O sinal tocou encerrando o round e Yang estava com a cabeça girando, um zumbido irritante em seu ouvido, mas ela notou Mercury comemorando a clara vitória dele naquele turno. 

Yang respirou com dificuldade e foi até o seu local designado no canto do octógono, um médico já havia entrado e assim que ela sentou no banquinho ele jogou uma luz nos seus olhos e lhe perguntou se estava sentindo algo. Yang disse que estava bem, era uma mentira, sua cabeça estava estranha depois do forte golpe que sofreu, mas ela não ia parar, não ia desistir. A alfa sentiu o médico tratando o corte no supercílio direito, o tempo parecia passar rápido demais para ela. 

— Eu tenho que voltar… — Ela disse tentando se levantar. 

— Calma, ainda não. — Essa foi a voz de Arslan, ela reconheceu. 

Sua colega esfregou mais vaselina em seu rosto e parecia falar algo com o médico, Yang ouviu Arslan dizendo que ela estava bem, que aquilo não era nada para ela. 

O segundo round ia começar, Yang se levantou, Arslan deu um tapa em seu ombro e ela ouviu a colega dizendo para se lembrar do treino. Se fosse honesta, Yang lembrava sim do treino, do plano, ela lembrava de tudo. Mercury ataca muito usando chutes, Yang agarraria a perna dele quando a oportunidade aparecesse e o jogaria no chão, ambos não gostam e nem são bons na luta de solo, mas Yang estava segura que se a luta fosse para o chão, ela teria muita vantagem sobre Mercury. 

Porém, Yang não estava pensando direito, todos aqueles sentimentos se misturado e borbulhando dentro dela. 

_ Weiss… _

Ela trincou os dentes. O arbítrio deu o sinal para começar o segundo round. Yang não se moveu novamente, Mercury partiu pra cima dela sem perda de tempo, Yang foi socada, ela ainda levantou as mãos para aparar os golpes, mas ainda recebia muito do dano. Ela foi sendo empurrada para trás enquanto Mercury ganhava cada vez mais espaço e confiança. Suas costas bateram na grade, e seu oponente continuou desferindo socos atrás de socos ao som dos gritos enlouquecidos da plateia. 

O arbítrio teve de intervir os separando, ele ia avaliar se Yang estava em condições de continuar ou daria a vitória a Mercury por nocaute técnico. 

— Você consegue continuar? Você consegue continuar? 

Yang ouvia a voz dele através de uma bolha de água, seus olhos estavam cheios de sangue e ela via tudo com um filtro vermelho macabro. Não sentia dor, mas podia sentir seu rosto inchado e machucado. Sua cabeça desligou de repente, sua mente se encheu com todos os sentimentos que se misturavam em um turbilhão caótico. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir. 

Foi quando Yang se focou no único sentimento que lhe era familiar e quase reconfortante justamente por causa de sua familiaridade. A raiva. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força deixando a raiva tomar conta dela. Yang empurrou o árbitro para o lado da forma mais delicada que podia naquele instante, mas ainda foi bem truculento. Ele entendeu que Yang ia continuar a luta. 

Mercury já estava comemorando acreditando que sua adversária não ia se recuperar depois daquilo. Quando notou Yang voltando ele se preparou, um sorriso confiante no rosto. 

— Venho apanhar ma-

Ele foi interrompido quando Yang acertou um soco certeiro no meio do rosto dele. Não deu tempo de ele cambalear porque Yang acertou outro soco extremamente forte na cabeça dele. Imediatamente Mercury desmaiou e caiu no chão. 

Um nocaute perfeito, mas antes que o árbitro se movesse, Yang caiu por cima de Mercury fazendo seu joelho atingir o estômago dele e o prendendo debaixo de seu corpo. Yang começou a socá-lo inúmeras vezes com uma velocidade absurda. 

Parcialmente ela ouviu o árbitro gritando para ela parar, Yang o ignorou, apenas sua raiva tinha importância. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ela gritava enquanto o espancava. 

O árbitro tentou tirá-la de cima dele, mas Yang o empurrou para longe. Mercury continuou desacordado mesmo quando seu rosto já estava irreconhecível.

Muitas pessoas na equipe técnica que estavam do lado de fora, entraram no octógono e a puxaram para longe dele. Yang gritou e resistiu. 

— Para! Você tem de parar com isso! 

Ela reconheceu a voz de Sienna que estava na plateia e correu para pegar Yang. 

Yang a olhou do chão onde dois outros alfas estavam a segurando como se ela fosse um animal selvagem. Yang gritou e chorou.

— Respira! Respira! — Sienna disse e a voz da sua ex treinadora foi a acalmando mais. 

Sem que Yang percebesse isso, os médicos levavam Mercury em uma maca. Com a ajuda de Sienna e Arslan, ela saiu do octógono, bebeu água e outro médico veio vê-la. Uns cinco minutos depois, um árbitro venho lhe dizer o resultado da luta. 

Yang foi desclassificada e Mercury declarado o vencedor. 

Tudo foi um borrão estranho enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor cheio de gente, microfones e câmeras para todo lado. 

— Yang, o que aconteceu ali? — Um repórter perguntou colocando o microfone na sua cara. 

Yang olhou para aquele objeto piscando parecendo confusa. Depois ela agarrou o microfone junto com a mão do repórter o puxando para perto de si, ela se virou na direção das câmeras, olhando diretamente para ela. 

— Weiss? Desculpe por não ter sido honesta com você, mas o meu sentimento era honesto. — Ela respirou fundo apesar de estar com o nariz quebrado, um estranho silêncio aturdido pairava a seu redor. — Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, espero que você encontre alguém a sua altura que lhe faça feliz. 

Yang largou a mão do repórter que ficou olhando surpreendido pelo que aconteceu. Ela não se importava, apenas saiu sem dar mais nenhuma declaração. Quando chegou no vestiário, Yang desmaiou e tiveram de levá-la ao hospital, ela teve uma concussão devido as pancadas que levou. Passou a noite internada e o resto da semana com dores de cabeça constantes. 

Ela escolheu não ficar sabendo das notícias, se desligou da Internet para não sofrer com as notícias que foi o assunto da semana, sua vergonhosa luta, onde Yang perdeu mais do que um combate, perdeu os patrocinadores e provavelmente sua licença será cassada. 

~**~

Weiss fez todo o tipo de manobrar para ficar longe de qualquer notícia, ela precisava de toda sua concentração para finalizar o filme, quando a luta de Yang aconteceu, ela não pôde deixar de ouvir os cochichos pelos cantos, só que ela não entendia o que exatamente havia acontecido. Sua curiosidade foi maior e teve de pesquisar na internet o que houve.

_ […] já era sabido que Yang e Mercury tem uma rivalidade de longa data, trocando farpas desde sempre, a comissão se aproveitou disso para promover o combate que aconteceu na noite do último domingo, todos os ingressos foram vendidos com a promessa de uma batalha titânica a um nível pessoal entre os lutadores.  _

_ Todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas na Arena Vytal, um público cheio para ver uma disputa promissora, mas que acabou chocando a todos com tamanha brutalidade descabida. _

_ Durante a apresentação de pesagem, Yang e Mercury trocaram farpas e quase saíram no soco ali mesmo, tiverem de ser separados, imagens feitas por celulares de fãs ali presentes, mostrava Yang parecendo alterada e gritando que mataria Mercury. _

_ Até aquele momento ninguém achou que havia algo fora do comum, nesse esporte ameaças e intimidação são algo corriqueiro, ninguém levou a sério as palavras de Yang. _

_ Mas assim que a luta começou as coisas mudaram, durante o primeiro round Yang procurou a luta, mas Mercury pareceu brincar no octógono enquanto provocava sua adversária, no final conseguiu acertar um chute certeira na cabeça da campeã que surpreendentemente resistiu sem cair. _

_ Na volta para o segundo round, Yang parecia bastante afetada pelo golpe anterior e foi completamente dominada por Mercury, o árbitro teve de interromper a luta e o desafiante já estava comemorando, mal sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir. _

_ Se recuperando dos danos recebidos, Yang partiu para cima de seu oponente embebida por uma fúria assassina nocauteando Mercury com um golpe só. Seria o fim da luta e uma vitória para a campeã, mas não foi o que aconteceu.  _

_ Yang continuou espancando seu oponente desacordado, após inúmeras tentativas de contê-la, a campeã teve um fim desonroso quando foi desclassificada após a luta, perdendo o cinturão, os patrocinadores e contratos, sua licença para participar da liga foi retirada pela comissão e para piora a derrocada da antiga ídolo do MMA, Mercury e seu treinador entraram na justiça acusando Yang de tentativa de assassinato. Segundo declarações dos mesmos, a intenção é que Yang Xiao-long nunca mais entre no octógono para competir depois de tamanha violação e conduta antidesportiva.  _

_ Um triste fim de carreira para a alfa que conquistou multidões com seu carisma e lutas cheias de talento e diversão. Especula-se que o momento vivido pela atleta, repleto de escândalos envolvendo seu relacionamento com Weiss Schnee tenha sido o que causou o descontrole da alfa, após a decisão da desclassificação, Yang falou rapidamente com a imprensa e deu a seguinte declaração: _

_ “Weiss? Desculpe por não ter sido honesta com você, mas o meu sentimento era honesto. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, espero que você encontre alguém a sua altura que lhe faça feliz.”  _

_ […] _

Weiss suspirou afastando e tela do celular de seu rosto, como estava sozinha, ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem e atirou o aparelho telefônico na parede o espatifando em pedaços. Weiss gritou alto deixando sua dor e frustração saírem através de seu grito.

**_~Algumas Semanas Depois~_ **

Klein entrou no seu escritório cabisbaixo.

— Senhorita Schnee, tem duas pessoas aqui querendo vê-la.

Antes de Weiss respondesse, Klein foi meio que empurrado quando Blake passou pela porta, logo atrás dela estava Ruby pedindo desculpas a Klein pelo que estava acontecendo.

— O que significa isso? — Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, estava de óculos e roupas confortáveis para trabalhar, Blake a encarou com raiva.

— Você tem de perdoar a Yang. — A beta falou firme com as mãos na cintura, seus olhos eram como pedras frias de determinação

— Se veio aqui para isso, perdeu o seu tempo, eu não tenho intenção alguma de…

— Você não entende! — Blake a interrompeu com a voz soando ferida. — Nada disso é culpa da Yang! 

— É mesmo? A culpa é de quem? — Weiss questionou furiosa e cruzando os braços.

Blake abriu a boca, mas depois fechou suspirando.

— Minha.

Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Explique-se.

— Eu… 

— Por favor, deixa eu falar. — Ruby se intrometeu passando a frente de Blake, as duas trocam um olhar e a beta assentiu.

— Weiss? — Ruby se aproximou com cautela, como se a outra ômega fosse fugir dela. — Escuta, eu sei que não somos amigas a muito tempo, na verdade, nem sei se ainda somos amigas depois de tudo isso.

Weiss relaxou um pouco os ombros sentindo-se triste pela garota, ela gostava de Ruby, mas como tudo isso que havia acontecido, sua amizade estava um pouco incerta, como se sua relação estivesse em um tipo de limbo. Weiss deixou Ruby continuar.

— Yang tinha medo que você a abandonasse quando descobrisse, você significa muito para ela, você tem de saber o quanto. Quando Yang era adolescente, ela passou por um período muito difícil, por algum motivo, nossos pais não haviam contado sobre Raven, ela achava que sua mãe era Summer, quando soube que sua mãe biológica a abandonou quando era só um bebê, a Yang ficou muito mal, entrou em depressão, isso somado com outras coisas.

— Nós tínhamos um relacionamento não muito saudável na época. — Blake completou. — Isso certamente piorou as coisas para a Yang.

Ruby confirmou com a cabeça antes de continuar a falar.

— Mas teve uma coisa que ajudou ela a superar isso tudo. Foi você, Weiss!

Weiss se mexeu desconfortável e confusa, como aquilo poderia ser possível?

— Ela começou a assistir Guerra Musical, lembra disso? Ela imediatamente se encantou por você! Viu todos os episódios, escutava todas as suas músicas. Isso… isso ajudou ela a superar aquele momento difícil de uma forma que você não imagina.

— Isso… — Weiss ficou sem palavras. — Eu… 

— Sei que isso não te obrigada a nada, mas acredite quando digo que Yang nunca planejou nada disso. — Ruby continuou. 

— A Yang não é esse tipo de pessoa, ela não conseguiria manipular alguém nem se ela quisesse, eu tenho certeza que você a conhece, você sabe disso. — disse Blake soando levemente exasperada.

Ruby assentiu e voltou a falar:

— Ela encontrou o Neptune causalmente em uma balada, e depois descobriu que ele era seu amigo. Naquela noite na arena, Yang não tinha intenções de te seduzir nem nada disso, apesar de ela gostar de você, ela nunca ia tentar nada desse tipo.

— O que aconteceu entre vocês. — Blake disse. — Aconteceu de forma natural.

— Isso tudo é muito tocante. — Weiss disse com cuidado e pausadamente. — Porém não muda o fato que ela não foi honesta comigo.

Blake pareceu se enfurecer com suas palavras:

— Qual o seu problema? Não percebe que ela tinha medo de como você reagiria quando soubesse! Ela tinha medo que você fizesse exatamente isso que você fez! Você só está provando que Yang estava certa em esconder isso de você agindo exatamente da forma como ela temia que você fizesse!

— Como se atreve! Eu tenho o meu direito! Depois de toda essa confusão, essas fofocas, sabe o que isso tudo significa para minha carreira? 

— Não culpe a Yang por causa disso! — Blake elevou sua voz. — Culpe a mim!

— Mas do que você está falando? — perguntou Weiss.

— Eu sou a Cat!

— O que?!

— Sim! Foi eu que escrevi todas aquelas coisas! Culpe a mim!

— Não! Blake não! — Ruby interveio. — Não é verdade, não totalmente! Nos últimos meses a Blake parou de escrever como Cat e outra pessoa estava escrevendo aquelas coisas horríveis de vocês.

— E quem é ela?

Blake e Ruby se entreolharam.

— Vamos! Digam quem é? — exigiu Weiss impaciente.

— Ela é uma amiga de infância minha, quero dizer, ex amiga, agora. — Blake confessou amargurada.

— Por que? Eu não entendo.

— Ela tinha uma paixão por mim, mas na época eu namorava a Yang! Ela saiu do país, o que eu não sabia é que ela alimentou um desejo por vingança contra a Yang.

— Então a intenção dessa pessoa era prejudicar a Yang? — Weiss estava em choque, de repente ela lembrou do que aconteceu na luta contra Mercury.

— Sim, e ela conseguiu, você abandonou ela, e Yang perdeu a luta e talvez arruinou sua carreira para sempre. — Blake falou com ares sombrio. — Weiss, você pode e  _ deve  _ me odiar, mas por favor, não odeie a Yang! Ela não teve culpa de nada disso.

— Eu… — Weiss fechou a mão em punho apertando os dedos até senti-los doendo. — Yang sabia que você era a Cat e nunca me contou isso… 

— Não a culpe. — repetiu Blake. — Se ela não te contou foi por uma promessa que ela fez a mim. A culpa é minha! 

Weiss levantou um olhar furioso para ela. 

— Não posso te perdoar. 

— Eu aceito isso, só não puna a Yang por causa de mim. E nem a si mesma ficando longe da pessoa que você gostar por causa das minhas péssimas escolhas de vida. 

— Ela deveria ter me contado, ela era uma fã, não podia ter escondido isso de mim. — Weiss murmurou meio que para si mesma. 

— A Yang faz umas coisas idiotas as vezes. — disse Ruby. — Mas eu acho que você sabe disso, o coração dela é honesto e bondoso, ela nunca ia mentir ou te enganar, não faria isso com ninguém, no fundo você sabe que essa é a verdade.

— Parece que nós nos machucamos muito… — Weiss sentiu seus olhos começarem a queimar. — Eu… não sei…

Blake suspirou colocando a mão no ombro de Ruby indicando que elas deveriam ir embora, a ômega confirmou, mas antes olhou em uma súplica para Weiss:

— A Yang está muito mal, ela foi para a nossa casa em Patch e se isolou lá, eu ligo para ela uma vez por dia para saber se ela está bem, mas fora isso, Yang não fala com mais ninguém, ela acha que assim vai conseguir te esquecer.

Aquilo doeu em Weiss, doeu de um jeito insuportável.

Ruby e Blake caminham até a porta, Klein que ficou parado encolhido ali perto mal teve reação de tentar acompanhá-las, antes de sair a beta ainda se virou e disse a Weiss:

— Se você quiser me processar por causa da Cat devido a todos esses anos, eu estou bem com isso. Só uma coisa, eu nunca te quis mal nenhum, meio que te conheço devido a todo esse tempo escrevendo sobre você, e sei que é orgulhosa, só não deixa esse orgulho te impedir de ser feliz, Weiss.

~**~

Yang colocou o prato no escorredor depois de limpar a pia da cozinha, ela enxugou as mãos e caminhou até a sala, o corte da sua cabeça estava quase completamente curado, mas uma fina linha vermelha ainda era visível. Os seus olhos estavam caídos e meio opacos, o cabelo amarrado atrás e suas roupas largas e surradas.

— Estou indo dormir, quer mais alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou.

A idosa de vestido azul e grandes óculos no rosto enrugado, Maria, levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

— Não quero nada.

A alfa assentiu sem ânimo e arrastou os pés pela escada até o seu quarto, o quarto que ela sempre usou desde a infância quando vinha passar os verões ali em Patch, era familiar e reconfortante, e mais importante, isolado de tudo, ali ela podia ficar longe de todos e das notícias terríveis que só a fizeram mal nas últimas semanas.

Mas a dor da solidão e da tristeza ainda machucava seu coração incessantemente. Era melhor dormir, doía menos, apesar disso, Yang estava com o sono desregulado, naquele momento, ela só se deitou e esperava o sono vir em alguma hora, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali olhando para o teto até Maria entrar no seu quarto.

Yang só notou quando a idosa puxou seu pé para chamar sua atenção, ela se virou para olhá-la, a mulher ofereceu um celular, Yang o olhou com desprezo.

— Não quero falar com ninguém, diga que estou dormindo.

Maria fez uma careta e um gesto de desdenha com as mãos.

— Não é para falar com ninguém, sua broca! É para olhar isso! E ai de você se não olhar, eu vou voltar aqui e acertar sua cabeça mole com minha bengala! — A mulher respondeu com seu típico tom grosseiro, ela empurrou o celular na mão de Yang e deu as costas saindo cheia de resmungos sobre como Yang era palerma, segundo as palavras dela.

Yang olhou um tanto confusa e hesitante, ela pegou o celular e viu que estava aberto no YouTube, uma imagem de Weiss aparecia ali, o que fez ela sentir um aperto doloroso no peito, mas ela estava com tanta saudade da ômega, não pôde deixar de olhá-la, depois de alguns segundo Yang finalmente percebeu que Weiss parecia cansada e triste.

Mas o que será aquilo afinal?

A alfa olhou para o título onde se lia “Weiss Schnee – O Preço da Fama”, o canal era o oficial de Weiss e na descrição tinha dizendo nova música, o vídeo já tinha mais de 7 milhões de visualizações.

Por que Maria queria que Yang visse a nova música de Weiss?

Ela hesitou por alguns minutos, mas novamente sua saudade de rever a ômega que ela tanto amava lhe superou e Yang clicou para assistir o vídeo.

Weiss apareceu, um vídeo claramente feito em seu apartamento, ela estava sentada na frente de um piano, a câmera a sua frente, sua aparência era simples, sem quase nenhuma maquiagem. Yang conseguiu notar o nó na garganta da ômega no segundo que antecedeu ela falar qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei que isso é incomum, e não foi planejando. — Weiss dizia com uma voz um pouco rouca. — Muitas coisas aconteceram, hoje especialmente foi um dia revelador, e uma forma que achei de me expressar foi escrevendo essa música que eu… — Ela riu um pouco, um riso meio dolorido. — … que eu escrevi isso em apenas uma hora colocando tudo que sentia aqui. Espero que essa canção chegue em quem deve chegar.

Yang se levantou se sentando na cama, por algum motivo ela tinha certeza que Weiss estava falando diretamente com ela. Ela engoliu a seco e antes mesmo de ver os dedos de Weiss deslizarem pelas teclas do piano, Yang já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

A música começou com a voz suave e emocionada de Weiss:

_ A liberdade que achei encontrar para ser feliz não pude realizar _

_ A vida me machucou, ferida continuei a procurar _

_ Com a esperança quebrada de uma criança _

_ Onde foram parar os meus sonhos de liberdade? _

_ Agora vivo só com minha fama. _

_ Cercada e é tão frio _

_ Tão frio _

_ Frio _

_ Foi o preço que a fama me cobrou _

_ Sozinha e com frio _

_ Mas o tempo foi passando e algo mudou _

_ Você chegou em minha vida como o sol _

_ Afastou o frio e me lembrou da criança sonhadora que já fui _

_ Palavras que eu disse a fizeram se afastar de mim _

_ Palavras que você deixou de dizer me machucaram _

_ Cercada e é tão frio _

_ Tão frio _

_ Frio _

_ Foi o preço que a fama me cobrou _

_ Sozinha e com frio _

_ As feridas nos tornaram covardes _

_ Esqueci de dizer que te amava _

_ Tentei negar, mas nossos corações são honestos demais _

_ Cercada e é tão frio _

_ Tão frio _

_ Frio _

_ Foi o preço que a fama me cobrou _

_ Sozinha e com frio _

_ Agora nada importa, estamos sangrando _

_ Até quando? _

_ O orgulho vale mais do que o amor? _

_ A criança que deseja a felicidade grita que não _

_ Tentei negar, mas nossos corações são honestos demais. _

_ Eu te amo _

_ Não importa a fama ou o que falarão _

_ Não importa o preço da fama, pois te amo. _

~**~

Yang olhava para o horizonte, era o meio da manhã, suas chinelas preguiçosamente entre a grama mais alta que ela não cortou na última semana, era os fundos da casa de Patch, estava sentada apoiada nas próprias pernas.

Enquanto isso, um carro estacionava na frente da casa, Klein saiu ajudando Weiss a descer, a cantora caminhou até a porta da casa com o outro ômega logo atrás, ela viu uma senhora idosa abrir a porta, certamente havia ouvido-os chegando.

— Bom dia, eu sou…

— Eu sei quem você é! — A senhora a interrompeu grosseira e desdenhosa. — Ela está lá atrás, vá logo e não perca tempo, menina. — Ela abriu caminho e indicou com o dedo para onde deveria ir.

Weiss olhou um pouco surpreendida e depois olhou hesitante para Klein que lhe deu um sorriso de incentivo para ela. 

— Obrigada. — A ômega sussurrou passando por Maria e entrando na casa.

Ela estava um tanto apavorada, nervosa e insegura, o que era bem incomum para Weiss, mas não sabia como Yang reagiria, será que ela ouviu sua música? Será que a alfa a perdoaria? Ela estava preparada para ver Yang de novo? Como ela mesma reagiria quando visse a loira? Conforme entrava mais na residência, mais alto o coração dela batia.

A porta dos fundos estava aberta e ela já podia ver as costas de Yang de longe, o cabelo inconfundível, era como se estivesse esperando por ela. Weiss deus os primeiros passos para fora, havia uma horta a sua direita e girassóis na esquerda, Yang estava logo a frente sentada no chão olhando na direção da floresta.

Mais alguns passos e agora seu coração parecia descontrolado.

— Yang? — Sua voz saiu emotiva.

A alfa mexeu a cabeça como se não estivesse esperando, então Weiss a viu se levantar vagarosamente limpando a terra de suas calças.

— Eu estava me perguntando se você viria, ou se… 

Yang começou a falar enquanto se virava em sua direção, mas tomada por seus sentimentos, Weiss correu em sua direção e antes mesmo da alfa perceber, ela havia se jogando nos braços de Yang a abraçando.

A ômega afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, suspirando quando se apoiava nos ombros da alfa e sussurrou com uma voz carregada de sentimento:

— Senti tanto a sua falta… eu te amo.

Os olhos de Yang arregalaram por um segundo, depois ela relaxou, um brilho maravilhado surgiu em seus olhos, ela se inclinou tocando o cabelo de Weiss com seu nariz e envolvendo a cintura da ômega com seus braços.

— Eu também, eu também te amo. — respondeu aliviada, era como se tudo de ruim e complicado que aconteceu nos últimos meses tivesse subitamente desaparecido e sido substituído por um sentimento gentil e quente… amor.

Elas ficaram assim por vários minutos, havia passado um período de tempo maior separadas no passado, mas daquela foi pior, doloroso e sofrido para ambas. Por fim, elas se separaram, por mais que quisessem ficar daquela forma para sempre, teriam de conversar.

— Yang…

A alfa passou o dedo pelo rosto dela limpando uma lágrima que foi escapando.

— Me desculpe, eu deveria ter te contado tudo, fiz uma enorme besteira.

Weiss também ergueu suas mãos acariciando o rosto da alfa, ela tocou na ferida em sua sobrancelha e embalou seu rosto.

— Prometa que nunca mais me esconderá nada.

— Prometo! Nunca mais haverá segredos.

Weiss sorriu e assentiu.

— Me desculpe pelas coisas horríveis que eu te disse, eu entendo agora.

Yang sorriu agradecida, ela puxou o rosto de Weiss e tocou seus narizes suavemente.

— Aquelas coisas que você disse na música, são verdades?

— Agora eu sei a importância que você tem na minha vida. Não posso deixar que isso se vá! — A ômega se inclinou e encostou sua cabeça no peito da alfa.

— Mas… e a sua carreira? — Yang soou preocupada.

— Você é minha prioridade, eu já sou rica, se eu nunca mais fizer um filme ou vender um álbum, ainda serei muito rica.

— Mas é isso que você ama fazer.

— Esse meio é terrivelmente predatório, e apesar de amar atuar e cantar, foi um ambiente que me fez mal também. Se possível não queria parar, mas se tiver de escolher entre uma vida ao seu lado e continuar sendo a popstar Weiss Schnee, eu quero estar a seu lado Yang.

Ao final de suas palavras Yang estava chorando, a alfa pegou suas mãos e a olhou determinada.

— Eu digo o mesmo. Não sei se poderei voltar depois do que aconteceu, mas mesmo que pudesse, acho que não ia querer.

— Está dizendo que vai parar de lutar?

— Nunca! Lutar era o que me conectava ao meu pai e eu amo demais fazer isso. Só não sei se vou voltar a competir. Ou talvez eu volte para os torneios de sanshou, estilo voltando as raízes, eu ainda não pensei bem o que vou fazer, na verdade. Mas vou continuar sendo treinadora.

Weiss riu um pouco.

— Seja lá o que você decida, eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado.

Foi a vez de Yang abrir um sorriso largo. 

— Isso é tudo que eu queria. — A alfa a puxou para seus braços e ao som todos risos de Weiss, elas se beijaram

— Parece que finalmente as coisas se ajeitaram. — Klein falou emocionado e enxugando uma lágrima ao observar a cena meio escondido pela janela da cozinha.

— Até que enfim, eu não aguentava mais esse lenga-lenga. — Maria resmungou sentada à mesa com um livro à sua frente, ela o ergueu de modo que o livro cobriu seu rosto e então, só então, ela abriu um sorriso feliz e orgulhoso.

**_~Alguns Meses Depois~_ **

Um grande carro preto e longo parou na frente de um tapete vermelho, um homem bem vestido abriu a porta e Yang saiu vestindo um terno preto elegante, imediatamente explodiu milhares de flash de câmeras ao seu redor. A alfa estendeu a mão para dentro do carro e a mão de Weiss pousou ali, a ômega saiu usando um vestido branco todo coberto de brilho.

As duas se olharam por um segundo e sorriram, Weiss segurou o braço de Yang e as duas foram caminhando pelo tapete na direção do teatro para assistir a estreia oficial do filme a ômega.

— Fala um pouquinho com gente aqui? — Os repórteres gritavam.

As duas passaram perto deles e pararam um por um segundo.

— Yang, pretende recorrer na justiça depois da condenação de Ilia Amitola que foi convertida em multa? — Um deles perguntou.

— Nós decidimos aceitar a quantia decidida pelo juiz e encerrar o caso. — Yang respondeu.

— E pretende voltar a desafiar Mercury mesmo ele tendo perdido o cinturão quando foi pego no exame antidoping?

Yang riu um pouco lembrando disso.

— Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar.

— Weiss. — Eles se voltaram para a ômega. — Você anunciou uma pausa em sua carreira, quais são seu planos no momento?

— Vou me dedicar a mim, viajar, cuidar mais de perto da minha ONG de ajuda a ômegas que sofrem de violência, e curtir um pouco mais a vida.

— Você irá na cerimônia de posse de seu pai? — O repórter perguntou.

— Não estou com humor para velórios.

Yang riu alto, e decidiram que já haviam falado muito com a imprensa, as duas deram as mãos a voltaram a caminhar juntas na direção da entrada no teatro.

**_~Cinco Anos Depois~_ **

— Mais forte! Mais forte! — Yang gritou empolgada, ela estava com as mãos abertas e meio abaixada.

— Eu tô indo mais forte! — Damian riu, o garotinho de cinco anos estava desajeitadamente socando as mãos de Yang. 

— Assim você nunca vai me vencer, pirralho!

— Não sou pirralho! — Ele gritou e se jogou agarrando a perna de Yang, ele era tão pequeno que mal chegava no meio da coxa de Yang.

— Oh não! — A alfa caiu no chão de propósito. — Ele me derrubou, o jogo vai virar! Damian riu e desajeitadamente tentou fazer uma chave de perna na irmã mais velha. — Estou perdida, não por favor.

— Eu vou ser o campeão! — Damian gritou.

— Não! — Yang choramingou falsamente. — Mas eu ainda tenho a minha arma secreta.

— Não! Não! Nãaaaaaooooo! 

A alfa fez um ataque impiedoso de cócegas no irmãozinho que caiu no chão em cima do tapete morrendo de rir.

— Yang? Damian? — A voz de Raven veio da porta, os dois se viraram na direção da mãe.

— Mãe! A Yang trapaceou! — O menino saiu correndo na direção de Raven que o pegou no colo. 

— Eu acredito, filho, tenho certeza que você nunca teria perdido caso Yang não tivesse trapaceado. — Ela olhou divertida para Yang que sorriu na direção da mãe.

— Eu juro que joguei limpo, isso foi uma técnica milenar desenvolvida pelos monges shaolin.

— Eu também quero aprender sholin! — Damian gritou animado, seu cabelo ruivo muito escuro estava todo bagunçado, mas os olhos brilhava como se fossem prata polida.

— É shaolin! — Yang riu se levantando do chão.

— Sholin ou shaolin, não importa. — Raven falou, ela agora já tinha fios brancos sendo visto em meio a seu cabelo preto. — Vamos logo que só falta o aniversariante na mesa.

— Eu quero bolo! — O menino comemorou.

Eles foram para a sala de jantar onde estava a família inteira conversando, Summer estava arrumando a vela em cima do bolo todo confeitado que ela mesma preparou em casa, Weiss e Ruby conversavam sobre o canal de gameplay que Ruby e Penny havia montado juntas.

— Semana passada batemos a marca de 5 milhões de inscritos, eu estou muito animada com isso, uma empresa que personaliza PCs me ligou ontem, eles querem patrocinar a gente, acharam incrível a ideia de duas ômegas sendo gamers profissionais, não é demais! — Ruby se gabava.

— Isso é maravilhoso, sei que essas plataformas estão movimentando grandes quantias em dinheiro nos últimos anos. — comentou Weiss.

Qrow e sua esposa estavam do outro lado, Amber tinha um bebezinho de dois anos em seu colo, eles finalmente tinham decidido serem pais.

Quando Raven se aproximou de Summer, elas trocam um beijo rápido e a alfa deixou o filho em pé em cima de uma cadeira na frente do bolo.

— Vamos bater os parabéns agora. — Summer disse.

— Mas sem palmas, para não assustar o bebe. — Amber falou.

— Sim, por favor, nada de bebês chorando, por favor. — disse Qrow.

Todos riram. Eles cantaram parabéns para você e no final Damian assoprou a vela, Summer o pegou no colo. 

— Você fez um pedido, filho? 

— Ihhh, esqueci! 

Todos riram novamente.

— Vamos fazer de novo, então. — propôs Yang e assim Raven acendeu a vela novamente, de novo cantaram e Damian assoprou a vela.

— Agora eu fiz um pedido.

— O que você pediu? — perguntou Ruby.

— Não pode dizer! 

— Mas eu sou sua irmã! Conta pra mim! — ela implorou.

— Não! — Ele fez carinha de birra e todos riram novamente.

— Saiu igualzinho a Raven. — Qrow suspirou.

Raven por sua vez olhou orgulhosa para o filho a passou a mão no cabelo dele.

— Vamos jantar agora! Eu estou faminta! — Ruby falou.

— Eu também. — Yang concordou e olhou de soslaio para Weiss.

— Agora não. — Sua esposa respondeu baixinho só para ela ouvir.

Os pratos foram servidos e as conversas continuaram tranquilas, Qrow estava falando sobre o casamento de Ren e Nora que comemoraram lá no pub dele, Ruby estava tentando puxar de Weiss algum spoiler do filme de super-heróis que Weiss estava participando, e Summer estava mostrando toda orgulhosa alguns desenhos que Damian havia feito e se gabando como ele era talentoso.

Lá pelo meio do jantar, Weiss pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos.

— Tem algo que eu e Yang gostaríamos de compartilhar com vocês. — Ela trocou um olhar com a alfa loira sorrindo.

Yang assentiu a incentivando tentando ao máximo conter sua empolgação. 

— Não me diga que…? — Summer não completou a frase, mas ela já estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Weiss respirou fundo para continuar:

— Eu estou grávida!

Ruby faz uma cara de choque, mas tirando ela todos fizeram uma expressão que era uma mistura de surpresa e orgulho.

— Mais ainda! — Yang se levantou mal contendo sua animação. — São gêmeos!

— Gêmeos? — Qrow se surpreendeu daquela vez, na verdade todos pareceram ter sido pegos desprevenidos com essa última informação.

— Não é tão surpreendente, estar na genética de nossa família. — Raven falou por fim. — Eu vou pegar o champagne para nós brindamos.

— Menos Weiss. — falou Amber com tom de bom humor. — Ela terá de ficar apenas no suco por nove meses!

Todos riram.

— Espera aí! — Damian quase gritou. — Eu vou ter um irmãozinho?

Mais risos ao redor da mesa.

— Não, Damian. — Weiss falou com tom suave. — Você será tio.

— O que? — O menino fez cara de confuso. — Ah eu não quero, só gente velha é tio! Eu não quero ser velho! — Ele cruzou os braços se emburrando, ninguém resistiu a isso e todos gargalharam.

Estavam todos felizes ali, era tudo que Weiss e Yang poderia desejar, logo a família seria ainda maior e elas seria ainda mais felizes do que jamais foram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero dedicar esta história a BillyRay, que sempre foi um grande apoiador e me deu enorme força, que a sua memória continue a me inspirar seja lá onde você esteja agora.


End file.
